La Última Nota
by SilenzeAutumn
Summary: Si le daban a escoger preferiría mil veces seguir soñando con conciertos antes de tener que levantarse para ir a la universidad. Pensaba que se encontraba completamente protegida entre las murallas impenetrables que había creado con los años. O al menos eso creía, hasta que un par de ojos la desarmaron. Fanart por jhondb2013, tumblr: Reflection2017
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! Les dije que volvería :)**

 **Si no saco esto de mi cabeza no me dejará en paz, así que aquí me tienen. Nuevo proyecto. Este fic está muy enfocado en lo que es el punk y la cultura del rock underground, por eso estaré mencionado una cantidad absurda de bandas, algunas súper conocidas, muchas no tanto (Hipster OP), pero sin duda será algo bastante cool. Intentaré actualizar regularmente, siempre que el trabajo lo permita. ¡Gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo comienzo!**

Capítulo 1: Encuentro.

La euforia invadía su ser a ráfagas, mientras sonreía al inmenso público que se había congregado, como diminutas hormigas, a escuchar sus canciones. Podía oír los vítores de sus seguidores, quiénes alzaban sus puños gritando una y otra vez el nombre de la banda que en esos momentos invadía el escenario principal, en una sola voz que crecía más y más.

\- ¡Riot Force! ¡Riot Force! ¡Riot Force!

Alzó la mano y su público quedó sumido en un silencio absoluto.

Era su momento.

Sostuvo su bajo con fuerza, preparándose para tocar mientras se enfocaba en el tenue sonido del choque de las baquetas marcando el ritmo.

 _Clap, clap, clap, clap_

\- ¡Fate!

Despertó de un salto, asustada por el súbito grito que le lanzaba su compañera de piso desde el otro lado de la puerta. Dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras se dejaba caer otra vez sobre su almohada, con una de sus canciones favoritas de Team Dresch sonando desde su celular, a modo de alarma.

Tenía que cambiar de tono de alarma por algo que no la hiciera soñar que estaba dando un concierto, o si no cada día se le dificultaría más levantarse.

En comparación con sus días en la universidad, y la mierda que a veces debía soportar de los niñatos tontos que hacían el intento de estudiar allí, sin duda el quedarse en su cama soñando que su banda daba un mega concierto era una idea bastante tentadora. Si no fuese porque en verdad le gustaba estudiar, y porque sabía que debía de tener algún plan b por si acaso no lograba alcanzar sus metas, se hubiese envuelto nuevamente con las sábanas.

Pero se le hacía tarde.

Bostezó quedadamente, mientras que intentaba alcanzar su teléfono celular con una mano. Cuando la pantalla de su teléfono celular se iluminó, y se dio cuenta que apenas tenía veinte minutos para salir de su casa si quería llegar a tiempo a la primera clase, saltó de la cama por segunda vez en el día, para dirigirse como una bala al baño.

Luego de cepillarse los dientes y tomar un baño rápido se dirigió al closet. Unos jeans negros, una camiseta gris y una chamarra de cuero negra completaron el atuendo rápidamente escogido para el día, mientras reafirmaba su actitud rebelde calzándose sus viejas botas militares que cuidadosamente había pulido el día anterior. Tomó una pañoleta a cuadros de las tantas que tenía y se la anudó desenfadadamente en el cuello, en un nudo ligero no tan complicado de desatar.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

El largo cabello rubio caía por su espalda, como una cascada dorada que parecía no tener fin. Sus ojos borgoña hacían juego con la pañoleta, y aplicándose una delgada capa de maquillaje logró resaltar un poco más su brillo.

No se veía tan mal.

Salió de su habitación justo en el momento en el que su compañera de piso colocaba un plato de tostadas en el pequeño mesón que se encontraba junto a la cocina. Chocaron puños mientras Fate tomaba asiento junto a ella y tomaba una tostada, consciente de que ya habían pasado diez de sus veinte preciados minutos.

\- Pensaba que no te levantarías nunca – dijo su compañera, mientras untaba un par de tostadas con mermelada.

\- Venga Reinforce, estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de toda mi vida – se defendió Fate, mientras apuraba su tostada.

\- Dejame adivinar – dijo Reinforce, haciendo una pausa para tragar - ¿Estabamos tocando?

\- En el concierto más grande que te hayas podido imaginar – afirmó Fate, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras tomaba otra tostada.

\- Me parece que vas a tener que dejar de poner una canción como tono de alarma. Cada vez es más difícil levantarte - se quejó Reinforce, dejando escapar un suspiro – Si me terminaba el desayuno y no te habías levantado iba a tener que romper tu puerta a golpes.

\- Exagerada – murmuró Fate, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Solo soy realista – se excusó Reinforce, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Exagerada – repitió Fate, golpeándola suavemente en el hombro.

Soltó una carcajada cuando Reinforce intentó pellizcarla en el brazo sin mucho éxito. Siguieron entre risas un rato más hasta que se fijó en la hora y casi se atraganta con los restos de tostadas. Se encargó de fregar los platos mientras Reinforce guardaba la mermelada nuevamente en el refrigerador, y un par de minutos después se encontraban saliendo del edificio, patinando velozmente por las calles de la ciudad.

A su lado iba Reinforce. Su compañera de cuarto, baterista de su banda y mejor amiga hasta que la muerte las separara. Había conocido a la belleza peliplateada que patinaba a su lado cuando iba a la secundaria, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que andar con la nariz metida entre sus libros, ajena a aquellos niños que empezaban a hacerse ojitos los unos a los otros producto de su recién descubrimiento hormonal. Reinforce apenas se había mudado a la ciudad y parecía tener problemas para relacionarse con sus demás compañeros de clase, por lo que tendía a sentarse en los recesos bastante apartada de los demás, escuchando música con un viejo discman.

Pasaron un par de meses de ese curso escolar con esa misma rutina, hasta que Reinforce se sentó lo suficientemente cerca de Fate como para que la rubia alcanzara a darse cuenta de que la caratula del CD que sobresalía del bolso de la otra chica era una de Sum 41.

Fate se acercó, hablaron de sus bandas favoritas y desde ese momento fueron inseparables.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde aquella vez, y ambas habían cambiado mucho. Reinforce seguía siendo bastante tímida, pero ya no se le hacía tan difícil interactuar con los demás, y había llegado a hacer muchas amistades gracias a su carácter amable y gentil… Que cambiaba totalmente cuando le ponías unas baquetas en las manos.

En la batería Reinforce era una bestia.

Por otro lado, Fate se había convertido en un ser increíblemente sociable. Aprendió a tocar el bajo, y su talento para la composición era grande. A veces podía parecer un poco ruda, pero a las chicas eso parecía no importarles mucho, o al menos eso era lo que escuchaba entre su círculo de amistades. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como una grandísima mentirosa.

En el fondo todavía se sentía como aquella niña que se escondía tras sus libros. Sus únicos momentos de libertad eran aquellos minutos que pasaba sobre el escenario, la liberación absoluta. Entre aquella explosión de decibeles podía mostrar su debilidad, sus miedos, sus esperanzas, podía ser real, enteramente real.

Y podía sentirse amada.

Pero no era momento de pensar en esas tonterías.

Mientras se enfocaba por disfrutar el momento. Esos pocos minutos antes de llegar a clases en los que podían andar libremente en patineta con el viento azotando sus cabellos, cruzando calles no tan transitadas y esquivando ágilmente baches mientras la ciudad se despertaba tras ellas. Sintiendo poco a poco el calor del sol en sus mejillas y el dolor de sus pulmones al expandirse para atrapar las bocanadas de aire que con dificultad alcanzaba también se sentía libre.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad las piernas le dolían del esfuerzo por patinar más rápido, pero su reloj le confirmó que había valido la pena. El dolor fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco, mientras avanzaba por el inmenso portal de entrada del campus, un imponente arco con las siglas de la universidad dándole la bienvenida.

TSAB. El conocimiento es nuestra arma. Alimentando a las almas ávidas de saber… Y acogiendo a niños tontos con aire en la cabeza que pueden costear varias veces la cara matrícula.

Aun se sorprendía al darse cuenta de las personalidades tan dispares que podían encontrarse estudiando una de las múltiples cátedras que impartía esa universidad. Estaban los cerebritos estudiosos que montaban su guarida en los lugares más silenciosos de la biblioteca o en los laboratorios de ingeniería, los paz y amor de filosofía y artes, que parecían irradiar luz a distancia, y también los entusiastas de hierbas naturales que se escondían detrás de la facultad de artes a enrollar papelitos y convertirse en chimeneas. Había algunos que intentaban no socializar mucho con la gente del campus, y otros más normales que estudiaban con el sueño de graduarse, conseguir un buen trabajo, casarse, comprar una casa, tener hijos o comprarse un perro.

Típico sueño americano que escondía tras una cortina de pseudo felicidad el hecho de que te obligaba a pasar casi todas las horas de los mejores años de tu vida sentado frente a una computadora, atendiendo llamadas estúpidas y minimizando tu individualidad tanto que terminabas desayunando a los cinco años en tu casa con una gran taza de café en la que se marcaba, de una forma bastante exagerada y representativa, la empresa por la que te morirías del estrés en los próximos veinte años.

Dios, definitivamente no podía con eso.

Y aunque no compartía esa visión, igual se llevaba bien con todos. O bueno, con casi todos.

Los niños mimados sin duda le sacaban canas donde debería de haber solo cabello rubio.

Evitaba decirles niños ricos porque ella también tenía una cuantiosa reserva de fondos de la cual no hacía alarde, y, por supuesto, no aparentaba. Además, había conocido bastantes personas que vivían muy cómodamente a nivel económico, y sin duda eran personas amables y de bastante moral. No como los niños mimados.

Niños mimados. Ese selecto grupo de seres que solo por el hecho de ser hijos de gente influente, futuros herederos de importantes emporios y familia directa de las manos que controlaban grandes cadenas de comercialización, creían que tenía un derecho natural de humillar y someter a todos aquellos mortales que osaran cruzarse en su campo visual.

Ese tipo de gente la sacaba de sus casillas. Y la actitud anárquica de Fate los sacaba a ellos de sus casillas. Básicamente estaban a mano.

Intentó no pensar en ellos mientras chocaba los cinco con un grupo de chicos que se encontraban sentados en uno de los árboles cercanos a la entrada. Avanzó entre la gente saludando junto a Reinforce a sus conocidos, o, si era sincera, a todos aquellos que levantaban la mano para saludarla. Había visto tantas caras entre compañeros de la universidad, amigos de sus compañeros de la universidad, gente random que acudía a sus conciertos y otro lote de gente random que iba al bar que era imposible para ella recordar todas las caras.

Pero un saludo no se le negaba a nadie. En algún momento los recordaría, o coincidiría con ellos otra vez.

Reinforce se despidió al llegar a la intersección hacia la facultad de ingeniería, por lo que retomo sola su rumbo por el pasillo contrario, apurando el paso para llegar a tiempo a la primera clase.

Se distrajo solo un momento mientras veía la hora en uno de los relojes de la pared, sin dejar de caminar, cuando un fuerte golpe la hizo caer hacia atrás. Alzó la vista solo para confirmar que su día se había convertido oficialmente en una mierda.

\- ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! – dijo una voz molestamente conocida - ¡Nuestra amiga Testarossa!

Sus ojos borgoñas se posaron solo un microsegundo en las verdes esmeraldas que la miraban burlonamente, y tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar levantarse y romperle la nariz de un golpe. Ante ella se desplegaba el prototipo de macho alfa con dinero que todos los papás querían para sus hijas… Solo hasta darse cuenta de cómo era el susodicho en realidad.

Digno representante de los niños mimados, hijo del presidente fundador del consorcio de constructoras más importante del país, estudiante de derecho y un completo patán. Yunno Scrya en persona. Su enemigo jurado que, por supuesto, nunca iba solo.

Sus ojos repasaron rápidamente a los acompañantes del chico rubio. Junto a él estaba un delgado pero atractivo muchacho de largo cabello teñido de verde llamado Verossa, hijo del alcalde de la ciudad, es decir, un intocable en potencia. Tras ellos iba Quatro Scagliati, una irritante chica hija de un reconocido médico cuya atorrante risa se podía escuchar a kilómetros, y Fate sintió un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio que junto a Quatro estaba Une Scagliati, la hija inteligente de la familia… Y la ex novia de Fate.

¿O quizá debía decir la chica que hizo que su confianza hacia los demás terminara de reducirse a números negativos?

Sin embargo, sus ojos se detuvieron un momento más al percatarse de una acompañante completamente desconocida para ella.

Mirando la escena extrañada junto a Yunno se encontraba una chica preciosa, con una larga cabellera cobriza atada hábilmente en una cola alta de medio lado, figura de infarto y los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

¿Violetas? Parecían más bien púrpuras, o quizá de una tonalidad extraña de azul.

Vaya desperdicio. No podía creer que una chica tan bonita como ella pudiera estar junto a semejantes seres. Quizá solo se tratara de belleza física, y la chica fuese una completa idiota como sus amigos, pero joder, esos ojazos.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! – continuó Yunno, con una risita – Pensaba que por fin te habías cansado de venir a la universidad y te habías quedando haciendo malabares en los semáforos.

\- Algunos si venimos a la universidad a estudiar – respondió fríamente Fate, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos – No como otros.

\- Yo iba a eso, hasta que me tropecé con una… Piedra – refutó Yunno, con una sonrisa hipócrita.

Sin duda esa sonrisa le quedaría mejor con un par de dientes menos.

\- En fin, por el bien de mi mañana perdonaré la interrupción – culminó Yunno, haciéndose a un lado.

Entre risitas Fate lo vio alejarse del lugar. Aún estaba en el suelo, y empezaba a incomodarle la posición en la que estaba, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la trayectoria del grupo, mientras intentaba calmar esa fuerza interna que la hacía querer levantarse a perseguir al estúpido presumido de Yunno.

Y de pronto, la chica nueva se giró hacia ella, y sus ojos hicieron contacto nuevamente por una fracción de segundo. Esos hermosos ojos de color indescifrable en los que no logró ver ni un ápice de burla, pero si alcanzó a percibir una ligera disculpa sincera.

Estaba imaginándose cosas. Eso pasaba mucho cuando estudiabas letras, y de todo podías sacar un poema o una historia. Pero a pesar de todo se quedó allí sentada un rato más, negándose a recuperar el sentido del tiempo, mirando como el grupo se perdía entre el mar de personas apuradas por llegar a sus aulas.

Quizá la próxima vez que volviera a encontrarse con esa chica ambas desviarían la mirada. Pronto era probable que la viera desde lejos reírse de alguno de los chistes de Yunno, o de alguno de sus comentarios mordaces hacia Fate, y entonces ya esos ojos no le parecerían tan bonitos.

Pero esa simple duda hacía que empezara a desear encontrarse con ella otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hey! :)**

 **No se imaginan cuánto los extrañaba. En verdad. Les mando un super abrazo cibernético. Parece que este capítulo salio un poco antes de lo que esperaba. Posiblemente esta historia tenga más capítulos desde el punto de vista de Nanoha que en Eres Mi Enfermedad, pero igual no les prometo nada. ¡Gracias por estar allí! :)**

Capítulo 2: Comienzo.

El sonido del despertador taladró sus oídos tanto que le fue imposible seguir ignorándolo. Sacó una mano del gran bulto de suaves sábanas bajo el que se escondía y le dio un golpecito, atinando a la primera al botón que detenía el sonido. Se quedó un momento más allí, en la comodidad de su cama, antes de soltar un largo suspiro y levantarse.

Apenas llevaba una semana en la ciudad y aún no se había acostumbrado a su nueva rutina. Arrastró sus pies hasta la sala de baño, en donde se despojó perezosamente de la ropa y se metió en la regadera, contando hasta tres antes de abrir de golpe la llave del agua fría.

Reprimió un pequeño grito al sentir el primer contacto de las finas gotas de agua sobre su piel, que, a esa hora del día, parecían más bien millones de agujas clavándose despiadadamente sobre toda su humanidad. Odiaba hacerlo, pero era la única manera de espabilarse para afrontar el día que se le avecinaba. Tan solo de pensar en eso sentía nuevamente un nudo en la garganta.

Se quedó un par de minutos más bajo la regadera, hasta estar segura de encontrarse completamente despierta. Temblando de frío cerró la llave que daba paso a la tortura china a la que se había sometido y se envolvió en una toalla, deteniéndose frente al lavabo para lavarse los dientes y evaluar su aspecto.

Unos vivos ojos púrpura le devolvieron la mirada, con unas notables bolsitas bajo ellos producto de quedarse despierta hasta tarde. Tenía que hacerlas desaparecer antes de bajar a desayunar. Si era que llegaba al comedor a tiempo.

Mientras se dirigía al closet rogaba que su padre comprendiera su tardanza. No había tenido una semana fácil. Apenas el lunes pasado estaba en Londres pensando en renovar su matrícula en la escuela de idiomas para mejorar su inglés cuando su madre la llamó, indicándole que su padre había concretado unos buenos negocios en su ciudad natal, y que si regresaba a casa aún estaría a tiempo de inscribirse en la universidad.

Ella se quedaría en Berlín por negocios. Realmente la extrañaba. Hacía más de un año que no pasaban tiempo juntas, desde que tuvo que mudarse de Tokio a Londres para poder mejorar su dominio del inglés, pero, como decía su madre, todo era por el bien de la familia. Momoko Takamachi era la mano detrás de Takamachi Co, uno gran emporio de comunicaciones que se extendía lenta pero firmemente a nivel mundial, motivado a su buena estrategia de negocios, trabajo duro y confiabilidad. Momoko, había tomado la directriz de la pequeña radio que manejaba su familia un poco antes de salir de la universidad y, desde ese momento, todo había subido como la espuma.

Junto a Shiro, su esposo y el otro pilar importante de Takamachi Co. lo había hecho posible con constancia y dedicación. Por supuesto, todo tenía sus sacrificios. Las continuas variantes en la forma de hacer negocios, la pesca de oportunidades y el trabajo duro que representaba mantener funcionando correctamente una empresa de esa magnitud afectaban de sobremanera el tiempo que podían pasar juntos como familia. Por eso paso muchos cumpleaños escuchando la voz de sus padres en la lejanía, desde la bocina de un teléfono celular, y a duras penas se adaptó a los continuos cambios de escuela que mermaban su capacidad de hacer amistades duraderas. El cambio de esa semana era uno de los tantos que había enfrentado durante su vida.

Sin embargo esta vez sería diferente. O al menos eso era lo que le había prometido su madre. Desde hace mucho tiempo la idea de ir a la universidad la tentaba, pero después de un año en Berlín y otro año en Londres dudaba ser capaz de permanecer al menos cuatro años en un mismo lugar.

Siempre existían las universidades a distancia, pero eso no era lo que quería. Quería sentir la emoción de entrar al campus y encontrarse con un montón de gente diferente, y verlos tantos días seguidos que al final terminara por saludarlos sin saber sus nombres. Quería sentir el fastidio que sentían muchos cuando se daban cuenta de que habían tomado la clase más difícil con el profesor más aburrido de toda la universidad, y reunirse con sus compañeros bajo las sombras de los árboles en sus ratos libres, quejándose por todo y sin hacer nada para mejorarlo.

Por Dios, quería tener aunque sea una vida universitaria normal. Como una persona común, no como la heredera de una de las empresas más grandes del país.

Y su madre le había cumplido el sueño. O al menos eso era lo que le había prometido. Si Momoko cumplía su promesa ella no tendría que volver a mudarse de un lado para otro mientras estuviese en la universidad, e incluso, una vez graduada podía quedarse allí si así lo quería, encargándose de la filial de Takamachi Co. de la zona, a manera de entrenamiento, mientras su padres seguían expandiendo sus negocios.

De solo pensar en la universidad volvía a sentir ese nudo de emoción en su garganta. Hoy sería su primer día, a pesar de que las clases ya llevaban una semana de haber empezado. Esperaba no sentirse tan fuera de lugar mientras se adaptaba, y sobre todo esperaba no fallar en sus clases. No podía decepcionar a su madre después de lo que le estaba regalando.

Verificó la hora en su reloj despertador, antes de dirigirse al closet para sacar el outfit que había escogido el día anterior. Combinó sus pantalones al tobillo grises con unos zapatos Oxford un poco más claros, con una camisa blanca que le quedaba un poco holgada. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta mientras resaltaba sus ojos y ocultaba sus ojeras detrás de un poco de maquillaje. Luego de ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación camino al comedor, dándose antes el visto bueno frente al gran espejo de tamaño completo que reposaba junto al closet.

Seguro se robaría la mirada de más de una chica, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, mientras saludaba cortésmente al personal de servicio que se cruzaba en su camino. Entró al comedor justo a tiempo para tomar asiento antes de que su padre empezara a desayunar.

\- Pensaba que se te habían pegado las sábanas –comentó Shiro, a modo de broma.

\- Lo siento padre – se excusó apenada – Intentaré estar a tiempo la próxima vez.

\- Nanoha, querida, no tienes de que preocuparte – la tranquilizó Shiro, mientras probaba su desayuno – Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se empieza en la universidad.

El comentario de su padre le sacó una sonrisa. Aprovechó para servirse rápidamente en el plato un poco de huevos revueltos y un par de tostadas, rellenando luego su vaso con jugo de naranja recién exprimido para comenzar a desayunar. Apuró su desayuno mientras escuchaba una charla trivial de su padre, entretenido con las noticias del día, e intentó más atención a eso que a sus repentinos nervios.

Justo antes de levantarse de la mesa, luego de pedir permiso, su padre la detuvo un momento.

\- Nanoha, hablé con Yuuno esta mañana.

\- ¿Yuuno? – preguntó Nanoha extrañada - ¿Yuuno Scrya?

\- Si, ese mismo – afirmó Shiro, tomando lentamente de su taza de café.

\- ¿Qué tal está? Tengo mucho tiempo que no sé nada de el - Comentó Nanoha.

\- Bueno, puedes alegrarte. Casualmente Yuuno asiste a la misma universidad que tú.

\- ¿También estudia administración? – preguntó Nanoha, con curiosidad.

\- No – negó Shiro, con una sonrisa – Estudia derecho. Está muy cerca de graduarse. Creo que le faltan un par de años.

\- Bueno, él siempre fue muy inteligente – agregó Nanoha – Seguro no ha tenido problemas con su carrera.

\- Yuuno no sabía que estabas acá otra vez. Cuando le dije que ibas a la TSAB se ofreció a llevarte. Él también tiene clases hoy a primera hora, como tú, así que pensé que sería buena idea de que fueras hoy a la universidad con él. Debe de estar por venir. ¿No tienes problema con eso?

\- No, para nada – contestó Nanoha con una sonrisa – Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, sin duda será bueno hablar con él.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los mayordomos, que se acercó cautelosamente a su padre y le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído, dirigiéndose al terminar en dirección a la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

\- Bien Nanoha, Yuuno ya está esperando afuera. Deberías ponerte en camino si no quieres llegar tarde en tu primer día.

\- Vale papá. Que tengas un buen día – le dijo Nanoha, mientras se levantaba del asiento y le daba un rápido abrazo a su padre, tomando la misma puerta de salida que utilizó el mayordomo.

Al salir, la fría brisa golpeó sus mejillas. Recostado de un lujoso Audi gris se encontraba un chico alto, con el cabello rubio amarrado en una pequeña coleta. Sus ray ban aviadores impedían que Nanoha se encontrara con los ojos verdes de su amigo de infancia, pero la cobriza sabía que bajo toda esa ropa cara se encontraba el mismo chico tímido con el que había hecho amistad años atrás.

El rubio la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, para luego separarse de ella y admirarla.

\- ¡Vaya Nanoha! ¡Pero qué guapa estás! – exclamó Yuuno, silbando - ¿Qué hiciste todos estos años que tengo sin verte?

\- Parece que viajar por el mundo me sentó bastante bien – comentó Nanoha entre risas, abriendo la puerta del copiloto antes de que Yuuno pudiera acercarse a abrirla.

\- ¿No me dejas ser un caballero contigo ni siquiera porque tengo tanto tiempo sin verte? – preguntó Yunno, sonriendo.

\- Venga Yuuno, sabes que eso no va conmigo. Ahora sube al auto. No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.

\- Como ordene, hermosa dama – contestó Yuuno, dándole una galante reverencia antes de darle la vuelta al auto y tomar asiento frente al volante.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, considerando que en auto tampoco era un trayecto tan largo, y que Yuuno estaba manejando con bastante prudencia. Aprovecharon para ponerse al día con los eventos acontecidos durante todo el tiempo que pasaron sin verse. Yunno le contó de la empresa familiar, y de su reciente incursión en la inversión en la bolsa de valores, mientras que Nanoha le hablaba de los sitios que había visitado en sus cortas estancias en Berlín y Londres.

Yuuno aprovechó para comentarle que la próxima vez podían visitar esos sitios juntos, tal vez para las vacaciones de verano. Nanoha le contestó que no tenía intenciones de visitar esos sitios pronto, pero que si quería podía imprimir una de las tantas fotos que tomó y regalársela como postal de navidad.

Sin duda alguna no pensaba pasar sus vacaciones de verano viajando por sitios románticos con uno de sus mejores amigos.

No logró evitar que Yuuno bajara rápidamente del auto a abrirle la puerta una vez se encontraban en el aparcamiento del campus, pero eso no le importó mucho. Estaba tan emocionada de estar dentro de la universidad que lo que quería era pellizcarse para ver si todo eso era real. Hasta el aire que respiraba se sentía completamente distinto a los fríos vientos de Londres.

Yuuno la invitó a seguirlo, intentando tomar su mano la cuál esquivó hábilmente. Aún se le dificultaba ser más abierta en lo que al contacto físico se refería, y quería evitar en todo lo posible sentirse incómoda en su pequeña definición de paraíso. El rubio pareció ignorar el movimiento de Nanoha, y se ofreció, luego de ver el horario de la cobriza, a llevarla hasta su salón de clases.

Por el camino se encontraron con un chico apenas un poco más alto que Yunno, de largo cabellos verdes productos de un exagerado tinte, cuyo nombre más adelante supo que era Verossa, luego de que inevitablemente se le acercara a plantarle un beso en cada mejilla. Nanoha tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para evitar que su incomodidad ante ese gesto fuese demasiado obvia, y por la charla relajada que el chico inició con Yuuno se dio cuenta de que había logrado su cometido.

Al poco rato se unieron al grupo unas chicas que, gracias a la presentación de Yuuno, supo que eran hermanas. Estaba Quatro Scaglietti, de extraño peinado y risa bastante peculiar, que parecía mirar a todos los que pasaban a su lado por encima del hombro. La otra chica era Une Scaglietti, a la cuál Nanoha le calculó unos pocos años más. Era una chica bastante atractiva, pero su seriedad parecía digna de una película de terror.

Ninguna de las hermanas fue de su agrado, si era sincera.

Y si era aún más sincera, parecía que la actitud respingada de Quatro era compartida por los demás integrantes del grupo. Quería creer que era solo producto de sus nervios, pero notaba un cierto aire petulante alrededor de Yuuno cada vez que el rubio saludaba a alguien, y, por las caras de algunos chicos al pasar, dudaba que su amigo fuera el santo de devoción de muchos.

Siguió caminando junto a ellos, intentando no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, cuando ocurrió la confirmación silenciosa de que no se estaba imaginando cosas acerca de la actitud de Yunno y sus amigos.

En el suelo yacía una chica, que al parecer sin querer había tropezado con Yuuno, y el idiota en vez de extenderle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse empezó a hablar con un tono despectivo que, en muchos años, Nanoha nunca había escuchado en él.

Detallo un poco más a la chica, que no parecía estar de muy buen humor por ese evento, y su corazón dio un salto.

Esa chica era hermosa.

Ok.

Era la chica más hermosa que había visto.

El cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, mientras que sus ojos borgoña se mantenían fijos en los de Yuuno, desafiantes. La chaqueta de cuero y la pañoleta le daban un toque rebelde que le parecía extremadamente sexy, y, de paso, el color solo hacía que sus ojos resaltaran más. Detalló cada aspecto de la chica, desde su ligero ceño fruncido hasta la dura línea que formaban sus labios al estar enojada, y no encontró algo que la hiciera parecer por un momento menos atractiva que al inicio.

Entonces la chica pasó sus ojos rápidamente por cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, y cuando llego a los de Nanoha se detuvo.

Y sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Nanoha sintió que su corazón también se detuvo en ese momento.

Yuuno siguió hablando, y ella le contestó un par de palabras también. Escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Yuuno, y así supo que la chica que la tenía paralizada se llamaba Fate.

Hermoso nombre para una hermosa chica.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Yunno y los demás habían iniciado la marcha, y ella también tenía que iniciarla si no quería llegar tarde a sus clases, así que los siguió con todo el dolor de su alma, pero antes de perderse entre el pasillo lleno de gente desesperada por llegar a sus aulas se permitió un ligero capricho.

Miró por última vez hacia la chica, y se encontró con la belleza dorada mirándola fijamente.

Giró su cabeza ante el súbito sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, y pronto se encontró sonriendo sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Apenas tenía media hora en el campus y ya tenía una importante tarea por delante.

Debía encontrarse con esa chica otra vez. Y si se la encontraba en el suelo, ella personalmente se encargaría de tenderle la mano para levantarla.

 **N/A: Uno de los puntos importantes de esta historia es el cambio en la actitud de Nanoha. Acá nos encontramos con una chica más decidida y, sobre todo, para el martirio de su padre y la molestia del chico hurón, abiertamente gay :) Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? :)**

 **Espero que todo vaya bien. Les dejo esto por aquí. Gracias a todas esas personitas que están leyendo, y muchos abrazos a aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios por allí. ¡Muuuuchas gracias!.**

 **El punk me hace feliz.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Canción: Social Distortion - Don't Drag me Down**

Capítulo 3: Sal de mi cabeza.

\- ¡Pido tiempo! – exclamó Reinforce, mientras dejaba sus baquetas sobre el redoblante, con la frente empapada de sudor.

Su lamento hizo reír a sus acompañantes, mientras la peliplateada tomaba una botella de agua y la destapaba, reprimiendo la tentación de echársela encima, para darle unos cuantos tragos largos que refrescaron su garganta.

Fate aprovechó para poner su bajo a un lado y estirarse un poco. Comprendía el cansancio de Reinforce, quién parecía estar recuperando poco a poco el aire. Llevaban más de dos horas ensayando sin parar, y si para ella, con el bajo, empezaba a resultarle cansón, no se quería imaginar el dolor que Reinforce debía sentir en las pantorillas luego de tocar punk en la batería por dos horas.

Los ensayos se llevaban a cabo en el departamento que Fate y Reinforce compartían. Antes de mudarse juntas al amplio espacio de tres habitaciones tomaron la decisión de remodelar la habitación de huéspedes, y convertirla en su espacio creativo. Isonorizaron las paredes y trasladaron la batería de Reinforce a la habitación, junto a los amplificadores. Completaron la decoración con un par de pufs para descansar mientras no estaban tocando, añadieron una mesa con una laptop y una pequeña consola que las ayudaba a grabar algún progreso de alguna canción para mejorarla, además de un par de libretas para anotar las letras de las canciones.

La adquisición más reciente había sido una pequeña ejecutiva en la que guardaban agua o gaseosas para sus largas sesiones de ensayo nocturnas, aunque esta vez habían trasladado su práctica a las horas de la tarde porque Reinforce tenía cosas que hacer luego.

Cosas como salir con su novia y no regresar hasta el día siguiente.

Al menos Reinforce tenía una vida.

Su guitarrista también tenía una vida. O mejor dicho, también tenía novia.

Hecho un vistazo a la joven pelirosa que se sentaba en uno de los pufs vacíos, quién se encontraba practicando unos cuantos riffs en su Fender Telecaster blanca. Sus ojos azules se encontraban fijos en el mástil, mientras que su cabello rosa estaba firmemente atado en una coleta alta con su característico listón amarillo. La camiseta negra sin mangas que tenía ese día le permitía exhibir un hermoso tatuaje de un árbol, con pequeñas hojas otoñales cayendo de él, que era seguido más abajo, en el antebrazo, por otro tatuaje de un mandala.

Ella misma, con mucha paciencia, se los había hecho.

Signum era apenas unos pocos años mayor que Fate y Reinforce, y había estudiado diseño gráfico en la TSAB. Al graduarse había abierto una tienda de tatuajes que quedaba bastante cerca de la universidad, y era bastante conocida entre la cultura punk de la ciudad por su seria actitud, su pasión al tocar, y las hermosas creaciones en la que se convertían los tatuajes que hacía.

Tanto Reinforce como ella habían pasado por la experimentada aguja de Signum. Para Fate, la sesión dulcemente dolorosa le dejó una increíble flecha en el antebrazo, su norte, invitándola a concentrarse y seguir apuntando a pesar de que todas las dificultades que se encontrara en su camino la estuvieran empujando hacia atrás. Reinforce se inclinó por un ancla en la pantorrilla, aunque pensaba hacerse otro tatuaje pronto. Posiblemente dejaría que su Novia escogiera el diseño por ella.

Las cosas que uno hace por amor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en el puff vacío, mientras Reinforce ponía al día a Signum de sus actividades. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

Y unos misteriosos ojos púrpura se colaron en sus pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y tomó un poco más de agua. Joder. Había pasado toda la semana pensando en esos ojos. Esos misteriosos y preciosos ojos de una chica que aún era una completa desconocida para ella.

Y ella no debía, ni podía querer conocerla. No, mal Fate, muy mal.

El simple hecho de que la chica estuviera cerca de Yuuno ya le daba a entender de que acercarse a ella era una muy mala idea… Pero era preciosa. No lo podía negar. Y antes de irse por el pasillo la miró una vez más.

¿A quién demonios engañaba? Seguro le había puesto el ojo a la nueva novia de Yuuno, y una niña de las de su tipo nunca se fijaría en una rebelde busca pleitos como Fate.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

\- ¿Fate?

Tenía que dejar de pensar en esos ojos.

\- ¿Testarossa?

No podía seguir así. Ya se había equivocado con Une. Todas esas chicas mimadas eran iguales, lo mejor que podía hacer era huir por la derecha.

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza le hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? – preguntó furiosa Fate, llevándose una mano al sitio en donde la baqueta de Reinforce la había golpeado.

\- ¡Despiertate! – la reprendió Reinforce, tomando otra baqueta – Mira que acá tengo más.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Testarossa? – inquirió Signum, mirándola extrañada.

\- Si – respondió Fate, bajando la mirada.

\- ¡No le creas Signum! – se apresuró a decir Reinforce – Lleva toda la semana así.

\- ¿Así cómo? – alcanzó a preguntar Fate, evitando el contacto visual.

\- ¿Isí cími? – se burló Reinforce – Perdiéndote en el espacio tiempo. Cada vez que hablo contigo pareciera que tu cuerpo estuviera acá y tu cabeza anduviera viajando por las galaxias.

\- Eres una mentirosa.

\- Realmente creo que tiene razón – intervino Signum, aguantando la risa – Llevábamos cinco minutos intentando hacerte reaccionar, pero ni siquiera ladeabas la cabeza cuando te llamábamos.

\- ¿Tan mal estoy? – preguntó preocupada Fate.

\- Allí tienes tu respuesta – dijo Signum, encogiéndose de hombros – Entonces si te pasa algo.

\- Venga – la animó Reinforce – Escúpelo ya. Quizá te podamos ayudar.

Ayudar decía. Cómo si alguien la pudiese ayudar.

Quizá contarlo la hiciera olvidar ese encuentro.

\- Me encontré con alguien el lunes, en la universidad.

\- ¡Hey, espera un momento! – pidió Reinforce, alzando las manos – ¿Lo que sea que te haya pasado sucedió el lunes? O sea ¿Qué te has pasado una semana entera preocupada y no nos dijiste nada?

\- Calma Reinforce – medió Signum – Mírala nada más como está. Con la cabeza dispersa dudo mucho que pudiera explicarte lo que pasó.

\- Gracias Signum – dijo Fate, suspirando.

\- Gracias No – refutó Signum, alzando una ceja – Ahora tengo curiosidad. Cuenta.

Demonios, pensaba que dejarían la conversación hasta allí.

\- Vale – se resignó Fate – Iba caminando hacia mi clase cuando tropecé con Yuuno y sus amigos.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Signum, aún sin entender.

\- ¿Te hizo algo? – inquirió Reinforce alarmada – Mira que se la tengo jurada desde hace bastante tiempo.

\- No, para nada - negó Fate, contrariada – Ese idiota es solo amenazas. El punto es que entre su grupo había una chica que no recuerdo haberla visto antes. Eso es todo.

El suspiro de alivio de sus amigas fue casi instantáneo. Fate solo pudo mirarlas extrañadas, mientras ambas se dedicaban sonrisas cómplices.

\- Una chica ¿Eh? – dijo Signum, con una sonrisa maliciosa – Tenías que haberlo dicho antes.

\- Nuestra Fate ya fichó a su próxima víctima – comentó Reinforce, mientras sus cejas realizaban movimientos sugerentes.

\- No – se apresuró a decir Fate.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No. Ya dije que no.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No me voy a liar con una chica de ese grupo otra vez. Definitivamente no – continuó Fate, negando con la cabeza.

\- Pero ya va, tranquila – dijo Reinforce - ¿Qué tal es esa chica?

\- ¿Qué tal de que? – preguntó Fate, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- No sé – murmuró Reinforce - ¿Sus ojos?

Hermosos, pensó Fate.

\- Son azules.

\- Pero, ¿Qué tan azules?

\- No lo sé. Es un color un tanto extraño.

\- ¿Profundo?

\- Bastante.

\- ¿Cómo si te invitaran a mirar más?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Bonita?

\- Demasiado.

Un sonrojo recorrió rápidamente el rostro de Fate cuando se dio cuenta de su repentina confesión. Estúpida Reinforce. Seguro había aprendido esa manera de interrogar a las personas de su novia. Estaba respondiendo de manera tan automática y simple que, cuando le pregunto algo aún más simple no logró ocultar la verdad.

\- Te gusta una chica~ - canturreó Reinforce

\- No – continuó negando Fate – Eso no puede ser. No puede ser ni será.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en que no? Ya la chica te gusta, no es algo que puedas evitar a estas alturas – comentó Signum.

\- ¡No puedo meterme con una chica así! – exclamó Fate – No permitiré que me pase lo mismo que con Une.

\- Fate, lo de Une fue hace mucho tiempo – se apresuró a intervenir Reinforce – Dime la verdad ¿Desde cuándo no sales con alguien?.

\- Casi dos años – contestó Signum, encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada asesina de Fate. – No me mires así, solo digo la verdad.

\- Eres joven, estás en la universidad y cantas en una banda. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de chicas que están babeando por ti? – siguió sermoneándola Reinforce – Si, lo de Une fue un error. Ella es una persona horrible, pero no puedes dejar que por una decepción amorosa tu vida sentimental se vaya a la mierda. Date un chance. Todos necesitamos a alguien de vez en cuando.

\- Tengo mi vida sentimental cubierta. Las tengo a ustedes ¿No?

\- Créeme que hay ciertas necesidades físicas que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de cubrir contigo Testarossa – contestó Signum.

\- Si te gusta ve por ella – la animó Reinforce – Y si no funciona no importa. Cualquiera de las chicas que va a escucharte en los conciertos estaría dispuesta a saltarte encima con tan solo una miradita. Necesitas de manera urgente superar a… Esperen un momento.

El motivador discurso de Reinforce fue interrumpido por la vibración constante de su teléfono celular, el cual se apresuró a contestar, mientras llamaba la atención de sus compañeras de banda con un gesto. La conversación fue corta, con un par de risitas, otro par de síes, un no y otro lote de respuestas afirmativas. Susurró un par de despedidas antes de dejar su teléfono a un lado y empezar a hablar.

\- Más les vale que estén preparadas, porque el próximo miércoles tocamos en el Strikers – anunció Reinforce.

\- Ya que estamos hablando de Une deberíamos de empezar el concierto con su canción – sugirió maliciosamente Signum.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamó Fate con un lamento - ¡No vayan a seguir con eso mismo!

\- ¡No creas que he terminado contigo! – la amenazó Reinforce, señalándola con una baqueta.

\- ¿Les parece un poco de Social Distortion para seguir la jornada de hoy? – preguntó Signum, mientras se levantaba del puff.

Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar su bajo cuando Reinforce empezaba a marcar el enérgico ritmo en la batería, para seguirla con el bajo un par de compases antes de que Signum empezara a tocar el riff principal.

Demonios, esa canción era lo máximo, y poder tocarla a todo volumen mejor.

 _Children are taught to hate, parents just couldn't wait_

 _Some are rich and some are poor, others will just suffer more_

 _Have you ever been ashamed and felt society try to keep you down?_

 _I begin to watch things change and see them turn around_

Sonrió cuando la voz de Reinforce se le unió en los coros

 _Turn around, they'll try to keep you down_

 _Turn around, turn around_

 _Don´t drag me down!_

El sudor no tardó en perlar su frente, pero se sentía con más energía que nunca. La emoción del próximo concierto pudo más que ella, y los minutos pasaron volando mientras tocaban canción tras canción.

Por lo menos ahora tenía algo más en que pensar, aparte de en aquella chica que no había logrado ver nuevamente en toda la semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey!**

 **Mal día. Dejaré esto por acá y me alegraré un poco.**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 4: Viejas Amistades

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras se sentaba en uno de los banquillos del campus. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolso, para revisar rápidamente la hora antes de ponerse en marcha. Aún le quedaba una media hora más antes de tener que irse a clases, por lo que quizá podía intentar buscar nuevamente por la parte de atrás de la facultad de artes.

Aunque quizá no fuese una buena idea. La última vez que se acercó allí salieron un par de chicos ofreciéndole amablemente cigarrillos de dudosa procedencia. Había llegado a la conclusión de que no era muy sensato volverse a acercar sola por esa área, al menos hasta que conociera más a la gente que se sentaba por aquellos lados.

Tampoco podía ir a darle un vistazo a la cafetería a esa hora. Si lo hacía, Yuuno y su pandilla se le pegarían como garrapatas, y estaría políticamente obligada a aceptar tomarse un refrigerio con ellos mientras sentía las miradas de odio clavándose en su espalda.

No podía evitarlo. Yuuno era su amigo, pero lo patán no se lo quitaba nadie. Además, ya estaba tan intenso con el tema de salir juntos que antes de pegarle cuatro gritos prefirió tomar el camino de los cobardes y evitar quedarse más de cinco minutos junto a él en algún sitio. Su actitud le parecía extremadamente tonta. Ellos se conocían desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y, era cierto, llevaban unos cuantos años sin verse, pero eso no significaba que durante la ausencia del rubio Nanoha se hubiese vuelto mágicamente en una chica heterosexual.

Vamos, la gente preguntaba que si el gay nace o se hace, y ella sabía por experiencia que el gay nace y se hace más.

Además, ella ya le había puesto el ojo a alguien. A alguien a quién no había podido volver a ver, y no era porque no quisiera hacerlo.

No sabía que le había hecho aquella chica de cabello rubio, pero cada vez que cerraba sus ojos aparecían en su cabeza esos hermosos ojos borgoñas que ansiaba volver a ver. Hace mucho tiempo que una chica no le hacía perder la cabeza con solo una miradita, y la gran mayoría de esas chicas resultaban estar completamente desprovistas de sesos cuando alcanzaba a conocerlas. Pero esta era diferente.

No entendía porque sentía que era diferente, pero eso no le importaba. Durante esa semana todo lo que le había importado era toparse con ella nuevamente.

Se había recorrido prácticamente el campus unas diez veces en todo su escaso tiempo libre, pero no conocía a nadie en la universidad aparte de a Yunno y a sus amigos, y estaba casi segura de que Yuuno preferiría lanzarse de un puente antes de decirle donde se encontraba Fate.

Fate… ¿Cómo alguien lograba ponerla así?

Tampoco consideraba prudente el preguntarle a sus recién conocidos compañeros de clase sobre una chica que apenas había visto una vez. Una vez en el pasillo vio a una chica de largo cabello plateado cuyo look le recordó un poco a la responsable de sus suspiros, pero cuando decidió atreverse y preguntarle si la conocía ya la chica se había perdido entre un mar de gente.

¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrarse con alguien que se supone debería de estar, en algún momento del día, en algún sitio del campus al mismo tiempo que ella? Si seguía así iba a tener que contratar los servicios de algún investigador.

No, no podía pensar así. Ya empezaba a parecer una stalker en potencia.

Resignada se levantó del banquillo y se dispuso a reanudar la marcha, cuando una voz la hizo frenar en seco.

\- ¿Nanoha?

Ella conocía esa voz. Sin duda alguna tenía que ser ella.

\- ¡Nanoha!

Una chica corría hacia ella, con el cabello castaño llevado por el viento y su bolso de lado dando tumbos a cada paso. Apenas le dio chance de abrir los brazos para recibir la bala castaña que había chocado con ella, casi haciéndola caer de bruces, mientras la apretaba en un abrazo que le estaba haciendo doler las costillas.

\- ¡Ha…Hayate! ¡No puedo respirar! – exclamó Nanoha, intentando liberarse y fallando en el intento.

\- ¡Nanohaaaa! – lloriqueó Hayate – ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!

De pronto el agarre en sus costillas desapareció abruptamente, para sentir un fuerte golpe en el hombro que la hizo quejarse del dolor.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Nanoha, mientras se llevaba la mano al hombro lastimado -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

\- ¿¡Por qué no me habías dicho que regresaste!? – preguntó molesta Hayate, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Lo había olvidado.

Había estado tan ocupada con la cuestión de la mudanza que había olvidado por completo decirle a su mejor amiga que regresaría a la ciudad. Y bueno, habiendo empezado las clases y al pasar la mayor parte de sus ratos libres buscando a una desconocida lo había olvidado.

Vaya que la había liado.

\- Lo siento Hayate – pidió disculpas Nanoha, intentando poner su mejor cara de arrepentimiento – Yo… Lo olvidé.

\- ¿Lo olvidaste? – preguntó Hayate, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en actitud dramática – Después de tantos años de amistad, tantos recuerdos compartidos, tantos bellos momentos que…

\- ¡Vamos Hayate! – exclamó Nanoha – No te pongas así.

\- Está bien. Lo dejaré pasar solo por esta vez porque te extrañaba y apuesto a que tú me extrañabas también.

\- Por supuesto que te extrañaba Hayate – admitió Nanoha con una sonrisa.

\- Ven, te invito algo de tomar. Tienes mucho que contarme – dijo Hayate, tomándola del brazo – Vamos a la cafetería.

\- ¡No!

La simple mención de la cafetería implicaba encontrarse a Yuuno otra vez y tener que aguantarlo por el resto del día. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, así que prefirió explicarle a una confundida Hayate lo que sucedía.

\- Si vamos a la cafetería posiblemente Yuuno esté allí, y realmente no tengo muchas ganas de encontrarme con él.

Los ojos de Hayate se iluminaron de entendimiento, por lo que descartó la idea de ir a la cafetería. En vez de eso caminaron hacia las máquinas expendedoras, y luego de comprar dos gaseosas, se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca.

\- Así que ya viste al nuevo Yunno – comentó Hayate, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa.

\- ¿Nuevo Yuuno? – preguntó confundida Nanoha.

\- Vale, no sé qué tanto hayas compartido con Yuuno, ni qué tanto sepas de su actitud, o si te parece bien cómo se comporta, pero Yuuno ahora es un completo idiota presumido.

Así que no era la única que pensaba eso.

\- Bueno, ciertamente su actitud es distinta a cuando andábamos siempre juntos – aceptó Nanoha – Realmente solo hemos andado juntos como una dos o tres veces desde que llegué a la ciudad, pero si he notado que acá en el campus parecen no tenerle mucho aprecio.

\- Porque es un idiota - indicó Hayate – Mira por encima del hombro a casi todos los que estudian en el campus, a menos de que sean gente de dinero. A ti por supuesto no te va a tratar así, es decir, puedes comprarte la ciudad tres veces si quieres, pero con los demás es bastante malo, y que ni se atrevan a intentar defenderse.

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Te sorprenderías. Eso es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta de que perteneces a la elite de niños ricos que tienen suficiente dinero para pagarse a los abogados más exclusivos de la ciudad sin quedarte en bancarrota en el intento.

\- Me dejas sin habla – comentó Nanoha – Nunca creí que alguien pudiera cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Siempre había sido muy amable.

\- Cuando no había caído en cuenta de todo el dinero que manejaba su familia – dijo Hayate, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? – preguntó Nanoha confundida – Es decir, antes ustedes también eran muy amigos.

\- No voy a dejar que se meta con quién le dé la gana solo porque tiene dinero. Además ¿Ya viste a su grupo de amigos? – inquirió Hayate con una risita – Moriría del aburrimiento a la primera salida.

Nanoha sonrió mientras apuraba su gaseosa. Al menos se alegraba al darse cuenta que Hayate seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Ya eran muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo.

\- Tenemos tanto de que hablar. Y definitivamente tengo que presentarte a alguien. ¿Qué harás el miércoles?

\- No tengo planes por ahora – dijo Nanoha

\- Ahora si los tienes – le notificó Hayate – Tengo que presentarte a alguien así que iremos al Strikers.

\- ¿Strikers?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Es una especie de club nocturno?

\- Algo así. ¡Hey! – exclamó Hayate - ¡No me pongas esa cara! Es hora de que te olvides de los clubs vip en donde todos andan con caras de amargados. Estás en la universidad, llegó el momento de que te pongas un poco salvaje. Será divertido, te lo prometo.

\- Vale. Tu ganas – dijo Nanoha encogiéndose de hombros – Iré contigo.

\- ¿Sigues viviendo en la misma villa de siempre?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces paso por ti a las ocho. Préstame tu teléfono celular.

Nanoha le entregó su teléfono celular a Hayate, quién rápidamente guardó entre los contactos su número, finalizando con una carita feliz, devolviéndoselo a su dueña después.

\- Mándame un texto para guardar tu número. No me dejes mal. Miércoles. Ocho. Me molestaré mucho si no vas.

\- Ya entendí Hayate – asintió suspirando Nanoha – Miércoles a las ocho. Estaré esperándote lista en casa.

\- ¡Así me gusta! – exclamó Hayate triunfante – Bueno querida Nanoha, debo retirarme, mis diseños no se hacen solos. ¡Escríbeme! Tienes que ponerme al día de tu vida. ¡Nos vemos!

Observó cómo Hayate retomaba su camino casi tan rápido como había aparecido y no pudo evitar sonreír. Definitivamente era la misma Hayate de siempre.

Y en ese momento bien que le faltaba pasar tiempo de calidad con viejas amistades. Verdaderas viejas amistades.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey!**

 **Espero que todo esté bien. Con esta actualización parece que me tarde un poquito más. Intentaré mantener el ritmo continuo de las actualizaciones. Por cierto ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!. Ver nombres tanto conocidos como nuevos en la sección de reviews me hace feliz :D**

 **Parece que nuestras chicas vuelven a encontrarse.**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. De igual manera, todo el crédito para los compositores e intérpretes de la canción que aparece en este cap.**

 **Canción: Tonight Alive - In My Eyes (Rufio Cover)**

Capítulo 5: Riot Force.

Tomó su identificación y la guardó en una pequeña billetera, junto a una de sus tarjetas de crédito y un poco de dinero en efectivo. Ubicó su teléfono celular y le echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla, que en esos momentos se iluminaba rítmicamente al patrón de la vibración anunciante de una llamada.

Sonrió al detallar el nombre de su mejor amiga en la pantalla.

\- ¿Estás lista? - preguntó Hayate desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Sí – contestó Nanoha, mientras guardaba su billetera en el bolsillo delantero de su jean.

\- ¿No llevas nada extravagante?

\- No – negó Nanoha – Seguí tus recomendaciones. Me puse lo más cómodo que encontré en el closet.

\- Vale. ¡Si te veo con algo fancy voy a hacer que te devuelvas a cambiarte! – le advirtió Hayate – Ve caminando hacia la verja, voy llegando.

Nanoha susurró una rápida despedida mientras bajaba las largas escaleras que llevaban a la entrada principal, agradeciendo de sobremanera que su padre no estuviese en casa.

Su padre había tenido que irse un par de horas antes con motivo de una reunión importante, que incluía una posterior cena con sus clientes, por lo que no estaría de vuelta en casa hasta entrada la madrugada. Esa reunión le había caído como anillo al dedo, porque así Nanoha solo tuvo que enviarle un texto diciéndole que saldría un rato por allí con Hayate, sin necesidad de explicarle con lujo de detalles el itinerario de la noche.

Itinerario que ni ella misma sabía.

Salió de su casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, y con pasos rápidos se acercó hacia la gran verja de entrada, saludando con la mano a uno de los guardias que se encontraban en la garita de vigilancia. Ya Hayate la esperaba afuera a bordo de un viejo Volkswagen escarabajo blanco que se veía muy bien cuidado, por lo que se apresuró a tomar su puesto en el asiento del copiloto.

Hayate la saludó con un par de besos en la mejilla, mientras que con una de sus manos le bajaba un poco el volumen al reproductor de cd's del auto. Se tomó un par de segundos para evaluar la vestimenta de Nanoha, antes de alzar los dos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

\- ¡Outfit aprobado! – exclamó Hayate con una sonrisa, mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

\- Seguí tus indicaciones – dijo Nanoha, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad – Créeme que no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a cambiarme de ropa.

\- Espero que estés lo suficientemente cómoda, porque nos queda una larga noche por delante – comentó Hayate - ¿Le avisaste a tu padre?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste que harías?

\- Qué saldría contigo por ahí – respondió Nanoha, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Puedes llegar tarde a tu casa? – preguntó Hayate

\- Eso creo – contestó Nanoha – Dependiendo de lo que consideres tarde. Igual no creo que esté esperándome junto a la puerta si me paso de la hora.

\- Genial – dijo Hayate, dejando escapar un suspiro – No quiero que tu papá empiece a considerarme una mala influencia, con lo mucho que me cuesta mantener mi imagen de dulce angelito.

\- No seas tonta – la reprendió cariñosamente Nanoha - ¿Qué estás escuchando?

Nanoha subió el volumen de la radio, para encontrarse con unas guitarras enérgicas, una línea de bajo bastante melódica y una batería marcando un ritmo muchísimo más rápido del que estaba acostumbrada. No pudo evitar observar a Hayate sorprendida, mientras Hayate movía ligeramente su cabeza al ritmo de la música.

Ok, la última vez que había salido con Hayate mientras iban al instituto su pequeña amiga castaña se la pasaba cantando Bad Romance mientras practicaba de una manera exagerada sus dotes histriónicas.

Definitivamente tenía muchísimo tiempo sin salir con Hayate.

\- Lagwagon – contestó Hayate – Estoy alineando mis chakras, ya sabes, preparándome para la noche.

\- ¿Lagwa qué? – preguntó Nanoha, sin entender.

\- Lagwagon – repitió Hayate - ¿Nunca los has escuchado?

Nanoha negó levemente con la cabeza.

No recordaba haber escuchado nada similar, aunque tampoco era que tuviese oportunidad alguna de eso. Ese tal grupo Lagwagon no parecía ser de esos que se escucharan en una estación de radio común, o por lo menos nunca había escuchado ese nombre entre las tantas entrevistas de las filiales de Takamachi Co. Lo más pesado que había escuchado hasta esa noche había sido Aerosmith y algunas canciones de Guns & Roses.

Bueno, también había ido a un concierto de The Strokes en Londres. Quizá los podría incluir en esa categoría.

\- Venga Nanoha – pidió Hayate, anonadada – ¿Sum 41? ¿The Offsprings? ¿No use for a Name? ¿Algo?

\- Te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando – contestó Nanoha, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ok, esto es grave.

Hayate aprovechó el poco tráfico para orillar el auto y estacionarse, poniendo las luces intermitentes y girándose completamente para ver a Nanoha a los ojos.

\- Me estás metiendo en un gran, gran, problema – murmuró Hayate.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé en qué clase de cueva has estado metida todos estos años – siguió diciendo Hayate – Siento como si de pronto voy a hacer que descubras América.

\- No seas exagerada Hayate – dijo Nanoha con una risita – No tengo la culpa de no tener mucho tiempo para buscar grupos distintos a los que pasan en la radio.

\- Los medios solo te muestran lo que ellos quieren mi querida Nanoha – refutó Hayate con un suspiro.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó Nanoha – Mi familia maneja parte de esos medios ¿Lo sabías? Además, recuerdo claramente que te la pasabas escuchando Lady Gaga años atrás.

\- Y lo sigo haciendo – admitió Hayate solemnemente – Seré una _Little Monster_ hasta el final de mis días pero mi horizonte musical está ampliado. Ahora se buena y escucha.

Hayate le subió un poco más el volumen a la música, permitiéndole a Nanoha apreciar la canción con más detalle. La voz no era necesariamente lo más afinado del mundo, pero sorprendentemente era capaz de captar el sentimiento que transmitía la canción como un todo, y, definitivamente tenía que aceptarlo, era bastante buena. Luego de un minuto se encontró incapaz de evitar que su cabeza se moviera levemente al ritmo de la música, tal y como se movía su amiga minutos antes.

La castaña tenía toda la razón ¿Cómo no había escuchado eso antes?.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Hayate esperanzada.

\- Bien – asintió Nanoha aun moviéndose al compás de la música – Muy bien, si, me gusta. Está bastante bueno.

\- ¡Qué alivio! – exclamó Hayate, luciendo aliviada – Porque lo menos que quería era que te sintieras incómoda en el concierto.

\- ¿¡Concierto!?

Eso le pasaba por no haberle preguntado nunca a Hayate hacia donde se dirigían.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con concierto? – inquirió Nanoha, mirándola aterrorizada mientras Hayate retomaba la marcha.

\- Hoy Riot Force dará un concierto en el Strikers – contestó Hayate, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de terror de la cobriza – Si te gustó Lagwagon seguramente te gustarán.

\- ¿Pero que se supone que haré en un concierto de esto?

\- Punk – corrigió Hayate.

\- Bueno, punk, como sea ¡Ay Dios! – exclamó Nanoha, aterrada.

\- Relájate Nanoha, estás como tensa – comentó Hayate, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su aterrada amiga – Solo relájate. Relájate y disfruta el momento – añadió, con una sonrisa.

Intentó relajarse, en verdad trató, pero era más fácil decirlo que pasar a la práctica.

Es decir, no tenía ni idea de que esperar. Con un tipo de música tan enérgica seguramente los conciertos eran igual de intensos, pero ella solía disfrutar de los conciertos sentada en algún área VIP, con música más suave. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella, que era de las que tomaba la iniciativa, se sentía intimidada.

Más que intimidada se sentía impaciente. Aunque le costara darle la razón a Hayate sabía que sería divertido, pero el hecho de estar a la expectativa hacía que se formara un nudo en la boca de su estómago bastante complicado de desatar.

Esa sensación no la abandonó durante todo el trayecto en el auto. Su mente, bastante entretenida divagando, apenas reaccionó cuando Hayate estacionó el auto en un pequeño estacionamiento en una esquina. Hayate le hizo una seña para que saliera del auto, mientras ella se encargaba de bajar los seguros de las puertas y activar la alarma. El pequeño escarabajo encendió sus luces un par de veces antes de emitir un sonoro bip.

Tomándola del brazo, Hayate la jaló hacia la salida del estacionamiento, mientras le sonreía con confianza.

\- Tranquila – dijo Hayate con una sonrisa burlona – Venimos a pasarla bien ¿No?

Nanoha solo pudo asentir la cabeza, mientras que del otro lado de la calle ya divisaba el gran logo luminoso del Strikers. Para la hora el sitio parecía estar bastante concurrido, o al menos eso era lo que dejaba entrever la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba fuera del local hablando animadamente, algunos fumando, otros dándole sorbos a sus botellas de cervezas. Logró divisar a unos cuantos chicos con mohicanos de varios colores, y casi en todos lados veía chaquetas de cueros y tachuelas.

Parecía un lugar para gente ruda.

Pero al verlos charlar de esa manera tan animada dudaba que fuesen realmente rudos del todo.

Hayate la jaló una vez más del brazo, para acercarla a la entrada del local, en donde un chico alto de cabello castaño la saludó animadamente.

\- ¡Hayate! – exclamó el chico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Ya pensaba que nos abandonarías esta noche!

\- Ni lo sueñes – dijo Hayate, mientras chocaba los cinco con él.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga? – preguntó el chico, observando a Nanoha con interés.

\- ¡Cierto! Nanoha, este es Vice – dijo Hayate, girándose hacia una Nanoha que estrechaba tímidamente la mano del chico – Es el portero de acá del Strikers. Y tú Vice – continuó Hayate, mientras se giraba hacia el castaño – No la mires mucho. Es de mi equipo, ya sabes.

\- ¡Rayos! – se lamentó Vice con una sonrisa – Bienvenida al Strikers entonces. Pónganse cómodas, el show principal empezará dentro de poco.

Desde el interior del local resonaba una música muy similar a la que Hayate venía escuchando en el auto, y Nanoha no pudo dejar de sorprenderse cuando vio la cantidad de gente divirtiéndose a lo grande en un local tan pequeño. Las luces eran tenues, pero aun así podía observar como algunos chicos "bailaban" al ritmo de la música, generando carcajadas en sus amigos. Algunos otros estaban sentados alrededor de pequeñas mesas que acumulaban cantidades absurdas de botellas vacías, mientras otros pocos ya empezaban a tener problemas de coordinación.

Hacía calor, pero el ambiente era muy bueno, e inconscientemente Nanoha esbozó una sonrisa.

Hayate se dirigió hacia la barra, pidiendo dos botellas de cerveza a una chica pelinaranja que se apresuró en dárselas. La castaña le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y le entregó una botella a Nanoha, quién la tomó mirándola con dudas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hayate, extrañada.

\- ¿No tienen otra cosa que no sea cerveza? – preguntó tímidamente Nanoha.

\- ¡Blasfemia! – exclamó dramáticamente Hayate – Te vas a tomar eso. En el Strikers se toma cerveza. Venga, dale un trago, refréscate.

Aun mirando dudosa a Hayate tomó la botella y le dio un gran trago.

No pudo evitar arrugar la cara cuando el amargo trago pasó por su garganta, haciendo que a Hayate le diera un súbito ataque de risa que casi hace que le saliera cerveza por la nariz.

Pero al final del trago le quedo un pequeño regusto dulzón que le agrado, y no podía negar que estaba exquisitamente fría.

Mentalizándose en el sabor intentó darle un nuevo trago, que pasó con menos problemas que el anterior. Al poco rato se encontró riendo animadamente con Hayate a un lado de la barra, acabándose la segunda cerveza de la noche y a punto de pedir la tercera. Las condenadas parecían hacerse mejor luego de cada botella, y ella empezaba a sentirse más animada que de costumbre, tanto que ya se movía lentamente al ritmo de la música, casi con timidez.

Hayate estaba a mitad de un chiste muy bueno cuando las luces se hicieron aún más tenues y un animado Vice subía a la pequeña tarima, dándole un par de golpecitos al micrófono que se encontraba dispuesto en un paral en el centro del escenario.

Por tercera vez en la noche su mejor amiga la jaló por el brazo, esta vez para que ambas se posicionaran prácticamente al frente de la tarima.

\- Un, dos, ¿Se escucha? – preguntó Vice, dándole un par más de golpecitos al micrófono - ¡Hola gente! ¿Qué tal la están pasando esta noche?

Un "bien" se escuchó a coro entre los asistentes, que empezaban a aglomerarse frente a la pequeña tarima.

\- ¿Qué tan frías están las cervezas hoy eh? ¡Deben de estar jodidamente buenas! – exclamó Vice, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando gran parte de los asistentes alzaron sus brazos para mostrar sus botellas - ¡Pero lo que viene está mucho mejor! ¡Preparen sus gargantas para recibir a las chicas de Riooooooot Fooooorce!

Nanoha escuchó unos cuántos gritos de emoción cuando las luces empezaron a enfocar únicamente la tarima, y Vice bajaba de la misma lo más rápido posible dejando el micrófono perfectamente colocado en el paral. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando vio que una pequeña puerta en la pared de atrás de la tarima se abria.

Y su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

La primera en salir fue la chica peliplateada que había visto días antes en la universidad, con un par de baquetas que hacía girar rápidamente entre sus dedos, ocupando rápidamente asiento detrás de la batería. La siguió una chica pelirosa cargando entre sus brazos una hermosa guitarra, saludando al público apenas con un gesto de cabeza que hizo enloquecer a la multitud.

Y por último, esos ojazos.

Ya prácticamente frente a ella se encontraba Fate, con su largo cabello rubio suelto y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción adornando su rostro. La sencilla camiseta negra que tenía en ese momento solo reafirmaba el look de chica rebelde que le daban sus pantalones rotos, rematado con un par de zapatillas DC Shoes negras con detalles rojos. Sus largos dedos se cerraron sobre el micrófono, mientras que su otra mano sostenía él mástil de su bajo, y Nanoha se estremeció tan solo con el sonido de su voz.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes quiere punk? – preguntó Fate.

La población femenina asistente al concierto enloqueció a gritos.

\- Les pregunté ¿¡Quién de ustedes quiere punk!? – preguntó Fate, más fuerte

Esta vez Nanoha también estaba gritando.

\- Nosotros somos Riot Force… ¡Y les vamos a dar punk!

Con la primera nota sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar, y la voz de Fate caló hondo en su ser, provocándole ligeros espasmos que eran completamente desconocidos para ella.

 _You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes. _

La gente empezó a saltar a su alrededor, y el sonido del bombo llenando el lugar fue demasiado tentador como para permitirle quedarse quieta. Bajo la sonrisa aprobatoria de Hayate se encontró saltando sin tapujos en primera fila. __

 _Another day left waiting,  
alone in my room with no calls from you.  
So I call you up, but you let me down,  
falling down around everyone except yourself._

 _I thought that this would never end,  
things were so clear but they fell through.  
High hopes of problems never failed,  
thinking of the best._

 _You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes. _

La sonrisa de Fate la llenaba de calidez. La rubia parecía disfrutar tanto lo que hacía que era imposible no sentirse tan animada como ella. Internamente se preguntaba cómo era posible que Yuuno se llevara mal con una chica tan increíble como ella. __

 _Another day left crying,  
with you in my room with nothing left to do.  
You say that it's not right, you said it's over now.  
Stand still annoyed with no one around._

 _I thought that this would never end,  
things were so clear but they fell through.  
High hopes of problems never failed,  
thinking of the best._

 _You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes._

 _You're graceful, your grace falls,  
down around me in my eyes.  
You're lovely, your love leaves,  
So easily in my eyes._

Si a Nanoha le había parecido que la canción era increíble nunca se imaginó que el resto de las canciones que tocaron fuesen aún mejor. El sonido del bajo resonaba fuertemente en su pecho, invitándola a seguir en movimiento y a dejarse la garganta junto con Hayate gritando "¡Riot Force!" cada pausa que hacían las chicas para refrescarse. Durante una hora entera se mantuvo pegando gritos y saltando junto con todos los que observaban el espectáculo, arrepintiéndose por no haber descubierto ese tipo de música antes y, sobre todo, de no haber descubierto antes a esa banda, con vocalista incluida.

Cuando anunciaron la última canción de la noche una enorme tristeza invadió su pecho. Le hubiese gustado mucho saberse las letras de las canciones, para poder corearlas a toda voz como lo hacía Hayate, pero estaba decidida a hablar con su amiga para que se las enseñara.

Y a ir, a partir de ese momento, a todos los conciertos de Riot Force que pudiera.

Las luces volvieron a su tenue normalidad más pronto de que lo que Nanoha quiso, y a los pocos minutos se encontró una vez más con Hayate en la barra, tomando de su cerveza como si fuese agua mineral. La experiencia del concierto la había dejado definitivamente acalorada, y el frío líquido también aliviaba un poco su garganta.

Amanecería ronca al día siguiente.

Estaba por girarse para comentarle lo buenas que eran esas chicas a Hayate cuando observo que la castaña ya no se encontraba a su lado, si no que estaba corriendo en dirección hacia una sudorosa baterista peliplateada que se acercaba a ella con los brazos extendidos, para atrapar a Hayate prácticamente en el aire y darle un beso de película.

Joder, que se estaban comiendo la boca frente a sus ojos.

Nanoha disimuladamente miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada hasta la orejas, mientras su amiga se aferraba a los brazos de la baterista decidida a no romper tan pronto el apasionado beso que compartían. Cuando el aire les faltó se dedicaron sonrisas cómplices, y de pronto Hayate, saliendo de su ensoñación, tomó a la chica de la mano y la acercó hasta el asiento junto a Nanoha.

\- Nanoha – dijo Hayate con una sonrisa – Te presento a Reinforce, mi novia.

Estrechó suavemente la mano que la peliplateada con una sonrisa le ofrecía, mientras en su mente los engranajes se movían a la velocidad de la luz, y algo hacía click.

Hayate era novia de Reinforce.

Reinforce tocaba batería en Riot Force.

Fate también tocaba en Riot Force.

Entonces Hayate conocía a Fate.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una conocida voz la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones, confirmando sus sospechas.

\- ¡Hola Hayate! – saludó Fate - ¿Qué tal te va?

\- ¡Fate! – exclamó Hayate – Ven, déjame presentarte a alguien. Ella es Nanoha, mi mejor amiga.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto Nanoha evitó sin mucho éxito estremecerse, pero la profundidad del borgoña de Fate era algo más fuerte de lo que podía resistir. Casi en cámara lenta extendió su mano, tomando la mano que Fate le ofrecía y sintiendo como un corrientazo se extendía desde la yema de sus dedos hasta su columna.

Si esa mujer la seguía tocando se desmayaría. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

\- Fate ¿Puedes quedarte un momento con ella? – preguntó Hayate – Tenemos que ir a buscar unas cosas en el auto y es nueva acá.

\- Vale – contestó Fate – Pero no se tarden. Signum está terminando de ordenar las cosas para irnos. Aprovecharé el aventón.

\- ¿No te quedarás un rato más? – inquirió Reinforce – No seas aburrida.

\- Necesito descansar Rein – respondió Fate, tomando el asiento que Hayate había dejado libre – Mañana tengo exámen.

Reinforce tomó el brazo que le ofrecía Hayate, antes de llamar a una divertida Fate "aburrida" un par de veces más. Nanoha las observó partir, mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte como el redoblante de Reinforce.

Estaba a solas con Fate.

Bueno, realmente no estaban a solas, considerando que estaban en mitad de un bar lleno de gente ebria, pero era su oportunidad para acercarse más a esa rubia que parecía estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, con esa expresión de contrariedad en su rostro que la hacía parecer más hermosa.

Tenía que actuar rápido antes de que su mente quedara en off.

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza? – preguntó Nanoha, sin saber que decir.

Fate la miró por unos momentos, antes de sonreír.

\- Claro – contestó suavemente, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Sus ojos parecieron expresar sorpresa cuando Nanoha le ofreció un trago de la suya, pero a los pocos segundos su sonrisa se ensanchó y tomó la botella que le ofrecía, bebiendo de ella.

Nanoha pensó que la conversación moriría allí, con ella sin palabras ante la visión de Fate tomando de su botella, pero esta vez fue la rubia que quién rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Y tu novio? – inquirió Fate, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Novio? – repitió confundida Nanoha.

\- Sí – asintió Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – Yuuno.

Las palabras de Fate hicieron que Nanoha estallara en carcajadas, mientras que la rubia retomaba su expresión contrariada.

\- No, no – negó entre risas Nanoha – Yuuno es solo mi amigo. Además, él no podría gustarme ni queriendo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Fate, picando el avispero – Parece que tiene cierto interés.

\- A mí no… - murmuró Nanoha, sonrojándose repentinamente ante lo que haría – Soy gay.

Su confesión hizo que Fate la mirara sorprendida, mientras alzaba una ceja. En esos momentos odiaba el ligero rubor que coloreaba sin piedad sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer insegura, pero la presencia de Fate la ponía nerviosa sin querer.

\- Eso sí que es una sorpresa – murmuró Fate, por lo bajo, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Nunca pensé que una amiga de Yuuno pudiera ser abiertamente gay– contestó sinceramente Fate – Pero aun así comprendo porque sigue esperanzado en tener una oportunidad.

Fate quiso morderse la lengua en ese momento antes de soltar una bobería, pero estaba cansada, la música alta le estaba aturdiendo, se había tomado unas cuantas cervezas esa noche y llevaba una semana sin poder sacarse a esa chica de la cabeza. No podían exigirle más.

\- Con una chica tan hermosa cerca sería un completo idiota para no estar detrás de ti – agregó Fate, mirándola fijamente.

Nanoha sintió que una súbita oleada de calor subía hasta sus ojeras, y, sin duda, su rostro debía de estar mucho más rojo de lo permitido, pero aun así sus labios se curvaron en una inmensa sonrisa. ¿Fate la estaba llamando hermosa?.

Demonios, su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

Estaba por contestarle a Fate cuando Hayate apareció nuevamente junto a la rubia, con su novia trotando tras ella, casi al mismo tiempo que Nanoha sentía una presencia a su lado.

Al girar la cabeza se encontró con la guitarrista pelirosa, quién le esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras Hayate hacía las respectivas presentaciones. Estrechó su mano de manera gentil mientras le indicaba a Fate que era momento de irse.

Fate la miró una vez más, cediéndole el puesto nuevamente a Hayate.

\- Supongo que nos veremos por la universidad ¿No? – preguntó Fate, casi con timidez.

\- Puedes estar segura de eso – contestó Nanoha, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio antes de sonreir.

\- Estaré esperando entonces – dijo Fate, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Tú no llegues tarde ¿Vale? – culminó Fate, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Reinforce, quién asintió velozmente.

El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente mientras observaba como Fate caminaba lentamente hacia la salida del local junto a su compañera de banda, y desde ese momento intentó sin éxito enfocarse en la animada conversación que Hayate y Reinforce mantenían con ella, fracasando completamente en su tarea.

Porque aunque estuviese aún en el local, tomándose la quinta cerveza de la noche y con el sonido de la música de fondo, su mente aún seguía encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos borgoñas en todos lados.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hey! :)**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores**.

Capítulo 6: Saludos.

Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro antes de cerrar el inmenso libro que se encontraba frente a ella. Se estiró un poco para liberar un poco la tensión que habían acumulado sus músculos luego de pasar casi una hora en la misma posición encorvada y poco femenina sobre lo que había sido una excelente fuente de información para el examen que tendría el lunes entrante, y procedió a guardar las libretas y lápices en su bolso.

Sentía que podía fundirse con su cómoda cama y dormir por días enteros, pero aún le quedaban un par de clases en la tarde, así que aún no podía irse a casa. De igual forma, estaba segura de que su esfuerzo había valido la pena. Su profesor de introducción a las ciencias administrativas les había indicado una serie de libros para que complementaran la información de las clases en miras al examen del lunes. Nanoha se había asesorado con algunos estudiantes y todos habían coincidido en que los exámenes de ese profesor eran inmensos.

Y sobre todo se enfocaron en explicarle que conocía los libros del listado tanto como la palma de su mano, por lo que le daba puntos extra a aquellos que citaban los libros en sus respuestas, así que era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Por ahora se sentía bastante satisfecha con su trabajo.

Abandonó la silenciosa biblioteca no sin antes entregarle el pesado libro a una de las becarias, y caminó un poco más relajada por los pasillos de la facultad. La hora en su teléfono celular le indicó que todavía disponía de un par de módulos libres antes de su próxima clase, y Hayate tenía clases durante toda la tarde, por lo que su opción más factible era la de comprar algo para merendar en las máquinas expendedoras y sentarse en alguno de los banquitos del campus.

Era eso o hacerle una rápida llamada a Yunno para pasar un rato junto a él y sus amigos.

Y esa opción no quería ni siquiera considerarla.

Continuó su marcha pesadamente, atravesando la gran plaza central del campus y esquivando por los pelos una pelota de futbol que pasó peligrosamente cerca de ella. A esa hora de la tarde las zonas comunes de esparcimiento de la universidad se encontraban bastante concurridas, pero una vez llegó a las máquinas expendedoras recordó que cerca del jardín botánico estaban unas pequeñas mesas que, posiblemente, estarían menos llenas por lo lejos que se encontraban de la plaza, así que destapó el refresco que acababa de comprar y se retiró hacia esa dirección.

Caminó en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras observaba como el número de árboles a su alrededor aumentaba a medida que se acercaba a su destino. El sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, pero la brisa era lo suficientemente fresca como para que no empezara a sentirse acalorada.

Divisó una mesa vacía unos cuantos metros más allá, pero al acercarse a ella una súbita oleada de calor golpeó sus mejillas, y el calor en ningún momento hizo de ademán de abandonarla, a pesar de la brisa.

Sentada en un banquito bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraba Fate. Había colocado su morral a un lado del banco, y permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras leía con suma concentración un pequeño libro. Su ceño lucía ligeramente fruncido, mientras algunos mechones de cabello rubio le caían despreocupados sobre la frente, agitándose un poco cada vez que soplaba algo de brisa.

Su torso estaba cubierto por una sencilla camiseta negra, con el logo de una banda que Nanoha no reconocía, aunque creía haber escuchado ese nombre en algún otro lado, y sus ojos borgoñas estaban curiosamente enmarcados por unas gafas de pasta.

Se veía sencillamente hermosa, entre todos esos árboles, con unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento que alborotaban su cabello y los pequeños rayos de sol iluminándola tenuemente. Se veía hermosa y Nanoha agradecía profundamente que la dedicación que le estaba dedicando a su lectura no le permitiera darse cuenta de cómo no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Luego de su encuentro en el Strikers se habían encontrado un par de veces en el campus, pero apenas habían intercambiado un par de saludos antes de seguir cada una por su camino. Nanoha pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo libre posible con Hayate, quién, a su vez, pasaba mucho tiempo con Reinforce. Pero, como pudo descubrir Nanoha con el pasar de los días, había escogido un horario bastante incómodo en cuanto a las horas de clase, por lo que a veces veía a Hayate apenas un par de minutos antes de que la castaña entrara a clases, o andaba con la melosa parejita un rato antes de ella tener que dirigirse a las suyas.

Y, a pesar de que se había encontrado con Fate en otras ocasiones, no habían estado las dos solas desde que se vieron luego del concierto.

La belleza rubia seguía siendo un misterio para ella, con su mirada profunda y su hablar suave. Las pocas sonrisas que había logrado atrapar en su rostro quedaban grabadas en su memoria, y las evocaba cada momento en el que su cabeza le permitía pensar en algo más que en sus estudios, las cifras que su padre le comentaba de los negocios, y las largas llamadas de su madre. Nanoha podía sentir como detrás de esa fachada de chica dura había algo más, y ella estaba ansiosa por descubrir qué era ese más.

Pero en ese momento la garganta se le había secado, y ante la visión de una Fate tan serena las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina.

Respiró profundo un par de veces antes, infundiéndose valor.

Ya habían hablado antes. Ya se conocían. Se habían saludado y sí, definitivamente podía saludarla otra vez y sentarse a hablar un rato con ella.

Nada profundo. Un saludito y una charla rápida. Estaba enfocada y podía hacerlo, aunque su corazón desbocado quisiera hacerle creer que no podría hablar sin tartamudear.

Si, definitivamente lo haría.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes caminar en dirección hacia Fate, tomando asiento junto a la belleza rubia que aún no reparaba en su presencia.

\- Hola – dijo tímidamente Nanoha, intentando llamar la atención de la rubia.

Cuando Fate levantó la vista de su libro y conectó sus ojos con los de Nanoha una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

\- ¡Hey! – saludó Fate, manteniendo su sonrisa - ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien, todo bien – contestó Nanoha, intentando no desvanecerse ante la sonrisa de la rubia.

Fate esperó una prudencial cantidad de segundos por alguna palabra más de Nanoha, pero rápidamente volvió a enfocarse en su lectura.

La oportunidad se le estaba escurriendo como agua entre los dedos, pero ella se resistía a dejarla ir tan fácil.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Nanoha, casi en un susurro.

\- Creo que estoy leyendo – respondió Fate, con una risita.

Nanoha en ese momento solo quería que se la tragara la tierra, con las orejas ardiendo de la vergüenza. ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo Fate con un libro entre las manos? Así era como la esperanza de una conversación coherente le decía adiós, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Mientras, la rubia solo podía ampliar su sonrisa ante el súbito cambio de semblante de Nanoha, que parecía estar luchando internamente con diferentes versiones de ella misma que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Quizá era hora de que la ayudara un poco.

\- Neruda – dijo Fate, con simpleza.

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó Nanoha, saliendo repentinamente de sus ensoñaciones.

\- Neruda.- repitió Fate, alzando el libro lo suficiente como para que Nanoha pudiese observar el título - ¿Has leído algo de él?

Había llegado el momento de sonreír para Nanoha.

Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada era uno de sus libros predilectos a la hora de viajar, y había calado tan profundo en ella que incluso se había atrevido a memorizar unos cuantos versos. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no lo releía, pero aun recordaba varias frases.

\- Me gusta cuando callas porque estás como ausente – recitó Nanoha, con una sonrisa – Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca. Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado, y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.

Fate alzó una ceja, visiblemente sorprendida.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Nanoha cada vez era más evidente que ella no se parecía en nada a los niños mimados de la élite a la cuál pertenecía. Cada vez que se veían aprendía nuevas cosas de ella, aunque sus encuentros fueran de apenas unos minutos, pero aun así tenía sus reservas acerca de la cobriza. Sin embargo, con lo que acababa de hacer la había dejado boquiabierta.

\- Déjame decirte que estoy francamente impactada – admitió Fate, cerrando el libro para enfocarse en su conversación con Nanoha – Eres una cajita de sorpresas.

\- Tú también eres una cajita de sorpresas – refutó Nanoha, dejando sus cosas a un lado para acomodarse mejor en su asiento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, tienes toda la apariencia de una chica ruda, pero ese libro es uno de los más dulces que he llegado a leer, así que no me parece que seas tan ruda al final – contestó Nanoha, mirando cómo el rostro de Fate tomaba casi el mismo color de sus ojos.

\- ¡Estudio letras! – exclamó Fate, a manera de excusa, mientras intentaba desviar el rostro para que Nanoha no detallara su exagerado sonrojo – ¡A veces nos mandan a leer estas cosas!

\- ¿Entonces no lo lees porque te gusta? – preguntó Nanoha, fastidiándola.

No lo podía negar, Fate se veía extremadamente adorable con las mejillas enrojecidas de la pena, y le provocaba más ternura cuando la rubia intentaba ocultar inútilmente su rostro para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo. Le provocaba besarla allí mismo solo para ver cuál sería su reacción, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para dar el primer paso.

Por ahora.

Definitivamente Fate no era tan ruda como aparentaba.

\- Por cierto – dijo Nanoha, cambiando el tema – Tocas muy bien. Me gustó mucho tu banda.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Fate, tímidamente.

\- Si – afirmó Nanoha, asintiendo – Aunque tengo que confesarte que era la primera vez que iba a un concierto de ese tipo. No había escuchado nunca ese tipo de música y bueno, no pensaba que me divertiría tanto, pero en verdad la pasé bien.

\- Espera un momento – dijo Fate, mirándola extrañada - ¿No habías escuchado Punk antes?

\- No – contestó Nanoha.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Totalmente en serio.

\- Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo – dijo Fate, sonriendo divertida.

\- Es en serio – repitió Nanoha, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Por lo general escucho pop o cosas así. Lo que pasan en la radio comúnmente.

\- ¿Nunca habías visto a algún punk por la calle siquiera? – preguntó Fate, aún sin poderle creer.

\- Bueno, en Londres vi a varios chicos con crestas en la cabeza y esas cosas – admitió Nanoha – Pero no les presté mucha atención. Pensaba que escuchaban puras cosas con gritos, o algo así.

El comentario de Nanoha hizo Fate estallara en carcajadas, y su corazón se aceleró con el dulce sonido de su risa, llenándola de calidez, para luego casi paralizarse cuando la rubia posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente sin darse cuenta de los fuegos artificiales que en ese momento explotaban dentro de su ser.

\- Puedo enseñarte si quieres – ofreció Fate, aún con su mano sujetando firmemente el hombro de Nanoha.

\- ¿Enseñarme?

\- Mañana estaré aquí a la misma hora – dijo Fate – Te traeré un par de discos, para que los escuches y me digas si te gusta. Puedo traerte más si quieres.

Nanoha asintió quedadamente, mientras observaba como Fate metía el pequeño libro en su mochila, colgándosela luego de un hombro y levantándose del banco. Pensaba que la rubia se iría sin decirle más, pero antes de iniciar su marcha se giró nuevamente, mirándola con una mezcla de emoción e inseguridad.

\- ¿Vendrás? – preguntó Fate.

\- Te estaré esperando – contestó Nanoha, sonriendo ampliamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hey! :)**

 **Me perdí una semana, pero tengo que ser completamente sincera. Esta vez no fue por trabajo. Debo confesar que llevo todas estas noches intentando salir sin mucho exito del infierno de Bronce V en League Of Legends. Debería de darme pena, lo sé. Pueden regañarme, me lo merezco. Lamento mucho hacerlos esperar tanto por esto.**

 **Estoy saltandome completamente el encuentro de Fate y Nanoha explicandolo de una manera más breve acá pero no se preocupen, ya las chicas tendrán su momento.**

 **¿Que por qué el dramon?. Lo dije en "Eres mi enfermedad" y lo repito por acá. Yuri sin drama no es Yuri. Todos necesitamos un poco de drama en nuestras vidas.**

 **Por cierto, una personita me ha preguntado ya un par de veces en los comentarios qué mención estudia Fate (Hola! Si, tu :) Vieron que si leo los reviews hahahaha). Ubicarme ha sido un poco dificil en vista de que en la zona en la que vivo ninguna de las universidades tiene una facultad o escuela de letras. Hay unas pocas universidades en Venezuela que la tienen dentro de sus programas de estudio y realmente no conozco a nadie aún que estudie esa carrera en alguna de las facultades de acá, por lo que orientarme se me hizo bastante dificil. Pero, dejando atrás todo eso, efectivamente es Literatura al menos la que se asemeja más a la visión que tengo de esta Fate.**

 **No les quito más tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme llegar a ustedes aunque sea por diez minutitos. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y su buena vibra. Un abrazo gigante para todos y cada uno de ustedes *Inserte corazoncito aquí***

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 7: Invitaciones.

Tocó los últimos acordes de la canción en su guitarra acústica y se quedó allí con la mirada perdida. Sentía como un intento de suspiro empezaba a formarse en sus pulmones, y su caja torácica se expandía lo suficiente como para liberarlo, dejando escapar su voluntad junto a esa bocanada de aire. Tomó la pequeña libreta que reposaba abierta a su lado, y la metió en su mochila junto al lapicero de tinta negra que había utilizado para darle los últimos toques a la letra de la melodía que había hecho días atrás.

Escribirlo era una especie de liberación, pero aún sentía que no era suficiente. Todavía sentía ese peso en su pecho, y ese absurdo cosquilleo en su estómago que no lograba hacer desaparecer. Una mezcla de ansiedad, temor y otra pizca de emociones indescifrables que se hacía más grande cada vez que la veía.

¿Cuántas opciones tenía? Sabía que ya no había oportunidad de echarse para atrás, aunque aún estuviese en la fase de negación.

Otro suspiro se formó en su ser, y ella ya no tuvo fuerzas de reprimirlo. Estaba por empezar a tocar nuevamente cuando el familiar sonido de una patineta le hizo alzar la mirada. Afortunadamente pudo apartarse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que Reinforce colisionara de lleno con ella.

La peliplateada pronunció un par de maldiciones antes de levantarse del suelo y tomar su patineta, sentándose junto a Fate mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

\- ¿Sabías que con la patineta puedes frenar? – preguntó Fate, burlonamente.

\- ¡Uy! ¡Gracias por la información sabelotodo! – exclamó ofendida Reinforce – Al menos yo no ando lloriqueando encima de mi guitarra, como otras por allí.

Golpe bajo.

Fate solamente puro dedicarle una mirada de soslayo mientras le alzaba el dedo medio.

\- Ya mujer, no te enojes, lo siento – se disculpó Rein, mientras le alborotaba el cabello cariñosamente – Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Nanoha?

Nanoha.

Todo iba mal con Nanoha.

O bueno, todo iba bien. Dependiendo del punto de vista de cada quién.

Casi todas las tardes, desde hace más de un mes, se reunía con Nanoha en el mismo sitio en el que se encontraban ahora. Fate le traía discos, y a veces Nanoha se traía su laptop y los escuchaban juntas. La cobriza se mostró encantada con el material que le estaba proporcionando Fate, excepto cuando intentó mostrarle cosas un poco más pesadas. En ese momento Fate tuvo que redefinir su estrategia musical.

Nanoha disfrutó tanto de Mineral, una de las bandas favoritas de Fate, que pidió la discografía original completa por Amazon. Intentó regalarle a Fate una serie de compilados rarísimos de bandas que a ella realmente le gustaban y que solo había logrado descargar por internet, pero Fate se negó rotundamente.

Ese tipo de detallitos la iban a poner peor de lo que ya estaba.

Al principio se atrevió a flirtear un poco con Nanoha, lo que tontamente pensó que sería inofensivo. Intentó hacerlo a modo de broma, intentando que la cobriza empezara a sentirla como una simple amiga más, pero su risa se había convertido en una tortura para ella, en vista de que ese dulce sonido era capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido que el doble bombo de la batería de Reinforce.

Si algún momento llego a tener dudas acerca de si realmente le gustaba Nanoha, en todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntas esas dudas habían desaparecido.

Le gustaba Nanoha. Le gustaba cuando el viento mecía sus largos cabellos cobrizos, y la pequeña ráfaga de fragancia a vainilla que le llegaba cada vez que se inclinaba para saludarla. La suavidad de sus dedos que se cerraban sobre su mano cuando intentaba que Fate le prestara atención a algo, y la intensidad de su mirar cuando pasaban mucho tiempo cerca. Era gentil, era amable, era dulce y sentía que podía conversar con ella acerca de un montón de cosas sin sentido sin llegar a aburrirse.

Y poco a poco estaba derribando las murallas que había construido con el pasar del tiempo.

Lo peor de todo es que Fate sabía que no le era indiferente a Nanoha. Había una chispa cada vez que la cobriza la miraba, que solamente saltaba cuando la miraba a ella y a nadie más. Ella también sentía la necesidad que acogía a la cobriza de acercarse más, porque ella estaba pasando por lo mismo. Hasta un ciego podría darse cuenta de que Nanoha la miraba como algo más que a una simple amiga.

Pero la cobriza no se imaginaba el inmenso miedo que sentía Fate ante ese sentimiento.

\- Todo va igual Reinforce – contestó Fate – Ella y yo somos amigas.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con eso Fate? – preguntó Reinforce, incrédula – Es obvio que ella está loca por ti. Y tú también estás loca por ella así que no veo porque te frenas tanto.

\- No es fácil Rein – murmuró Fate, desviando la mirada – Tu sabes que para mí no es fácil.

\- Joder, no te imaginas como odio el día en que pusiste tus ojos en Une.

Ese nombre hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran, llenándolas momentáneamente de plomo. A pesar de que había pasado tiempo, todavía no tomaba muy bien que retomaran ese tema.

\- Eso paso hace mucho tiempo – comentó Fate, intentando restarle importancia.

\- ¡Me alegra que lo digas! – exclamó Reinforce – Entonces no entiendo por qué sigues enfrascada en que todos te harán lo mismo. No todas las chicas son iguales, allí tienes el ejemplo de Hayate.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hayate en esto? – preguntó Fate

\- Ella también podría ser una niña mimada – contestó Reinforce – Pero no lo es, al igual que Nanoha. No puedes permitir que algo que pasó hace tanto siga afectando tu capacidad de estar con otra persona.

Pero es que era inevitable.

Cuando entro a la universidad Fate era aún una chica con serios problemas para relacionarse con los demás. Además, estaba pasando por un momento emocional bastante duro. Unos cuantos meses atrás su madre, Precia Testarossa, y su hermana mayor, Alicia Testarossa, habían perdido la vida en un aparatoso accidente de tránsito cuando se encontraban en un viaje de negocios. De pronto, los pilares fundamentales de su vida habían desaparecido y Reinforce intentaba desesperadamente que ella no cayera junto con ellos. Después de la gran insistencia de su tutora y de su mejor amiga accedió a acudir a terapia, y su inmenso miedo al mundo exterior fue reduciéndose poco a poco con ayuda de píldoras y largas sesiones.

En ese tiempo también empezó a hacer música. Para ese momento solo eran ella y Reinforce, practicando día tras día para ser cada vez mejores. Sus emociones fluyeron más fácil componiendo, y luego de un tiempo quedó con apenas una pequeña dosis de fármacos que ayudaban a mantenerla estable.

Cuando estaba a punto de ser dada de alta completamente del tratamiento farmacológico conoció a Une.

Une ya llevaba un par de años en la universidad cuando ella empezó. Era una chica bastante guapa, y bastante inteligente, pero siempre andaba junto a un grupo de chicos que no le inspiraban confianza a Fate por la manera en la que trataban a muchos de los estudiantes en el campus. Reinforce se había hecho novia de Hayate antes de empezar la universidad, quién a su vez era prima de Shamal, la novia de Signum. Para ese momento Fate y Reinforce se habían mudado ya al pequeño apartamento herencia Testarossa cerca del campus, por lo que en una pequeña reunión conocieron a la que sería la guitarrista de su banda.

Rápidamente congeniaron y empezaron a tocar en lugares cercanos al campus. Su música tuvo una buena acogida, así que empezaron a hacerse populares en la TSAB, hecho que llamo la atención del grupito de los niños mimados. Une, una de las cabecillas del grupo, fijo su mirada inmediatamente en Fate, y al poco tiempo empezaron a salir. Reinforce desde un primer momento le advirtió que no le daba muy buena espina el repentino acercamiento de Une, e incluso Hayate le dijo que esa chica no era de fiar, pero era joven, estaba llena de hormonas y Une era bastante atractiva.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Une logró llevársela a la cama.

Al día siguiente toda la universidad lo sabía, y Fate se convirtió en el objeto favorito de las burlas de Yunno al caer tan fácil. Se sintió usada, se sintió vejada, y todo su miedo al mundo exterior regreso, junto a una profunda depresión que le impedía incluso algunos días levantarse de la cama.

Las sesiones regresaron, las dosis se intensificaron, las canciones se volvieron a llenar de tristeza y se juró que no dejaría entrar a nadie más. La rehabilitación fue terriblemente dura, y su depresión estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el semestre, pero con ayuda de sus amigas se recuperó, y armó con sus propias manos la muralla inquebrantable que la protegería de cualquier amenaza externa que pudiera perturbar nuevamente su paz.

La muralla que Nanoha estaba pasando por alto olímpicamente.

\- Nanoha es una buena chica Fate – dijo Reinforce, sonriendo – Personalmente creo que ella puede hacerte mucho bien si la dejas entrar en tu vida, pero la decisión es tuya.

\- Tengo miedo Rein – confesó Fate, mirándola – No sé si podría soportar pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

\- Nanoha no es Une. – le recordó Reinforce – Pero ya no hablemos del tema. No quiero que te me pongas sensible así que mejor háblame de tu canción ¿Ya está terminada?

\- Sí. Solo tenemos que armarle algunos arreglitos por allí, pero ya está lista – afirmó Fate.

\- Eso es genial. Ayer estaba hablando con Agito, la chica de Urban Café, y me pidió que tocáramos un set acústico el viernes de la próxima semana en la cafetería, podríamos montar tu canción para ese día. Tendremos una semana bastante movida, con el evento en L Scuadron y el toque en la cafetería.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando un par de chicas conocidas se les acercaban a paso rápido, saludándolas. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver la manera en la que Nanoha le sonreía, y Reinforce tuvo que aguantar la risa ante la cara de idiota que estaba poniendo su mejor amiga. Sintió nuevamente como su corazón se aceleró al sentir como Nanoha se sentaba a su lado, luego de haberle regalado un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

Y así Nanoha una vez más se ganaba la medalla de oro en salto con garrocha, pasando por encima de las murallas de Fate como si hubiese nacido entrenada para eso.

\- ¡Les tengo una noticia! – anunció Hayate, solemnemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó Reinforce

\- Estamos invitadas a una fiesta este fin de semana – contestó Hayate – Y no acepto un no por respuesta – se apresuró a agregar, ante la mirada de pánico de Fate.

\- ¿De quién? - inquirió Reinforce, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Los niños mimados darán una fiesta en la casa de Yunno, así que nos invitaron. Sé que suena fatal pero tenemos que ir, ya saben, para cumplir y eso. Podemos llevar a un acompañante así que ustedes irán con nosotras.

\- No – dijo firmemente Fate – Rotundamente no.

\- Venga Fate – comentó Hayate, ensanchando su sonrisa – Pero si no vas Nanoha no tendrá ningún acompañante. Yo estaré con Reinforce, así que no podré estar junto a ella todo el tiempo y seguramente Yunno aprovechará para ese tiempo para andar fastidiándola.

La simple idea de que Yunno estuviese a solas cerca de Nanoha hizo que su sangre alcanzara el punto de ebullición. Estaba a punto de decir algo despectivo acerca del hurón cuando giró la mirada, para encontrarse con una Nanoha que le ponía la mejor mirada de ruego que había visto en toda su vida, aderezando todo con un ligero puchero que la hacía ver extremadamente adorable. Le habló con una voz tan dulce que parecía miel, y Fate ya no pudo pensar.

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo? – preguntó Nanoha, sin dejar de mirarla.

Ya no podía negarse ya. La tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

\- Vale, si iré – asintió Fate, mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.

Hayate sonrió con más ganas.

Su plan había funcionado.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? :)**

 **No me gusta desaparecerme por tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando ya estaba actualizando casi semanalmente. A principios de mes tuve que prepararme para una convención de anime que harían en mi ciudad (todo sea por el dinero), y hasta hace un par de días estuve bastante enferma con una gripe rompehuesos que no le deseo a nadie, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

 **¡Muchisimas gracias por leer esta historia! No se imaginan la capacidad que tienen sus comentarios de hacerme sonreir. Les envio un abrazo gigante en la distancia. Gracias por su interés, por sus hermosas palabras, y por estar allí.**

 **Por cierto, este comentario no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero no se cuantos de ustedes esten pendientes de la votación para la musa Yuri de este año en la página de Michiru Magazine. No puedo decidirme entre Mel (Pulse) e Izetta (Shuumatsu no Izetta), es demasiado para mi kokoro. ¡Ambos personajes me encantan! ¿Ustedes ya votaron?**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. A su vez, el pedacito de canción que aparece en este capítulo es obra de sus respectivos productores/compositores.**

 **Canción: Tinie Tempah - Girls Like Ft. Zara Larsson**

Capítulo 8: Todo puede pasar.

Por lo que Nanoha podía escuchar, ya Hayate se estaba poniendo en ambiente para la fiesta, o al menos eso era lo que le daba a entender el coro de Lean On saliendo a todo volumen de las bocinas del pequeño escarabajo. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, interrumpiendo a la pequeña castaña en pleno paso de baile.

\- Parece que estás muy animada – dijo Nanoha aguantando la risa, mientras aguantaba la mirada de soslayo de Hayate.

\- Cabe destacar que es viernes y tuve una semana espantosa en la universidad, por lo que tengo derecho a relajarme un poco – refutó solemnemente Hayate – Dicho esto sigamos con nuestro camino.

Nanoha supo que Hayate iba muy enserio con lo de relajarse cuando le paso una botella de agua mineral y casi se ahoga cuando le dio un sorbo al alcohólico contenido de la botella. En ese momento hizo una nota mental para recordarse no tomar nunca nada de lo que Hayate le ofreciera sin preguntarle antes que era, o al menos ese era el paso a seguir si no quería morir antes de tiempo.

\- Bien, repasemos las reglas – comenzó a decir Hayate.

Habían conversado sobre eso el día anterior. A pesar de que iban a una fiesta de niños ricos en su mayoría a veces todo se ponía bastante salvaje, y más cuando se reunían un montón de niñatos que se sentían inmunes a cualquier basamento legal que pudiera perjudicarlos. Un descuido más una pastillita de colores disuelta hábilmente en su bebida podían convertir una noche de diversión en una pesadilla, así que tenía que estar alerta.

\- No aceptes bebidas de extraños, mantente cerca de nosotras y si alguien quiere bailar contigo hazme señas para ver de quién se trata. ¿Estamos?

\- Si mamá – respondió Nanoha, con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque no creo que tengas muchos problemas con eso – Añadió Hayate mirándola con una sonrisa pícara – Tendrás a todo un caballero de brillante armadura cuidándote toda la noche.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Nanoha, extrañada.

\- ¡No te hagas la tonta! – exclamó Hayate - ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no se notan las miraditas que tú y Fate se dan?

Una oleada de calor inundó súbitamente las mejillas de Nanoha, mientras enfocaba rápidamente la vista hacia la ventana intentando que su sonrojo no fuese tan evidente. Demonios, ¿En verdad ya su enamoramiento era tan obvio para los demás?

\- Solo somos amigas – se apresuró a contestar Nanoha.

\- Pero no precisamente porque eso es lo que tú quieres – agregó Hayate, con su misma sonrisa.

\- Yo… Ya no sé qué hacer – confesó Nanoha, mordiéndose el labio.

La verdad era que su situación con Fate rayaba casi en lo ridículo. Sabía que Fate la miraba con otros ojos, e incluso se permitía flirtear intensamente con ella cuando estaban a solas, pero cada vez que Nanoha se proponía confesar directamente sus sentimientos y pedirle una cita formal la rubia parecía darse cuenta de sus intenciones, cambiando descaradamente el tema de conversación y fingiendo demencia repentina.

Fate huía descaradamente por la derecha, y de paso, lo hacía dedicándole una de sus sonrisas matadoras.

Cualquiera en su misma situación se hubiese dado por vencida desde hace rato. Pero Fate era algo más. Había algo en sus ojos que hacía que Nanoha quisiera protegerla y hacerla sonreír siempre, y cada vez que Fate le decía algún cumplido sentía que su corazón latía sin control como loco. Ya no tenía autocontrol junto a esa rubia, y no, definitivamente seguiría intentando hasta conseguir un sí o un no rotundo que la hiciera, o llegar al mismísimo paraíso, o descender a las profundidades del averno.

Lucharía hasta tener una respuesta.

Pero a veces Fate se la ponía demasiado difícil.

\- Lo acepto. Me gusta Fate – aceptó Nanoha.

\- Eso ya todos lo sabíamos – comentó Hayate riendo – También le gustas a Fate.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Las dos son demasiado obvias.

\- Es que ya no sé qué hacer con esa mujer – dijo Nanoha, suspirando – Cada vez que voy a confesarle mis sentimientos me evade. ¡Esa chica me está haciendo perder la cabeza! A veces creo que me estoy imaginando cosas y que ella realmente no me hace ojitos, y solo soy yo quién está confundiendo las cosas.

\- Estás hablando de Fate – dijo Hayate – Fate es complicada. Es más complicada de lo que tú crees. Me atrevería a decir que para ella toda esta situación es mucho más difícil de lo que crees.

Hayate aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para entregarle su teléfono celular a Nanoha, pidiéndole que le escribiera un mensaje de texto a Reinforce indicándole que en cinco minutos pasaban buscándolas, y emprendió la marcha nuevamente no sin antes bajar el volumen de la radio de su auto hasta que las voces que salían de las cornetas se convirtieron en apenas un murmullo reconocible en la lejanía.

\- No debería decirte esto, pero viéndolas en esta situación definitivamente necesitan un empujón, y de los buenos. – comenzó a decir Hayate, frunciendo el ceño – Fate a nivel emocional está bastante jodida. Quería que fuese ella que te lo dijera, pero por lo lento que va seguramente te lo dirá cuando tengan cincuenta años o algo así. La última relación de Fate terminó muy, pero muy mal. Cuando estábamos empezando la universidad ella empezó a salir con Une ¿Sabes? ¿La estirada amiguita de Yunno?

\- Si – respondió secamente Nanoha – Se quién es.

\- Bueno, ella le jugó sucio a Fate. Me ahorraré los detalles porque realmente todos queremos olvidar ese episodio, pero en verdad lo que le hizo no tiene perdón. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales nosotros nos llevamos tan mal con ese grupito de gente. El punto es que después de eso Fate se cerró completamente. Le tiene algo de fobia a las relaciones interpersonales o algo así.

\- Esa… desgraciada – murmuró Nanoha, apretando los puños - ¿Cómo pudo lastimar a Fate? Ella es la persona más dulce que conozco.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Cálmate tigresa! – exclamó Hayate, sorprendida con la visible molestia de Nanoha – Parece que el caballero de brillante armadura eres tú después de todo. Eso ya pasó, ya no hablamos de eso y todos hacemos como si eso no ocurrió. Lo que quiero es que entiendas que Fate definitivamente quiere contigo, pero para ella es muy difícil confiar en alguien, y más si es una potencial niña mimada.

\- ¡Pero yo no soy así! – refutó Nanoha, desesperada.

\- Y ella muy en el fondo lo sabe, pero no es fácil. Fate es una chica complicada y sé que es muy tarde para decirte que busques solo su amistad porque se nota a leguas que te enamoraste, pero ya es decisión tuya si estás dispuesta a luchar realmente duro por ella o lo dejas hasta acá.

\- Lucharé por ella – dijo con determinación Nanoha – No permitiré que nadie le haga daño otra vez, lo juro. Es más, esta noche no dejaré que se me escape. ¡Esta noche si le diré lo que siento!

\- ¡Ve por ella _girl_! – la apoyó Hayate, mientras subía nuevamente el volumen de la radio.

La determinación llenó cada fibra de su ser a medida que se acercaban a la residencia de las chicas, pero la abandono completamente cuando, a través del cristal de la ventana, pudo observar la escultural figura de Fate.

Si tan solo Fate pudiese leer su mente en ese momento.

La belleza rubia caminaba a paso firme junto a Reinforce en dirección al auto, con unos shorts marrones adornados con un cinturón negro, una camisa igualmente negra con las mangas subidas hasta el codo, y unas botas Dr. Marteen del mismo color dándole el toque rebelde que no podía faltar. El atuendo lo completaba un gorro tejido que evitaba que el cabello rubio se agitara frente a su cara, por las grandes ráfagas de brisa que atravesaban la ciudad. Nanoha estaba consciente de que la estaba mirando como si se la fuese a comer con los ojos.

Pero ¿Quién no haría lo mismo en su lugar?

Se encontró con la sonrisa cómplice de Hayate cuando tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para recomponerse y saludar a las chicas, que ya habían tomado asiento en la parte de atrás del auto. Al intercambio de saludos le siguió una animada conversación y un par de sorbos de la botella de "agua" de Hayate, a medida que se acercaban hacia la zona de muelles de la ciudad, otro de los sectores residenciales exclusivos de la ciudad, en donde se encontraba la casa de los padres de Yunno.

Afortunadamente Hayate parecía conocer la zona como la palma de su mano, y, Nanoha no podía negar que la pequeña castaña tenía sus influencias. Apenas tuvo que bajar el vidrio y saludar a los guardias de la garita de vigilancia del conjunto residencial para que ellos subieran inmediatamente la barrera de entrada con una enorme sonrisa, ganándose una mirada de soslayo marca Reinforce. A lo lejos podían escuchar el escandaloso sonido de la música, que iba creciendo a medida que atravesaban lentamente las calles de la residencia.

Dos calles después Hayate ubicó un puesto en uno de los estacionamientos para visitantes, así que tuvieron que bajarse del escarabajo para proseguir el resto del camino a pie. Reinforce se adelantó en la caminata, momento que aprovecho Hayate para colgarse amorosamente del brazo de la peliplateada ganándose una risita por parte de su novia. Nanoha iba a apurar la marcha para alcanzarla cuando sintió que una mano se cerró suavemente sobre su muñeca, haciendo que frenara en seco mientras su corazón latía desesperado en su pecho.

\- Te ves hermosa – dijo Fate en apenas un susurro.

Si pensó que Fate le había robado el habla al verla, esta nueva interacción hizo que se mareara súbitamente, mientras que sentía como una nueva oleada de calor la invadía. La rubia se veía adorable, con ese suave sonrojo coloreando sus mejillas, y Nanoha estaba decidida a no seguir dejando escapar las oportunidades.

Esta vez tomaría al toro por los cuernos.

\- No tanto como tú – respondió Nanoha sonriendo, mientras con una mano acomodaba un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja de una boquiabierta Fate.

Tenía ganas de besarla allí mismo, pero la noche apenas empezaba y ellas todavía tenían una fiesta a la que asistir, así que se guardó su confesión para más tarde mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Fate, ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia.

\- Sigamos – dijo Nanoha sonriendo.

Cuando empezaron a caminar tuvieron casi que correr para alcanzar a las demás. Ya en ese momento podían ver la considerable cantidad de gente que estaba reunida bebiendo frente a una de las casas del sector, una monstruosidad arquitectónica de tres pisos con balcón que irradiaba lujo, no así como la chica que ya se encontraba vomitando a un lado de la calle mientras su acompañante la veía con una obvia expresión de asco.

Y eso que la noche apenas empezaba.

Nanoha miró sorprendida como una gran cantidad de personas las saludaban cuando estaban acercándose a la casa. En verdad, las chicas eran más populares que lo que ella creía, o al menos eso era lo que indicaba la absurda cantidad de manos que tuvieron que estrechar antes de hacer su entrada. Inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de Fate mientras esperaban en la enorme sala de la casa a que Hayate se escabullera por bebidas, pero es que había muchísima gente y, si era sincera, no se llevaba tan bien con las multitudes ebrias.

Para ese momento la gente parecía haber perdido cualquier rastro de decencia, y tuvo que apartar la mirada de una parejita que descaradamente empezó a meterse mano frente a ella mientras le daba un sorbo a su trago. Se alejaron un poco del centro del salón entre risas, y pronto se encontró riéndose como una tonta ante las ocurrencias de Reinforce y Fate. Le comentaba algo al oído a Hayate cuando sintió como alguien llamaba su atención por su espalda, haciéndola girar bruscamente.

Un par de conocidas esmeraldas se encontraron con su mirada, mientras su portador la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Creí que no vendrías – le dijo Yuuno al oído.

\- Te prometí que lo haría – contestó Nanoha, con una sonrisa – Buena fiesta ¿Eh?

\- ¿Vienes sola? – le preguntó Yuuno, acercándose nuevamente.

\- Hola Yuuno – dijo fríamente una voz a la espalda del rubio.

Nanoha tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltar una carcajada frente a la expresión asesina que portaba Fate ante la interacción que había entre Yunno y ella. Mantenía una expresión neutral, pero Nanoha sabía que si fuese humanamente posible los ojos de la rubia estarían echando chispas.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – inquirió Yuuno, mirando a Fate con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Yuuno ella viene conmigo – se apresuró a dejar en claro Nanoha, mientras tomaba la mano de Fate, acercándola hacia ella - ¿No hay problema con eso?

Yuuno la miró por unos segundos con la misma cara que pondría si hubiese recibido una bofetada, pero pareció darse cuenta de su expresión y retomo la compostura, negando con la cabeza y despidiéndose. Tomándola desprevenida Reinforce le alborotó el cabello, de la misma forma que lo hacía con Fate, felicitándola por su acción y ganándose una reprimenda de parte de una Fate que parecía no poder escapar de su sonrojo.

Era la mejor fiesta de su vida, y eso que apenas estaba empezando.

A medida que pasaban los minutos la selección musical del dj le parecía más atractiva, y los tragos parecían estar haciendo efecto más rápido de lo debido. Afortunadamente parecía que no era la única que ya estaba resultando afectada por el alcohol, o al menos eso era lo que le daba a entender la risa fácil de Fate y la manera en la que inconscientemente tomaba su mano mientras hablaban. La música alta y la cantidad de gente haciendo ruido las obligaban a acercarse cada vez más para hablarse, y todo iba fluyendo naturalmente hasta que un chico se acercó a Nanoha para invitarla a bailar.

Por supuesto, huyo con el rabo entre las piernas cuando Fate le dedicó su mejor mirada de odio, y pasó su brazo protectoramente sobre los hombros de Nanoha, para después darse cuenta de su acción y empezar a disculparse repetidamente ante las risas de la cobriza.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó Fate contrariada - ¡No debí comportarme de esa manera!

\- Tranquila Fate – la tranquilizó Nanoha entre risas – Además, vine para acá contigo ¿No?

\- Bueno, el solo te estaba pidiendo bailar. Ni siquiera sé si querías hacerlo o no.

\- Si te soy sincera quiero bailar – aceptó Nanoha mordiéndose el labio – pero contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? – preguntó Fate, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Contigo – afirmó Nanoha con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al oído de Fate, en un súbito ataque de valentía – Entonces ¿Bailas?

Fate solo alcanzó a asentir levemente, mientras Nanoha, sin saber que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, la llevaba hasta la pista.

 _Go low, go low, everybody get low_

 _Had a couple hits and a couple solos_

 _Now I got a couple BRITs and a couple MOBOs_

 _Dropped "Pass Out", everybody loco_

Y si esa sería su muerte, definitivamente podía marchar en paz.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que esa rubia bailaba de esa manera, invitarla a la pista de baile hubiese sido la primera cosa que hubiese hecho al llegar a esa condenada fiesta. Aunque Nanoha en el fondo sabía que, sin envalentonarse antes con esa cantidad absurda de alcohol, no habría podido reunir el valor para sacar a bailar a esa fiera que ahora la estaba volviendo loca, con esa matadora cercanía y ese sensual movimiento de caderas que estaba haciendo volar su imaginación a parajes prohibidos.

Se atrevió a deslizar su mano libre por la espalda de Fate, aferrándose a sus caderas sin encontrar resistencia y acortando aún más la escasa distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. La mirada de Fate parecía hipnotizarla, y empezaba a percibir algo más entre ese profundo mar borgoña que la estaba incitando a caer.

¿Era deseo lo que podía percibir?

¡Ay Dios! ¿Eso era twerking?

Al diablo su confesión. Entre el alcohol y la mirada de Fate había perdido la cabeza, y los labios de la rubia estaban tan peligrosamente cerca que solo podía permitirse acortar la distancia entre ellos y entregarse a los placeres que parecían esconderse en esa boca. Cuando había cerrado sus ojos para prepararse a la entrega solo sintió como algo tropezó con ellas, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Estiró la mano para evitar que Fate cayera, pero un chico logró sostenerla antes, derramando lastimosamente su bebida en el acto. Nanoha se giró para buscar al culpable, encontrándose para su desgracia con la mirada lastimera de Yuuno que intentaba ocultar, sin nada de éxito, toda su culpabilidad en el asunto.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó hipócritamente Yuuno - ¡No sabía que estabas allí!

Eso era el colmo.

Nanoha ya había preparado la bofetada cuando el chico que sostuvo a Fate se acercó a Yuuno, dándole un violento empujón.

\- ¿¡No te enseñaron a no meterte con las mujeres!? – le gritó el chico, furioso.

\- ¡Tú no me dices que hacer! – le respondió Yunno, mientras le devolvía el empujón al chico.

Para Nanoha fue como ver el infierno desatarse frente a sus ojos. En menos de una fracción de segundo todo el salón se volvió un pandemónium de empujones en donde no encontraba salida. Entre el rio descontrolado de gente logró distinguir un mechón de pelo rubio, observando como una Fate molesta le conectaba un certero puñetazo a Yunno, recibiendo un golpe de una persona desconocida. Iba a inclinarse para ayudar a Fate cuando un par de manos la jalaron fuertemente de la conmoción, alejándola entre gritos mientras intentaba desesperada soltarse para ir a ayudar a Fate.

\- ¡Joder Nanoha cálmate! – exclamó Hayate a duras penas, mientras luchaba contra Nanoha para evitar que la cobriza se metiera otra vez en el desorden de golpes que se había desatado en el salón.

\- ¡Tengo que sacar a Fate de allí! – indicó desesperada Nanoha, intentando soltarse.

\- ¡Tenemos que salir de acá idiota! – la regañó Hayate, arrastrándola hacia la puerta de atrás – Reinforce está con ella. Tenemos que salir de acá antes de que ¡Mierda! ¡Corre Nanoha!

Deseaba con todo su corazón quedarse, pero Hayate la haló hacia ella mientras saltaban la verja del patio y emprendían la carrera como unos cuantos de los asistentes a la fiesta, mientras el sonido de las sirenas empezaba a escucharse desde la lejanía.

Su pecho le dolía por su trabajosa respiración incluso luego de haber salido como si nada del conjunto residencial, gracias a los amables vigilantes embelesados con Hayate que subieron la barrera como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y unos cinco minutos después fue que alcanzó a retener el suficiente aire en sus pulmones como para iniciar una discusión con su salvadora de la noche.

\- ¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar a las chicas atrás!? – preguntó escandalizada Nanoha – ¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Pueden estar lastimadas! ¿¡Cómo sabremos si…!?

\- ¡Nanoha! – la interrumpió Hayate mientras se estacionaba a un lado de la vida - ¡Basta ya! ¡Si sigues gritando así te lo juro que haré que regreses caminando a tu casa!

\- ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? – reclamó ofendida Nanoha - ¡Acabas de dejar a las chicas en esa locura!

\- Y te aseguro que ya no están allí – refutó Hayate, dejando escapar un suspiro – Si quieres estar con una chica como Fate tienes que acostumbrarte a esto. ¿Tienes algo de dinero en efectivo?

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta Hayate? – preguntó confundida Nanoha.

\- Vamos a comprarnos una hamburguesa – dijo Hayate, retomando la marcha, esta vez a una velocidad menor – Si no nos escriben en media hora tendremos que ir a la comisaría, y ya, quita esa cara de tragedia. Bienvenida oficialmente a la TSAB.


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?**

 **¿Qué les pareció ese último golpe de Fate?. Había olvidado mencionarlo pero ¡Al fin aparece el golpe que todos esperabamos desde Eres mi Enfermedad!**

 **Vamos, es otra Fate pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿No?**

 **Por cierto ¡Miren quién apareció! :) Es un poco tarde acá, y estoy cayendo del sueño, pero no podía ir a dormir tranquila sabiendo que no les dejé esto por acá. Muchísimas gracias por leer, gracias por estar allí siempre. Gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, y a aquellos lectores silentes que están pendientes de cada actualización. Un abrazo gigante para ustedes.**

 **Btw, Chat'de'Lune, creo que esta Hayate fue muy ingeniosa. No se puede pensar bien con el estómago vacío :p**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 9: Largas Noches.

\- Mi mamá me va a matar – murmuró preocupada Reinforce.

Fate sabía que el lío en el que se había metido Reinforce con su madre significaba una reducción drástica de la mesada de la peliplateada y una buena reprimenda de su madre, que seguro la salpicaría a ella también, pero estaba demasiado adolorida y cansada como para sentirse culpable.

Además, ella ni siquiera había empezado la pelea. No era justo que fuesen ellas dos las que estuviesen que estar allí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se recostaba de la pared de la pulcra celda, intentando aclarar un poco su mente. Ella también estaba metida en un tremendo problema, y de esa no se escaparía tan fácil. Sabía que Yunno tenía las influencias necesarias para hacerla quedar como la culpable de todo, y la gran mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta no se arriesgarían en ganarse al hurón de enemigo solo por salvar el pellejo de una chica, así que el resultado era simple. En el mejor de los casos le tocaría pasar la noche en la comisaría y gastarse el dinero que había reunido de sus últimos conciertos pagando una multa.

Eso y el tener que aguantarse las ganas de golpear a Yunno otra vez. Al menos tenía la esperanza de haberle roto la nariz con ese último golpe.

\- Mi mamá me va a matar – repitió Reinforce, mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Ya lo sé Rein – dijo Fate, dejando escapar un nuevo suspiro – Lo has dicho más de diez veces.

\- En serio, esta vez sí que se va a enojar. No tendré mesada como por seis meses.

\- Bueno, al menos tenemos trabajo esta semana. Ese par de eventos compensarán un poco el golpe de la multa – la tranquilizó Fate.

\- ¿Lograste pegarle a la rata? – preguntó Reinforce, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

\- En toda la cara – respondió Fate – Con algo de suerte seguro le partí algo.

\- Bien, entonces todo esto valió la pena. Rata asquerosa, debería de estar encerrado aquí también.

\- Sigue soñando. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Fatal – se quejó Reinforce, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el único banco de la celda.

\- ¿Sabes quién te golpeo? – preguntó Fate, acercándose para observar mejor los golpes de Reinforce.

\- Creo que Verossa me dio con una botella en la cabeza – contestó Reinforce, mientras le enseñaba el sitio de impacto – Siento que me va a estallar.

\- Ya, al menos no te cortó – murmuró Fate, examinando la abultada zona del golpe – Intentaré conseguirte un analgésico con alguno de los polis.

\- Solo quiero ver a Hayate – se lamentó Reinforce.

Ella entendía como se sentía Reinforce. Si era sincera consigo misma, estaba terriblemente preocupada por Nanoha. Quería ver a la cobriza y asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada, pero a esas alturas solo podía rogar porque Nanoha estuviese bien, donde sea que se encontrara. Al menos estaba segura de que había logrado escapar de la policía, porque si no la hubiesen encerrado en alguna de las celdas cercanas, pero igual sabía que no estaría tranquila hasta ver que estaba sana y salva. Al fin y al cabo, ella había quedado en el medio de todo cuando empezó la pelea, y el solo pensar que alguien pudo haberla golpeado por su culpa le daba ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto Nanoha? Ella era un completo desastre. Alguien como Nanoha se merecía algo mejor que una pseudo punketa que quedaba envuelta en peleas sin querer y pasaba sus noches durmiendo en una estación de policía.

Vaya mierda.

Todo era culpa de Yunno. Bueno, de él por empezar, y del tonto que llamó a la policía.

¿Nanoha estaría bien?

\- Fate Testarossa – dijo firmemente una femenina voz – Estoy decepcionada.

Ahora si estaba en problemas.

Se giró para encontrarse con unos conocidos ojos verdes que la miraban seriamente, haciendo que un desagradable frío recorriera su columna vertebral. No pudo sostener esa mirada acusadora por más tiempo, por lo que terminó parándose firmemente mientras clavaba la vista en el piso, buscando qué decir.

\- Lo siento tía Lindy – dijo débilmente Fate.

Lindy Harlaown no era realmente su tía, pero era lo más parecido que había tenido a una, y, además, a raíz de la muerte de su madre se había convertido en su tutora legal mientras era menor de edad. Lindy y Precia, su madre, habían sido amigas muy cercanas desde la secundaria, por lo que la jefa de la comisaría estuvo prácticamente en todas las etapas de la vida de Fate, siendo uno de sus grandes soportes aunque a Fate le costara admitirlo tan fácil.

Y ahora esa esbelta mujer de curioso color de cabello y ojos verdes la miraba acusadoramente, quizás más como su tutora que como la jefa de la comisaría.

Podía apostar que su madre la miraría de la misma manera si estuviese viva.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Fate? – preguntó Lindy, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien – ¿Hasta cuándo tendré que pedirte que no te metas en problemas?

\- Lo siento – repitió Fate, manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo – Pero en verdad esta vez no empecé yo. Todo fue culpa de Yunno.

\- ¿Y tú Reinforce? – inquirió Lindy, mirando a la peliplateada que, al igual que su amiga, mantenía su mirada fija en el piso - ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu madre?

\- Mi mamá me va a matar – murmuró Reinforce, resignada.

\- ¿Pueden hacerme caso ustedes dos alguna vez? – siguió sermoneándolas Lindy, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

\- Pero en verdad te juro que esta vez no empezamos nosotras – se quejó Fate, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada – Yunno me empujó, otro chico lo golpeó y quedamos en el medio de todo. No fue nuestra intención meternos en una pelea o algo así.

\- Fate, júrame que no golpeaste a nadie – pidió Lindy – Y nada de mirar al suelo. Mírame a los ojos.

\- Bueno… Quizás pude haber golpeado a Yunno un par de veces – aceptó Fate desviando rápidamente la mirada visiblemente intimidada.

Lindy dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro mientras, ante la atónita mirada de Fate, abría la reja de la celda en la que se encontraban.

\- Tienen suerte por esta vez – dijo Lindy, mientras les hacía señas para que salieran de la celda – Pueden irse a casa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Fate, mirándola extrañada - ¿Cómo que podemos irnos?

\- Bueno, si quieres pueden quedarse a dormir acá – contestó Lindy, cerrando la celda nuevamente.

Un no desesperado de Reinforce hizo que Lindy renunciara a la tarea de cerrar la reja, abriéndola nuevamente para permitirles salir.

\- Los chicos que atrapamos junto con ustedes insistieron en que tú no iniciaste la pelea, pero tampoco nos quisieron decir quién inicio, así que parece que solo las acusa la versión del Sr. Scrya, desmentida por mucha gente. – explicó Lindy – Además, la señorita Yagami pasó por acá junto a otra testigo para aclarar la situación.

\- ¿Otra testigo? – preguntó Reinforce

\- Sí. Nanoha Takamachi – respondió Lindy con una sonrisa – Una chica con bastantes influencias por lo que puedo ver. Aun así están acusadas por alteración del orden público.

\- ¡Pero si no hicimos nada! – se quejó Fate

\- Estaban en el lugar equivocado. – dijo Lindy, encogiéndose de hombros – Igual la señorita Yagami pagó la multa, así que se pueden ir ya.

\- ¿Hayate está allí afuera? – se apresuró a preguntar Reinforce, emocionada.

\- No, tuvo que marcharse – respondió Lindy, mientras posaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de Fate - Y tú, por Dios Fate ¡Deja de meterte en problemas! – suplicó – Si tu mamá viera todas las veces que has terminado acá no dejaría ni siquiera que asomaras la punta de tu nariz a la calle.

\- Yo no empecé – refunfuñó Fate, mientras se dejaba envolver por Lindy en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Solo mantente alejada de los problemas lo más que puedas ¿Vale? – le pidió Lindy – Sabes que ese chico tiene mucha influencia en la ciudad y sé que te tiene mucha mala fe, evítate un problema mayor y mantente lejos de él.

\- Vale, lo intentaré – dijo Fate, suspirando.

\- Y tú – dijo Lindy, abriendo sus brazos para atrapar entre ellos a Reinforce – Vigila que Fate se porte bien. La dejo en tus manos para que vigiles que no haga nada tonto.

\- ¿Mi mamá se enterará de esto? – preguntó Reinforce, por lo bajo.

\- No por esta vez – contestó Lindy, sonriendo ante el suspiro de alivio de Reinforce – Pero no tientes tu suerte. Ahora vamos, tienen que pasar por recepción para buscar sus cosas. ¿Necesitan un taxi?

\- No tía Lindy. Estamos bien así – contestó Fate, mientras se encaminaba hacia la recepción de la comisaría, devolviéndose rápidamente para abrazar nuevamente a Lindy y murmurarle un débil gracias.

Al llegar a la recepción ya la chica encargada tenía sus cosas afuera, y las despidió calurosamente cuando se encaminaron a la salida. Eso era lo bueno de tener conocidos en la comisaría que sabían que casi siempre que te tocaba estar detenida era por culpa de las influencias de otras personas y no por mérito propio. Cuando salieron a la solitaria calle la brisa alborotó sus cabellos, mientras el frío poco a poco les ponía la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Preparada para caminar? – le preguntó Fate a Reinforce, mientras iniciaba la marcha.

\- Solo quiero llegar a la casa, acostarme en mi cama y borrarme hasta más tarde – confesó Reinforce, caminando a su lado.

\- ¿No le escribirás a Hayate?

\- Nah. No aún. Le mandaré un texto cuando llegue a casa para avisarle que todo está bien. Si le digo que acabamos de salir se preocupará y querrá venirnos a buscar, pero ya es muy tarde. Prefiero que descanse un poco.

\- ¡Cuánto romance! – exclamó Fate con una risita – Todo un príncipe.

\- Idiota – murmuró Reinforce, mirándola de soslayo - ¿Y qué harás tú?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Con Yunno – contestó Reinforce – Bueno, con Yunno y con Nanoha. Para mi es más que obvio que el hurón quiere a Nanoha para él, pero créeme que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de estar con ella. Ninguna. Cero. Probabilidad nula.

Nanoha. Todo era tan complicado con ella.

Pero a la vez todo era tan simple.

Nanoha le gustaba. Ella también quería a Nanoha para ella. Nanoha era diferente. Nanoha no era Une.

No era Une. Nanoha sí valía la pena.

\- ¿Sabes Reinforce? Necesito un favor.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Creo que sería buena idea que le dijeras a Nanoha que venga con nosotros a L Scuadron el miércoles. Ahora apresúrate. Yo también quiero llegar a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey! :)**

 **¿Qué tal están? ¿Todo bien?**

 **Espero que todo ande marchando bien. He estado desconectada un par de días por eso del trabajo y papeleo absurdo de la universidad que tienes que hacer cuando planeas irte a otro lado. Situación en Venezuela cada vez peor, ya es complicado hacer lo que se puede. Ando en una trágica lucha para reunir dinero que me tiene la vida de cuadritos.**

 **Peeeero en fin. Aquí está el cap :) Estuve escuchando muchas canciones chéveres mientras escribía este capítulo, y terminé actualizando un poquito mi biblioteca. Por lo menos, ahora que acabo de terminar el capitulo estaba escuchando en repetición Take It In, de Feint, por si quieren escucharla también. Un abrazo gigante a todos ustedes, que se toman veinte minutitos de su tiempo para leer la historia. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Por cierto, RedScars... Estamos hablando de Nanoha, el Demonio Blanco, esa mujer definitivamente es de armas tomar (y de Starlight Breakers lanzar también) :D**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. A su vez, la canción que aparece en este cápitulo pertenece a sus productores/compositores.**

 **Canción: Gareth Emery ft. Wayward Daughter - Reckless**

 **PD: Alabados sean los dance tutorials de Youtube.**

Capítulo 10: Rendición.

Le dio un rápido vistazo al reloj que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de entrada, solo para recordar que tenían diez minutos para terminar de arreglarse antes de que Hayate pasara por ellas para llevarlas al L' Scuadron. Es decir, tenían que en verdad apurarse si no querían llegar tarde.

Hubiese sido una historia distinta si fuesen simplemente para disfrutar de la noche, pero ese día el trabajo llamaba.

\- Reinforce, apúrate – pidió Fate.

\- ¡Joder! – se quejó desde su habitación Reinforce -¿No has visto mis pendrives?.

\- Los dejaste en el mesón del comedor – contestó Fate, mientras buscaba en el refrigerador una botella de agua – Ahora apresúrate.

Reinforce refunfuñó un par de veces antes de salir de su habitación con su mochila a cuestas, dejándola en una silla mientras acomodaba sus pendrives en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su morral. Le echo un último vistazo a sus cosas para confirmar que todo estaba en orden y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas del comedor.

\- ¿Tienes el set preparado? – preguntó Fate, mientras tomaba un poco más de agua.

\- Si, con respaldos incluidos – respondió Reinforce, extendiendo su mano para tomar la botella de agua que Fate le extendía – En el pendrive están un par de sets adicionales por si llego a tener problemas con alguno de los archivos. ¿Tú estás preparada?

\- Hasta que el cuerpo aguante. Todo sea por el dinero.

Reinforce soltó una sonora carcajada mientras tomaba un poco de agua. Las noches en L' Scuadron tenían una muy buena paga, y eso no les caía nada mal, considerando que básicamente les estaban pagando para irse de fiesta. Esa noche la peliplateada tenía un cupo para mezclar por un par de horas, preparando el ambiente para que un conocido Dj nacional subiera al escenario a hacer lo suyo. Considerando que Mezclar era una especie de hobbie para Reinforce, se sentía afortunada de que le estuviesen pagando una buena cuota en efectivo por pasársela bien.

El trabajo de Fate podía parecer un poco más difícil por la cantidad de energía que requería de ella, pero si salía a un club nocturno a divertirse terminaría haciendo lo mismo, la única diferencia era que en L' Scuadron le pagaban por eso. Ella formaba parte del reducido grupo de chicos que eran contratados por el club para animar la pista de baile. Eran los encargados de iniciar el baile cuando veían que los asistentes aún no se atrevían a tomar la pista, y, una vez logrado el objetivo, debía regresar a la pista de baile cada cierto tiempo para seguir animando la fiesta.

Por supuesto, Fate entraba a la fiesta como una simple asistente más, engañando así al público haciéndoles creer que era una chica cualquiera y no una empleada temporal del local. Cuando Fate se enteró que ese tipo de trabajos existían no pudo evitar pensar en todas las veces que, posiblemente, ella también había sido engañada.

Al principio le había costado muchísimo. Tuvo que observar una cantidad absurda de tutoriales en Youtube para aprenderse la mayor cantidad de pasos de baile posibles y poder realizarlos fluidamente. Después, le tocó rebasar las barreras de su timidez para atreverse a iniciar con el baile, pero afortunadamente, después de unos cuantos duros meses de práctica logró su cometido. Por eso era casi seguro que, si le pedían a Reinforce que mezclara una noche, le pidieran a ella también que se uniera al grupo de animadores ese día.

Por supuesto, después de una larga noche de trabajo y una cantidad indeterminada de tragos, lo que querían al llegar a su casa era dormir por una semana entera.

Pero el dinero valía la pena.

Sin embargo, Fate se sentía esa noche como si fuese la primera vez que le tocara animar. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina y la boca se le secaba como si no hubiese tomado agua en todo el día, pero ella se lo había buscado. Al fin y al cabo era ella quién le había pedido a Reinforce que invitara a Nanoha esa noche.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Reinforce, con una sonrisa maliciosa – Te noto un poco pálida.

\- Estoy bien – respondió rápidamente Fate, jugueteando con su botella de agua.

\- ¿Segura? – siguió molestándola Reinforce – Me parece que estás como ansiosa.

\- Estoy bien – repitió Fate rápidamente, esta vez con más seguridad.

\- ¿Preparada para bailar frente a Nanoha?

Reinforce solo fue capaz de soltar una sonora carcajada ante la cara de tragedia de Fate ante la mención de la susodicha. ¿Preparada? ¡Por supuesto que no estaba preparada!

\- No te rías – murmuró Fate, sonrojada, mientras retomaba su juego con la botella.

\- ¡Calma! No te enojes – pidió Reinforce, limpiándose las furtivas lágrimas producto de la risa que habían escapado de su risa – Seguro lo harás bien. Esa chica babea por ti.

\- Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo – confesó Fate – Es decir. Tocar en una banda es una cosa, pero ya sabes, esto de las fiestas y el baile posiblemente sea mucho para ella. Seguro empieza a pensar cosas que no son.

\- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo te miraba bailar en la fiesta de Yuuno? – preguntó Reinforce, ampliando su sonrisa – ¡Cierto! Estabas más ocupada coqueteando con ella.

\- ¡Reinforce!

\- Solo digo la verdad. ¿Esta noche irás a por todo?

\- No – respondió Fate, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio – Solo… Solo dejaré que todo fluya. Sin poner peros, ni nada de eso.

\- Vale la pena arriesgarse Fate – comentó Reinforce, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Estoy tan nerviosa! – exclamó frustrada Fate.

La risa de Reinforce fue interrumpida por el sonoro timbre de su teléfono celular, anunciando una llamada entrante de Hayate, quién les informaba que estaba abajo esperándolas y que realmente tenían que apurarse si no querían llegar tarde.

Intentó calmar los latidos de su corazón mientras bajaban apresuradamente por las escaleras. Quería pensar que estaba así por la brusquedad de su carrera, pero no podía mentirse. Ese rápido palpitar solamente tenía una culpable, culpable que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el puesto de copiloto del Volkswagen de Hayate, con un vestido que llevaba sus pensamientos a otro lugar y unos tacones de vértigo.

Si tan solo esa mujer supiera como era capaz de congelar su capacidad de procesar las cosas se mantendría bastante alejada de ella.

Pero no, allí estaba esa hermosa cobriza, con sus hermosos ojos, y su hermosa sonrisa, y su manera tan dulce de hablarle que la atontaba sin necesidad de haberse tomado la primera ronda de tequila. Durante todo el camino al club intentó hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por enfocarse en la animada conversación que transcurría en el auto, pero no fue capaz de hacer que su cerebro arrancara y retomara el hilo. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y solo estuviesen ellas dos, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos que no sabía si alegrarse o llorar.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Bueno, al menos para ella sí lo era.

Afortunadamente su llegada al club hizo que retomara el control de sus sentidos. La música podía escucharse levemente en el estacionamiento, y eso solo indicaba que, adentro, estaba a reventar. Al bajarse del auto aprovechó a estirarse un poco, mientras Reinforce sacaba de su billetera un par de pases especiales que Hayate y Nanoha deberían mostrar al momento de entrar para que las dejaran pasar sin problemas. Se despidieron de las chicas momentáneamente mientras se adelantaban al club, no sin antes acordar encontrarse en unos minutos en una esquina de la barra.

Y desde ese momento su trabajo empezó.

Inmediatamente puso un pie dentro del local evaluó la situación. Su vista se fijó inmediatamente en el juego de luces tenues que acompañaba el ambiente, mientras trataba de evaluar la reacción del público antes la mezcla de electro chill out que amenizaba la noche, y se sorprendió al encontrar desde esa hora gente ebria. Algunos de los asistentes que se encontraban de pie se balanceaban lentamente al ritmo de la música, mientras que algunos ya empezaban a empuñar sus tragos más rápido que lo sanamente recomendable.

Esa era una buena señal. El set de Reinforce era bastante enérgico, así que con el público así le sería fácil iniciar con el baile y mantener el ritmo. Se acercó al punto de encuentro acordado, mientras observaba como Reinforce subía a la zona de mezclas y empezaba a conectar sus platos y a configurar su laptop, proceso que apenas le tomó diez minutos, por lo que al rato se encontraba junto a la peli plateada esperando a que las chicas entraran.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto Reinforce.

\- El ambiente es bueno – contestó Fate – Será fácil iniciar.

\- La noche promete ¿No es así? – comentó Reinforce, con una risita.

Estaba a punto de indicarle a Reinforce que suponía que si cuando captó que la frase de su amiga estaba relacionada a sus acompañantes, que se acercaban a ellas con amplias sonrisas.

Sobre todo esa cobriza, que se contoneaba descaradamente mientras le sostenía la mirada desafiante. Como si estuviese dispuesta a todo.

Vaya manera de hacerle perder la cabeza con solo una mirada.

Reinforce no le dejó ni siquiera recuperar la compostura cuando le entregó un Caribbean Sunrise. Parece que se había quedado perdida en el espacio otra vez, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando la peliplateada pidió los tragos en la barra. Algo le decía que no tenía que tomar alcohol si quería mantener el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, pero ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Iba a dejar que todo fluyera ¿No?

Desafortunadamente el trago estaba exquisitamente preparado, y no dudo en pedir otro cuando el contenido del primero se esfumó más rápido de lo que pensaba. A su alrededor el ambiente parecía encenderse cada vez más, y, aunque quería prestarle más atención a la conversación que mantenía con sus amigas, ya estaba empezando a escanear nuevamente la pista.

Una media hora más y ya estarían listas para empezar el set.

Iba por el tercer trago cuando Nanoha, ebria aunque intentara negarlo, se guindó amorosamente de su brazo en medio de un ataque de risa por alguna ocurrencia de Hayate, haciendo que un sonrojo de proporciones inimaginables recorriera todo su rostro, aumentando su temperatura. Cuando la impresión de la acción de Nanoha se le pasó un poco no pudo evitar reír ante su actitud.

Vaya, ella también se sentía un poco feliz, lo que era malo considerando que aún no había empezado el set y tenía que estar en sus cinco sentidos para no enredarse con sus pies al momento de empezar con el shuffle. Si eso pasaba seguro Reinforce la mataría.

Se giró para informarle a su amiga de su vertiginoso estado cuando la peli plateada le hizo señas hacia la pista, encaminándose hacia la zona de mezclas seguida por Hayate, quién, aunque no supiera mezclar, siempre se mantenía muy cerca de Reinforce bailando al ritmo de la música.

Eso las dejó solas, y de nuevo sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina.

\- ¿Alguien te había dicho que te ves increíblemente guapa hoy? – le preguntó Nanoha, acercándose al oído de Fate para que la rubia, en medio de la música, pudiese escucharla.

\- Creo que no tanto como tú – contestó Fate de la misma manera en la que Nanoha le habló, incapaz de esconder su sonrojo.

\- Bueno, aunque si soy realista – comenzó a decir Nanoha, acercándose peligrosamente a la oreja de la rubia, rozándola sin querer por su cercanía – Tú te ves así de guapa todos los días.

Fate no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el efímero contacto de los labios de Nanoha en su oreja, y cuando la cobriza se alejó un poco con una sonrisa pícara para darle un sorbo a su trago ella solo se quedó allí, con la sensación de esos labios aún sobre su piel. ¿Nanoha no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo? Demonios. Estaban tan cerca que podía robarle un beso sin encontrar resistencia, y sin querer se encontró acortando la distancia entre ellas justo cuando empezó a escuchar la canción en la que tenía que empezar a actuar.

Con todo el dolor de su alma tuvo que detenerse, aunque no estaba segura de encontrar algún otro momento como ese en toda la noche, o en todas las noches siguientes a esa. Estúpido trabajo. Todo con Nanoha era tan complicado.

\- Espérame aquí ¿Vale? – pidió Fate, mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile.

Le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile intentando no tropezar entre el mar de gente. Encontró a un par de animadores como ella en sitios más distantes, quienes le hicieron disimuladamente señas para que la rubia empezara. A su alrededor la gente se balanceaba, y algunos ya habían empezado con un ligero baile sin terminarse de atrever a romper sus barreras.

Pero Fate la rompería por ellos.

 _Why did you trust me oh_

 _It's something so precious_

 _Oh, why did you love me_

 _Oh I'm sorry I'm reckless_

Las luces iluminaron el centro de la pista cuando Fate empezó a bailar, haciendo gala de sus mejores pasos en un shuffle perfectamente coordinado que inmediatamente causo que en el centro se formara una rueda. Uno de sus compañeros, al verla, la relevó en el centro de la pista, haciendo que, a su vez, varios de los asistentes se atrevieran a bailar.

A los cinco minutos la pista de baile era toda una gran masa de gente sudorosa bailando frenéticamente, y Fate pudo sentirse satisfecha con su trabajo. Como pudo buscó un camino entre el gran grupo de gente, intentando evitar ser pisada sin querer por algún borracho bailarín, agradeciendo cuando al fin pudo encontrar su camino hacia Nanoha. Estaba apenas a un par de metros de alcanzarla cuando sintió que una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, haciéndola detener bruscamente la marcha.

Al girar para encontrar la razón de su interrupción se encontró con un corpulento chico de cabello negro, quién, definitivamente pasado de tragos, le sonreía ampliamente mientras mantenía su muñeca atrapada entre sus manos.

\- Preciosa ¿Bailas conmigo? – le preguntó el chico, manteniendo su sonrisa.

\- No, lo siento – se excusó rápidamente Fate – Ya vengo con alguien.

\- Vamos – pidió el chico nuevamente – Aunque sea déjame invitarte un trago.

Fate empezó todas las posibles escapatorias que tenía a su disposición y que implicaran que aquel muchacho no insistiera en su petición, cuando sintió un peso familiar enredándose en su brazo de una manera increíblemente posesiva.

\- Ella viene conmigo - dijo Nanoha fríamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

Ante esa expresión al chico no le quedó más remedio que soltar la muñeca de Fate y disculparse, antes de perderse rápidamente entre la multitud.

Y Fate podía comprender su huida. Si esa chica la miraba de esa manera no podría hacer más que tener por su vida.

Nanoha mantuvo su agarre un par de segundos más, antes de procesar su acción anterior y separarse bruscamente del brazo de Fate, visiblemente apenada y sonrojada hasta la médula. Fate soltó una suave carcajada, mientras se atrevía a tomar la mano de una sorprendida Nanoha, quién mantenía su sonrojo.

\- Parece que lo asustaste – comentó Fate, aguantando la risa.

\- ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó rápidamente Nanoha, intentando ocultar su sonrojo sin mucho éxito – ¡En verdad no fue mi intención!

\- Vale, tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo Fate – Más bien tengo que agradecerte que me hayas rescatado. No logré pensar lo suficientemente rápido en una coartada.

\- Fate.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Yo sí puedo invitarte un trago? – preguntó Nanoha, sonrojándose aún más.

\- Nanoha, estoy trabajando en el club hoy – respondió Fate, intentando no reírse ante el súbito entendimiento de la cobriza – Me dan tragos gratis.

\- Cierto, cierto. Que tonta soy la verdad.

\- Pero – objetó Fate, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Nanoha – Puedes invitarme un trago tú, si eso te hace feliz.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, es enserio.

\- ¡Vale! - exclamó Nanoha con una sonrisa - ¡Ya vuelvo!

Fate sentía unas inmensa ganas de autoabofetearse para salir del trance en el que se encontraba. Eso era otra prueba fehaciente de que el alcohol había borrado cualquier rastro de control dentro de sí misma, dejando su cerebro en hibernación.

Pero su corazón, su corazón latía como loco regocijándose en el éxtasis de la victoria, al darse cuenta de que había conseguido hacerse con el control de su voluntad, manejándola a su antojo y haciendo que no pudiera despegar sus ojos de esa hermosa cobriza que regresaba en ese momento con un par de tragos entre sus manos, con una radiante sonrisa de 24 kilates que la estaba dejando completamente indefensa.

¿Cómo decirle que no a una chica como esa?

\- Cuando estaba en la barra recordé que no te había preguntado qué querías tomar, así que te pedí uno igual a lo que estabas tomando – admitió Nanoha – Espero esté bien.

\- Si, si – afirmó Fate, dándole un sorbo a su trago – Ese está bien. Lo estaba necesitando, me estaba muriendo allí adentro – agregó, señalando la pista de baile.

\- Hey Fate.

La repentina seriedad de Nanoha hizo que respirara profundo, mientras la cobriza tomaba su mano libre y la miraba a los ojos, haciéndola estremecer con ese simple acto. Como si una fuerza magnética la conectara con esos ojos violetas y ella no pudiese hacer más que rendirse ante ellos, mientras su corazón alzaba el puño en señal de una irrevocable victoria.

\- No sé si sea el mejor momento para decirte esto – dijo firmemente Nanoha – pero estoy segura de que no tendré las agallas de hacerlo sobria así que, lo haré. Definitivamente lo haré – continuó Nanoha, respirando profundo – Fate, tú me gustas. Estás haciendo que pierda la cabeza porque me gustas demasiado y desde que te vi por primera vez no has salido de mis pensamientos. Tu actitud me frustra porque cada vez que he intentado decírtelo me cambias el tema, y ya no sé qué hacer. No sé si te gusto de la misma manera en la que tú me gustas a mí pero tenía que decírtelo antes de…

\- No digas eso – pidió Fate por lo bajo, acortando la distancia entre ambas – No digas eso… Por supuesto que me gustas Nanoha ¿Acaso no ves cómo me pongo cuando estoy cerca de ti?

\- Entonces ¿Por qué te alejas? – preguntó Nanoha, soltando la temblorosa mano de Fate para posarla en una de las mejillas de la rubia - ¿Por qué te alejas si es más que evidente que estoy muriendo por ti?

\- Nanoha… Tú no quieres a alguien como yo en tu vida – dijo Fate, completamente desarmada – Todo es demasiado complicado para mí, soy un cúmulo de problemas, uno peor que otro, y lo peor que puedes hacer es estar con alguien como yo.

\- Esa advertencia llegó demasiado tarde Fate – confesó Nanoha, bordeando inconscientemente la comisura de los labios de Fate con su dedo pulgar.

\- ¿Por qué? – se aventuró a preguntar Fate entre susurros, pérdida en la calidez del contacto.

\- Porque ya estoy jodidamente enamorada de ti – admitió Nanoha – Y no te dejaré escapar tan fácil.

Corazón 1, Razón 0.

No le dio tiempo de pensar si los escasos centímetros de distancia fueron rotos por ella, o por esa hermosa cobriza que reclamaba sus labios de esa manera tan pasional, liberando una absurda carga de endorfinas en su torrente sanguíneo que la hizo sentir más viva que nunca, mientras sostenía a Nanoha por la cintura para tenerla más cerca. Necesitaba aire pero el respirar ya no era prioridad, en ese momento su única prioridad eran esos suaves labios que la estaban volviendo loca, haciéndola volar y llevándola hasta el mismísimo cinturón de Kuiper.

No debía de hacerlo. Estaba cayendo inevitablemente en una trampa de la que no podría escapar más adelante, pero esa boca atrapando la suya se sentía demasiado bien como para estar mal, y en ese momento esa conexión mágica que se había formado entre ellas dos era la única cosa de la que quería estar consciente.

Un par de segundos bastaron para que recuperaran el aliento, manteniendo la conexión visual mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, casi al mismo compás. Llegando a un acuerdo silencioso entre las dos, Fate estuvo segura de que, esa vez, definitivamente había sido ella quién se inclinó para besar a Nanoha.

Ella tampoco iba a dejar escapar a la cobriza tan fácil.


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! :)**

 **Este capítulo parece que es un poco más largo. Por cierto ¿Han escuchado ya a Julien Baker?**

 **Si no lo han hecho vayan, corran a escucharla. ¿Qué están esperando?**

 **Una vez más ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!. Gracias por tomarse unos minutitos de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero que todo marche bien para cada uno de ustedes.**

 **Btw, ¡Hola chica de Valencia! :D**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. De igual manera, la canción que aparece en este capítulo es propiedad exclusiva de su autora.**

 **Canción: Julien Baker - Everybody Does**

Capítulo 11: Sobre toda la ciudad.

Intentó abrir sus ojos, pero era como si una espesa niebla hubiese caído sobre ellos, haciéndose más densa a medida que sus sentidos iban despertándose. Luego vino el dolor, como un cruel látigo que azotó su cabeza sin piedad, haciéndola gruñir mientras se llevaba una de las manos a la sien, en un absurdo intento de mitigar el infierno que se había desatado en su organismo.

Se encontraba en una posición bastante incómoda, y su cama le estaba pareciendo más dura que de costumbre. Haciendo acopio de sus disminuidas fuerzas logró abrir los ojos momentáneamente, siendo cegada de inmediato por la luz del apartamento. Estrujó como pudo un poco sus ojos y, sin poder evitar dejar escapar otro gruñido, se enfocó en su situación.

Lo primero que descubrió es que, lo que ella había considerado su cama, realmente era el sofá, y eso explicaba el por qué ahora su espalda le dolía a horrores. Parece que había caído rendida en el de una manera nada ceremoniosa, o al menos eso era lo que explicaba por qué tenía una manta enredada entre sus piernas y la almohada yacía en el suelo.

Intentó recordar su aventura nocturna pero, al hacerlo, una nueva oleada de dolor llegó a su cerebro, sacándole un nuevo gruñido.

\- Venga, tómate esto – escuchó decir a Reinforce.

La peliplateada se encontraba inclinada a su lado, sosteniendo un vaso con agua en una mano, y en la otra extendiéndole una aspirina, que Fate acepto gustosa. Su garganta seca le agradeció la ingesta del líquido, y definitivamente la hizo sentir mejor. Con cuidado, mejoró su posición en el sofá, dándole a su amiga espacio para sentarse.

Si era sincera, Reinforce se veía fatal. La peliplateada tenía unas enormes ojeras que bordeaban sus ojos rojos y, en verdad, tenía pinta de no haber descansado absolutamente nada después de llegar del club, lo que tenía cierto sentido en vista de que se suponía que ella tenía que entregar un trabajo en su facultad a primera hora de ese día.

Tampoco es que ella estuviese bien. Seguramente al mirarse en el espejo tendría un aspecto de muerto viviente que solo se le quitaría cuando el dolor de cabeza del demonio que padecía en ese momento desapareciera, y pudiera dormir al menos 12 horas seguidas.

\- Vaya que le diste duro a la fiesta anoche – comentó Reinforce, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Esa sonrisa disparó sus alarmas.

Sintiéndose ya un poco mejor se dedicó a la tarea de intentar recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ignorando de la mejor manera posible las puntadas de dolor que perforaban su cabeza sin piedad. Habían salido de la casa con Hayate, buscaron a Nanoha y llegaron al club. Eso estaba claro en su mente. Hasta allí todo bien.

Bebieron varias rondas de tragos mientras charlaban antes de que Reinforce subiera a pinchar. Para ese momento ya tenía que estar ebria porque sus recuerdos empezaban a difuminarse a partir de ese punto.

Logró iniciar el baile, y se quedó allí un rato más. Después un chico quiso bailar con ella y Nanoha lo espantó.

Y después…

Un flashback repentino cruzó sus pensamientos, despertándola completamente. En el recordaba claramente estar sonrojada hasta las orejas por la declaración de Nanoha y, luego, era como si, esforzándose, pudiese recordar el dulce sabor de los labios de Nanoha.

Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Se había besado con Nanoha.

¡Joder!

\- ¡Reinforce! – exclamó Fate, mirando aterrada a su acompañante.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Reinforce, tomada por sorpresa - ¿Por qué gritas?

\- ¿Ayer me besé con Nanoha? – preguntó Fate, alarmada.

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? – contestó Reinforce, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

\- Es completamente en serio – dijo Fate.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

\- No – contestó rápidamente la rubia – Bueno, eso creo. Creo recordar algo pero había bebido demasiado y no sé si solo me lo imaginé.

\- Fate – dijo Reinforce, incrédula – Pasaste casi toda la noche besándote con Nanoha.

Entonces si había pasado.

¡Genial!

No, no era genial. O sea, si estaba bien haberse besado con Nanoha, pero no allí, o al menos no en algún sitio en donde no pudiera recordar bien. ¿Cómo no podía recordar todo? Esto estaba mal. Pero de todas maneras se habían besado.

Demonios, ya no podía entender si había estado bien o mal.

\- Ay no… - dijo por lo bajo Fate, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Ay no? – preguntó confundida Reinforce.

\- No – murmuró Fate – Eso no tenía que pasar, no tenía que pasar así…

\- Espera un momento – dijo Reinforce, deteniendo la verborrea ininteligible de Fate - ¿Cómo que no tenía que pasar? – continuó exasperada - ¡Hayate las encontró en el baño de damas metiéndose mano!

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Fate - ¿Eso en verdad pasó?

\- Bueno, Hayate es un poco exagerada – admitió Reinforce – Pero yo no las vi, y ella fue quién las encontró así que pudo ser perfectamente posible.

\- ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? – preguntó Fate, completamente perdida.

\- No me digas que vas a entrar en la fase de negación, porque bastante que te gustó.

\- No es que no me haya gustado – dijo Fate, reclinándose en el sofá – No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero definitivamente no es que no me haya gustado.

Fate hizo una pausa intentando ponerle un poco de orden a sus ideas, pero la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía respecto a ese evento no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Por supuesto que le había gustado. Es más, recordando un poco el asunto era capaz de sentir como su piel se erizaba, y su corazón se aceleraba al recordar el calor de Nanoha y su dulce olor a vainilla.

Pero no era justo.

\- No tenía que pasar así – intentó explicar Fate – Por supuesto que me gustó pero ni siquiera puedo recordarlo bien. Nanoha se merecía algo mejor que eso, no unos cuantos besos entre un montón de gente borracha.

Reinforce había captado la indirecta y no podía evitar sonreír.

Tanto que intentó evitar su amiga rubia que eso pasara y al final terminó enamorándose irremediablemente de Nanoha.

\- Llámala – dijo Reinforce con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía su teléfono celular.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó exaltada Fate.

\- Vamos, llámala – insistió Reinforce, aguantando la risa ante la actitud desesperada de su amiga.

\- No, no puedo hacer eso – negó Fate - ¿Qué se supone que le diré?

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo?. Le besaste hasta las amígdalas, ahora ponte los pantalones y llámala.

\- Vale, vale, tengo que hablar con ella pero no lo haré por teléfono.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tenemos que hablar eso de frente – murmuró Fate, suspirando.

\- ¿Crees ser capaz de hablar con ella sobre eso cara a cara? – preguntó Reinforce.

\- No lo sé – admitió Fate – Pero debo intentarlo. Ya… Ya no puedo seguir negando lo obvio ¿No?

\- Estás enamorada _girl_ – dijo Reinforce, soltando una carcajada.

Fate quiso decirle que se callara, pero su amiga tenía toda la razón.

Estaba enamorada de Nanoha ¿A quién podía engañar?

Afortunadamente tenía tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus ideas y ensayar cómo abordaría el tema con Nanoha, aunque estaba casi segura de que la cobriza era muy capaz de tocar el tema mucho antes de que la rubia se atreviera a hacerlo.

Luego de tomar un desayuno rápido cambió su sitio de descanso del sofá a la cama, la cual le pareció digna de un palacio real, y se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo con todo el gusto del mundo hasta que la alarma de su teléfono celular le hizo levantarse de golpe. Sentía que las horas habían pasado demasiado rápido, pero al menos su aspecto era un poco más presentable.

No quería aparecerse frente a Nanoha hecha un asco.

Luego de pasar un buen rato en la ducha y vestirse con algo que considero decente tomó su mochila, llaves y patineta para emprender camino hacia la universidad. Estuvo tentada a despertar a Reinforce para que la acompañara, pero los ronquidos que era capaz de escuchar desde la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de la peliplateada fueron lo suficientemente sonoros como para evitar que lo hiciera.

La pobre debía de estar agotada, y ella tenía suficiente tiempo mientras patinaba para recoger una cantidad considerable de valor.

Por poco se queda dormida en una clase, pero no era su culpa. Sentía que las horas pasaban demasiado lentas, y el contenido de ese día se le estaba haciendo demasiado monótono. Bueno, si era sincera, realmente estaba así porque era incapaz de concentrarse. Cada vez que trataba de enfocarse en la pizarra la imagen de ella y Nanoha besándose inundaba su mente como un río desbordándose de su cauce, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Como por ejemplo, su concentración.

El lento movimiento de las manecillas del reloj fue una tortura para ella, y se encontró tontamente contando los segundos faltantes para que sus clases finalizaran. Antes de que el profesor indicara que podían retirarse ella había guardado casi todas sus cosas en la mochila, y, apenas al escuchar la despedida de quién les daba la lectura ese día, salió desesperada hacia la puerta apenas ralentizada por el embudo de gente tratando de salir.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a su punto habitual de reunión cuando recordó que hubiese sido mejor si le compraba algún detalle a Nanoha. Posiblemente Reinforce al enterarse de su olvido la golpearía, pero no podía evitarlo. Su experiencia amorosa realmente no era digna de mención, y aún era un poco lenta para esas cosas.

Tuvo la tentación de devolverse a comprar unos chocolates, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca y temía que, regresándose, perdiera las agallas que había logrado obtener, así que apuro su paso, pero cuando llegó a la fila de banquitos Nanoha no estaba.

Las bancas permanecían vacías. Quizá había llegado demasiado temprano.

Se acercó a uno de los banquitos y se sentó a esperar, intentando que los nervios no le provocaran un ataque de pánico. Buscó en su mochila algún libro para enfocarse en otra cosa mientras esperaba, pero los había dejado todos en casa, así que optó por ponerse a jugar en su teléfono celular.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa.

Quizá Nanoha estaba ocupada, o quizá no quisiera verla.

Intentó bloquear todos los pensamientos tóxicos que empezaban a llenar su mente, embasurando sus ideas. Lo más probable es que la cobriza hubiese tenido cosas que hacer y por eso se retiró temprano de la universidad. Observó la pantalla de su teléfono celular con la esperanza de ver algún texto o algo, pero no había nada.

Aunque no podía quejarse por eso. Ella también podía escribirle, pero estaba empeñada en tocar ese tema frente a frente con Nanoha, y tenía miedo de que si le escribía luego no supiera como explicarse y terminara arruinándolo todo. No es que fuera demasiado elocuente cara a cara, pero al menos si Nanoha veía la sinceridad en sus ojos tuviera alguna esperanza.

Así que, con la moral por los suelos, no le quedó otro remedio que montarse en su patineta nuevamente y apurarse a llegar a casa, en donde seguramente Reinforce la esperaba desde hace siglos para su ensayo. Sentada allí había perdido la noción del tiempo, olvidando que tenían que ensayar hoy para el concierto acústico del día siguiente. Atravesó las calles lo más rápido que pudo sin atropellar a ningún peatón, pero aun así, cuando llego al departamento, la noche se había extendido completamente sobre su cabeza.

\- Espero que me traigas buenas noticias – Le dijo Reinforce cuando la vio entrar a casa – Es lo único que te salvará esta vez.

\- No la vi hoy – respondió Fate, suspirando.

\- Me dijeron que andabas dándote besitos con Nanoha anoche – comentó Signum aguantando la risa.

\- Venga, basta ya – refunfuñó avergonzada Fate.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella? – preguntó la pelirosa.

\- No – contestó Fate, mientras tomaba su bajo – La espere donde siempre quedamos pero no apareció. Estaría ocupada supongo.

\- Puedes llamarla cuando quieras Fate – ofreció Reinforce.

\- No… Esperaré hasta mañana. Seguramente mañana si la podré ver.

Pero las horas del viernes también pasaron sin ningún rastro de la cobriza.

Sabía que Nanoha tenía clases un par de horas más tarde, pero ella siempre acostumbraba a reunirse con ellas antes, por lo que solía llegar más temprano a la universidad. Sin embargo, esta vez no la encontró donde siempre, e incluso convenció a Reinforce para que la ayudara a buscarla, llegando a entrar incluso a la odiosa cafetería, pero no.

No la encontró.

Estaba cada vez más tentada a llamarla, pero ya había pensado demasiadas tonterías la noche anterior, y no podía evitar sentir que quizá Nanoha estaría demasiado ocupada con otras cosas para poder escuchar su absurda verborrea, o, aún más básico, simplemente no quería saber nada de ella.

Reinforce decía que dejara de ser una llorona y la llamara de una buena vez. Pero a ella se le hacía muy difícil creer que una llamada terminaría bien.

A esas alturas ya ni siquiera sabía si hiciera lo que hiciera iba a terminar bien.

Lo peor de todo era que esos pensamientos negativos se negaban rotundamente a abandonarla. La acompañaron mientras almorzaba comida rápida junto a sus compañeras de banda en la tienda de tatuajes de Signum, e incluso mientras se daba una rápida ducha en casa antes de alistarse para su presentación. Agradecía que su amor por la música fuera tan inmenso que seguramente se perdería entre los acordes durante esa hora, y estaba casi segura de que esos minutos serían probablemente el único momento de paz que tendría en todo el fin de semana, sobre todo si consideraba que, al no haber visto a Nanoha ese día en la universidad, el día más cercano para encontrarse con ella era el lunes.

Y eso solo significaba que pasaría todo el fin de semana envuelta entre las sábanas de su cama, viendo programas basura en la tv fingiendo que todo estaba bien mientras internamente se martirizaba por haber arruinado todo.

Afortunadamente dejó de pensar en sus problemas por un rato cuando tuvo que organizar con Reinforce como se llevarían los instrumentos hasta el café. Para los conciertos acústicos por lo general Reinforce usaba un cajón flamenco para la percusión y un teclado para aquellas canciones que tuvieran arreglos más suaves, cosas que podían transportar sin problemas en el auto de Hayate, pero esta vez la castaña tenía un compromiso familiar importante y no podría acompañarlas.

Terminaron tomando un taxi para poder llegar a tiempo a la cafetería y arreglar los detalles de ubicación y sonido. Al llegar se percataron que Signum ya había organizado ciertas cosas, aprovechando la poca clientela del local a esa hora de la tarde, por lo que no tardaron tanto tiempo en realizar todas las conexiones necesarias y comprobar que todo marchara bien.

El resto del tiempo lo utilizaron para conversar con Agito y ponerse al día con los cuentos de la cafetería. El chocolate de esa cafetería era de los mejores que había probado en la ciudad, y Fate se sorprendió al percatarse que aún no habían llevado a Nanoha a tomarse alguno cuando salían como grupo.

Nanoha. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder concentrarse mientras tocaba. En vez de pensar en Nanoha, intentó enfocarse en los cálidos aplausos que estaban recibiendo y en el suave murmullo de aquellos que tarareaban sus canciones por lo bajo. La atmósfera era bastante íntima y quizá eso ayudó a que se relajara un poco más.

Una ronda de aplausos despidió la primera mitad de su set, momento que aprovecharon todas para refrescarse y repasar sus acuerdos para el siguiente set. Por voto unánime habían decido tocar la nueva canción de Fate en último lugar, para despedirse con una canción nueva. También Reinforce se tomó un par de minutos para regañar a Fate y pedirle que se concentrara, aun a sabiendas de que a la rubia esa solicitud le entraría por un oído y le saldría por otro.

Igual sabía que Fate haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Con suerte ese set también terminaría sin contratiempos. Los aplausos inundaban cada vez con más fuerza las pausas entre canción y canción, por lo que Fate no comprendía porque Reinforce cada vez que podía la miraba como si quiera decirle algo. Cerca del final de la penúltima canción alcanzó a percibir un gesto de Reinforce que le indicaba observar hacia cierto lado del público, y Fate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no perder el tiempo.

Allí estaba Nanoha, moviendo su cabeza suavemente al ritmo de la música, sentada al lado de Yuuno en una de las mesas cercanas a la esquina.

Genial. Así que allí estaba Nanoha.

Con Yuuno. Vaya mierda.

Terminó de tocar la canción en modo automático mientras sentía como su pecho se oprimía con la visión de Nanoha y Yuuno. Y lo peor era que por más que intentara despegar la vista de la mesa no podía hacerlo. No sabía si quería ir hasta allá y romperle la nariz a Yuuno, o tomar a Nanoha y besarla como si no hubiera mañana para demostrarle que la cobriza estaba enamorada de ella.

O al menos eso era lo que creía, o lo que quería. Ya no sabía tampoco que quería.

El silencio se estaba prolongando más de la cuenta y Reinforce, entendiendo perfectamente la situación en la que se encontraba su tonta amiga rubia, se hizo cargo.

\- ¡Hola! Nosotros somos Riot Force y esta será nuestra última canción por el día de hoy – dijo Reinforce, sonriendo ante la súplica de los asistentes para que siguieran tocando – Esta es una canción nueva, y créanme que es una canción muy especial. Disfrútenla ¿Vale?

Signum miró a Fate con la misma expresión de preocupación de Reinforce, pero la rubia se limitó a asentir, haciéndoles entender que podía seguir. Ante el gesto de Fate a Reinforce no le quedó otra opción que marcar el tiempo para que empezaran a tocar.

Y Fate se ocupó de cantar todos sus demonios.

 _Let me pick through the empty dirt  
And the rotten wood and the shoddy work  
Cause I'm interested, __and our carpenter is so elegant at placing splinters  
Right beneath my nails, where I cannot dig them out_ _  
_ _But the same briars from your ribs are the tinder in my father's house_ __

 _And I know, I know, I know, I know  
_ _I know myself better than anybody else  
And you're gonna run_ _  
_ _You're gonna run when you find out who I am_ _  
_ _I know I'm a pile of filthy wreckage you will wish you'd never touched_ _  
But you're gonna run when you find out who I am  
Yeah, you're gonna run_ __

 _You're gonna run, it's alright, everybody does  
You're gonna run, it's alright, everybody does  
You're gonna run, it's alright, everybody does  
You're gonna run, it's alright, everybody does_

Los aplausos resonaban por el lugar cuando terminaron de tocar, pero su vista seguía allí, clavada en aquella mesa. Había demasiado caos en su cabeza y solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo de una manera tan brusca o los demás pensarían que estaba loca, por eso le pidió disimuladamente a Signum un cigarrillo y un encendedor y, excusándose un momento, salió por la puerta de atrás.

Lo que necesitaba era calmarse un poco.

Encendió el cigarrillo intentando no pensar, aunque su mente siguiese empeñada en crear caos y frases grises de la nada. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras intentaba no tiritar de frio y se recostó de la pared del callejón que se encontraba junto al local. Tenía ganas de golpear cosas, pero no era buena idea descargarle un puñetazo a la pared, así que intentó enfocarse en exhalar el humo del cigarrillo de la manera más calmada posible.

Ni siquiera le gustaban los cigarrillos. Pero ver el humo desaparecer la relajaba de cierta forma.

Se quedó absorta en la tarea, por lo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, y toda la calma que había logrado construir quedo completamente destrozada por el inmenso mar de los ojos de Nanoha colisionando con los suyos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Nanoha.

¿Cuáles eran sus mejores opciones? ¿Besarla o salir corriendo? ¿O armar un escándalo? ¿O quedarse absorta viéndola siendo incapaz de armar alguna frase coherente?

\- He tenido días mejores – contestó Fate, intentando esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito - ¿Y Yuuno? ¿Qué tal va la cita?

\- ¿Cita? – repitió confundida Nanoha.

\- Sip – contestó Fate, intentando que sus manos no temblaran – Ya sabes. Tú y el hurón juntos escuchando el acústico en la cafetería. Suena como una cita para mí.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Nanoha - ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije en el club?

Nanoha estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, y eso hacía que le faltara el aire y su mente se nublara. ¿Cómo esa chica era capaz de ponerla así? Se supone que estaba molesta, pero era incapaz de formular algún otro comentario sarcástico.

\- No me digas que tengo que confesarme otra vez Fate – murmuró Nanoha – Porque pensaba que te había dejado todo muy claro.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué viniste con él? – preguntó Fate, temerosa.

\- Iba a venir con Hayate. Ni siquiera sabía que hoy iban a tocar, y cuando me encontré con Hayate en la universidad ella me contó que en la tarde estarían acá. Le dije para venir pero me dijo que no podría, y casualmente estaba Yuuno por allí y me comentó de esta cafetería, así que aproveché el aventón hasta acá.

\- Estuve esperándote en la universidad – confesó Fate, sintiéndose culpable por haber descargado su rabia con ella minutos antes.

\- El jueves me sentía fatal – dijo Nanoha, avergonzada – Creo que bebí demasiado y bueno, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto y estuve en cama casi todo el día. Y hoy intenté llegar temprano a la universidad pero mi padre me estaba esperando para darme un súper sermón que me quitó demasiado tiempo. Cuando llegué Hayate me dijo que se habían ido media hora antes.

Así que Nanoha no la estaba evitando.

Ahora sí que se sentía culpable.

\- Pensé que me estabas evitando – admitió Fate, completamente sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? – preguntó Nanoha con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de Fate – Tienes las mejillas heladas – agregó, mientras la acariciaba suavemente con el pulgar – Ven, entremos a la cafetería otra…

\- Nanoha – la interrumpió Fate.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vámonos de aquí – contestó simplemente Fate.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ven – dijo Fate, atreviéndose a sonreír mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba hacia la avenida.

La cobriza solo le sonrió ampliamente mientras ambas apuraban el paso hacia la parada de autobús de la esquina, alcanzando a subir al colectivo casi en el último momento. Entre risas tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás, donde estaba casi vacío y podían hablar con más calma.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Nanoha, recuperando el aliento.

Fate solo la miró sorprendida.

Había actuado por impulso. Solo sintió en ese momento ganas de irse a cualquier lado con la cobriza para pasar un rato juntas, así que eso fue lo que hizo. No tenía ni idea de a donde podrían ir, y casi sentía que de sus orejas salía humo mientras intentaba pensar rápidamente en el sitio ideal para salir con ella.

No es como si fuese una cita, o algo.

\- Erm… Es una sorpresa – mintió rápidamente Fate, evitando establecer contacto visual.

\- Deberías avisarles a las chicas que nos fuimos de allí – comentó Nanoha mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

\- También deberías avisarle a Yuuno supongo – dijo Fate – Al fin y al cabo habías ido a la cafetería con él.

\- No te preocupes. En un rato le envío un texto.

Avanzaron un rato más mientras charlaban animadamente, cuando Fate recordó súbitamente el anuncio de un lugar cercano a la zona en la que se encontraban y presionó el botón para pedir que el autobús se detuviera.

Podía parecer lo más cliché del mundo, pero sin planificación no era que tuviese muchas opciones, y ese parque de atracciones no tenía mucho tiempo en la ciudad, así que lo más probable era que Nanoha aún no hubiese ido. Aunque no creía que Nanoha fuera una persona acostumbrada a ir a parques de atracciones.

Y para no estar acostumbrada, al menos parecía alegrarle bastante la idea.

Cuando Nanoha se dio cuenta de a donde caminaban una enorme sonrisa quedo plasmada en su rostro. Fate estaba aguantando la risa porque sentía que, en cualquier momento, la cobriza iba a cambiar sus ojos por un par de estrellitas y empezaría a echar chispas de la emoción. Estaba tan contenta que fue la primera en correr hacia la fila para comprar los tickets de entrada, y una vez adentro no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba comprando un par de algodones de azúcar.

\- ¡Tenía muchísimo tiempo sin venir a uno de estos! – exclamó Nanoha.

En apenas un par de minutos Fate se vio arrastrada por una enérgica Nanoha que quería entrar en la mayor cantidad de atracciones posibles. Se subieron a una montaña de rusa espantosamente grande que estuvo a punto de hacerle devolver la cena, tuvo que abrazar a una temerosa cobriza al menos unas veinte veces en la casa del terror, y falló olímpicamente en ganar un peluche para Nanoha mientras ella había ido un momento a comprar un par de refrescos, solo porque el tipo de la tienda le había preguntado si quería el peluche para su novia.

Estúpido vendedor. Robándole descaradamente su concentración de esa manera.

Nanoha se había empeñado en regresar otra vez al stand porque ella quería intentarlo, pero Fate estaba segura de que la cobriza sí iba a ser capaz de tirar todas las botellas, y seguramente el vendedor terminaría diciendo algo extremadamente embarazoso. Prefería no arriesgarse.

Al cabo de una hora se habían subido a casi todas las atracciones para adultos, y ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Aun así se dejó arrastrar por Nanoha hasta la rueda de la fortuna.

Por Dios, todo eso era demasiado cliché.

Pero por esa hermosa sonrisa era capaz de subirse.

No se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Desde la altura tenía una hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad, y las casas eran apenas unos pequeños puntitos de luz reflejándose entre la inmensidad de la noche. La brisa también se sentía muchísimo más fría, por lo que la cobriza aprovechó el momento para acercarse más a Fate, y a la rubia no le quedó más remedio que ofrecerle un lugar entre sus brazos, con la excusa de darle un poco de calor.

Tampoco es que eso le molestara mucho que digamos. Podía quedarse en esa misma posición con ella por horas.

\- Esta ciudad es realmente hermosa – dijo Nanoha, observando el paisaje.

\- Claro que lo es – afirmó Fate con una sonrisa – Tú estás en ella ¿No?

\- ¿A cuántas chicas les has dicho lo mismo? – preguntó Nanoha, entre risas.

\- A ninguna. En serio. Lo puedo jurar si quieres.

\- Fate.

\- Dime

\- ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?

Eso era una descarada trampa. Nanoha sabía que no podía negarle nada si la miraba de esa forma, por lo que dejó escapar un suspiro para acomodarse mejor junto a la cobriza, mientras posaban para la foto.

Justo antes de tomar la foto, Nanoha la besó en la mejilla.

Fate no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente mientras Nanoha, con una risita, revisaba la foto en su teléfono celular. A los pocos segundos sintió como su teléfono celular vibraba, y al revisar el motivo de la notificación descubrió la etiqueta en Instagram, en donde Nanoha había subido la foto con tan solo un corazón como comentario.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Nanoha se encogía inocentemente de hombros, como si no supiera lo que esas pequeñas acciones causaban en Fate, desatando miles de tormentas y encerrando a todos esos demonios que habían rondado a sus anchas durante esos días por su cabeza. En ese momento estaba segura de que no había lugar más cálido en el mundo que esa pequeña cabina a muchísimos metros de altura, a pesar de que la brisa que azotaba sus mejillas quisiera demostrarle lo contrario.

Una nueva notificación la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, para encontrarse esta vez con un comentario de Hayate en la foto que minutos antes Nanoha había publicado. La pequeña castaña solo había escrito NanoFate junto a un corazón y una carita sonriente.

\- Parece que ya tenemos un nombre oficial – susurró Nanoha, mientras retomaba nuevamente su lugar entre los brazos de Fate.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hey!**

 **Lamento la tardanza. He tenido unos días bastante complicados realizando un papeleo y tuve que estar unos cuantos días de viaje (en los cuáles, para mi tristeza, no pude escribir). Afortunadamente les puedo dejar esto por acá. Creo que no es tan tarde ¿O si?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 12: Viejos demonios.

\- Déjame ver si entendí – pidió Reinforce, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

Fate, Signum y Reinforce se encontraban sentadas alrededor del mesón, tomando el desayuno mientras intentaban no quedarse dormidas nuevamente sobre la mesa. El día anterior, cuando Fate había desaparecido junto a Nanoha en lo que ella se negaba a llamar cita, Signum ayudó a Reinforce a llevar todas las cosas al departamento y, en vista de que Shamal aún se encontraba ocupada y ya era bastante tarde, prefirió quedarse a dormir en la casa de la rubia.

Cuando Fate regresó ya ellas se encontraban dormidas, pero lo que no imaginó era que sus amigas se habían puesto de acuerdo para someterla a un exhaustivo interrogatorio que, en ese momento, estaba provocando que a Reinforce le salieran canas mientras Signum hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ahogarse de la risa.

Ella solo quería desayunar tranquilamente.

\- Tú me estás diciendo que estuvieron juntas, en algo que tú dices que no fue una cita, y terminaron en la rueda de la fortuna, con una vista panorámica de la puta ciudad ¿Pero no son novias?

\- No – dijo Fate, suspirando – No lo somos.

\- O sea – continuó Reinforce - ¿No se te ocurrió pedírselo en ese momento?

\- Eh… No – aceptó Fate, sonrojada – Estaba nerviosa.

\- Fate… Yo sabía que tú eras lenta, pero no que te habías llevado la medalla de oro.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – se quejó ofendida Fate - ¿Acaso nunca has estado nerviosa o qué?

\- Testarossa – intervino Signum, mientras intentaba no estallar nuevamente en carcajadas – Ve al supermercado y cómprate un par de ovarios.

\- ¡Vamos chicas! – refunfuñó Fate- Paren ya, no es gracioso.

\- Fate, ¿Qué esperas? – preguntó Reinforce, mirándola expectante - ¿La foto? O sea ¿También estás esperando que ella sea la que te pida que seas su novia?

\- Te lo dije Rein – murmuró Signum maliciosamente – Esa rubia es pasiva.

\- ¡Signum! – exclamó Fate, mientras las risas de la pelirosa iban en aumento.

\- Tenemos que acabar con esto de raíz – dijo firmemente Reinforce – Llámala ya.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Fate, confundida.

\- Llámala ya – repitió Reinforce – Invítala a salir mañana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó nuevamente Fate - ¡No puedo hacer eso!

\- ¡Claro que si puedes! Ahora ponte los pantalones, llama a Nanoha e invítala a salir, o prepárate para ser considerada una muerde almohadas por el resto de tu vida.

No le quedaba otra opción. Tenía que olvidarse de su miedo y comportarse como una hembra alfa al menos por una vez en su vida. Tomó su teléfono celular y, sin dejarle segundos al arrepentimiento, marcó el número de teléfono de Nanoha.

Sentía como su corazón latía como loco mientras intentaba concentrarse en el repique de la llamada. El pitido sonó un par de veces más antes de que una animada cobriza le contestara desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Hey! – Saludó Fate, ante la mirada expectante de sus amigas - ¿Qué tal estás? Sí, estoy bien. ¿Estabas haciendo ejercicio? Eh si, solo quería saber cómo estabas. Me alegro de saber que estás bien. Por cierto ¿Harás algo mañana? ¿No? Eh… ¿Te parece bien si damos una vuelta mañana en la tarde? ¿Sí? ¡Genial!. Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana? Vale, te envío un texto. ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando la llama finalizó respiró profundamente, semi aturdida por los vítores de sus amigas. ¿Cómo Nanoha lograba ponerla tan nerviosa? Es decir, ya se habían besado y estaban casi a un nivel en el que se coqueteaban mutuamente de manera descarada, pero aun así no podía evitar que las manos le temblaran al pensar en esa mujer.

¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?

\- ¡Te acabas de ganar un par de cojones! – exclamó Signum, riéndose ante la cara de tragedia de Fate.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué harán en su cita? – preguntó Reinforce, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- No – admitió Fate, intentando recuperar el aliento - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Voy a salir con Nanoha!

\- ¡Oh! ¡El agua moja! – intervino sarcásticamente Reinforce – Bienvenida a lo obvio. Ahora, empieza a pensar en cómo le vas a hacer para que tu cita sea todo un éxito, que no quiero que regreses mañana sin una novia.

Estaba por darle un sorbo a su taza de café cuando de pronto un montón de ideas empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, y no le quedó remedio que apurar su desayuno para irse a dar una ducha rápida y empezar seriamente a planearlo todo para el día siguiente. Era complicado para ella porque tenía muchísimo tiempo sin tener una cita, y, de pronto, parecía haber olvidado las mecánicas de ese tipo de salidas.

Bueno, tampoco era que tuviese mucha experiencia en ese asunto. Las citas que había tenido antes de Une no habían sido cosas muy serias, y con Une no era ella quién había tomado las riendas del asunto. Después de Une había eliminado la palabra cita de su vocabulario, al considerar que algo así era permitirle a otra persona echarle un vistazo directamente a su verdadero ser, cosa que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Pero a Nanoha si se lo estaba permitiendo.

¿A quién demonios iba a engañar? La cobriza llevaba siglos tonteando con la verdadera Fate.

Despejó su cabeza de sus divagaciones y salió montada en su patineta al skate park de la ciudad, con su mochila a cuestas. La agradable brisa hacia que su cabello se agitara en todas direcciones mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad, encontrándose para su suerte con menos tráfico que de costumbre.

El skate park de la ciudad no era tan grande, pero era un punto de encuentro fijo para aquellos que disfrutaban del deporte y también de la cultura underground de la ciudad. Fate había tenido la oportunidad de tocar con Riot Force en un par de eventos musicales autogestionados por los mismos chicos que acudían diariamente al parque, y, cada cierto tiempo, iba a reunirse con sus amigos a patinar un poco y a observar las prácticas de aquellos que eran bastante buenos en el deporte.

Al entrar al parque se detuvo un momento a saludar a unos cuantos chicos que estaban sentados cerca de la entrada, compartiendo una gaseosa mientras descansaban. Unos cuantos metros más lejos divisó la figura de la chica que había ido a buscar, sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, por lo que se despidió rápidamente de los chicos y se acercó al árbol.

\- Hola Shari – dijo Fate, mientras se sentaba junto a la chica.

Shari era una pequeña castaña de lentes que solía acudir comúnmente al skate park, a pesar de que el patinar no se le daba para nada bien. Aun así era bastante popular en el parque, en vista de que solía pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el mismo tejiendo, y sus gorros personalizados eran muy usados por los que sí patinaban. Fate y Reinforce tenían un par de gorros que usaban de vez en cuando, y ella sabía que nadie en la ciudad podía hacer un trabajo de tan buena calidad como Shari en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¡Fate! – exclamó Shari, sonriendo – Tiempo sin venir al parque ¿Eh?

\- Algo así. ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Bien, bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

\- Todo bien. Oye Shari, necesito un inmenso favor tuyo.

\- Dime, soy toda oídos – dijo Shari, mirándola con interés.

\- ¿Tienes algún peluche nuevo que te recuerde un poco a mí?

La mirada que Shari le dedicó era digna de un poema. La miró por un par de segundos más antes de rebuscar en su bolso una libreta, la cual abrió para buscar entre sus páginas rápidamente antes de detenerse bruscamente en una de las que estaban cerca del final, permitiendo que Fate pudiera observar el boceto de lo que parecía un pequeño gatito amarillo con una chaqueta de cuero y un pequeño mohicano.

Parecía todo un chico rudo, pero también era tan adorable que provocaba abrazarlo.

Le encantaba ese animal.

\- ¿Crees que podrías tenerlo listo para mañana? – preguntó Fate, casi a modo de ruego.

\- Fate ¿Tú quieres que te haga este peluche? – inquirió Shari

\- ¿Sí? – contestó Fate, confundida.

\- No lo puedo creer.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Para quién es? – preguntó Shari, sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Venga Shari…

\- ¡No lo puedo creeer! – exclamó Shari emocionada – ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

\- No, no la conoces – contestó Fate, sonrojándose hasta la punta de la nariz.

\- ¡Necesito una foto! – gritó emocionada Shari – Pensé que este día no llegaría.

\- ¿Tan cerrada soy? – preguntó Fate aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Déjame ponerme a trabajar en esto ahora mismo. Puedes transferirme el pago a mi cuenta bancaria. Si logró terminarlo hoy en la noche te lo pasaré dejando a tu casa, si no puedes ir a buscarlo a la mía mañana en la mañana ¿Vale?

\- ¡Gracias Shari! – dijo Fate, con una sonrisa - ¡Perdona por ponerte a correr!

Salió del skate park tachando el primer punto de su lista. Aún estaba intentando afinar los detalles de lo que sería su cita con Nanoha. Podía llevarle flores, pero sentía que era algo demasiado cliché, así que descartó la idea. Pensó también en comprarle chocolates, pero de nuevo estaba cayendo en lo común, así que tuvo que desechar esa idea también.

Pasó el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por uno de los centros comerciales de la ciudad intentando encontrar algún detalle para la cobriza. Incluso llegó a pensar en hacerle una canción, pero, aunque la idea le parecía genial, era muy complicado tenerlo todo listo en tan poco tiempo así que, para su decepción, tenía también que posponer eso.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando recordó la existencia de una tienda en la ciudad que hacía pequeñas cajitas de dulces personalizadas. Entregar dulces seguía siendo algo cliché, pero dárselos de esa manera no era algo tan común y el tiempo no estaba jugando a su favor, así que se decidió por esa opción.

Media hora después salió de la tienda con la pequeña caja asegurada en su mochila. Patinó lentamente por las calles de regresó a casa, hasta que su estómago le advirtió, con una vergonzosa alarma sonora, que ya era bastante tarde y se había saltado el almuerzo por andar planeando su cita. Miró a sus alrededores buscando algún sitio para comer, y recordó que estaba muy cerca del restaurant de comida china al cuál solían llamar para ordenar la cena cuando tanto ella como Reinforce tenían pereza para meterse en la cocina, así que se acercó al ya familiar lugar y se dirigió a la barra para ordenar.

Luego de realizar el pedido de su almuerzo/cena para llevar, y de avisarle a Reinforce que estaría en unos minutos en casa con algo de comida china, se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra con una gaseosa para mitigar su sed. Aprovechó el momento para revisar su teléfono y reírse de un par de imágenes que habían subido alusivas a una serie de animación japonesa que había empezado a ver, por lo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escucho el sonido de una de las sillas al rodarse.

Cuando alzó la mirada perdió completamente el apetito.

Une se encontraba sentada frente a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa que ella no era capaz de responder ni siquiera por cortesía. Tenía entre sus manos la carta del lugar, aunque toda su atención estaba enfocada en ella. Seguía siendo la misma chica hermosa de siempre, pero, para Fate, ese ser que se encontraba sentada a escasos centímetros de ella era la peor de sus pesadillas.

\- Cuanto tiempo – dijo Une, manteniendo su sonrisa – Mi querida Fate.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – espetó Fate, intentando no perder el control.

\- Creo que me apetece cenar aquí el día de hoy. Puedes unirte si quieres.

\- No, créeme que no.

\- ¿Por qué tanta rabia? – preguntó Une, acercando su mano a la de Fate – Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Cómo eres capaz de mirarme de esa forma?

Ante el contacto de la mano de Une retiró la suya rápidamente, como si un chispazo desagradable hubiese sido producido con el contacto. Sentía como la rabia empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, y tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar el impulso de abofetearla hasta borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? – inquirió Fate, incapaz de entender la actitud de Une.

\- Fate, siempre me pareciste una chica muy bonita – dijo Une, intentando alcanzar nuevamente la mano de Fate, sin mucho éxito – A pesar de todo lo que piensas de mí, yo realmente te considero una persona muy especial.

\- Estás demente – murmuró Fate, apartando la mirada.

\- No sabes cuánto me gustaría que recordáramos esos viejos tiempos Fate – susurró Une.

\- ¡Pero qué…! – exclamó Fate, perdiendo el control por unos segundos - ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – continuó Fate, bajando la voz y colocando su mano nuevamente fuera del alcance de Une - ¿Cómo te crees capaz de venir hasta acá y decirme toda esa porquería después de la mierda que me hiciste pasar?

\- Te lo tomaste todo a pecho Fate – contestó calmadamente Une, sonriendo nuevamente – Cualquier chica había dado lo que fuera por estar en tu lugar esa vez.

\- Tu descaro no tiene límites Une. Me usaste de una manera vil – refutó ofendida Fate.

\- Pero te gustó – recalcó Une, ampliando su sonrisa.

\- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto – dijo Fate, mirándola fríamente – No entiendo que pude ver en ti esa vez.

\- Puedo mostrártelo nuevamente si quieres – ofreció Une.

\- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! – exclamó Fate – Eso no volverá a pasar, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca.

\- ¿Pero con Nanoha si? – preguntó Une gélidamente.

La mención de Nanoha hizo que bajara la guardia violentamente. Súbitamente se sentía desnuda, incapaz de defenderse, tan solo mirando recelosa al que parecía ser su mayor depredador. Tuvo que apretar los puños fuertemente para calmar un poco el temblor que se apoderó súbitamente de sus manos, haciendo que cobraran vida.

\- Entonces si es cierto. – murmuró Une – Estás enamorada de esa chica.

\- Nanoha no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso entre tú y yo – dijo Fate, a la defensiva.

\- Al contrario Fate. Nanoha tiene mucho que ver – dijo Une, con una sonrisa que esta vez no llegó hasta sus ojos – Puedes acostarte con ella ¿Pero no puedes hacerlo conmigo? Ella y yo somos iguales, no veo por qué tienes que ser tan selectiva ahora.

\- Ella no es como tú – replicó duramente Fate.

\- Y tú sigues siendo la misma niña inocente de siempre Fate – comentó Une - ¿Qué crees que puede ver una chica como ella en ti? Ella tiene el dinero necesario para comprar esta ciudad y cinco más. Si ella quisiera, hoy mismo podría tomar un vuelo a Nueva York y acostarse con alguna súper modelo o que se yo. ¿Tú que puedes ofrecerle Fate? ¿Qué puede ofrecerle alguien que pasa sus días tocando en bares de mala muerte mientras administra su herencia para no morirse de hambre a alguien que puede tenerlo absolutamente todo?

Podía levantarse y golpearla. Une estaba completamente desprotegida, y apenas un par de segundos bastarían para conectarle un buen golpe en la cara que, con suerte, la haría perder un par de dientes, pero las palabras de Une la habían paralizado. Sabía que lo que ella decía no eran más que patrañas creadas con la mayor ponzoña del mundo para hacerla sentir miserable, quería creer que eran patrañas con todo su corazón, pero ella, muy en el fondo también se hacía esa pregunta.

¿Qué veía Nanoha en ella, si ella no tenía absolutamente nada valioso que ofrecerle?

La potente voz del cajero anunciando el número de su pedido la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones, y no dudo ni un minuto en levantarse como un rayo de la mesa para retirar su pedido.

\- Vete al demonio – escupió con rabia Fate, mientras se alejaba de Une y su sonrisa burlona.


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola!**

 **Espero se encuentren bien. Yo por mi parte estoy terriblemente cansada, pero no podía ir a dormir sin antes dejarles estoy por acá.**

 **Acá en Venezuela tenemos una frase que dice: Siempre hay un sapo en tu vida... *cof cof* Une *cof cof* Yuuno *cof cof***

 **Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer! Gracias por sus comentarios. Reciban de mi parte un abrazo gigante. Consideren esto mi regalo del 14 de febrero :)**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus pesonajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 13: Quédate un rato más.

Tomó asiento en una de las banquetas del parque, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para darse cuenta, afortunadamente, de que había llegado al punto de encuentro diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Por la ciudad se hacía sentir una agradable brisa y, según los reportes del tiempo que había verificado antes de salir de casa, sería un día completamente soleado, sin la más remota posibilidad de lluvias.

Bueno, a veces los reportes del tiempo se equivocaban, pero el sol estaba en todo su esplendor y eso solo podía significar que, esta vez, el pronóstico sería acertado.

Se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, en vista de que había tenido que casi correr para llegar a tiempo. Se suponía que ya había planeado todo desde el día anterior, pero tuvo que ir a la casa de Shari para retirar el pequeño peluche que pensaba regalarle a Nanoha, y. En vista de que era una distancia considerable prefirió usar el transporte público, y perdió casi dos horas por un absurdo embotellamiento gracias a un pequeño accidente de tránsito en una de las vías principales que, sumado al tráfico común de la ciudad, había hecho de la mañana en la ciudad un caos.

Tampoco todo había sido tan malo. Había aprovechado ese tiempo para repasar mentalmente lo que le diría a Nanoha, posiblemente más veces de las que realmente eran necesarias, y también llamó a un pequeño restaurante italiano que quedaba cerca del lugar para hacer una reservación. No era un sitio muy lujoso, pero la comida era bastante buena y el ambiente era acogedor. Eso, y que también se ajustaba a su presupuesto.

Ahora solo le tocaba esperar.

El sitio que había escogido para su encuentro era bastante tranquilo. A pesar de que se encontraba casi detrás de una estación del metro, no era una plazoleta bastante transitada. Salvo un par de parejas que se encontraban sentadas en algunos bancos distantes, las personas que transitaban por allí solo lo hacían de paso. Además, estaba rodeada de suficientes árboles como parta refugiarlas del inclemente sol que en ese momento estaba en todo su esplendor.

Si lo pensaba bien, podía incluso hablar con Nanoha en ese lugar. Aún no escogía donde le confesaría a Nanoha sus verdaderos sentimientos. No sabía si era correcto hacerlo antes de ir a almorzar, o si era mejor esperar a estar en el restaurante. Incluso, había pensado en esperar a que pasara todo el día para regresar a la misma plaza y decírselo, pero en el fondo sabía que terminaría diciendo cualquier sarta de tonterías en el lugar menos indicado.

Solo intentaría que su confesión fuese lo menos terrible posible.

Un súbito ataque de ansiedad hizo que tomara de nuevo su teléfono celular para verificar la hora. Aún no habían pasado diez minutos, pero sentía que ya llevaba esperando toda una eternidad. Las palmas de sus manos estaban empezando a sudar y, su respiración, que hasta hace un par de minutos había retomado su ritmo habitual, empezaba a agitarse nuevamente como poseída por alguna fuerza sobrenatural. Apretó el pequeño peluche con fuerza, respirando profundamente para calmarse un poco, cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hizo que girara la cabeza.

De pronto, todos sus miedos se disiparon. La sonrisa de Nanoha domó todos sus demonios y los redujo a su más mínima expresión, y Fate solo pudo aclararse la garganta mientras intentaba retomar de manera urgente el hilo de sus pensamientos, sin mucho éxito en su tarea.

Evitando temblar se levantó, esbozando su mejor sonrisa de "aquí no ha pasado nada" mientras esperaba por la cobriza, con un montón de mariposas agitando violentamente sus alas en su pobre estómago.

\- ¡Fate! – saludó alegremente Nanoha.

\- ¡Hey! – respondió Fate, manteniendo la sonrisa

Sonrisa que no pudo evitar ensanchar cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Nanoha en una de sus mejillas.

Esa mujer la iba a matar un día de esos.

\- ¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo? – preguntó Nanoha, mientras se aventuraba a acomodar un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de la oreja de Fate

\- No – contestó Fate, sonrojada – Llegué hace apenas unos minutos. Por cierto – continuó, desviando la mirada – Esto es para ti.

Sus manos temblaron un poco cuando le extendió el peluche a Nanoha, y se lamentó de no haber preparado la cámara de su teléfono celular para capturar la enorme sonrisa que quedó plasmada en el rostro de Nanoha cuando tomó el regalo entre sus manos. Pudo escuchar cómo Nanoha dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior, y tuvo que aguantarse de manera sobrehumana en ese momento para no inclinarse y robarle un beso de manera descarada.

Si tan solo ella fuese consciente de lo adorable que se veía de esa manera.

\- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Nanoha, emocionada – ¡Gracias Fate!

\- No es nada – murmuró Fate, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos - ¿Realmente te gustó?

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Nanoha – Además, creo que se parece algo a ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno. Parece un chico rudo, pero es tan adorable que provoca comérselo a besos.

Tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire, porque en ese momento olvidó respirar. Se suponía que la cita era para que ella le dijera cosas bonitas a Nanoha, no para que Nanoha flirteara de esa manera con ella, imponiendo respeto y demostrándole quién era la de los pantalones.

Vale, lo aceptaba. Nanoha podía ser la de los pantalones, pero ese sería el secreto de las dos.

\- Mentirosa – refutó Fate – No soy adorable.

\- Claro que lo eres Fate – respondió Nanoha, sonriendo divertida – Sobre todo con ese enorme sonrojo que tienes.

\- ¡Estás haciendo trampa! – exclamó Fate.

\- No – respondió Nanoha, tomando la mano de una distraída Fate y apretándola, haciendo que el sonrojo de la rubia se hiciera más grande – Ahora sí estoy haciendo trampa.

\- ¡Malvada mujer! – exclamó Fate, ante la risa de Nanoha.

Se dio el pequeño capricho de actuar por impulso, y, sin darle muchas vueltas, se inclinó para darle un casto beso en los labios a Nanoha, quién la miró sorprendida mientras un tenue color rojo empezaba a llenar su rostro. Fate tan solo se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la inocente mientras intentaba no reírse frente a la cara de sorpresa de Nanoha.

\- Yo también puedo hacer trampas – dijo Fate suavemente.

\- ¡Nanoha!

Ante el sonido de esa voz no pudo evitar tensarse. A lo lejos se acercaba la persona a la que menos deseaba encontrarse ese día, con los ojos entrecerrados de la rabia mientras apuraba su paso hasta ellas. El cabello rubio de Yunno, usualmente bien peinado, parecía estar teniendo un mal día con toda la brisa que azotaba ese día la ciudad, y sus ojos verdes parecían estar a punto de lanzar rayos en dirección a Fate.

La mano de Nanoha se cerró suavemente sobre la suya, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado, posiblemente extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

Pensó que Yuuno se detendría cerca de ellas para lanzar algún comentario sarcástico, o para ignorarla completamente mientras saludaba a Nanoha, pero, al contrario, el rubio avanzó hasta ella empujándola violentamente, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para no caerse, tomada por sorpresa ante la actitud violenta del chico.

\- ¡Aléjate de Nanoha! – exclamó Yuuno, señalando a Fate con un dedo acusador.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!? – gritó Fate, saliendo de su sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a engatusarla de esa manera!?- reclamó Yuuno, empujándola nuevamente.

\- ¡Yuuno detente! – pidió Nanoha, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho del rubio, impidiendo que avanzara nuevamente hacia Fate - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

\- ¿Acaso estás ciega Nanoha? – preguntó Yuuno, intentando soltarse - ¡Es solo otra chica interesada, como todas las demás!

\- Escúchame Yuuno – empezó a decir Nanoha, respirando profundamente mientras seguía alejando a Yuuno de Fate – No sé de donde sacaste esas cosas, pero déjate de tonterías ¿Vale?

\- ¡Por Dios Nanoha! – exclamó Yuuno - ¿Ya te lavó el cerebro? ¡Dios! ¿¡Qué crees que dirá tu padre cuándo sepa que estás saliendo con una delincuente como ella!?

Era demasiado para ella.

Se había quedado de piedra observando la escena. Podía escuchar como Yuuno y Nanoha se habían enfrascado en una discusión, pero no podía entender las palabras que decían. Estaba consciente de que, si Nanoha quitaba por apenas un segundo la mano con la que estaba alejando a Yuuno este se le abalanzaría encima, y posiblemente ya no solo recibiera un empujón, pero toda esa situación le parecía demasiado irreal.

Hasta hace un momento todo iba bien.

Hasta hace un momento eran solo ella y Nanoha.

Ahora ella era una delincuente. ¿Eso era para ellos?

¿Eso pensaría la familia de Nanoha cuando la vieran por primera vez? ¿Qué ella era una delincuente?

Une parecía tener razón después de todo.

Sin pensar se encontró retrocediendo lentamente. Por un momento dejó de escuchar los gritos de ambos chicos, dándole paso a un incómodo silencio que se hizo pitido en sus oídos, mientras sentía sus miradas sobre ella.

Era demasiado para ella.

Solo pudo correr.

Su pecho se agitaba violentamente intentando llevar el aire de su respiración forzada a sus pulmones. Quemaba, pero no tanto como el quejido de sus músculos a la súbita exigencia a la que eran sometidos, o de sus ojos al intentar aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin esperar su llamado.

La ciudad giraba en torno a ella, convirtiéndose de pronto en un mural giratorio de colores que su nervio visual era incapaz de desglosar. Caras iban y venían, las bocinas de los coches, las disculpas, tropezones, todo dejó de importar. Solo importaban los latidos de su corazón, y la fuerza de sus piernas llevándola lejos de su verdad, ¿Cuál verdad?

¿Qué era? ¿Delincuente? ¿Cobarde? ¿Ambas inclusive?

Maldita sea.

No supo en cuál momento se subió en el autobús. Solo fue consciente de que llevaba un rato sentada en la parte de atrás, con el pecho aun subiendo y bajando de manera desesperada, y que la calle por la que transitaba estaba apenas a una cuadra de su casa. Con manos temblorosas apretó el botón para pedir la parada, con la mente hecha añicos al intentar reconstruir los hechos.

Se encontró corriendo nuevamente hacia su casa, rebuscando entre su mochila las llaves de la puerta de entrada, fallando múltiples veces en su intento de introducir la llave en la cerradura. Al lograrlo abrió la puerta desesperada, cerrándola rápidamente tras ella, como si un monstruo estuviese persiguiéndola y fuese capaz de entrar si no se apresuraba.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Reinforce se asomara desde la cocina, y ella solo se quedó inmóvil, con la vista perdida, mientras la peli plateada se acercaba a ella visiblemente preocupada.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y, posando su cabeza en el pecho de Reinforce, rompió a llorar.

No recordaba exactamente cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado de esa manera, tan solo era consciente del fuerte agarre de Reinforce, y de lo mucho que le dolía respirar mientras las lágrimas manchaban la camiseta de su mejor amiga.

\- Todo está bien – murmuró suavemente Reinforce – Tranquila, ya estás en casa. Estás en casa.

Las manos de Reinforce se enredaban en su cabello, tratando de consolarla por lo bajo con palabras de seguridad, pero Fate estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que la respiración de la rubia recuperara un ritmo medianamente normal, y pudiera aventurarse a hacer alguna pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó? – preguntó Reinforce, mientras se sentaban en el sofá.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Fate se sintiera lo suficientemente segura para emitir alguna palabra.

\- Yo… - intentó decir Fate, tomando una bocanada de aire – Lo nuestro. No puedo estar con Nanoha.

\- Ella… ¿Te dijo que no? – preguntó con cautela Reinforce.

\- No pude… No le dije nada – respondió Fate, con nuevas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas – No soy suficiente, nada de lo que haga hará que sea suficiente. Eso no va a cambiar ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, y no sé por qué me hago ilusiones con algo que no, que no… ¡Demonios!

Cuando Fate empezó a llorar nuevamente, Reinforce supo que, por los momentos, no conseguiría más información de la rubia. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para tranquilizarla, y, una vez Fate empezó a respirar de manera más calmada, retomó sus labores en la cocina para preparar algo de chocolate caliente, enviando a Fate a su habitación para que se pusiera cómoda.

Se sentía de nuevo una adolescente, intentando lidiar con una Fate en plena crisis. Los antiguos episodios depresivos de Fate la habían hecho adquirir cierta experiencia en el manejo de esos casos, pero no entendía por qué, justamente ahora, Fate parecía haber quedado nuevamente con su confianza hecha trizas. Nanoha parecía una buena chica, y en ningún momento había visto que le haya dicho algo rudo u ofensivo a su amiga como para que la rubia estuviera hecha un ovillo en su cama.

Apagó la llama de la estufa y se dispuso a servir el chocolate recién hecho en dos tazas, cuando la vibración de su teléfono celular la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Al ver la foto de su novia en la pantalla se apresuró a contestar.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Reinforce.

\- ¡Reinforce! – exclamó Hayate desde el otro lado de la línea – Dime por favor que Fate está contigo.

\- Sí, está en casa – afirmó Reinforce, suspirando – Tiene una crisis.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – inquirió Hayate con un tono de preocupación evidente en su voz.

\- Si – respondió Reinforce – Lleva rato llorando. Bueno, está un poco más calmada. Estaba haciendo algo de chocolate. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué paso con Nanoha?

\- Nanoha está conmigo – contestó Hayate – Estaba preocupada porque no sabía dónde estaba Fate. Me dijo que estaban juntas cuando Yuuno llegó y empezó a decirle un montón de cosas horribles a Fate, y Fate solo salió corriendo. También me dijo que intentó llamarla a su teléfono celular, pero nunca le contestó.

\- Así que Yuuno – murmuró Reinforce – Ese niño rata se está ganando una buena paliza de mi parte.

\- ¡Rein! – la reprendió Hayate - ¡Nada de problemas!.

\- Podrá ser amigo de ustedes, pero se lo merece.

\- Sé que se lo merece, pero no pueden meterse en problemas con él. Es peligroso.

\- Él es el problema. – dijo mordazmente Reinforce – Él y su grupito de niñitos estúpidos.

\- Ya Rein, no hablemos de Yuuno ¿Sí? – pidió Hayate, con voz suave – Nanoha irá hasta allá. ¿Te damos un par de horas?

\- Si – contestó Reinforce – Eso será suficiente. Cuídate por allí ¿Vale?

\- Vale cielo. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Cuando entró a la habitación de Fate, la rubia se encontraba en pijamas, oculta bajo las sábanas mientras cambiaba de manera distraída los canales del televisor. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y parecía estar teniendo problemas con su nariz. Musitó un débil gracias cuando recibió la taza de chocolate por parte de Reinforce, permaneciendo sentadas en silencio un rato.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos Reinforce dejó a Fate sola en su habitación, y se sentó en la sala para trabajar en un ensayo que debía entregar el día siguiente en la universidad. Cada cierto tiempo se levantaba e iba a echarle un vistazo a su amiga, que, ya para ese momento, había encontrado una comedia romántica en la televisión que a Reinforce se le hizo imposible quitar.

A veces la encontraba llorando. Otras veces estaba más tranquila. Solo a ella se le ocurría ponerse a ver algo con tintes románticos en su estado.

Al menos no estaba viendo Crepúsculo.

Se había quedado estancada en una parte de la redacción de su ensayo cuando su teléfono celular vibró. Al leer el mensaje de texto que había recibido fue a abrir la puerta con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a Hayate y a una preocupada Nanoha. Al parecer habían pasado por una pizzería camino a casa, así que Hayate se acercó al mesón para dejar el par de cajas de pizza recién hecha que traía entre sus manos, estrechando luego a su novia en un fuerte abrazo.

Si Reinforce era realista, estaba casi segura de que Nanoha necesitaba más ese abrazo que ella.

La cobriza sostenía entre sus manos el pequeño peluche que Fate le había enseñado en la mañana, y sus ojos mostraban una profunda tristeza. Lo más probable es que Nanoha estuviese confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, y, por lo que lograba detallar, estaba creyendo que la actitud que había tomado Fate era enteramente culpa suya. Sin embargo, la tristeza en los ojos de Nanoha era de preocupación verdadera, y para Reinforce era obvio que, a pesar de que la cobriza no sabía en qué problema se había metido al poner sus ojos en Fate, ya era muy tarde para rescatarla.

Era muy tarde para rescatarlas a ambas.

Reinforce se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Fate, y le hizo señas a Nanoha para que se acercara, quién le hizo caso con andar tímido.

\- Nanoha – comenzó a decir Reinforce, suspirando - ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

\- No entiendo – replicó Nanoha, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Fate, bueno. Creo que ya con esto conoces a Fate – contestó Reinforce, mirándola seriamente – No sé qué tanto te haya comentado Hayate, pero Fate está arrastrando desde hace mucho con una carga emocional horrible. Aunque se vea muy reservada, esa chica es una completa llorona. Bueno, ya lo estás viendo con tus propios ojos. Si sigues saliendo con Fate tendrás que aprender a lidiar con todo eso, entonces ¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir adelante?

Nanoha dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación, y Reinforce solo pudo sonreír. Sabía que venía a continuación, y, sin duda, no esperaba nada menos de ella.

\- Estoy enamorada de Fate – respondió Nanoha, mirando a Reinforce fijamente – ¿Crees que puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella no se siente bien? No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de golpear a Yuuno cuando vi que Fate salió corriendo, y casi me muero de la preocupación cuando ella no tomó ninguna de mis llamadas. Ni siquiera sé si ella va a permitir que esté cerca de ella, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que quiero intentar todo con ella, no me importa lo que pase.

\- Entonces no me decepciones ¿Vale? – dijo Reinforce, sonriendo – Estoy poniendo todas mis esperanzas en ti. Buena suerte.

Reinforce tocó dos veces la puerta. Espero un par de segundos para tocar nuevamente, y, luego de unos cuantos segundos más, repitió el proceso. En esa tercera vez, lograron escuchar un leve gruñido que venía de la habitación de Fate. Luego de darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro a una temblorosa Nanoha, le hizo señas a Hayate para entrar en la habitación contigua, dejando a Nanoha sola frente a la última barrera que la separaba de la rubia.

Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, mientras el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Re…? – comenzó a preguntar Fate, deteniéndose en seco.

Cuando se encontraron frente a frente Nanoha inconscientemente se quedó sin aire. Fate estaba allí, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con pinta de no estarla pasando nada bien. Parecía intentar fruncir el ceño sin mucho éxito, y la expresión en su rostro era más de miedo que de molestia. El largo cabello rubio de la chica se arremolinaba en su espalda, y una cantidad innumerable de mechones rebeldes caían sobre su rostro, pero Fate no se inmutó en ningún momento.

Nanoha quería acercarse y abrazarla. Besarla hasta que cambiara las lágrimas por sonrisas. Fate, con su mirar perdido y su mano aferrada fuertemente al pomo de la puerta no se podía imaginar lo mucho que Nanoha deseaba protegerla, observándola tan vulnerable.

El silencio había extendido sus brazos por toda la estancia, sin embargo, Nanoha parecía capaz de escuchar la irregular respiración de Fate mientras la rubia seguía observándola sin inmutarse. Como pudo, consiguió la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para hablar.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó suavemente Nanoha, incapaz de ocultar sus nervios.

\- Claro – respondió débilmente Fate, haciéndose a un lado para dejar entrar a Nanoha.

Fate cerró la puerta tras Nanoha y se sentó en la cama, dejándole un espacio a la cobriza para que se sentara junto a ella. Tomó el mando del televisor y bajó el volumen, hasta que los diálogos de la película se transformaron en un murmullo apenas audible, y abrazó sus rodillas con sus brazos, manteniéndose en silencio.

Quería hablar, pero sentía que si abría la boca no lograría emitir ningún sonido. Nanoha se mantenía a su lado en silencio, lanzándole pequeñas miradas furtivas que para Fate eran bastante obvias, pero, aun así, no hizo nada.

No sabía si era mejor hablar para romper el absurdo silencio que las rodeaba, o quedarse allí sentadas en silencio, pero juntas, tentadas a jugar con una burbuja que parecía a punto de estallar.

\- ¿Así que Adam Sandler? – preguntó Nanoha, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Me gusta esa película – respondió Fate, evitando el contacto visual con Nanoha.

\- Fate.

El súbito contacto de la mano de Nanoha cerrándose sobre la suya le hizo dar un respingo. Allí estaba, mirándola con esos ojos azules como si con eso fuera capaz de realizar un escáner completo de su alma, y, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de pedirle que la soltara por el bien de ambas, se encontraba cediendo inevitablemente al calor de la cobriza. Traicionada por sus sentidos, no podía negar que disfrutaba el roce de los dedos de Nanoha deslizándose suavemente sobre el dorso de su mano, calmando la tormenta que se había desatado dentro de su ser.

Todo eso estaba mal. Ellas eran prácticamente polos apuestos. Pero la cercanía de Nanoha le daba la paz que parecía no hallar.

\- Perdóname si hice algo mal hoy – dijo Nanoha, con la mirada clavada en el suelo de la habitación – Mi intención en ningún momento fue incomo…

\- No – la interrumpió Fate, cerrando sus ojos – Tu no hiciste nada malo.

Fate abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras adecuada. Lo correcto parecía ser pedirle que se fuera, diciéndole que todo había sido un error y que lo mejor era que separaran sus caminos y olvidaran que por un tiempo tontearon, pero su corazón le pedía que se mantuviera en silencio un rato más, solo un rato más, el tiempo suficiente para que la mano de Nanoha siguiera acariciando la suya.

¿Realmente se merecía a alguien como Nanoha?

\- Tú eres demasiado perfecta – susurró Fate por lo bajo, perfectamente audible para el oído de Nanoha.

\- ¿Por qué huyes de todo esto Fate? – preguntó Nanoha suspirando - ¿Por qué no permites que me acerque más a ti?

\- Porque no se puede Nanoha. ¿Acaso no me ves? – empezó a decir Fate, incapaz de contener las lágrimas – Soy una pérdida de tiempo para alguien como tú. No tengo nada que ofrecerte y tú ya lo tienes todo. Te mereces a alguien que este a tu nivel, no a una escoria como yo.

\- No te imaginas cuanto odio que hables así de ti.

El tacto de Nanoha la debilitaba, de eso podía estar segura, o al menos eso era lo único que podía explicar que hubiese decidido girarse para quedar frente a frente con Nanoha, quién había llevado su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente para quitar sus lágrimas, acercándose cada vez un poco más.

\- Estoy diciéndote la verdad Nanoha – murmuró Fate.

\- Según tú.

\- Alguien como yo no puede darte todo lo que mereces.

\- ¿Yo te he pedido algo? – preguntó Nanoha.

Estaban tan cerca que si alguna de las dos se movía terminaría inevitablemente conectando sus labios con la otra. El suave cosquilleo de la respiración de Nanoha y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos la llamaban a fundirse con ellos, y aún no concebía el hecho de que Nanoha había sido capaz de descubrir sus puntos débiles a una velocidad de vértigo.

La necesitaba. Aunque todo lo que estaban haciendo les traería más problemas, Fate la necesitaba.

\- Lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado – susurró Nanoha, haciéndola estremecer.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? – preguntó Fate, acercándose apenas unos milímetros más.

\- Creo que es porque me has hecho perder la cabeza.

Nanoha rompió la minúscula distancia que las separaba, y Fate correspondió gustosa a los suaves labios que atrapaban los suyos en un dulce agarre. Esta vez estaba completamente sobria, y muy consciente de cómo su piel se encontraba erizada ante el gentil contacto de Nanoha, estremeciéndola.

Los dedos de Nanoha juguetearon con su cabello, mientras el beso se hacía más intenso y sus manos rodeaban lentamente la cintura de la cobriza, atrayéndola más.

Se separaron jadeando, intentando llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones mientras las pupilas dilatadas de ambas las delataban. De pronto, todos los miedos y dudas que habían plagado su cabeza se habían marchado sin siquiera decir adiós.

\- Fate – murmuró Nanoha, mientras seguía jugueteando con el cabello de Fate.

\- Dime – susurró Fate.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¡No! – exclamó Fate, arrepintiéndose ante la mirada de dolor de Nanoha – Es decir ¡Sí!. Maldición, déjame explicarte.

Nanoha tuvo que aguantar una risita ante la expresión de contrariedad de Fate, quién parecía estar buscando las palabras para poder hacerse entender, sin mucho éxito. La rubia suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos, rogando que su explicación no fuese tan complicada de entender.

\- Verás – comenzó a decir Fate – Se supone que hoy te invité a salir porque te iba a hacer exactamente esa misma pregunta. Por supuesto, todo eso fue antes de que saliera corriendo como una idiota. ¡Dios! ¡Es tan frustrante!

\- Bueno, puedes preguntármelo si quieres – dijo Nanoha, visiblemente divertida.

\- ¡Así no tiene gracia! – exclamó Fate, haciendo un puchero – No me soporto, soy una pasiva de lo peor.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Nanoha, alzando una ceja mientras sonreía ampliamente.

\- ¿Dije eso en voz alta? – inquirió Fate, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Si lo dijiste – contestó Nanoha, riéndose ante la cara de tragedia de Fate.

\- ¡Ay no! – exclamó Fate.

\- Ven acá.

Nanoha la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba repetidamente, sacándole unas buenas carcajadas a una Fate que intentaba inútilmente resistirse al ataque de la cobriza. Luego de un par de minutos de lucha sin sentido terminaron acostadas juntas, con Nanoha acariciando con cuidado el rostro de Fate mientras esta buscaba cobijo entre sus brazos.

No recordaba haberse acercado tanto a alguna de sus antiguas parejas, pero en los brazos de Nanoha todo el mundo parecía desaparecer, y tan solo quedaban ellas dos, en silencio, sosteniéndose mutuamente mientras trataban de construir lentamente su camino sin tropezar.

Era una calma que nunca creyó que hallaría.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres intentarlo? – preguntó tímidamente Fate.

\- Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia si eso es lo que quieres decir – contestó Nanoha, riéndose.

\- ¡Es en serio Nanoha! – replicó Fate, con un mohín.

\- Estoy segura Fate – respondió Nanoha, mirándola con ternura – Estoy completamente segura.

No pudo evitar rendirse al cansancio entre ese par de brazos que parecían dispuestos a protegerla.


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

 **Primero que nada disculpen la enorme demora :( Estos últimos días han sido una odisea.**

 **Afortunadamente luego de un largo viaje (y, por supuesto, de asegurar mi supervivencia consiguiendo un trabajo en este lugar) ya estoy instalada para retomar el ritmo de las actualizaciones.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por estar al pendiente de este proyecto! Les envio un abrazo gigante en la distancia, esperando que estos días hayan sido buenos para ustedes.**

 **¿Alguien dijo fluff?**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 14: Cita (Segundo Intento)

Su boca esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras sostenía fuertemente el volante de su automóvil. En la radio se reproducía una suave canción de amor que parecía describir con una precisión abrumadora las sensaciones que la acogían desde hace mucho tiempo. En otras ocasiones hubiese pensado que ese tipo de canciones eran hechas con la fórmula comercial del éxito, o al menos eso era lo que le había explicado su madre, pero en esos momentos todo se sentía absolutamente real.

O quizá era que solo estando en ese nivel de enamoramiento que sentía era capaz de encontrar el verdadero sentido de ese tipo de canciones.

Todo eso gracias a Fate.

Su Fate.

Poco a poco, con paciencia, había logrado quitar, pieza por pieza, la enorme muralla que había construido Fate para separarla de los demás, encontrándose para su deleite con una chica dulce y llena de buenas intenciones, pero con demasiado miedo como para demostrarlo. Nanoha estaba dispuesta a eliminar también ese enorme miedo, con la misma paciencia del primer momento.

Algunos de sus amigos pensarían que se había vuelto loca, perdiendo la cabeza por una chica que apenas conocía, pero desde el principio supo que Fate era diferente. Bajo toda esa fachada de rudeza se escondía un ser enormemente cálido, y aún se sorprendía al observar que nadie había sido lo suficientemente paciente, y lo suficientemente valiente, como para atreverse a llegar al corazón de la rubia.

Definitivamente Fate valía la pena. Aunque su primera cita oficial no hubiese sido precisamente lo que ambas esperaban.

Había tenido una fuerte discusión con Yuuno al día siguiente, y, si era sincera consigo misma, le importaba un pepino si, gracias a su discusión, el rubio decidía alejarse de ella. No entendía bien que era lo que se traía Yuuno contra Fate, pero no iba a dejar que hablara de su novia de esa manera, insinuando que estaba junto a ella por puro interés. Además, ella era lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones, tanto en el ámbito amoroso como en general, por lo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ningún tipo de intromisión.

Eso, y que podía llegar a ser bastante terca cuando se lo proponía.

Para compensar la desastroza primera cita que tuvieron, Nanoha invitó a salir a Fate nuevamente el fin de semana siguiente. En ese momento iba justamente a buscarla a su casa para que pasaran la tarde juntas.

Tenía que aceptarlo, realmente no era una experta en citas. A pesar de que había salido con varias chicas, no había podido alcanzar una estabilidad real y mucho menos había sentido algo tan intenso como el sentimiento que le provocaba Fate tan solo al mirarla. Podía pedirle consejos a Hayate, pero, conociendo a su amiga, seguramente por cada recomendación válida para una cita exitosa tendría que soportar unos cinco chistes alusivos a su vida sexual, que irían incrementando su tono a medida que pasaban el tiempo, así que se fue por algo más básico.

Algo más básico implicaba que no tenía ni idea de que harían, pero tenía la esperanza de que se le ocurriera algo en ese corto transcurso de cinco minutos que la separaban de la casa de Fate.

Un pequeño atasco en la avenida principal transformó esos cinco minutos en diez, los cuales de igual manera fueron insuficientes. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y le enviaba un texto a Fate, indicándole que ya se encontraba abajo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Fate atravesó el umbral de la residencia, mirando sorprendida la Land Rover blanca que conducía Nanoha.

\- ¿No te hice esperar tanto? – preguntó Nanoha apenada.

\- No – negó Fate con una sonrisa – Apenas acababa de alistarme. Hola por cierto – agregó mientras le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

Un violento sonrojo atacó súbitamente las mejillas de Nanoha, quién sintió súbitamente su piel arder ante el cariñoso gesto de su pareja. Eran esos pequeños gestos de Fate que hacían que fuese casi imposible no perder la cabeza por ella.

\- ¿Tuya? – preguntó Fate, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Eh? – alcanzó a decir Nanoha, aún sorprendida por el beso de Fate.

\- El auto – explicó Fate.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Si! – exclamó Nanoha, saliendo de sus ensoñaciones mientras iniciaba la marcha.

\- ¿Tienes una Land Rover y prefieres ir en el escarabajo de Hayate? – inquirió Fate, divertida.

\- Aún no soy muy buena con las direcciones en la ciudad – admitió Nanoha – Además ¿Te estás quejando del auto de Hayate? Reinforce se sentiría ofendida si te escuchara decir eso – añadió, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás tergiversando mis palabras?

\- ¿Yo? ¡Sería incapaz!

\- Más te vale. Y bien, señorita Takamachi, ¿cuál es el plan?

Definitivamente esos diez minutos intentando pensar en un buen lugar para tener una cita no fueron los más productivos de su vida. Cuando intentó dar una respuesta rápida su mente se quedó totalmente en blanco, como un ordenador que había forzado al máximo su capacidad de procesamiento prefiriendo mostrarle una pantalla azul de la muerte.

\- ¿Qué te parece el mall? – preguntó Nanoha, intentando reiniciar sus conexiones cerebrales. – Podríamos parar allí y tomarnos algo.

\- Vale, es un trato entonces.

Agradeció internamente el minúsculo momento de lucidez que tuvo, antes de ponerse en marcha. Los minutos siguientes transcurrieron rápidamente, o quizá era que la charla que mantenía en esos momentos con Fate era bastante fluida. Cuando bajaba del auto aún se recuperaba del ataque de risa que le había provocado Fate con sus elocuentes comentarios.

Después, cuando entrando al centro comercial Fate tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, tuvo que recuperarse de otro tipo de ataque.

Dieron un par de vueltas en el centro comercial mientras decidían que iban a tomar. Nanoha no tenía mucho apetito. Antes de salir de casa para buscar a Fate había tomado un snack ligero, y, durante la semana, no se había sentido con muchas ganas de tomar alguna comida algo más pesada. De igual manera Fate había almorzado con Reinforce un par de horas antes de salir, por lo que estaba más que de acuerdo en tomar un postre, así que no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambas escogieran parar en una heladería artesanal cercana.

El único percance que sufrieron durante su estadía en la heladería fue el ataque de celos que a Nanoha se le hizo difícil de controlar, cuando la mesera que atendía su mesa empezó a coquetear descaradamente con una indiferente Fate. A pesar de que la rubia estaba muy consciente de los inútiles avances que intentaba realizar la mesera, y de que intentaba de manera sutil confirmarle que Nanoha era su pareja, no pudo evitar que la mesera le pasara su número telefónico anotado en el reverso de la factura, ante una Nanoha que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Por supuesto, minutos después de salir del local, Fate no pudo evitar estallar de la risa ante el enorme puchero de Nanoha, quién sentía que su orgullo había sido herido.

Un par de besos y muchos abrazos después, el puchero desapareció.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por el centro comercial, tomadas de la mano. En un momento pensaron en entrar al cine para ver alguna de las películas de estreno, pero a esa hora el sitio estaba casi a reventar y no les hacía mucha ilusión tener que pasar horas en una fila para comprar entradas, por lo que prefirieron seguir con su caminata.

El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse cuando decidieron dar por terminado su paseo. Ya empezaba a sentirse una brisa un poco más fresca, sobre todo cuando transitaban con los vidrios abajo por la avenida de la costa, camino hacia la casa de Fate. Nanoha, al ver como la rubia miraba embelesada por la ventana, decidió parar un momento en un parking al costado de la vía, para que Fate pudiera ver el atardecer con más calma.

Luego de ubicar un sitio un poco más solitario, se sentaron juntas sobre la cálida arena, mirando el majestuoso espectáculo de colores que mostraba el cielo y se reflejaba en la superficie del inmenso mar que se desplegaba ante ellas, imponente.

\- Hermoso ¿Cierto? – comentó Nanoha, impactada por la paleta de colores que se extendía ante sus ojos.

\- No tanto como tú – murmuró Fate, acercándose más a la sonrojada cobriza.

A Nanoha no le quedó más remedio que acurrucarse entre los brazos de Fate, mientras ambas eran arrulladas por el suave murmullo de las olas al llegar a la orilla, en un vaivén sin fin. Las manos de Fate la llenaban de caricias más suaves que una pluma, y, a pesar de que con cada minuto que pasaba la brisa empezaba a tornarse un poco más fría, una calidez que provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón la llenaba completamente.

\- Fate – susurró Nanoha, alzando un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor a Fate.

\- Dime.

\- Hable con Yuuno sobre lo que pasó el otro día.

Ante la mención de Yuuno la expresión de Fate se endureció repentinamente. Nanoha esperó un tiempo prudencial, para darle tiempo a Fate de emitir alguna opinión, pero en vista del silencio de la rubia prosiguió con su explicación.

\- Discutimos bastante y posiblemente no nos hablemos más, pero no voy a permitir que insinúe cosas sobre ti sin siquiera conocerte – explicó Nanoha.

\- No te hubieses preocupado por eso – comentó Fate, suspirando – Yo no soy santo de su devoción, y eso ha sido desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

\- En parte creo entender por qué se está portando de esa manera.

Nanoha inhaló profundamente, acomodándose mejor para poder quedar a la misma altura de la rubia que en esos momentos la miraba con sincera curiosidad, mientras la tenue luz del atardecer empezaba a disiparse.

\- Él fue una de las primeras personas en enterarse de que a mí me gustaban las chicas, y no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos. A pesar de que terminó por aceptar ese hecho tiempo después, las primeras chicas con las que salí eran súper interesadas. Era lo normal, estábamos estudiando en un lugar donde la gran mayoría de los estudiantes eran de familias adineradas, y eran chicas acostumbradas a los lujos, por lo que siempre tendían a salir con aquellas personas que pudieran estar dispuestas a pagar todos sus caprichos.

\- ¿En verdad salías con gente así? – preguntó Fate, alzando una ceja.

\- Eran bonitas – se excusó Nanoha, ganándose una buena carcajada de Fate – El punto es que a veces me ilusionaba mucho con esas chicas. No me importaba comprarles cosas cada vez que querían, pero me lleve muchas decepciones cuando iba dándome cuenta de que ellas no me querían a mí como persona, sino que solo aceptaban salir conmigo por mi dinero. Fue un momento bastante complicado para mí.

\- Entonces, imagino que él fue el primer paño de lágrimas ¿No?

\- Así es. Él no tiene un buen concepto de las mujeres en general. Creo que es porque su madre es bastante frívola y bueno, la gran mayoría comenta que está con el Sr. Scrya solo por el dinero. Cuando tuve mis primeras decepciones amorosas el concepto que tenía de las mujeres creo que empeoró, y prácticamente empezó a creer que todas las chicas que se me acercaban lo hacían porque querían algo de mí. Al cambiarme de ciudad y empezar a viajar perdimos contacto, y dejé de contarle sobre mi vida amorosa porque se ponía bastante intenso, pero nunca pensé que después de tantos años sería capaz de armar semejante escena.

\- Él es un patán – dijo Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – Pero si lo vemos desde ese punto entiendo su desconfianza. Las chicas de su grupo no son para nada de fiar.

\- Eso lo sé, por eso te digo que de cierta manera puedo entender su actitud, pero no permitiré que este diciendo esas cosas sobre ti.

Nanoha dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Desde la primera vez que vio a Fate supo que esa chica tenía algo especial, alguna especie de brillo sobrenatural que la hacía destacar ante sus ojos de todas, como un magnetismo mágico que la invitaba a perderse en lo profundo de esas orbes carmesí. Quizá era que tenía un concepto muy romántico y pasional del amor, pero esa paz que sentía entre los brazos de Fate solo le confirmaba que esa chica que estaba a su lado, reconfortándola, era la indicada.

\- ¿Me creerías si te digo que eres la primera persona por la que siento algo tan real? – preguntó por lo bajo Nanoha.

El sonrojo de Fate ante la repentina pregunta de Nanoha rápidamente fue reemplazado por una cálida sonrisa. Creía saber cómo se sentía Nanoha, sobre todo porque en ese momento estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Todo lo que había sufrido gracias a Une había quedado de lado cuando decidió por fin liberarse de todos sus miedos y abrirse completamente a Nanoha. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

A pesar de que apenas estaban comenzando, y que el panorama del futuro aún era incierto, algo dentro de lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que Nanoha era la chica que había esperado durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Y tú me creerías si te digo que tú también eres la primera persona con la que me siento así?

\- Si me miras de esa manera creo que empezaré a creerte.

\- Hey Nanoha.

\- Dime.

\- Te quiero.

Nanoha la miró sorprendida ante su súbita declaración, encontrándose con una Fate que estaba roja como un tomate, pero miraba al horizonte con determinación mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos fuertemente.

Si, definitivamente esa era la indicada.

\- Te quiero – repitió Fate, mirándola – No he tenido la mejor experiencia en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales se refiere, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz y que…

\- Yo también te quiero Fate – la interrumpió Nanoha – Muchísimo más de lo que crees.

Solo bastó un beso, con el atardecer a cuestas siendo testigo del momento, para sellar su promesa.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?**

 **Primero que nada, les pido disculpas por la enorme tardanza. El capítulo estaba listo desde hace unos cinco días más o menos, pero aún no tengo una conexión a internet propiamente dicha, así que tengo que aprovechar cuando alguien comparte sus datos conmigo para poder actualizar. Espero poder solucionar ese pequeño inconveniente pronto.**

 **Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por el seguimiento que le están dando a esta historia. Disfrutemos de la calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **Un abrazo gigante en la distancia. ¡Pórtense bien!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 15: Bajo las estrellas.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que era posible alcanzar la inmensa paz que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, seguramente pensaría que se estaba burlando de ella.

Sin embargo, mirando distraída por la ventana y con una particular cobriza recostada de su hombro, se daba cuenta de que sí era humanamente posible alcanzar ese estado de plenitud.

La mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado fue dejar los miedos atrás y aceptar completamente sus sentimientos por Nanoha. Aunque al comienzo de su relación seguía sintiendo un poco de miedo por lo que podía llegar a pasar, aún atormentada por el fantasma de los actos de Une, Nanoha poco a poco le había hecho ver que podía confiar plenamente en ella.

Despacio, un paso a la vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que se encontrara hablando por horas con Reinforce acerca de lo maravillosa que era Nanoha, incluso permitiéndose emitir algún chillido de emoción cuando la cobriza le mandaba algún mensaje de texto a mitad del día para saber cómo estaba.

Aún le costaba creer que alguien como Nanoha hubiese puesto los ojos en ella, a pesar de que Reinforce le decía que eso era algo completamente normal, y que el trato que tenía Nanoha hacía ella era el trato que tenían las personas cuando amaban profundamente a otra. Ella lo entendía, porque ella actuaba de la misma manera protectora con Nanoha, sin embargo, era la primera vez que alguien con quién se involucraba románticamente tomaba esa misma actitud para con ella.

Afortunadamente las cosas marchaban bastante bien para ellas. Llevaban casi tres meses saliendo oficialmente, aunque Nanoha aún no había hablado formalmente con sus padres sobre Fate. Aun así, Hayate le había comentado que Nanoha le había dicho entre líneas a su madre que estaba saliendo con una chica, pero con su padre ni hablar.

Estaba segura de que más adelante encontrarían el momento adecuado para ese tipo de formalidades.

Yuuno no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de odio cuando se encontraban por los pasillos de la universidad, pero la mirada severa de Nanoha lograba mantener a raya cualquier provocación del rubio. Para su malestar, al mes de la discusión que tuvieron el rubio se acercó a Nanoha para disculparse por su actitud, por lo que ambos habían retomado el contacto.

Ese cuento del arrepentimiento no era bien digerido todavía por Fate. Seguía sospechando que el rubio tenía algún otro tipo de intención oculta que disimulaba bajo esa cara de tristeza, pero si Nanoha había decido darle una nueva oportunidad a Yuuno para redimirse Fate no era quién para impedírselo.

De todas formas, salvo ese tipo de miradas que, si mataran, la tuviesen en esos momentos a tres metros bajo tierra, el rubio y sus amigos no habían intentado fastidiarla de nuevo.

Definitivamente las cosas marchaban bien.

Tarareó el estribillo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento por las bocinas del auto de Hayate mientras centraba nuevamente su atención al paisaje que se mostraba a través de la ventana. Ese día se encontraban rumbo a uno de sus acampadas de fines de semana, en una de las residencias vacacionales propiedad de la familia Yagami.

Bueno, virtualmente era una acampada.

Dos veces al año acostumbraban a ir a una de las casas vacacionales de Hayate durante el fin de semana para "acampar", aunque en realidad lo que hacían era colocar durante el día unas carpas en algún sitio del bosque que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad, armar una fogata, intentar pescar algo en el lago para el almuerzo y luego, cuando ya empezaba a anochecer, dirigirse hacia la casa para tomarse un par de tragos y acostarse en alguna de las cómodas camas de la residencia.

Era algo así como acampar haciendo trampas, pero hasta el momento les había funcionado.

Oficialmente era la primera acampada del año, y también era la primera en donde Nanoha las acompañaría, quitándole oficialmente el estatus de lámpara a Fate, según palabras de la mismísima Hayate.

La realidad era que, en vista de que sus amigas tenían parejas estables desde hace mucho tiempo, en las acampadas anteriores por lo general Fate tenía que empezar a huir por la derecha cuando el alcohol se les subía a la cabeza y les daba por ponerse cariñosas. Eso también le permitía quedarse dormida antes de que empezaran a llegarle sonidos no identificados del cuarto contiguo, pero esta vez al menos podría quedarse hablando largo y tendido con Nanoha durante toda la noche.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban aún faltaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para llegar a su destino. El viaje era amenizado por un cd de Texas Is The Reason que Reinforce se tomó la libertad de escoger porque, según sus palabras, el deber del copiloto era el de escoger la música del viaje. Tampoco era que a ella le molestara en absoluto esa selección.

Al menos no le había dejado a Hayate buscar sus canciones de Lady Gaga. Si las hubiese puesto habrían tenido que aguantar por hora y media el concierto que Hayate improvisaría con su nada melodiosa voz exclusivamente para ellas.

No, no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una Nanoha que estaba despertando de su siesta mirando confundida a su alrededor. Se estrujó los ojos con una mano, mientras tomaba con su mano libre la botella de agua que le estaba acercando Fate.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó en un murmullo Nanoha.

\- Ya falta poco – contestó Fate, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

\- ¡Hola bella durmiente! – exclamó Hayate, mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- ¡Hayate! – refunfuñó Nanoha – No grites.

\- Uy, la bella durmiente está de mal humor.

\- Vamos Fate, haz feliz a tu novia – dijo Reinforce con una sonrisa.

Fate aprovechó la ocasión para dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a Reinforce, mientras bajaba su cabeza para acercarse más a Nanoha.

\- Hey – murmuró Fate hacia Nanoha - ¿Te encuentras bien?

La verdad era que Nanoha acababa de salir de un fuerte resfriado que había pescado a inicios de semana, y que la obligó a pasar un par de días descansando en casa. La tos había desaparecido el día anterior, pero aun así Nanoha tuvo que repetirle en incontables ocasiones a Fate que ya se encontraba bien para que la rubia dejara de inventarse posibles excusas para que faltaran a la acampada y quedarse en casa.

Y había aprendido que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a la cobriza era muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

\- Quédate tranquila preocupona – contestó cariñosamente Nanoha, mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla – Estoy bien.

\- ¡Al fin llegamos! – exclamó alegremente Reinforce.

Ante ellas se desplegaba la enorme verja que separaba la propiedad de la carretera. Un par de toques de claxon bastaron para que uno de los guardias de seguridad se asomara por la garita, saludando con la mano a Hayate mientras las dejaba pasar, esperando unos segundo más a que también pasara Signum, quién las había seguido durante todo el camino junto a Shamal en su motocicleta.

Se estacionaron casi al frente de la amplia casa de dos plantas que habitarían durante ese dia y parte del día siguiente, apresurándose para bajar y empezar a cargar con los instrumentos necesarios para armar su campamento. Mientras Fate, Reinforce y Signum se dedicaban a bajar las cosas del automóvil, Hayate se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, abriéndola para permitirles pasar.

Poco a poco fueron trasladando las cosas del auto hasta un pequeño claro que se encontraba un tanto oculto entre los árboles, bastante cerca del lago.

En vista de que se habían demorado en salir de la ciudad, y la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, se repartieron las tareas para ahorrar tiempo.

Fate y Nanoha comenzaron la dura lucha que se traducía en armar las tres carpas sin que ninguna de ellas tuviera el riesgo de salir volando a la menor brisa. Shamal se decantó por encender la fogata, en vista de que, al haber pertenecido a las girl scouts, tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre el encendido de fuegos, mientras Signum tomó un balde y la caña de pescar para dedicarse a la paciente tarea de pescar algo en el muelle para el almuerzo.

Reinforce también sabía pescar, pero en esos momentos estaba intentando ponerse de acuerdo con Hayate sobre la preparación de la comida. Esa era la escena que se repetía año tras año.

\- ¿Por qué no pones los pimientos primero? – preguntó Reinforce, exhausta.

\- Porque se van a quemar Rein – respondió Hayate – Nos vamos a pasar el punto de cocción si los ponemos de una vez

\- ¿Puedo abrir un paquete de galletas?

\- Son para después de comer.

\- Yo ya comí – se defendió Reinforce.

\- El desayuno no cuenta – refutó Hayate.

\- ¿Un vaso de gaseosa?

\- ¿No te puedes esperar a que Signum regrese?

\- ¿Te enojarías mucho si te digo que no?

Hayate se giró para quedar frente a una Reinforce que cerró sus ojos preparada para la reprimenda, pero, en vez de eso, Hayate tomó sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia ella para besarla profundamente, ante la sorpresa de la peligris.

\- ¡Si van a empezar a meterse mano váyanse a la casa! – les advirtió Shamal.

Reinforce aún no se había recuperado de la impresión cuando la castaña sacó de su bolsillo una piruleta, dándosela con una sonrisa ante la mirada iluminada de Reinforce.

\- ¡Por esto es que me tienes a tus pies! – exclamó Reinforce, tomando a Hayate entre sus brazos y levantándola.

\- Soy la mejor _waifu_ que encontrarás – respondió Hayate con una sonrisa.

\- La actitud de Hayate me parecía tan madura, hasta que dijo eso último – comentó Nanoha, suspirando.

\- Déjalas, ellas son así – dijo Fate con una sonrisa – Tal para cual.

Luego de casi una hora de intentos fallidos al intentar tensar las cuerdas de las carpas, Fate podía decir que estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que habían hecho. De todas maneras, apenas se sentía una ligera brisa agradable pasar de vez en cuando, por lo que dudaba de que alguna de las carpetas saliera volando por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. Shamal había hecho un excelente trabajo con la fogata, y a lo lejos venían Signum y Reinforce con unos cuantos pescados en el balde y la caña de pesca a cuestas.

Hayate había llegado a la conclusión de que dos pescadoras eran mejor que una, y así podía mantener lejos a Reinforce de la comida hasta el momento del almuerzo, por lo que prefirió pedirle a la peligris que fuese a ayudar a Signum.

Una vez el almuerzo estuvo listo, se sentaron todas alrededor de la fogata. Hacía muchísimo calor, por lo que el primer six pack de cerveza se terminó antes de que terminaran la mitad de su almuerzo. Nadie podía negar que Hayate tenía un talento innato para la cocina, y, adicionalmente, la castaña había preparado una salsa casera para acompañar el pescado que estaba riquísima.

Si Hayate cocinaba de esa forma, todas podían entender el por qué Reinforce perdía la cabeza por los platos de su novia.

El amor entra por el estómago, o eso decían.

Después de comer, aprovecharon la cercanía del lago para darse un chapuzón, del que fue excluida Nanoha por decisión unánime. A pesar de las protestas de la cobriza, Fate se encargó de recordarle una cantidad inimaginable de veces que acababa de salir de un fuerte resfriado y lo menos que quería era que se enfermara nuevamente, por lo que Nanoha terminó aceptando su destino y se quedó sentada en el muelle, mirando a sus amigas chapotear como peces.

Igual, no le dio mucho tiempo de sentirse sola. Luego de una rápida zambullida, Fate salió del agua para sentarse a su lado, intentando secarse el cabello húmedo con una toalla sin tener mucho éxito.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte con las chicas un rato más? – preguntó Nanoha.

\- Nah – negó Fate sonriendo – Aquí estoy mejor.

\- En serio tonta, si quieres me quedo aquí mientras te metes en el lago un rato más. Hace mucho calor.

\- Iré más tarde. ¿Quieres que te consiga una gaseosa?

\- Eso estaría muy bi… Espera un momento.

El melódico repique del teléfono celular de Nanoha interrumpió su conversación. Lo ubicó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y, extrañada por la repentina llamada, procedió a contestar.

\- ¡Hola Yuuno! – exclamó Nanoha, divertida ante el repentino cambio de semblante de Fate – Muy bien ¿Y tú? Me alegro. Lo siento, no puedo hoy. No, en verdad no puedo, estoy de camping con Hayate. Imposible. Estaré todo el fin fuera. Vale, para la próxima puede ser. Hablamos luego. ¡Adiós!

Al finalizar la llamada guardó su teléfono celular nuevamente en su bolsillo, y se giró para enfrentar a una Fate que hacía hasta lo imposible por disimular el enorme ceño fruncido que tenía hasta hace segundos atrás, sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Nanoha

\- Sí, todo bien – contestó Fate, desviando la mirada - ¿Qué quería Yuuno?

\- Creo que iba a salir con sus amigos al cine más tarde y quería que me les uniera – respondió Nanoha, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Que bien – murmuró Fate, intentando que su molestia no fuese tan evidente.

\- ¿Estás celosa? – preguntó Nanoha alzando una ceja.

\- No – mintió Fate entre dientes.

\- Fate ¿En serio estás celosa?

\- No. Bueno, no tanto. Olvídalo. Solo no confío tanto como tú en Yuuno.

\- Vamos Fate, no te pongas así – pidió Nanoha, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos – Yuuno es solo un amigo. Sé que es un patán y que no se llevan bien, pero ya se disculpó con nosotras. Además, le dejé bien en claro que tú y yo somos novias, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Fate solo pudo suspirar, mientras Nanoha la abrazaba con más fuerza y depositaba un pícaro beso en su cuello. Quería creer en las palabras de Nanoha. Al fin y al cabo la cobriza era quién tenía más tiempo conociendo a Yuuno. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que el rubio se traía algo entre manos.

Y ese cuento de los amigos no era capaz de comprárselo a Yuuno. Aunque Nanoha lo mantuviera en una especie de friendzone a lo largo de los años, Fate se había dado cuenta de las miradas que le dedicaba Yuuno a la cobriza cada vez que hablaban y, por supuesto, había notado el incremento de odio que su presencia causaba ante los ojos de Yuuno.

Yuuno quería a Nanoha para algo mucho más grande que una simple amistad. Que Nanoha se hiciera la ciega era otra cuestión.

De todas formas intentó calmarse por el bien de ambas. El clima era estupendo y, además, se supone que habían ido a acampar para pasarla bien, por lo que se dejó mimar por Nanoha y compartió nuevamente risas con sus compañeras, a medida que el sol en el horizonte iba ocultándose lentamente, regalándoles un hermoso espectáculo de color mientras caminaban hacia la residencia para resguardarse del incipiente frío.

Luego de un par de horas y un potente vino cortesía de la familia Yagami se podría decir que Fate estaba un tanto más alegre de lo normal. Habían desempolvado el equipo de karaoke que se encontraba en la sala principal, y en ese momento estaban recibiendo el concierto privado que Hayate les había negado en horas de la mañana, con una canción incluso más dramática que su interpretación, pero que, gracias al alcohol, la estaba matando de la risa.

Cuando fue su turno de cantar, Hayate logró su venganza a obligarla a interpretar una canción urbana con una letra bastante vulgar que tenía roja como un tomate a Nanoha y a Signum intentando no escupir el vino de la risa, mientras que Reinforce, en una inaceptable muestra de traición, la invitaba a realizar la coreografía.

Estaban escogiendo la próxima canción cuando el timbre de la residencia sonó. Fate se detuvo por un momento, pero Hayate le hizo señas para que siguiera mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Hayate regresó un par de minutos después, visiblemente confundida.

\- Nanoha, te buscan – dijo Hayate, con una mueca.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me buscan? – preguntó Nanoha, extrañada.

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba hacia la puerta y procedía a tomar asiento. Fate miró a Hayate en búsqueda de respuestas, pero la castaña evitó su mirada. Estaba por hablar cuando la voz de Nanoha confirmó sus crecientes sospechas.

\- ¿Yuuno? – preguntó Nanoha desde el umbral, cuando se encontró de frente con su visitante.

A la mierda todo.

Estaba ebria, y estaba molesta. Ese estúpido cara de hurón. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a aparecerse en esa casa a mitad de la noche para buscar a Nanoha? ¿Qué pensaba? ¡Ella era su novia!

\- Fate, cálmate – pidió por lo bajo Reinforce, quién se había levantado de su asiento para tomarla del brazo.

\- ¿Saben qué? – comenzó a decir Fate, suspirando profundamente – Estaré afuera. Me llevaré esto – añadió, mientras tomaba la botella de vino que apenas habían destapado hace diez minutos en sustitución de la anterior – Que tengan una feliz noche.

Reinforce intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella ya estaba cansada de todo. Con un leve forcejeo se soltó del agarre de Reinforce y salió a caminar por la puerta de atrás. El frío hizo que se estremeciera por unos segundos, pero no hubo nada que un buen trago de vino no solucionara.

Si alzaba la mirada mientras caminaba, podía ver el inmenso cielo estrellado que se extendía sobre ella. Por un momento deseo ser alguno de esos minúsculos puntos en el firmamento y no tener que estar armando ese tipo de berrinches.

Se estaba comportando como una idiota. Nanoha no le había dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de ella. Con Nanoha las cosas iban muy bien. El problema era Yuuno, Yuuno y sus intenciones ocultas, Yuuno y la capacidad que tenía para hacerla dudar.

Aún consideraba que no era el mejor partido para Nanoha, sin embargo, la cobriza le había demostrado de las mil y un maneras que era a ella a quién quería por encima de los demás. Era humano tener miedo a lo que pudiera pasar si las cosas entre ellas pasaban a un plano aún más serio. Por Dios, Nanoha era la heredera de un imperio, ella solo era una pseudo músico que no había logrado siquiera grabar un ep. Para la sociedad, esa relación no tenía sentido.

Y entonces, cuando había logrado por lo menos olvidarse momentáneamente de los problemas que su noviazgo conllevaba, aparecía Yuuno a fastidiar esos pequeños momentos de libertad plena que tenía con Nanoha.

Era justo que se permitiera molestarse de vez en cuando ¿No?

Lanzó una pequeña maldición cuando tropezó con una piedra por la poca visibilidad que tenía en esos momentos. Los restos de la fogota aún se encontraban calientes, o al menos eso podía deducir por la leve incandescencia del carbón, así que se sentó junto a la misma mientras tomaba un poco más de vino.

Quizá fue una muy mala idea haberse llevado el vino.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó cuando noto como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba lentamente por su mejilla. Toda esa situación era absurda, y ella ahora iba a ponerse a llorar, como si con eso fuese a solucionar alguno de sus problemas. Definitivamente fue una mala idea haberse llevado esa botella.

\- Esto es un asco – murmuró por lo bajo, mientras le daba un trago más a la botella.

\- Así que aquí era donde estabas – susurró Nanoha cerca de su oreja.

Sintió el peso de la cobriza sobre su espalda, y sus brazos rodeando su cintura mientras que con una mano le quitaba la botella de vino, apartándola de su alcance. Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, silencio apenas roto por el suave sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas y el ligero crepitar de algunos carbones que se negaban a apagarse completamente.

\- Fate – murmuró Nanoha.

\- Lo siento – dijo Fate.

\- Sabes que eres la única persona con la que quiero estar ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Tú estás segura de eso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida Nanoha

\- Lo siento – se disculpó nuevamente Fate – Estoy ebria y no estoy pensando bien las cosas. Lo mejor será que regreses con las…

\- No. No me moveré de acá hasta que me escuches.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Nanoha era la persona más terca del mundo, o al menos eso era lo que le confirmaban esos ojos violetas mirándola con esa determinación tan grande.

Le daba miedo que Nanoha no quisiera luchar a su lado, pero muy en el fondo sabía la cobriza había estado luchando junto a ella desde la primera vez que se encontraron.

\- Te amo Fate – dijo Nanoha, mirándola fijamente – No sé si sea demasiado pronto para decírtelo, pero realmente te amo. Estoy completamente segura de eso, y también estoy completamente segura de que lucharé contra todo lo que nos intente separar, así como le acabo de pegar cuatro gritos a Yuuno por aparecerse cuando sabía que estaba pasando el día contigo. Ahora ¿Es suficiente para que dejes de dudar de mis intenciones contigo, o quieres que te lo repita?

Fate asintió levemente, mientras se daba vuelta para esconderse entre los brazos de Nanoha, quién la sostenía fuertemente, dejándose llevar por la calma que la cobriza le proporcionaba.

\- Lo siento Nanoha, en verdad, me estoy comportando como una idiota – se disculpó Fate.

\- Entiendo que tengas miedo aún Fate, yo también lo tengo. Pero mujer ¡Déjate querer!

No logró aguantar la carcajada ante el elocuente comentario de Nanoha. Era increíble cómo en menos de cinco minutos la cobriza había cambiado por completo el sombrío ambiente del lugar para hacerla reír de una manera tan sencilla. Sin pedir permiso, tomó un beso prestado de los labios de Nanoha, permitiendo que la cobriza lo reclamara de vuelta sin ningún tipo de pudor.

En apenas unos segundos se encontraron enfrascadas en una lucha por la dominación en la cual ninguna de las dos parecía querer ceder, pero cuando sintió las manos de Nanoha intentando recorrer su espalda se detuvo por un momento.

\- ¡Perdón! – exclamó Nanoha, sonrojándose – Me deje llevar y…

\- No, no me pidas perdón – murmuró Fate.

Fate volvió a acercarse a Nanoha, esta vez tomando sus labios en un suave agarre que lentamente se hizo más y más profundo. Deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Nanoha, deleitándose por la suavidad de la piel que la yema de sus dedos exploraba, mientras sentía como, dentro de ella, una nueva revolución empezaba.

\- Fate, no tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres – murmuró Nanoha, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

\- No estás haciendo nada que yo no quiera que tu hagas – le susurró Fate al oído.

Nanoha la miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese profundo borgoña y encontrando un deseo primitivo, visceral. Ella comprendía a esa Fate que la miraba agitada, como si estuviese esperando su aprobación para dar el primer paso. La comprendía porque ella se sentía igual.

Ella también la deseaba. En ese momento la deseaba más que a nada en ese mundo.

La beso de nuevo, la beso con ganas, como si al segundo siguiente la rubia fuese a desaparecer y ya no podría tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Fate respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, mientras la guiaba a una de las carpas que habían armado en la mañana, refugiándose en ella. En ese momento descubrió que Fate tenía unas manos extremadamente hábiles, y no solo para tocar el bajo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fate la había despojado de su camiseta, liberando sus senos de la opresión del brasier con un rápido movimiento. Cada beso de la rubia ardía con la intensidad de mil soles al contacto con su piel, haciéndola desear más y nublando su razón, eliminando cualquier clase de pensamiento y dejándola tan solo con la necesidad de que el tacto de la rubia se prolongara por más tiempo.

Ella estaba teniendo mayores problemas para deshacerse de la ropa de Fate, pero en cuanto su novia se percató de su dificultad procedió a ayudarla. Cuando al fin pudo sentir el contacto de la piel desnuda de Fate con la suya, un violento escalofrío que nació desde la base de su espalda se extendió por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, advirtiéndole que, de no detener a Fate, estaba a punto de dar un enorme salto hacia el enorme abismo del clímax.

Pero ella no quería detenerla en lo absoluto. Sería una completa idiota si lo hiciera.

Fate, para su beneplácito, tampoco se detuvo. No le quedó otro remedio que aferrarse fuertemente a la espalda de la rubia mientras ella, con avidez, se alimentaba de su sexo. Esa chica estaba haciendo con ella lo que se le daba la gana, llevándola al límite una y otra vez, dejando que se desprendiera de todo el pudor mientras se entregaba enteramente a la satisfacción de sus más ocultos deseos. Nunca se habría imaginado que detrás de esa chica se escondía una fiera de esas proporciones.

Aprovechó un descuido de Fate para tomar la delantera en el asunto. Ya había sido suficiente para ella, y había llegado el momento de reclamar su derecho a explorar a la rubia de la misma manera en la que Fate lo había hecho con ella hace algún momento.

Al quedar sobre ella se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse sobre la hermosa visión que sus ojos le proporcionaban. Esa mujer era hermosa. Era hermosa con esos ojos borgoñas que mostraban una mar de lujuria e impaciencia, con esos pechos de infarto y ese enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas al sentirse observada. En ese momento podía morir feliz, sabiendo que ante ella se encontraba lo más parecido a un ángel que encontraría en el mundo terrenal.

Torturándola con la espera recorrió con su boca cada rincón de su cuerpo, llenando sus oídos con los melódicos gemidos que su compañera emitía luego de cada roce. La hizo suya enteramente, desnudo su alma y bebió de ella como si tomara del más dulce de los néctares, dejó que el instinto guiara sus manos y se regocijó cuando, entre sus brazos, una agitada Fate murmuraba su nombre.

Unos minutos después, cuando había logrado calmar su respiración, se dio cuenta de que Fate la miraba con una sonrisa que solo podía significar una cosa.

Su noche apenas empezaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡** **Hola!**

 **En verdad, infinitas disculpas por la tardanza en subir este capítulo. Aún no logro solucionar mi problema con la conexión a internet, pero espero solventarlo en los próximos días. Reciban mientras mis más sinceras disculpas :(**

 **Les dejo esto por acá, para volver a la costumbre de actualizar los domingos hahahahahaha. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por dedicarle unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo a este proyecto. Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 16: Todo está bien ¿No?

\- Fate

Se sentía en calma. Su cuerpo se sentía tan ligero como una pluma, ondeando suavemente en la dirección del viento, dejándose llevar por las suaves corrientes de aire que la mecían casi imperceptiblemente de un lado a otro. Poco a poco fue consciente del calor que la envolvía, y del peso extraño que sentía sobre su pecho, aunque eso no la molestaba en lo absoluto.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con una visión que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sobre su pecho, profundamente dormida, una cobriza parecía estar teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida, aferrándose fuertemente a su cintura mientras se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos. A través de la fina tela de la carpa se filtraban los suaves rayos del sol, por lo que dedujo rápidamente que debían encontrarse ya a media mañana.

Para su tristeza, eso significaba que tenían que levantarse.

\- Hey – susurró por lo bajo Fate - Nanoha, despierta.

Nanoha solo emitió un gruñido, acurrucándose más en el refugio que había encontrado entre los brazos de Fate, quién le dio un par de minutos antes de intentar despertarla nuevamente.

\- Vamos Nanoha, ya es tarde, tenemos que levantarnos. – intentó una vez más Fate.

\- No quiero – gruñó Nanoha por lo bajo.

\- Vamos dormilona – susurro Fate, regalándole un beso en la frente – Las chicas deben de estar buscándonos.

Luego de lo que pareció un puchero, seguido de un largo suspiro, Nanoha abrió sus ojos. Se quedó mirando por un momento a Fate, quién se mantenía desnuda a su lado, apoyada en uno de sus brazos, y estuvo casi segura de que sus pupilas se dilataron ante semejante visión matutina.

Pero qué mujerón.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me levante si estás así? – preguntó Nanoha, sonrojándose.

\- Deberías acostumbrarte – susurró Fate, mientras deslizaba su mano hábilmente por la cintura de Nanoha – Esta no será la última vez que vamos a despertar así.

Poco a poco fueron disminuyendo la corta distancia que había entre sus cuerpos. Era tarde, tenían que levantarse para poder arreglar sus cosas y regresar a la ciudad, pero era imposible contenerse cuando habían tantas ganas de por medio. Casi a manera de tortura, quedaron a escasos milímetros de conectar sus labios, midiéndose, en un juego de resistencia que ambas estaban a punto de perder.

Nada podía ser más perfecto.

\- Fate dón… ¡Ay Dios Mio!

Nanoha emitió un chillido, mientras intentaba cubrirse con la chaqueta que habían usado para cubrirse un poco del frío la noche anterior, mientras que una Reinforce con la cara tan roja como sus ojos cerraba nuevamente la entrada a la carpa, disculpándose de las mil maneras posibles.

\- ¡El desayuno está servido! ¡No se tarden! ¡En verdad perdón! – exclamó Reinforce, alejándose del lugar.

Fate solo miró a Nanoha, quién se mantenía cubierta con la chaqueta respirando entrecortadamente del susto que le había metido Reinforce, y soltó una carcajada. Nanoha la miró reir, mientras ella terminaba de procesar lo que había pasado y lo absurdo de la situación, y la acompañó en su risa. Se rió tanto que las costillas le dolían, y un par de lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos, mientras que, más allá Fate intentaba respirar profundamente para no seguir riendo.

\- Supongo que ahora si tenemos que levantarnos ¿No? – preguntó Fate, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Vale, tú ganas.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a encontrar sus ropas, en vista de que entre el apogeo de la situación y la oscuridad de la noche no se habían percatado de donde habían tirado cada prenda. Luego de unos cuantos minutos y un par de besos que tuvieron que detener haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, salieron de la carpa en dirección a la casa.

Durante el camino entrelazaron sus manos, mientras disfrutaban de la suave brisa. Era injusto pensar que en un par de horas estarían de vuelta a la ciudad. Si la decisión fuera por parte de Fate, se quedaría allí junto a Nanoha eternamente, pero mañana ambas tenían clases en la universidad, y el padre de Nanoha se pondría hecho una furia si Hayate no la llevaba a casa temprano como le había prometido, así que tendrían que conformarse con eso.

Y, si no hubiese sido por el hambre que tenía en esos momentos, hubiese decidido de manera arbitraria saltarse el desayuno.

Signum al verlas entrar al comedor casi se ahoga con su café, mientras que Reinforce, en una esquina, intentaba sin mucho éxito fingir que era ajena a la situación. Shamal intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Hayate, y eso a Fate no le gustaba para nada.

\- Hace un excelente día allí afuera ¿Verdad Fate? – preguntó Shamal, sonriendo inocentemente.

\- ¿Si? – Murmuró confundida Fate.

\- Se ven radiantes hoy – comentó Hayate, mientras las invitaba a sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Fate se apresuró a mirar a Reinforce, quién solo suspiró y murmuró una disculpa, mientras Signum estallaba en carcajadas.

\- ¡Reinforce! – exclamó Fate, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

\- ¡No fue mi intención! – se excusó Reinforce en tono lastimero - ¡Me obligaron a hablar!

\- No sabía que te gustaba rudo Fate – comentó Hayate mientras señalaba el brazo de Nanoha.

Sentía que sus mejillas ardían mientras veía un par de morados de considerable proporción que una apenada Nanoha lucía en sus brazos, mientras Signum parecía estar teniendo problemas para respirar de la risa y Shamal y Hayate chocaban los cinco.

El desayuno transcurrió entre comentarios alusivos a lo que Hayate, de manera solemne, se refería como "La consumación del matrimonio NanoFate", disculpas de Reinforce y quejas por tener que regresar a la ciudad. Nanoha poco a poco se unió al enemigo, y terminó riéndose de los chistes con doble sentido de su amiga castaña, por lo que a Fate no le quedó de otra que seguir los pasos de su compañera y unirse también a las risas.

Aún se sentía un poco apenada, pero eso era lo de menos. Que su círculo de confianza reaccionara de esa manera solo le indicaba que ya no había nada que esconder ni temer.

Horas después, luego de subir todas las cosas que habían traído en el auto de Hayate e intentar dejar la casa vacacional lo más limpia posible, emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la ciudad. Esa vez no pudieron librarse del Hayate y su lista de reproducción de Lady Gaga, por lo que, dos largas horas después, Fate se sentía capaz de tomar su guitarra y sacar una versión punk de Bad Romance sin escuchar nuevamente esa endemoniada canción.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad ya el sol había empezado a ocultarse en el horizonte, por lo que Hayate decidió pasar primero por la imponente residencia Takamachi para dejar a Nanoha antes de que su padre empezara a ponerse intenso. Para Nanoha el hecho de que ya hubiese llegado la hora de tomar su bolsa de viaje y entrar a casa era una tortura. Cada vez que pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Fate se le hacía más difícil separarse de ella y bueno, si era sincera, después de lo que había pasado entre ellas la noche anterior sabía que le tocaría pasar una noche muy pero muy larga.

\- Saludos a Shiro de mi parte – dijo Hayate, mientras Nanoha atravesaba la verja que daba entrada a la residencia Takamachi.

Nanoha dejó escapar un inmenso suspiro mientras escuchaba como el auto se alejaba a medida que ella iba avanzando hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el pequeño manojo de llaves, y abrió con cuidado la puerta intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

Apenas al entrar se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se dispuso a subir hasta su habitación. Le hacía falta un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarse, y, además, tenía que revisar nuevamente en su agenda si realmente no tenía ninguna asignación pendiente de la universidad para el día siguiente. Si la memoria no le fallaba había dejado todo en orden, pero eso de acampar la había emocionado tanto que era probable que se le hubiese escapado alguna que otra nota.

Iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando un súbito carraspeo la hizo girarse repentinamente.

Su padre la observaba desde la base de la escalera, con una ceja alzada. Iba vestido como si estuviese a punto de dirigirse a alguna junta, y Nanoha supuso que su deducción era correcta porque su padre sostenía uno de sus tantos maletines de cuero. Intentando no sonar nerviosa por el hecho de que estaba llegando un poco más tarde de lo acordado lo saludó, sonriendo inocentemente.

\- ¡Hola Padre! – saludó Nanoha - ¿Vas a alguna junta?

\- Sí, tengo una cena en un par de horas con unos accionistas. ¿Todo bien en el campamento?

\- Si – afirmó Nanoha con una sonrisa – Todo bien.

\- Me alegro mucho. Debo irme. Nos vemos luego.

\- Vale papá. Nos vemos.

Estaba a punto de continuar la marcha cuando su padre hizo que frenara en seco.

\- Por cierto. Este martes me gustaría cenar contigo acá en casa a las ocho. Dile a la niña rubia con la que estás saliendo que también está invitada. Tengo curiosidad por conocerla.

Las piernas le temblaron mientras observaba como su padre giraba el pomo de la puerta y salía de la casa, lejos de su alcance visual.

Esa falsa tranquilidad de su padre solo podía significar que se había metido en un gran lío.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hey!**

 **Nuevamente perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón por la tardanza. Aún no logro solucionar mi problema con la conexión de internet, pero ¡Ya tenemos nuevo capítulo!**

 **Gracias por su espera, y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que la estén pasando bien.**

 **Veamos que tal nos va en esta cena.**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 17: Familia.

\- Si – murmuró Hayate mientras asentía – Este podría funcionar.

Fate observó su reflejo en el inmenso espejo que coronaba el centro de la habitación de Hayate, mientras intentaba acomodar un mechón de cabello rubio que se negaba a mantenerse en su lugar. Le devolvió la mirada una chica rubia con cara de estar a punto de recibir una sentencia de cadena perpetua, vestida con un jean azul y camisa de botones con un bonito estampado de flores, abierta para dejar un escote moderado. Sobre la camisa, un blazer negro terminaba de combinar el atuendo que al parecer había logrado pasar la prueba, mientras que sus pies estaban metidos en unos tacones negros, no tan altos y sorprendentemente cómodos.

Era muy difícil creer que esa misma chica fuera miembro de una banda de Punk.

Llevaba más de dos horas junto a Reinforce en casa de Hayate, donde la castaña estaba intentando lograr un milagro para dejarla lo suficientemente presentable ante la cercanía de la cena en casa de Nanoha.

Cuando Nanoha le habló por teléfono para decirle que su papá le había pedido que fuese a cenar con ellos sintió que las piernas se le convertían en gelatina. Ella había intentado sonar lo más casual posible, pero Fate había llegado a conocer muy bien el leve temblor que aparecía sutilmente en la voz de su novia cuando algo la mortificaba. Por supuesto, la ansiedad que empezó a sentir por la actitud de Nanoha incrementó cuando le comentó lo que había pasado a Hayate.

La castaña literalmente, al enterarse de la cena, solo se dedicó a rezar por el eterno descanso de su alma.

Intentó que Hayate le dijera que tan grave era el hecho de que incluso hasta Nanoha pareciera estar nerviosa por la cena, pero se negó rotundamente. Al final, lo único que alcanzó a decirle fue que el padre de Nanoha no era demasiado _open mind._

Reinforce se encargó de traducir las palabras de su novia. Shiro Takamachi era muy, muy, muy homofóbico, a diferencia de la madre de Nanoha.

Pero la madre de Nanoha no estaría allí con ellos en la cena, y Fate, al percatarse de que apenas faltaban un par de horas para la fatídica cena, se sentía con inspiración suficiente como para escribir su obituario.

\- ¿Estás segura de que me veo bien? – preguntó Fate

\- Si no fueses mi mejor amiga te meto – comentó Reinforce, silbando.

\- ¡Qué asco! – exclamó Fate

\- Eso mismo pienso yo. ¡Alabada sea la amistad! – agregó Reinforce.

\- Te ves bien Fate. Mi atuendo favorito sigue siendo el vestido azul, pero con ese te ibas a meter en un gran problema.

Ese era como el séptimo outfit que Fate se probaba. Habián descartado unos por ser demasiado reveladores, y otros por hacerla ver demasiado santurrona. El favorito de las tres había sido un vestido azul propiedad de Shamal que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura, realzando sutilmente sus atributos delanteros pero sin llegar a lo vulgar.

Sin embargo, con ese vestido era imposible que ocultaran los tatuajes de Fate, y bueno, si el padre Nanoha los veía sin duda eso no lo haría para nada feliz.

\- ¡Quita esa cara de sufrimiento y dolor Fate! – la regañó Hayate, mientras la invitaba a sentarse para enfocarse en su maquillaje.

\- Creo que ni siquiera cuando tuve mi primer concierto me sentía tan nerviosa.

\- Relajate Fate – le pidió Reinforce – Seguro le caerás bien. Bueno. Seguro intentarás caerle bien. Realmente no sé qué decirte.

\- Esto es una tortura – murmuró Fate.

\- Ya, olvídate de Shiro por un segundo. Lo importante es que Nanoha te ama. Mientras a ella le caigas bien todo está bien. Ahora déjate de mover que si sigues no te podré delinear bien las cejas.

Fate hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus nervios, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar que un suspiro furtivo se escapara de su ser, junto con todas sus esperanzas.

Y cuando su teléfono vibró por la llegada de un mensaje de Nanoha, anunciándole que ya se encontraba afuera esperándola, sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un par de segundos.

Se despidió rápidamente de Hayate y Reinforce antes de salir de casa, mientras esta última tarareaba una versión de la marcha fúnebre. Al salir, Nanoha la esperaba recostada de su auto, y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que la cobriza la miraba con un inmenso sonrojo.

\- Estás, guau – dijo Nanoha – Esto, estás increíble.

\- ¿Sin palabras? – preguntó Fate alzando una ceja, mientras le regalaba un casto beso en los labios al ocupar el asiento de copiloto.

\- Se me están quitando las ganas de ir a cenar con mi padre – confesó Nanoha, con una risita – Preferiría mil veces que nos escaparamos justo ahora y tuviéramos una cita.

\- ¿Realmente podemos hacer eso?

\- No. Pero me gustaría que sí. – respondió Nanoha, mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

El trayecto en el auto fue lento y silencioso, pero eso a Fate no le importó. Durante casi todo el viaje la mano de Nanoha se mantuvo firmemente entrelazada junto a la de ella, aportándole calidez y hasta proporcionándole un poco de seguridad. No lo podía negar, se estaba muriendo de los nervios, pero Nanoha se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, e incluso se atrevería a decir que la cobriza lo estaba pasando peor.

Podía sentir un ligero temblor momentáneo en la mano de Nanoha cada vez que se detenían en algún semáforo, e inconscientemente su ceño se fruncía como si ese fuese su estado natural. En múltiples ocasiones Fate se dio cuenta de que Nanoha abría la boca como si fuese a decirle algo, solo para cerrarla casi inmediatamente y negar con la cabeza.

En esas ocasiones Fate solo apretaba un poquito más fuerte la mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya, intentando que con ese gesto Nanoha se diera cuenta de que ella estaba a su lado, y que definitivamente estaban juntas en eso.

Por supuesto, una nueva oleada de nervios la invadió cuando entraron a la residencia Takamachi.

Nanoha estacionó el auto, dejando escapar un gran suspiro antes de girarse hacia Fate.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Nanoha.

\- Por la cara que traes creo que estoy más lista que tú – respondió Fate, mientras extendía su mano para acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Nanoha.

\- Fate, todo estará bien. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿Si?

\- Vamos, se nos hará tarde. Estamos juntas en esto, pase lo que pase.

Ambas se tomaron la libertad de robarse unos pocos segundos para abrazarse, antes de salir del auto en dirección a la inmensa puerta principal de la casa de Nanoha. Durante el corto camino permanecieron con las manos entrelazadas, intentando reconfortarse mutuamente para no acobardarse al último momento.

Cuando Nanoha abrió la puerta, permitiéndole pasar, vio que el patriarca Takamachi las esperaba.

Shiro les dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa, y Fate no supo si la intención era darle un poco de seguridad o volverla loca de los nervios. No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al darse cuenta de que el Sr. Takamachi la miraba de arriba abajo, escaneándola detalladamente en el proceso, sin cambiar ni un segundo su expresión. Entre ellos se había formado un silencio incómodo que nadie parecía dispuesto a romper, hasta que Nanoha, al ver que el escaneo de su padre había durado mucho, se atrevió a hablar.

\- Perdona la tardanza padre. El tráfico estuvo fatal – mintió Nanoha.

\- No se preocupen. Llegaron justo a tiempo. Pasen al comedor, ya la cena está servida – dijo Shiro, mientras las invitaba a seguirlo.

El comedor era absurdamente grande, y Fate empezaba a considerarse un pequeño ratón atrapado en una inmensa jaula llena de madera fina, porcelanas chinas y lámparas de techo que podían matarla de llegar a desprenderse. En la mesa se disponían una serie de platos que parecían increíblemente elaborados, y que, por supuesto, eran muchos más de los que podían comer, ni siquiera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Aún abrumada tomó asiento junto a Nanoha, mientras Shiro tomaba asiento en la punta de la mesa.

Las invitó a servirse mientras el hacía lo mismo, y, por un momento Fate intentó olvidarse del denso silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia para concentrarse en la comida, sin mucho éxito.

\- Así que Fate ¿No? – empezó a decir Shiro, mirándola con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sí señor. Fate Testarossa – respondió Fate, con el corazón latiéndole de manera errática.

\- ¿Testarossa? No había escuchado ese apellido antes. O por lo menos no en nuestro círculo, ya sabes – comentó Shiro encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Nanoha se volteaba a mirarlo rápidamente - ¿Tus padres a qué se dedican?

\- Mi madre era Doctora – respondió Fate, suspirando – Estaba al mando de una investigación para encontrar la manera de atacar de manera menos invasiva ciertos tipos de cáncer de pulmón.

\- Vaya, eso es muy interesante – dijo Shiro - ¿Y tu padre? ¿También falleció?

\- Emmm no – contestó Fate – Mi madre era madre soltera. Es decir. Realmente sus embarazos fueron por fertilización in vitro.

La sonrisa de Shiro se ensanchó, pero Fate aún no sabía interpretar ese gesto. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se habían sentado a cenar y ya se sentía incómoda, y, a su lado, Nanoha parecía estar teniendo problemas para tragar los pocos pedazos de pollo a la créme que había logrado probar.

\- Me han dicho que te gusta la música – comentó Shiro.

\- Así es Sr. Shiro – afirmó Fate.

\- Estás en un grupo musical ¿Cierto?

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué clase de música tocan ustedes? – preguntó Shiro, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Punk Rock – respondió Fate, intentando enfocarse en su plato.

\- Vaya. ¿Eso no es lo que escuchan esos chicos que usan peinados extraños y se visten con ropas rotas? Ya sabes, esos que piden dinero en los semáforos y hacen juegos de malabares.

Al escuchar eso no le quedó más que apretar el tenedor con fuerza, mientras se mordía la lengua para no insultar a su suegro. No sabía si él había hecho ese comentario por simple ignorancia, pero esa sonrisa que mantenía fija en su rostro mientras decía esas cosas la estaba haciendo sentir bastante segura de que todas sus palabras eran adrede.

Nanoha parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso. Tanto que había dejado sus cubiertos a un lado y le daba un sorbo bastante grande a su copa de vino mientras mantenía la vista en un punto fijo en el espacio.

Shiro parecía mantenerse ajeno al conflicto que estaba creando.

\- Qué raro que te gusten ese tipo de cosas – continuó diciendo Shiro – No pareces de ese tipo de chicas.

En verdad, se estaba pasando de la raya.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocieron en la universidad? – preguntó Shiro, cambiando el tema.

\- Si papá – contestó Nanoha, intentando no mirar a su padre.

\- ¿Qué estudias Fate? Tú no estudias administración ¿Cierto?

\- No Sr. Shiro. Estudio Letras.

\- ¿Letras? Te deben gustar mucho los libros entonces.

\- Algo así – respondió Fate.

\- Podría ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo de profesora. – empezó a decir Shiro – Tengo este amigo que es director de una escuela secundaria y siempre está buscando personal cuando empieza el año escolar.

\- Papá… - murmuró Nanoha, dejando su copa a un lado.

\- O no. ¡Ya sé! Serías una estupenda bibliotecaria. Puedo hablar con mis amigos de la municipalidad para preguntar si necesitan algún ayudante en la biblioteca municipal. Podrías hacer un buen mercado con la paga mensual.

\- Papá, por favor – repitió Nanoha, cerrando los ojos.

\- Nanoha, en verdad me alegro mucho por ti – dijo Shiro, mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de su hija – todo esto de la universidad te está permitiendo expandir tu círculo de amistades.

\- ¡Ella es mi novia papá! – exclamó Nanoha, incapaz de contenerse.

\- Como te digo hija – continuó Shiro con voz calmada – Es muy bueno que estés haciendo nuevas amigas.

\- ¡No es una amiga papá! ¡Es mi novia! – repitió ofendida Nanoha, mientras se levantaba de la silla - ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo. Iré a llevar a Fate, regreso más tarde.

Fate por un momento pensó que Shiro se lo pensaría mejor y se disculparía con su hija, pero el solo se limitó a sonreír mientras Nanoha la tomaba de la mano y la invitaba a salir del área del comedor. Por precaución, y dándose cuenta de que la cobriza había entrado en un modo casi automático, se mantuvo en silencio mientras salían de la residencia, silencio que mantuvo incluso una vez que el auto llevaba un rato considerable en marcha.

Hubiese podido lamentarse de la mala impresión que obviamente causó en su suegro, y pensar que todo ese asunto había resultado un desastre. Incluso, posiblemente el Sr. Takamachi tenía toda la razón en las cosas que decía sobre su futuro, pero eso ya no le importaba. Después tendría tiempo para quejarse. En ese preciso instante, era Nanoha quién más necesitaba de ella.

\- Nanoha ¿Podemos parar un segundo? – preguntó Fate.

La cobriza asintió, mientras reducía la velocidad y se estacionaba a un costado de la calle, colocando las luces intermitentes. Fate no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de suspirar cuando ya la tenía envuelta en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mientras permanecía oculta entre los brazos de Fate, y se dejaba consentir como a una pequeña niña.

\- Lo siento Fate – murmuró Nanoha, con un hilo de voz – Siento que todo haya terminado así.

\- Hey, tranquila – dijo Fate, mientras la besaba repetidas veces en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír – Todo está bien. ¿Si?

\- No seas mentirosa Fate. Todo eso fue un desastre. No tenía que…

\- Nanoha – interrumpió Fate, con una sonrisa – No sé tú, pero yo realmente me estoy muriendo de hambre y aún es temprano. ¿Te parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas? Conozco un lugar en el centro, pequeño pero bonito, y en verdad hacen muy buenas hamburguesas así que ¿Qué me dices? ¿Olvidamos ese intento de cena que tuvimos hace un rato y tenemos una cita?

Nanoha la miró, y Fate solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía. Poco a poco una sonrisa fue dibujándose en el rostro de la cobriza, mientras asentía suavemente y ponía en marcha el auto.

El tráfico se había vuelto un poco más pesado, pero Fate siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír con algún comentario. Al poco rato se encontró hablando de sus exámenes pendientes de la universidad, alejando completamente el mal rato que habían pasado. No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño restaurante que había mencionado Fate, observando para su beneplácito que, a pesar de que afuera las mesas estaban copadas, en la parte interior del local quedaban unas cuantas mesas disponibles que les podrían proporcionar un poco de privacidad.

Una vez dentro, sentadas en una de las mesas cercanas a la esquina, fueron atendidas por una enérgica camarera que parecía tener aun problemas para memorizar los nombres de las hamburguesas del menú. Veinte minutos después, la chica se acercó nuevamente a la mesa, con su pedido.

\- ¿En verdad te comerás todo eso? – preguntó Nanoha, mientras veía la monstruosidad de hamburguesa que había ordenado Fate.

\- Mi metabolismo está acelerado – contestó Fate – Además, son muy buenas. Seguramente cuando te termines la tuya vas a querer más, y yo como soy una novia considerada te dejaré probar la mía.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de Fate, mientras le hacía caso a su novia y le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa. En ese momento descubrió que la rubia no se había equivocado al decirle que ese sitio servía una de las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. La carne estaba jugosa, el punto de cocción exacto, los vegetales estaban bastante frescos, y, por supuesto el precio era casi diez veces menos que la hamburguesa más económica del distrito gourmet de la zona adinerada de la ciudad.

No sabía si sentirse feliz por estar en ese restaurante, o sentirse estafada al darse cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo pagando de más por algo de mínima calidad, tan solo por ser "gourmet"

\- Fate, en verdad, siento lo que pasó hoy – dijo Nanoha – No pensé que él fuese capaz de empezar a decir esas cosas. Bueno. Realmente no quería creer que él fuese capaz.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar de eso cariño? – preguntó Fate

\- Es solo que – comenzó a decir Nanoha – no quiero que te sientas mal por todo esto. Mi papá es…

\- Un idiota – la interrumpió Fate – Tu papá, con todo respeto, es un idiota, pero tampoco es el único idiota con el que me he conseguido en la vida. Si, quizás pueda tener razón en mi futuro y todo lo demás…

\- Fate no digas…

\- Espera, déjame terminar – dijo Fate – Es posible que termine siendo una profesora, o una bibliotecaria, o lo que sea. Ni siquiera sé si algún día tendré éxito en la música, pero igual lo hago porque es algo que me hace feliz. ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa me hace feliz?

\- No – contestó Nanoha.

\- Tú – confesó Fate, con una sonrisa – Así que puedo soportar trabajar intentando enseñarle algo a un montón de pubertos en una secundaria, u ordenando libros en una biblioteca, siempre que tú estés allí cerca de mí.

\- Fate – murmuró Nanoha, sonrojándose – No sé cómo demonios haces, pero cada minuto que pasa haces que me enamore más de ti ¿Sabes? Eres… Eres increíble.

\- Es la segunda vez que te dejo sin palabras en la noche – comentó Fate, ensanchando su sonrisa – Quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! – exclamó Nanoha, comenzando a reír.

\- Soy tu tonta – aclaró Fate.

\- Creo que esa es la frase más cliché que te he escuchado decir desde que estamos saliendo juntas.

\- A veces el cliché es bonito – admitió Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – Bien, ahora que parece que nos podemos tomar con un poco más de calma el asunto. ¿Tu papá siempre ha sido así?

Nanoha se permitió sonreír por unos segundos antes de contestar, buscando las palabras adecuadas para definir la que había sido la actitud de su padre acerca de sus preferencias durante todos esos años.

\- Mi padre nunca ha estado muy de acuerdo con mis gustos, ya sabes, el hecho de que me gusten las chicas – confesó Nanoha suspirando – Desde que les dije a mis padres que era gay el entró en una especie de negación. Si salía con alguna chica lo más que podía era referirse a ella como una amiga más, y mientras vivía con el intentaba meterme por los ojos a todos los hijos de sus amigos accionistas.

\- ¿Y tu madre? – preguntó Fate

\- Ella me aceptó desde el primer momento – respondió Nanoha, con una risita – Me dijo que eso la hacía entender porque siempre se le hacía tan difícil ponerme un vestido. Le he hablado de ti – añadió.

\- ¿En serio? – inquirió Fate, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

\- Sip – afirmó Nanoha – Incluso le he enseñado un par de fotos de nosotras. Está encantada contigo la verdad. Me dijo hace un par de días que quizá dentro de un mes o un poco menos venga a la ciudad, luego de que arregle unos asuntos pendientes que aún tiene en Berlín, así que en verdad me gustaría mucho que pudiéramos salir juntas, las tres, ya sabes.

\- ¿Me debo preocupar así como con tu padre?

\- No, ella te va a adorar, en serio. En ese sentido mi madre es completamente lo opuesto a mi papá. Creo que ella es la que se encarga de mantenerlo tranquilo, pero tienen bastante tiempo que no se ven y eso tiene a mi padre más estresado que de costumbre.

\- Sabes, creo que tú también le hubieses gustado a mi madre – dijo Fate.

Fate hizo una pausa para buscar una foto en su celular. Una vez la encontró, se la mostró a Nanoha.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro, con una curiosa tonalidad que parecía ligeramente violeta, abrazaba a dos chicas de cabello rubio y ojos borgoña, casi idénticas a pesar de que una de ellas era mayor que la otra, por lo que podía deducir en su apariencia. Una Fate parecía sonreírle ampliamente, con una sonrisa que Nanoha reconocía como de felicidad plena.

Ya había escuchado historias acerca de la familia de Fate por parte de Hayate, pero Nanoha nunca había intentado sacar el tema a la luz puesto que el mismo parecía aún bastante doloroso para Fate. Sin embargo, se alegraba de que la rubia le estuviese mostrando esa foto. Eso quería decir que estaba dispuesta a abrirse mucho más con ella, y no iba a cometer el error de presionarla.

\- Esa señora que ves allí era mi madre. La rubia que se parece a mí era mi hermana Alicia. Seguramente les hubieses encantado – empezó a decir Fate – No he hablado de esto contigo, pero me imagino que las chicas te habrán contado más o menos lo que pasó. Aún es un poco difícil para mí.

\- Fate, no tienes que decirme nada – murmuró Nanoha, tomando las manos de Fate entre las suyas – Esta bien así.

\- No, debo hacerlo. Ya conozco sobre tu familia, ahora tu deberías conocer un poco acerca de la mía. Ellas murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Para ese momento yo aún estaba en la secundaria, en plena época de exámenes, y mi madre tenía que ir al aeropuerto porque iba a dar una conferencia en Estados Unidos sobre los avances de su investigación. Mi hermana estudiaba medicina, y había pedido permiso en la universidad para faltar a sus clases de esa semana porque quería ir a ese congreso con mi mamá. Ese día cayó un aguacero fatal y el chofer del taxi iba a exceso de velocidad así que ya sabes, mala combinación.

\- En verdad lo siento Fate.

\- No te preocupes. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. En su momento se me hizo muy difícil. Eso pasó casi cuando estaba a punto de salir de la secundaria y estaba en todo ese rollo de decidir que estudiaría en la universidad. Además, para ese momento se me dificultaba muchísimo relacionarme con la gente, así que de pronto solo tenía a Reinforce y a Tía Lindy ¿Te acuerdas de ella verdad?

\- Si. Ella fue la policía que tomo nuestra declaración la vez que hubo la pelea en la fiesta de Yunno ¿Cierto?

\- Esa misma. Tía Lindy. Es como mi segunda madre, en verdad. Ella y Reinforce se merecen un premio. Después del accidente y cuando ya estuve un poco más recuperada fue que tuve el problema con Une y bueno, prácticamente me desplomé nuevamente y ellas se encargaron una vez más de ser mis pilares, así que, si lo ves de esa manera, tú también conoces a mi familia. Lo único que en este caso tuviste prácticamente que conocer a mi madre en una comisaria en vez de en una cena, o algo así.

\- ¿Crees que le caí bien? – preguntó Nanoha, contagiándose con la risa de Fate.

\- Fuiste capaz de sacar a su hija de la cárcel. Seguramente te adora – respondió Fate. – Ahora, deberíamos terminar de comernos esto antes de que se enfríe.

\- ¿Me das a probar de la tuya?

\- Sabía que dirías eso – respondió Fate, mientras le pasaba su plato a Nanoha.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?**

 **Como podrán presumir por la tardanza, aún no he logrado solucionar mi problema con la conexión a internet. Por lo que veo, esto tomará un par de meses más. Igual, estaré actualizando aunque sea un par de veces por mes, aunque si logro volver a mi régimen de actualización semanal sería mucho mejor.**

 **En otras noticias... Me estoy congelando hahahahaha. Está haciendo mucho frío por acá. Vendrán tiempos peores porque el Winter is coming.**

 **Un abrazo gigante. Muchas gracias por darle unos minutitos de su día a esta historia. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 18: Punkear.

Se miró en el espejo un par de segundos más, acomodando nuevamente un mechón que se negaba a permanecer tras su oreja, antes de tomar su bolso para salir de su habitación y ponerse en camino a la universidad.

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a clases, y quedarse en casa era una gran tentación al no tener ninguna evaluación ni clase de considerable importancia ese día, pero el solo hecho de saber que, al ir, podía pasar un rato más con Fate, le daba el ánimo suficiente para ponerse en marcha.

Pasó por la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido, básicamente un emparedado de queso y un vaso de jugo de naranja, además de un par de cápsulas de un multivitamínico que había comprado hace un par de días. Prefería empezar sus mañanas con una buena taza de café, sobre todo los lunes, pero la semana anterior su salud había vuelto a tener un duro golpe al pescar nuevamente un resfriado rompehuesos. Si, se había sentido fatal un par de días, con una fiebre que no quería desaparecer, congestión nasal, y dolores en cada una de sus articulaciones, pero tampoco era para tanto, o, por lo menos, no para el dramón que armó Fate.

Tanto fue el afán de Fate con que fuera al médico que terminó accediendo a ir junto a la rubia a la enfermería de la universidad. No era lo que su novia quería, pero al menos alguien la revisó y le confirmó a la rubia que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Luego de una rápida revisión, salió de la enfermería luego de diez minutos con una receta para comprar vitaminas y una novia más calmada.

Además. Nanoha ya sabía de donde venía todo eso. Simplemente estaba somatizando todas sus preocupaciones. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le preocupaba que su padre no se hubiese comunicado con ella luego del desastroso intento de cena que tuvieron. Esa noche, aún molesta por la actitud de su padre, alargó su cita con Fate lo más posible, ocupándose de llegar a su casa ya entrada la madrugada. Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, su padre se había ido de viaje por negocios. Había pasado casi una semana y en ningún momento recibió alguna llamada o mensaje suyo, por lo que no sabía si su padre había optado por ignorar la relación que tenía con Fate, o era que estaba tan enfadado con ella que era incapaz de hablarle.

Dijera lo que dijera su padre no se alejaría de Fate, pero, aun así, no dejaba de preocuparle la ausencia de reacción. Como consecuencia, sentía un peso misterioso en el estómago y algo de náuseas cada vez que pensaba en el tema, justo como empezaba a sentirse en ese momento, así que hizo de tripas corazón y se enfocó en terminar su desayuno lo más pronto posible antes de que su organismo se empeñara en no permitirle comer otro bocado.

Ya había tomado las llaves del auto y se disponía a salir de la residencia cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió antes de que alcanzara el pomo.

Shiro cruzó el umbral mientras parpadeaba un par de veces al ver a Nanoha. Acercándose le dio un beso en la frente como si nada hubiese pasado y allí la cobriza confirmó sus sospechas. Su padre había optado por retomar su anterior estrategia: Fingir demencia.

\- ¡Nanoha! –exclamó Shiro – Qué bueno que te encuentro. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la universidad?

\- Hola papá – saludó pesadamente Nanoha – Todo bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Igual, ya sabes. Un par de viajes por allí, otro par de reuniones por allá – contestó Shiro – Por lo que veo vas de salida así que menos mal logré pescarte antes. Necesito pedirte algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Nanoha, confundida.

\- No, para nada – negó Shiro con una sonrisa – En rápidas cuentas, hace un par de días hablaba con Scrya ¿Sabes?, el papá de este chico, Yuuno. El tema de su amistad salió a la luz y me estaba comentando algo así como que ya ustedes no salen juntos ni nada por el estilo.

\- Bueno, a veces nos encontramos en la universidad – mintió rápidamente Nanoha – Pero ya sabes, estamos ocupados con las clases y todo eso.

\- Me preocupa mucho que estés dejando a tus viejas amistades de lado, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de arreglarles una cena para hoy.

La cara de sorpresa de Nanoha, mezclada con incredulidad, tuvo que ser demasiado obvia. Estuvo a dos segundos de pedirle a su padre que repitiera esa oración para confirmar que no había escuchado mal, pero la sonrisa de negocios de Shiro era bastante clara en su requerimiento.

\- Sea lo que sea que estés intentando hacer la respuesta es no – contestó rápidamente Nanoha.

\- ¿Hacer de qué hija? – preguntó Shiro, mostrándose confundido.

\- Además, te recuerdo que no estoy dejando a mis amistades de lado. He salido varias veces con Hayate. Incluso hemos ido a acampar y todo ese asunto.

\- Nanoha, eso lo sé. No lo tomes a mal, pero tú más que nadie deberías saber que ciertas amistades son más importantes que otras.

Esa última frase fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, sin ningún tipo de aviso. Lo peor era que sabía que su padre estaba hablando completamente en serio.

\- Bien, si quieres que vaya a cenar con Yuuno supongo que Fate puede ir ¿No?

\- ¿Fate? - preguntó Shiro, manteniendo su cara de confusión - ¿Quién es Fate?

Si lo anterior había sido agua fría, eso último había sido una bofetada dada con un guante de hierro.

\- Mi novia papá. Fate es mi novia – le recordó Nanoha, visiblemente irritada.

\- ¡Ah! ¿La chica del otro día? Lo había olvidado completamente. No, solamente hice reservaciones para ustedes dos, lo siento.

Nanoha se tomó un par de segundos para respirar profundamente y evitar decirle a su padre un montón de malas palabras de las cuales posiblemente se arrepentiría después, decidiendo tomar el camino de la diplomacia. Accedería a la petición de su padre, pero ella también impondría sus condiciones.

\- Bien – dijo Nanoha – Si quieres que salga con mi buen amigo Yuuno lo haré. A cambio, me vas a prometer que esta será la última vez que intentarás emparejarme con alguno de los hijos de tus amigos.

\- Hija no estoy intentando emparejarte con nadie – se apresuró a negar Shiro – solo me preocupa que estás dejando de lado a tus amistades. Además, siempre estás rodeada de mujeres, quizás te falta andar un rato con un par de chicos para...

No iba a sostener esa conversación un rato más.

Dejó a su padre hablando solo mientras salía por la puerta que su padre había dejado entreabierta, dando zancadas para llegar lo antes posible a su automóvil. Al entrar en el auto le dio un ligero golpe al volante, intentando de alguna manera liberar un poco de frustración. Contó hasta diez y encendió el auto.

Quería salir lo más rápido de allí, pero tampoco podía dejar que sus emociones la dominaran al momento de conducir o terminaría por ganarse una multa innecesariamente. Cuando estaba en uno de los semáforos cercanos a la universidad su teléfono celular vibró por un mensaje de su padre.

El mensaje solo decía "La Fleur de Sel a las 8. Puntual". Contestó con un seco "Ok" mientras aguantaba las ganas de lanzar el teléfono celular por la ventana y pasarle las ruedas por encima. Conocía ese restaurant. Es más, sabía que a Fate no le gustaban los sitios caros, pero ese restaurant era una de sus fuertes opciones para llevar a su novia a cenar el día de su aniversario, así que el hecho de que tendría que ir a cenar allí con Yuuno la molestaba aún más.

Ahora no solo era el hecho de cenar con Yuuno. Eso se había transformado en ir a cenar con Yuuno a un sitio que tenía bastantes connotaciones románticas, y al que quería ir a cenar con su novia.

Aún después de haber estacionado el auto en el campus seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Tomó su bolso y se enrumbó hacia el área de la cafetería.

Por la hora la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Estaban ocupadas menos de un cuarto de las mesas, y las canciones populares que solían colocar en la hora punta habían sido reemplazadas por un mix de cancones acústicas indie que contribuía al ambiente de relajación que había en el lugar. Al entrar, ubicó a Fate en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana.

Su novia tenía su larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta, y sus ojos borgoña estaban tras unas gafas de lectura de pasta negra. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado de su computador portátil, mientras que mantenía el ceño fruncido en señal de concentración extrema. A Nanoha le provocaba ir hasta allá y comérsela a besos, pero ahora solo le preocupaba como le daría a Fate la gran noticia de que tendría que salir con Yuuno más tarde.

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta concentración? – preguntó Nanoha, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su novia.

El rostro de Fate se iluminó al ver a Nanoha. Su ceño fruncido inmediatamente se relajó, y esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para darle un casto beso en los labios a Nanoha, a manera de saludo.

\- Estoy terminando el ensayo del que te hablé ayer – contestó Fate – En cinco minutos lo tendré más que listo. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tomaste tus vitaminas antes de venir?

\- Si mamá – contestó burlonamente Nanoha – Estoy bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto.

\- Ven, toma un poco de esto – dijo Fate, ofreciéndole un trago de su smoothie. – Es de fresa, te ayudará.

\- Eres una exagerada – murmuró Nanoha, tomando el vaso entre sus manos - ¿Y eso que las chicas aún no están aquí?

\- Reinforce debe de estar por llegar – respondió Fate – Pero Hayate creo que se quedó revisando una nota o algo así. No creo que tarde mucho tampoco. ¿Tienes clases en un rato?

\- Si, algo así. Debería ponerme en marcha.

\- Vale. Terminaré esto entonces y te veo después de clases. Creo que salgo un poco antes que tu pero te esperaré. Podemos ir a ver una película si quieres.

\- Fate, no creo poder hoy.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ante la expresión de Fate, que poco a poco se fue ensombreciendo a medida que hablaba.

\- Mi padre llegó a casa justo cuando iba de salida – empezó a decir Nanoha – Quiere que vaya a cenar con Yuuno más tarde. Piensa que estoy descuidando a mis viejos amigos y entonces planeó una cena.

\- ¿En tu casa? – preguntó Fate, intentando no sonar alterada.

\- No. En _La Fleur de Sel_. Un restaurant allí. A las 8.

\- Bueno – murmuró Fate – Supongo que nos veremos mañana. ¿No?

\- ¿Estás molesta verdad? – preguntó Nanoha.

\- No – mintió Fate.

\- Dime la verdad.

\- Bueno, quizás si estoy un poco molesta – admitió Fate con un gruñido – Pero es tu padre, y Yuuno y tu son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que no debería haber problema. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás cómoda saliendo a cenar con él?

\- Para nada – confesó Nanoha – Pero se supone que después de esto mi padre dejará de intentar hacerme salir con él, así que supongo que valdrá la pena.

\- Entonces haz lo que tenga que hacer – dijo Fate – Pero si intenta hacer algo solo dímelo y le partiré los dientes.

\- Tranquila Fate – dijo riendo Nanoha – No creo que sea necesario, pero está bien. Debo irme. Nos vemos mañana, ¿Vale?

Fate asintió con la cabeza, mientras sentía los cálidos labios de Nanoha cerrándose sobre su mejilla. Observó como la cobriza se marchaba apresuradamente mientras iniciaba una carrera contra el reloj para no llegar tarde a clases, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no quería más smoothie.

Su estómago se llenó de plomo mientras repasaba las palabras de Nanoha. No era porque no confiara en ella. Al contrario, ya su relación tenía una base lo suficientemente sólida como para que ambas supieran de que era algo serio, y de que ninguna tenía intenciones de lastimar a la otra. Lo que la molestaba era el hecho de que Yuuno insistía en meterse entre ellas dos a la fuerza, a pesar de que sabía que las dos estaban contentas con su relación y de que Nanoha no tenía ni el más mínimo interés romántico en él.

Podía entender que quizá se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que su posible crush de la infancia realmente gustaba de las chicas, pero ya Nanoha le había dejado clara su posición en bastantes ocasiones. El que Yuuno siguiera sin aceptarlo a esas alturas le estaba empezando a molestar más de lo que debería.

Intentó olvidarse de eso mientras tipeaba las últimas frases de su ensayo, pero las palabras de Nanoha resonaban en su cabeza incesantemente. Estaba por apagar su computadora cuando una alegre Reinforce ocupó el asiento vacío frente a ella, tomando el vaso de smoothie entre sus manos y haciendo desaparecer lo que quedaba en segundos.

\- Ahora me debes uno nuevo – murmuró Fate, intentando no sonar demasiado molesta.

\- Adivina – dijo Reinforce con una sonrisa.

\- ¿A ti qué te paso? – preguntó Fate

\- ¿A mí? A ti, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Reprobaste algún examen o qué?

\- Después te digo. Habla tu primero.

\- Vale, vale. ¿Tienes planes para el sábado? – preguntó Reinforce sonriendo.

\- El plan era quedarnos en casa ensayando y lamentándonos ¿No? No conseguimos entradas para Streetlight Manifesto. Ni siquiera Signum, y eso que es amiga de uno de los productores.

\- No subestimes mis contactos – comentó Reinforce, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

\- No me digas que… ¿¡Conseguiste entradas Rein!? – preguntó sorprendida Fate

\- No – contestó Reinforce.

\- Eres una idiota – murmuró Fate, frunciendo el ceño –Ya me habías em…

\- Vamos a tocar allí – la interrumpió Reinforce.

Cuando escuchó esa noticia se olvidó por un segundo de Yuuno y sus tretas. Una oleada de emoción la invadió y se contagió de la risa de Reinforce. Esa oportunidad era casi un sueño hecho realidad.

Streetlight Manifesto era una de las bandas de skapunk favoritas de ambas. Aún recordaba como solían pasar horas escuchando sus cds cuando eran adolescentes, intentando sacar esas canciones y bailando en cuanta tocata sonaran. Habían bajado la frecuencia de sus toques, pero aún hacían reencuentros con par de conciertos cada cierto tiempo. Hace unos meses habían anunciado un concierto en la ciudad, pero cuando alcanzaron a ir a comprar una entrada ya se habían agotado. Muchos revendedores se estaban aprovechando de que varios fans habían quedado sin entradas y las estaban vendiendo a casi diez veces su valor, cosa que a Fate le parecía una exageración.

Tenían para comprar una entrada tan cara, pero no les harían el agosto a los revendedores, así que habían decidido no ir.

Pero ahora, ahora no solo irían al concierto, sino que también tocarían allí. Y considerando que había personas que irían de ciudades cercanas a ver a la banda eso les daría un empujón aún más grande del que pensaban. Era como cumplir dos sueños de un solo tiro.

\- Necesito que me digas como demonios lo lograste Reinforce. Eso es, es ¡Asombroso! – exclamó Fate.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – concordó Reinforce – A mi aún me cuesta creérmelo. Me acaban de llamar. Parece que al vocalista de la banda que los iba a telonear le dio apendicitis, así que no alcanzará a tocar el sábado y necesitaban una banda de reemplazo. Llamaron al Strikers y Vice nos recomendó, cuando vieron nuestro nombre se acordaron de Signum y ¡Boom!, acá estamos.

\- Esto es tan surreal – murmuró Fate - ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de personas que irá a ese concierto? Tenemos que quemar algunos cds para repartirlos entre la gente, algunos stickers, algo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero préstame esa computadora – dijo Reinforce, tomando la laptop – Necesitan nuestro logo y un par de fotografías de nosotras para modificar los flyers y hacer promoción, así que debo enviárselos cuanto antes. Por cierto, ¿A ti que te pasó?

Ante esa pregunta Fate se sintió como un globo al que acababan de desinflar. Toda la emoción del importante concierto que ahora tenían por delante le había hecho genuinamente olvidar todo ese asunto de la cenita con Nanoha y Yuuno, pero ahora el recuerdo golpeaba con más fuerza. Si no fuera por esa estúpida cena seguramente podrían ir a celebrar juntas más tarde el hecho de que Riot Force telonearía a una banda de ese calibre.

\- No es nada – murmuró pesadamente Fate.

\- Con esa cara que pones diciendo eso estoy segura de que es una tragedia – comentó Reinforce mirándola.

\- Bien, bien, es sobre Nanoha.

\- ¿Problemas maritales? – preguntó Reinforce – Nada que la pasión no resuelva. Mira que Hayate y yo hemos tenido unas peleas que…

\- No es eso Rein – se apresuró a explicar Fate – El papá de Nanoha quiere que ella vaya a cenar esta noche con Yuuno.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Reinforce sorprendida.

\- Así es. Se tomó las molestias de arreglarles una cita en " _La Fleur du Sel_ " o como sea que se diga.

\- Sabía que su padre tenía problemas con que Nanoha fuese gay, pero intentar emparejarla con Yuuno ya es una exageración.

\- Supuestamente es porque le preocupa que Nanoha no vea a sus amigos – agregó Fate, llevándose las manos a la cabeza – A mí eso me parece una gran mentira. Estoy casi segura de que Yuuno tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

\- ¿Y qué harás Fate? – preguntó Reinforce – Es tu novia pues. No te estoy diciendo que vayas y le armes un escándalo a Yuuno por andar fastidiando, pero ya se está pasando de la raya ¿No?

La única opción que tenía era quedarse tranquila y morderse la lengua para que no pasara a mayores. Tampoco era como si pudiera sentarse allí dentro del restaurant para arruinarle la cita a Yuuno, considerando que seguro conseguir una reservación allí sería todo un dolor de ovarios y le costaría medio riñón, además de hacerla quedar como una loca celosa.

No podía entrar al restaurant. Pero si podía acercarse al restaurant.

Si, si había algo que podía hacer. Era arriesgado, necesitaría ayuda y si la pillaban se ganaría un problema con Lindy, pero valdría la pena.

\- Tengo un plan – dijo Fate sonriendo maliciosamente – Pero necesitaré tu ayuda, y la ayuda de las chicas. Vamos a punkear esta noche.


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Está recién hecho, pero no quería esperar mucho tiempo para subirlo. Mientras pueda mantener el ritmo semanal mucho mejor ¿No?.**

 **A nuestra Fate parece que le gusta meterse en problemas ¿No es así?. Btw, ¿Están esperando también con ansias el estreno de Reflection?. Sería muy cool poder verla en el cine :(**

 **Entre otras noticias, me estoy congelando :( Estos días he sido literalmente esclava del café. No está fácil.**

 **Espero estén bien. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Un abrazo gigante en la distancia.**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 19: Genial.

\- Bien, repasemos el plan una vez más – dijo Hayate, por el canal de Zello.

Fate estaba junto a Reinforce y Hayate en el escarabajo, acomodándose el cabello rubio firmemente en un moño y cubriéndose luego el cabello con un gorro. Su fiel pañoleta había sido ajustada de manera tal que apenas se pudieran ver sus ojos, atada firmemente para que no pudiera caerse fácilmente, a menos de que ella o alguien más la halara. Revisó el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta, constatando por enésima vez que su contenido se mantuviese allí.

No habían empezado y ya se sentía con más adrenalina de la que su cuerpo podía soportar.

Cuando Hayate llegó a la cafetería esa tarde, Fate le comentó en resumidas líneas el plan que tenía para arruinar la cita que Yunno había logrado obtener con Nanoha. Lo que nunca tomó en cuenta fue que si alguien era buena y exagerada para planear las cosas era su amiga castaña, y, de esa forma, vio cómo su plan de dos pasos se transformaba en un elaborado esquema lleno de vertientes, con pros y contras bien definidos y casi a prueba de fallas.

Casi. Pero no podían permitirse fallar. Si fallaban el lío en el que se iban a meter sería tan grande que tendrían que pasar una semana en la comisaria sin derecho a pataleo y, por supuesto, Lindy la mataría.

En ese momento se encontraban en un callejón que daba al estacionamiento de _La Fleur du Sal_. Reinforce y ella serían las autoras materiales del centro del plan. Tenían que entrar al estacionamiento, conseguir el flamante BMW de Yunno y pincharle las llantas. Luego de hacerlo, tendrían que salir nuevamente al callejón y avanzar en patineta un par de calles, donde Hayate las pasaría recogiendo.

Hayate se había encargado de hacer la evaluación de la seguridad del restaurant. En la entrada del estacionamiento había dos cámaras de seguridad, pero dentro del estacionamiento la seguridad se basaba en las caminatas e inspecciones que hacían los mismos empleados del valet parking. Eran tres los chicos encargados, Hayate los había visto un par de veces cuando había ido a cenar con su tío y con Reinforce a ese local, por lo que sabía que eran algo despistados y que, sobre todo, eran capaces de perder la cabeza por una chica bonita.

Allí entraba Shamal y su poderosa delantera.

Aunque Signum no era muy feliz con esa parte del plan, Hayate había vestido a Shamal con un pronunciado escote que la haría obtener toda la atención de los chicos. Cerca estaría Signum, para pasar por ella en su motocicleta cuando las chicas hubiesen salido del estacionamiento y ya no tuviesen que mantener la distracción.

Esa era la parte complicada del plan. Para comunicarse todas, menos Shamal por obvias razones, estarían usando el teléfono celular. Habían creado un canal de Zello específicamente para ejecutar el plan, y Hayate había ideado una serie de señales junto con Shamal para que ellas pudieran comunicarse y las chicas supieran cuando entrar, cuando salir, cuando apurarse y cuando terminar la misión.

Parecía sencillo, pero Fate sabía que necesitarían muchísima suerte para concretar el plan sin que alguien las pillara y se desatara el pandemónium.

Hayate dio las últimas indicaciones antes de girarse para mirarlas.

\- ¿Están preparadas? – preguntó Hayate con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos a hacer esta mierda – dijo con determinación Reinforce.

\- Estoy lista – afirmó Fate, suspirando para calmar sus nervios.

\- Empecemos entonces – dijo Hayate – Bájense y activen sus manos libres.

Bajaron del auto rápidamente. Mientras Hayate retrocedía y se incorporaba a la calle, escondieron sus patinetas entre las bolsas de basura. Se subieron a un contenedor cerrado que estaba junto al paredón y se quedaron esperando la señal.

\- La próxima vez que me digas que no te quiero después de esto te voy a mandar a freír espárragos – susurró Reinforce por lo bajo.

\- Shamal en posición – escucharon a Hayate decir, por el manos libres de sus celulares.

Hayate ya se encontraba en la misma calle que se encontraba en la entrada del restaurante, una esquina más atrás, con el auto apagado. Para poder observar a Shamal llevaba unos binoculares.

Shamal había logrado rápidamente capturar la atención de uno de los trabajadores, quién la miraba intensamente mientras conversaban. El plan era que Shamal se hiciera la perdida, indicándoles que necesitaba llegar a un local que se encontraba unas cuatro cuadras más allá, pero haciéndose la tonta y lanzando preguntas vagas para retener por más tiempo a los empleados

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando ya Shamal tenía la atención de los tres trabajadores en la entrada del estacionamiento, llevándose una de las manos a la cabeza para acariciarse el cabello, señal que habían acordado daría inicio al plan.

\- _¡Go!_ – dijo rápidamente Hayate.

Fate colocó sus manos para darle suficiente impulso a Reinforce, quien la ayudó a subir luego. Con cuidado y utilizando la misma pared como apoyo, cayeron hacia el otro lado del paredón, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se movilizaron casi agachadas detrás de los autos, hasta que, casi en la otra punta del estacionamiento, ubicaron el auto de Yunno.

Reinforce le hizo señas mientras se ubicaba del lado derecho del auto, dándole a entender que ella tendría que encargarse de las llantas del lado izquierdo. Como pudo, dado el reducido espacio, se tiró en el suelo y quitó los tapones de las válvulas de aire de cada llanta, ubicando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta los palillos de piruleta que habían destinado específicamente para la ocasión e insertando uno en cada boquete.

El sonido del aire al salir era casi imperceptible, pero les confirmo que el trabajo estaba listo.

\- Listo izquierdo – susurró Fate por lo bajo.

\- Listo derecho – contestó Reinforce – Salgamos de aquí.

\- Vamos, apresúrense – apremió Hayate – No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Repitieron nuevamente el procedimiento de avanzar detrás de la fila de autos, hasta que llegaron a la sección del paredón que habían saltado para llegar. Una vez más Fate sirvió de apoyo para Reinforce pudiera saltar, pero cuando levantó las manos para que la peligris alcanzara lo alto de la pared golpeó sin querer con la pierna el parachoque de uno de los autos, haciendo que la alarma se activara.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de pánico total y absoluto.

\- ¡Salgan de allí! – exclamó Hayate rápidamente – ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Signum ve por Shamal!

Reinforce jaló su brazo con tanta fuerza que las dos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron sobre la pila de bolsas de basura bajo la cual habían escondido sus patinetas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Fate a Reinforce alarmada, mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y le extendía la mano a Reinforce para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Sí, eso creo. Todos mis huesos están en su lugar. ¿Tú?

\- Estoy bien. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Pudieron escuchar la confundida voz del chico que se dirigió a revisar el auto cuya alarma se había activado, mientras sacaban sus patinetas del escondite y, luego de una corta carrera, iniciaban su escapada en sus tablas. En ese momento Fate se quitó el gorro, dejando su cabello rubio suelto al viento, mientras atravesaba velozmente junto a Reinforce las calles que separaban el restaurante del punto de encuentro con Hayate.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero había valido la pena.

Igual se habían salvado por los pelos.

Reinforce le hizo señas para detenerse en un minimarket cercano. Una vez frente al minimarket aprovecho para posicionar nuevamente su pañoleta en el cuello, mientras la peligris, con una enorme sonrisa, le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Esa ha sido la cosa más loca que hemos hecho – dijo Reinforce, recuperando el aire - ¡Pero fue genial! – exclamó, mientras chocaba los cinco con Fate.

\- Fue genial – afirmó Fate, contagiándose con la sonrisa de su amiga – Casi nos descubren pero definitivamente fue genial. Demonios. Me dio calor y todo.

\- Bueno, espero haberme ganado un par de cervezas por esto. No pienses que todo esto fue gratis eh.

\- Pensaba pagarte con mi amistad pero vale. Avísale a Hayate que estamos acá. Entraré a comprar un par de bebidas para más tarde.

Hayate se estacionó frente al minimarket justo cuando Fate terminaba de pagar la caja de Heineken de litro que estaba comprando. La reprimenda que les había preparado a ambas integrantes de Riot Force quedó en el olvido cuando vio que Fate subía al auto con la caja de cervezas entre las manos.

\- Ustedes dos me dieron un susto de infarto – se quejó Hayate, mientras respiraba profundamente.

\- Pero estamos bien cariño – murmuró Reinforce, mientras aprovechaba el hecho de estar sentada atrás para darle un pequeño masaje de hombros a la castaña.

\- Supongo que se los puedo perdonar. ¿Me pasas una cerveza Fate?

\- No – negó Fate sonriendo – Son para más tarde. Aguanta un poco más.

\- Aburrida – volvió a quejarse Hayate – Bueno, pongámonos en marcha. Ya quiero ver la cara de Yunno. Lástima que no pueda tener ese momento en video.

El resto del plan se basaba en esperar en el auto hasta que Yunno y Nanoha terminaran de cenar. Cuando le notificaran a Yunno que había un problema con el auto seguro se armaría un escándalo, y Hayate aprovecharía el súbito inconveniente de Yunno para aparecer de la nada en el auto y ofrecerle a Nanoha un aventón.

Por eso Reinforce y Fate debían esconderse en el asiento de atrás hasta que Nanoha subiera al auto. El plan terminaba con todas ellas reunidas en la piscina de la casa de Hayate, hablando tonterías y tomándose unos tragos.

Eso sonaba fácil, pero la espera la estaba matando.

Los segundos parecían pasar cada vez más lento, a medida de que Fate empezaba a imaginarse lo que podía estar sucediendo en ese momento dentro de ese restaurante. Posiblemente Yunno estuviese intentando tomar la mano de Nanoha. Incluso, puede que haya intentado besar su mano también.

Quizá estaría intentando besarla a ella también, y esa sola imagen estaba haciendo que su sangre empezara a hervir de la rabia.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que en verdad hubiese preferido ser ella quién llevara a Nanoha a un sitio como ese. Era cierto que no podía despilfarrar sus ahorros, pero si sacaba cuentas podía darse ese pequeño lujo, y sin duda la cobriza se merecía una cena romántica como la que podrían estar teniendo en ese momento si no fuese por Yunno.

Ese estúpido cara de hurón, siempre metido en las cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

A medida que pasaban los minutos se ponía aún más nerviosa. Revisaba su teléfono celular unas tres veces por minuto en promedio, pero los numeritos que marcaban la hora se mantenían iguales. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más fácil era para su mente imaginarse las mil y un maneras en la que Yunno estaría intentando acercarse a Nanoha. Casi que podía verlo sonreír entre la luz tenue del restaurante, mientras hacía que la cobriza se sonrojara con un par de frases bien ensayadas. Incluso podía pensar en la suave melodía de piano que estaría sonando cuando le invitara a bailar.

¿Nanoha se negaría?

Seguramente lo haría. Pero el rubio seguiría intentándolo. Fate sabía que él no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

Cuando Reinforce la regañaba por segunda vez para que se quedara quieta observaron movimiento en la entrada del restaurante. Con un rápido movimiento y a pesar de las protestas de Hayate le quitó los binoculares, observando con beneplácito como Yunno intentaba rodear con su brazo a Nanoha, y está en un rápido movimiento se hacía a un lado.

Esa era su Nanoha.

En un descuido Hayate le quitó nuevamente los binoculares, y ambas se turnaron para observar la reacción de Yunno en el momento en el que un apenado chico le informaba que habían tenido un problema con su auto.

Inmediatamente Yunno empezó a despotricar contra todo el restaurante. Fate se sintió muy mal por el chico, e hizo una nota mental para dejarle una cuantiosa propina por las molestias causadas cuando llevara a Nanoha a comer allí. El gerente del restaurante salió a calmar un poco los ánimos del rubio, pero, por lo que alcanzaron a ver, también empezó a gritarle. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Había llegado el momento de actuar.

Hayate les pidió que se agacharan en la parte de atrás del auto, mientras ella encendía el escarabajo y lo ponía en marcha. Avanzó lentamente por la calle, estacionándose frente al restaurante, bajando el vidrio del copiloto y tocando la bocina un par de veces para llamar la atención de Nanoha, quién se acercó casi corriendo al percatarse de su presencia.

\- ¡Hola Nanoha! ¿Qué hay? – saludó Hayate inocentemente.

\- Hola Hayate – dijo Nanoha pesadamente, con los gritos de Yunno de fondo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa al hurón? – preguntó Hayate.

\- Parece que alguien le pinchó las llantas o algo así – dijo Nanoha suspirando – Le anda gritando a todos, como si eso fuera a darle llantas nuevas. Le ofrecieron una grúa y se negó. El gerente le está ofreciendo llantas nuevas y aun así lo está gritoneando.

\- Vaya, eso sí está mal – comentó Hayate – Puedo darte un aventón si quieres. ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Nanoha – Le había dicho que me iba a ir a la casa en taxi pero estuvo a punto de gritarme a mí también. Déjame decirle.

Nanoha se alejó por unos segundos del auto para hablar con Yunno, y pudieron escuchar la negativa exaltada de este ante su petición. Aun así, la cobriza insistió un par de veces hasta que Yunno, entendiendo bien la situación en la que se encontraban, le dijo que no importaba.

El alivio en la cara de Nanoha a medida que caminaba hacia el auto fue más que evidente. Abrió la puerta del auto e inmediatamente al sentarse en el puesto del copiloto miró sorprendida hacia atrás.

\- Mira hacia adelante y disimula – le pidió rápidamente Hayate – Eso es, ahora despídete de Yunno con la mano, sonríe, exacto. Nos vamos entonces.

Hayate tocó la bocina un par de veces en señal de despedida, mientras aceleraba y se incorporaba al tráfico. Reinforce y Fate se acomodaron en el asiento de atrás, estirándose para quitarse un poco la molestia que les provocó tener prácticamente que acostarse en el suelo del auto, con ese espacio tan reducido.

\- ¿Fate? – preguntó Nanoha extrañada - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Rein? ¿Qué es…?

\- Tranquila _girl_ – dijo Hayate con una sonrisa – Sin preguntas. ¿Puedes llegar tarde a casa?

\- Si – respondió Nanoha encogiéndose de hombros – No tengo problemas.

\- Vale. Nos reuniremos un rato en mi casa. Ya Signum y Shamal deberían de haber llegado.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Hayate, gracias a la velocidad que llevaba la castaña, y al poco tráfico que encontraron por las calles que atravesaron. Hayate estacionó su fiel escarabajo en el garaje, donde ya se encontraba la motocicleta de Signum. Al entrar a la casa pudieron escuchar desde el patio el estribillo de una canción de The Aquabats, dándoles a entender que ya sus otras dos amigas se encontraban en el área de la piscina.

\- Ustedes dos se ven tan extrañas así – dijo Reinforce riéndose, mientras tomaba una cerveza y salía al patio junto a Hayate.

Reinforce tenía razón. Nanoha se encontraban con un hermoso vestido negro, que le quedaba excelente, resaltaba sus curvas y dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Sus tacones no hacían más que estilizar su figura.

Mientras, Fate llevaba un jean negro, del mismo color que su chaqueta. Su pañoleta quizás hacía resaltar un poco el color de sus ojos, pero, del resto, no había ningún detalle que la hiciera parecer bonita o especial. Aun así, Nanoha la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras escondía su cara en el hombro de Fate.

\- ¿Por qué siento que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto? – preguntó Nanoha sonriendo.

\- Quizá es porque si fue nuestra culpa – admitió Fate en un susurro - ¿Estás molesta?

\- Para nada – respondió Nanoha – Me salvaste. Bueno, me salvaron. Ha sido la cena más incómoda de mi vida.

\- ¿Más que la que tuvimos con tu papá?

\- Bueno, probablemente no la más incómoda – corrigió Nanoha – Pero igual fue espantosa. Contaba los minutos para que terminara.

\- ¿No intentó propasarse contigo? – preguntó Fate, endureciendo sus facciones.

\- No, para nada – dijo Nanoha – Igual, esquivé todos sus avances. Incluso cuando intentaba tomarme de la mano. Ya no sabía cómo explicarle que lo veo solo como un amigo.

\- Ya, no pensemos en eso ahora ¿Sí? – pidió Fate, mientras besaba su frente – Es hora de que nos divirtamos un poco.

Fate le ofreció una cerveza a Nanoha antes de que salieran al patio, tomando una para sí misma. Hacía un poco de calor, pero a ratos una agradable brisa se colaba por el lugar. Sin embargo, descubrieron que el calor había sido suficiente para hacer que sus amigas se metieran en la piscina en ropa interior.

\- ¡Vengan! – invitó Hayate, alzando su cerveza.

\- ¡Estás loca Hayate! – exclamó Nanoha entre risas – ¡Seguramente está helado! ¿Fate?

Para Fate también el calor que hacía era considerable, por lo que cuando Nanoha volteó a mirarla ya se había sacado la camisa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el abdomen torneado de la rubia, y sintió la tentación de estirar la mano para deslizar sus dedos por esa piel expuesta, pero Fate se percató de sus intenciones.

\- ¿Nunca has visto a una chica en ropa interior? – preguntó Fate, sonriendo pícaramente.

\- Cuando veo a la chica que me gusta es como si fuese la primera vez – susurró Nanoha, mordiéndose el labio.

\- Parece que tendremos que resolver un asunto más tarde – comentó Fate, alzando una ceja. Ahora, no voy a dejar que te metas allí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! – se quejó Nanoha.

\- Si es justo. Estabas resfriada, así que meterte allí puede hacer que vuelvas a resfriarte. Te quedarás muy cerca de la orilla, yo no me alejaré de ti, y podremos hablar de las cosas que haremos más tarde ¿Te parece?

Demasiado tentador. Nanoha no podía negarse a una petición como esa.

Por esa razón se acercó a la orilla, metiendo solo sus pies en la piscina, mientras Fate se zambullía enteramente en el agua. Le dio un par de tragos a su cerveza, uniéndose a la charla que ya mantenían sus compañeras.

\- Fate ¿Ya le dijiste? – preguntó Signum.

\- ¿Decirme qué? – inquirió Nanoha extrañada.

\- El sábado tocaremos – dijo Fate, visiblemente emocionada – Vamos a telonear a Streetlight Manifesto.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Nanoha - ¿¡Esa no era la banda que ustedes querían ir a ver!?

\- ¡Sí! – admitió Fate, con una enorme sonrisa – Es genial ¿Verdad?

Claro que era genial.

Era genial estar con sus amigas en ese momento, sin tener que preocuparse por nada más. Era genial ver como su novia empezaba poco a poco a cumplir sus sueños, y era genial el hecho de que podía compartir su felicidad con ella.

No necesitaba restaurantes caros ni cenas a la luz de las velas cuando un par de risas, una cerveza y la sonrisa de su novia bastaban para hacerla sentir completa. Esta era su cita perfecta, con un príncipe azul que había resultado princesa, y quién le prometía una noche larga e interesante.

Eso era genial. Claro que era genial.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que les vaya bien. Les dejaré esto rápidamente por acá porque si me tardo un par de minutos más llegaré tarde al trabajo. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo. Un abrazo en la distancia!**

 **Esto no es domingo de drama, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. De igual manera, las canciones utilizadas son propiedad de sus compositores.**

 **Canciones:**

 **Rufio - Above Me**

 **Streetlight Manifesto - Failing, Flailing.**

Capítulo 20: Juegos de manos son de villanos (Fate)

Guardó el bajo en su estuche y verificó por última vez que no le faltara nada. Abrió la mochila que se encontraba junto al estuche para corroborar que estuvieran allí sus pedales y sus cables, y se llevó las manos al bolsillo para asegurarse de tener su púa de repuesto. Por lo menos, en equipamento, parecía tener todo.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. Estaba acostumbrada a tocar, pero nunca habían tenido un concierto tan grande como ese, y podía existir una gran diferencia a partir de ese momento si todo salía bien. Le gustaba el hecho de tener que abrir un concierto tan importante, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por la presión que significaba. Incluso su garganta se secaba. Esperaba que no se secara cuando estuviera a punto de cantar.

\- Pareciera que estuvieras a punto de ir a un funeral – dijo Reinforce entre risas.

La peligris colocó su mochila junto a la de Fate y se sentó en el sofá, dejándose caer pesadamente. Reinforce intentaba mantenerse relajada, pero Fate sabía que detrás de toda esa apariencia de chica cool debía estar cagándose del miedo, incluso más que ella.

\- ¿No estás nerviosa? – preguntó Fate alzando una ceja.

\- Hemos tocado antes. Tampoco es como si fuese nuestro primer concierto – contestó Reinforce, suspirando.

\- Es nuestro primer gran concierto – comentó Fate.

\- Ok, ok – murmuró Reinforce – Quizá si estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero lo haremos bien, sé que lo haremos bien. Hemos ensayado mucho y, no es por nada, pero somos buenas. Espero terminar con unos cincuenta likes más en nuestra fanpage para mañana.

Ese último comentario hizo sonreír a Fate. Podía estar nerviosa, pero confiaba en sus amigas. Tan solo debían entregarse tocando como siempre lo hacían. Además, así todo saliera mal, tendrían la oportunidad de conocer a una de sus bandas favoritas. Igual ese era un evento de ganar-ganar.

Signum salió de la habitación de Reinforce atándose el largo cabello rosa en su acostumbrada coleta. A pesar de su expresión neutra característica, Fate pudo percibir como un pequeño suspiro se escapaba de sus labios.

Hasta Signum estaba nerviosa. Eso decía mucho.

\- ¿Están preparadas? – preguntó Signum

\- No podría estar más lista – respondió Reinforce

\- Preparada – contestó Fate, alzando la mano.

\- Vale, entonces pongámonos en marcha. No podemos llegar tarde a la prueba de sonido – dijo Signum.

Para esta vez Signum también se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Fate. Habían ensayado hasta la madrugada, y si no salían todas temprano al local donde harían el concierto estarían en problemas. Quedarse todas durmiendo en un mismo sitio les aseguraría que, al menos, todas llegarían a la misma hora.

Habían tomado un desayuno ligero antes de ducharse y arreglarse para el concierto. Hubiesen podido levantarse un poco más tarde si Hayate pudiese ido a buscarlas ese día, pero tanto la castaña como Shamal tenían que ir a un acto de beneficiencia con el Sr. Graham, y estarían desocupándose bien entrada la noche. Lo más probable es que estuviesen llegando al local una vez el concierto hubiese empezado.

Nanoha se había ofrecido a llevarlas, pero Fate inmediatamente declinó su oferta. La cobriza había tenido unos cuantos exámenes bastante exigentes esa semana, y sus ojeras eran tan grandes que podía hacer un cosplay de una Catarina sin necesidad de tanto maquillaje. Acordaron que ella se tomaría ese día para descansar bien, y así podría ir en la noche al concierto llena de energía para echarles porras.

Por supuesto, a Nanoha no le había gustado mucho esa idea, pero todas se habían puesto de parte de Fate así que no le quedó de otra más que aceptar.

Por eso empezaron a bajar las cosas poco a poco por el ascensor, mientras llamaban a un taxi. En menos de diez minutos el taxi se encontraba frente a la residencia, y luego de aplicar un poco de ingeniería para lograr entrar en el auto con todas las cosas que llevaban, emprendieron la marcha.

El taxista, un chico que no llegaba a los treinta años, iba escuchando un playlist lleno de canciones de Streetlight Manifesto, cosa que las hizo sonreir.

\- Espero que no les moleste el tipo de música – dijo el chico – Si quieren puedo cambiarla.

\- No, tranquilo. Esa banda está bien – contestó Reinforce con una sonrisa.

\- Ellos tocarán en la ciudad esta noche – comentó el chico – He querido verlos desde hace mucho tiempo, así que me estoy preparando para el concierto.

\- Eso está muy bien – aprobó Reinforce – Deberías de llegar al concierto temprano. Una banda de la ciudad estará teloneándolos.

\- Sí, eso pude ver. Riot Force creo que se llama. Hace un par de días vi el nuevo flyer – afirmó el chico, estacionándose frente al local y quitándole el seguro a las puertas para que pudieran ir bajando las cosas – Son una banda de puras chi… Espera. Uste… ¡Ustedes!

\- Nos vemos en el concierto _dude_ – se despidió Reinforce, mientras le entregaba un billete al chico y cerraba la puerta.

Cuando entraron al local quedaron maravilladas.

Una cantidad considerable de gente iba corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando la escenografía. En ese momento estaban probando las luces. Muchas luces.

Fate no sabía que los escenarios grandes tuvieran tantas luces.

Apenas llegaron fueron emboscadas por un musculoso chico con el cabello teñido de gris, quién llevaba una libreta en la mano. Al llegar a Signum chocó puños con ella.

\- Tiempo sin verte Zafira – saludó Signum.

\- Te ves genial Signum – dijo Zafira con una sonrisa – Shamal tiene buena mano.

\- Puedes apostar a que si – contestó Signum, ruborizándose.

\- Entonces, ustedes son Riot Force. Las estábamos esperando. Vengan conmigo – pidió Zafira, mientras les hacía señas para que lo siguieron.

Caminaron entre la gente, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ningún cable, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño pasillo en donde se encontraban los camerinos. Antes de entrar, Reinforce se aseguró de tomar una foto de la puerta en donde se podía leer, en una etiqueta, el nombre de la banda.

Les dieron unos cuantos minutos para que recuperaran el aliento antes de llamarlas para la prueba de sonido, minutos que aprovecharon para curiosear el lugar y tomarse fotos grupales. No pudieron quedar más conformes con el sonido. El sonido del bajo era increíblemente nítido, la guitarra se escuchaba claramente con la distorsión, y la batería estaba completamente libre de harmónicos indeseables. La banda en conjunto sonaba genial, por lo que solo les quedaba poner de su parte para que todo saliera bien.

Una hora después, luego de que todo quedara en orden, bajaron del escenario para encontrarse frente a frente con los miembros de Streetlight Manifesto. Nuevamente se inició una sesión fotográfica por parte de Reinforce que incluyó selfies, fotos grupales, y fotos de las interacciones de ambas bandas. Sus integrantes fueron increíblemente amables, e incluso tuvieron la oportunidad de entregarles un ep de producción casera.

Las invitaron también a quedarse para la prueba de sonido, lo que aceptaron gustosas. Eso era como tener un concierto privado. Ni en sus mejores sueños estaba esa posibilidad.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron en el camerino, practicando un poco y ensayando en teoría lo que sería su presentación. A mitad de la tarde les llevaron un pequeño servicio de catering, que estaba mucho más bueno de lo que creían. Fate tomó un par de fotos para enviarlas luego al celular de una profundamente dormida Nanoha, que seguro le contestaría al verlas, mientras que Hayate ya se lamentaba desde Facebook de no haber podido acompañarlas como su representante.

Todas sabían que la foto del pastel de chocolate era una de las mayores causales del comentario de la castaña.

A medida que pasaban las horas los nervios aumentaban, sin embargo, intentaban bromear el mayor tiempo posible para aliviar la tensión. Poco a poco fueron escuchando como el ruido de afuera aumentaba, indicándoles que ya habían empezado a entrar los asistentes al evento, y que su tiempo de descanso estaba a punto de terminar.

Cuando escucharon un rítmico golpeteo en la puerta, acompañado con un "Diez Minutos" de Zafira, su corazón dio un salto.

Se abrazaron por unos segundos, casi temblando, pero decididas.

\- Bien, esto era lo que esperábamos – dijo Reinforce, decidida – Vamos a darles a estos chicos un poco de Punk. Un, dos, tres ¡Vamos!

Tomaron sus instrumentos y corrieron hacia un lado del escenario para recibir las últimas directrices del equipo de sonido antes del inicio del show. Fate estaba tan nerviosa que solo escucho un murmullo inteligible, pero no tenía tiempo para pedir que le repitieran las instrucciones, así que se lanzaría al escenario a la buena de Dios.

Segundos después el volumen de la música de fondo disminuyó, las luces se volvieron más tenues, y un par de palmadas fueron indicativas que había llegado el momento de entrar en escena.

Un cálido aplauso las recibió mientras corrían hacia sus puestos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Fate, llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un mar de gente que aplaudía rítmicamente, y quedo sin habla con un microsegundo de la impresión.

¿Iban a tocar para toda esa gente?

Era un puto sueño.

Escuchó como Signum empezaba a tocar, y supo que tendría que apresurar la introducción.

\- ¡Hola gente! – exclamó Fate con el puño en alza - ¡Nosotras somos Riot Force y estaremos acompañándolos esta noche! ¿¡Están listos!?

Un grito del público les indicó que en verdad estaban preparados. Se giró por un segundo para mirar a Reinforce, quien ya había empezado a tocar la batería y tenía una cara de estar teniendo el mejor día de su vida. El ver a Signum saltar mientras tocaba guitarra le indicó que había llegado su momento.

Era el todo o nada.

 _If I was to walk till time saw no end_

 _If I was to climb till the air was too thin_

 _I could not find a picture fit the frame_

 _As perfect as you_

 _As perfect as you_

 _You showed me life and lived nothing less_

 _This is all above me_

 _I'll take my time your memory is bliss_

 _The Angel above me_

 _When I look at the stars they shine of your eyes_

 _The sky it burns bright with your presence tonight_

 _Yet your so above me and I cannot fly_

 _To the angel above me I long to be with._ _With_

 _Angel above me_

Reinforce estaba dejando toda su voz acompañándola en los coros, y ella estaba cantando con toda la pasión posible. Habían decidido empezar con esa canción porque era algo muy especial para Fate. Cuando estaba empezando a tocar, mientras estaba bajo tratamiento médico intentando recuperarse por la repentina muerte de su madre y su hermana, había escrito esa canción como una especie de terapia. Ambas sabían que el tocar en un escenario era uno de los sueños más grandes de Fate, por eso, ahora que Riot Force estaba abriendo un concierto tan grande, el tocar esas notas era una manera de sentirlas más cerca.

 _To look at the mountains vast and great_

 _Is one step above in seeing your face_

 _To look at the stars for they lead the way_

 _To the angel above_

 _If I was to walk till time saw no end_

 _If I was to climb till the air was too thin_

 _I could not find a picture fit the frame_

 _As perfect as you_

 _As perfect as you_

Mientras seguía cantando observaba con emoción como ya en el público habían empezado a hacer pogos y a saltar siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Lo habían logrado. Realmente lo habían logrado.

 _Showed me life and lived nothing less_

 _This is all above me_

 _I'll take my time your memory is bliss_

 _The angel above me_

 _When I look at the stars they shine of your eyes_

 _The sky it burns bright with your presence tonight_

 _Yet your so above me and I cannot fly_

 _To the angel above me I long to be with._ _With_

 _Angel above me_

A pesar de que muchísimos de los asistentes no se sabían sus canciones, las acompañaron con saltos, gritos y aplausos durante toda la hora que estuvieron tocando. Incluso se permitieron hacer un par de chistes en el escenario, y un par de chicas les lanzaron un par de Brassiers.

El sonrojo de Signum cuando uno de los brassiers cayó a su lado fue algo de otro planeta. Fate deseó profundamente que alguien hubiese capturado ese preciso momento en una foto, o al menos en algún video. Sería algo digno de recordar para toda la posteridad.

Cuando su turno de tocar terminó estaban exhaustas y el público coreaba el nombre de la banda. Estaba tan feliz que le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, e incluso Signum, que casi no sonreía, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se despidieron del público recibiendo un increíble aplauso, y abandonaron corriendo el escenario para que empezara el show principal.

Al entrar al camerino Reinforce dejó escapar un grito de emoción.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo hicimos! – gritó Reinforce, dando un salto.

\- ¡Claro que lo hicimos! – afirmó Signum mientras tomaba una cerveza - ¿Una cerveza para celebrar?

Fate agradeció enormemente la fría lata de cerveza que Signum le pasó, mientras se dejaba caer exhausta en un puff. Nuevamente Reinforce dejó escapar un chillido de emoción.

\- Maldición, ya tenemos menciones en el… ¡Fuck! ¡Un video de nosotras ya tiene cuatrocientos favoritos en el Instagram! ¡Necesito emborracharme hoy!

\- Esto es un sueño, en serio, pelliz… ¡Ouch! – se quejó Fate, pasando su mano por el sitio en donde Signum le había pellizcado.

\- Lo siento – se excusó Signum – Tu lo pediste.

\- Tenemos que salir a buscar a Hayate y a Shamal – dijo Reinforce – No me quiero perder el concierto de Streetlight tampoco.

\- ¿Nanoha no está con ellas? – preguntó Fate extrañada.

\- No que yo sepa – respondió Reinforce - ¿No te avisó cuando llegó?

\- No – murmuró Fate extrañada – Ni siquiera ha leído mis mensa… Esperen un segundo – pidió Fate, mientras se apresuraba a contestar una llamada entrante.

Murmuró un saludo un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta. La llamada finalizó y el teléfono vibró nuevamente, pero al contestar no pudo escuchar la voz de quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

\- No se escucha nada – murmuró Fate.

\- Debe ser la señal – comentó Signum – En la tarde hubieron momentos en los que tuve mala recepción.

\- ¿No sabes quién te llama? – preguntó Reinforce.

\- No, aparece como desconocido – respondió Fate.

\- Un número privado entonces – dijo Reinforce – Podría ser Nanoha. Cuando empecé a salir con Hayate también tenía su teléfono como privado, me imagino que por seguridad. Ya sabes, secuestros y eso. Cosas de gente adinerada.

\- Intento llamarla a su teléfono pero no me atiende – dijo Fate suspirando y guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo – Deja intentar llamarla fuera del local, quizá así mejore la recepción.

\- ¡No te tardes! – exclamó Reinforce, mientras Fate se dirigía a la puerta – ¡Aún tenemos que ver el concierto!

Por el pasillo se encontró a un par de chicos del staff del concierto, quienes le indicaron el camino hacia la parte trasera del local. Mientras iba caminando por el local las trompetas de una de sus canciones favoritas empezaron a sonar. Tarareó la canción mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida, aun esperando una llamada entrante.

 _You say you've got the cure_

 _But I don't have a disease_

 _And you say you've got the answers_

 _But I've made no inquiries_

 _And you're failing, bailing_

 _Good God, motherfucker, now I hear you flailing_

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente, por lo que lo sacó apresuradamente de su bolsillo y contestó.

\- ¿Hola? – murmuró Fate

\- Hola Fate - contestó desde la otra línea una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Yuuno, quién se acercaba a ella con el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja.

Su día había sido perfecto, no iba a dejar que Yuuno lo arruinara.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Fate, caminando hacia el para encararlo.

\- Solo quería pasar a saludar – dijo Yuuno encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Qué hacías allí afuera? ¿Esperando a Nanoha?

La pregunta de Yunno la tomó completamente desprevenida. La sonrisa del rubio no le gustaba para nada. Era bastante obvio por ese comentario que él sabía algo que ella no sabía, y ese algo involucraba a Nanoha, así que fuese lo que fuese le importaba.

\- Si estás esperándola me parece que vas a tener que esperar sentada – continuó Yuuno, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a Nanoha? – preguntó Fate, confundida.

\- Fate, para ser toda una chica ruda eres bastante ingenua – comentó Yuuno, chasqueando la lengua.

En ese momento tuvo que desechar con todo el dolor de su alma la idea de darse la vuelta y dejarlo hablando solo, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado con Nanoha. El hecho de que su novia no hubiese aparecido en toda la tarde le preocupaba de sobremanera. Ella sabía que Nanoha no era de esas chicas que se perdían de pronto, y se le hacía muy extraño que a esas alturas aún la cobriza no se hubiese comunicado, más sabiendo lo importante que era ese día para ella.

\- Nanoha ni siquiera está en la ciudad. Nos vamos a casar mañana ¿No te lo dijo?

El comentario de Yuuno le provocó un ataque de risa. Sabía que el rubio estaba mal de la cabeza, solo eso podía explicar la extraña obsesión que tenía con amargarle la vida, pero eso había sido el extremo. Definitivamente ese chico necesitaba un terapeuta urgente.

\- ¡Estás demente _dude_! – exclamó Fate, mientras aguantaba la risa.

\- ¿Estoy demente? – preguntó Yuuno - ¿Cómo explicas que Nanoha no esté acá contigo? Pensaba que iba a ser sincera contigo antes de irse, pero veo que caíste completamente en su juego.

Ese comentario estuvo completamente demás, pero hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera completamente. Lo que dijera Yuuno no debía hacerla dudar, pero algo parecía no encajar.

Ella ya había caído en el juego de una persona antes, pero Une era completamente distinta a Nanoha, y sabía que la cobriza no era capaz de engañarla de esa forma. Había algo en la forma en la que Nanoha la miraba que le hacía estar completamente segura de que todo lo que Yuuno decía eran mentiras.

\- Yuuno, hazte un favor y deja a un lado la obsesión que tienes con Nanoha – replicó mordazmente Fate – Ambos sabemos que eso que estás diciendo es una completa locura.

\- Estoy hablando completamente en serio Fate – dijo seriamente Yuuno - ¿Acaso no aprendiste la primera vez? Creí que las fotos tuyas que repartió Une aquella vez habían sido suficientes para hacerte entender que no tenías que meterte con nuestro grupo.

\- Lo que pasó con Une no tiene nada que ver con Nanoha. No te atrevas a compararlas – advirtió Fate.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Eso ya no importa. Lamento ser quién rompa tu corazón, pero igual Nanoha se va a quedar conmigo, y aún me debes algo.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Un par de manos tomaron sus brazos en un fuerte agarre, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Miró hacia sus costados alarmadas para visualizar a dos tipos vestidos completamente de negro, con lentes oscuros y guantes. Su mente barajeó dos opciones y ninguna era favorable para ella. O eran los guardaespaldas de Yuuno, o eran matones.

\- Esta es mi última advertencia Fate Testarossa. Aléjate de Nanoha. Olvídate completamente de ella. Te puedo asegurar que todo lo que te dijo para engatusarte y llevarte a la cama fue solamente palabrería barata. A partir de mañana ella será la señora de Scrya, así que, por tu bien, aléjate de ella y de todos nosotros. ¿Entendiste o aún tengo que explicarte algo más?

\- Si, podrías explicarme algo más – dijo Fate con una sonrisa - ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de una mujer que ama a otra mujer, cabrón?

Pudo ver con satisfacción como la cara de Yuuno se contorsionó en una mueca de ira, antes de que el rubio, cegado por la rabia, le lanzara un puñetazo directamente a la cara.

Instantáneamente su boca se llenó de un desagradable sabor a hierro, pero en ningún momento dejó de mantener sus ojos borgoñas fijos en las esmeraldas de Yuuno, desafiante.

\- Eres un cobarde – murmuró Fate, intentando no quejarse por el intenso dolor.

\- No perderé más mí tiempo contigo – informó Yuuno – Aléjate de Nanoha o atente a las consecuencias. Chicos, dejo todo en sus manos.

Intentó gritar, pero cuando apenas había abierto la boca para emitir algún sonido un fuerte golpe conectó en su estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndola caer de rodillas. No le dio tiempo siquiera de intentar recuperar el aliento cuando uno de los hombres la tomó por el cabello mientras el otro conectaba un certero puñetazo en su cara, cegándola de dolor.

Sintió como un espeso y frío líquido empezaba a correr por su cara, goteando hasta el suelo. Hizo un acopio de fuerzas para intentar gritar, pero el dolor solo provocó que saliera un mísero quejido que no era audible a más de dos metros. No supo en que momento cayó completamente al suelo. Uno de los hombres aprovechó su posición para patear sus costillas con tanta fuerza que posiblemente le había roto un par, pero no tenía fuerzas siquiera para doblarse. Quiso alzar sus brazos para al menos proteger su cabeza de los golpes, pero apenas lograba concentrarse en respirar.

Había estado en peleas antes, pero sus experiencias anteriores parecían golpizas de niños de kínder en comparación con la brutalidad de esos seres. Al poco tiempo el dolor dio paso al entumecimiento, y poco a poco se empezó a sentir muy cansada. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad, pero sabía que aún no habían pasado ni cinco minutos.

Solo quería dormir. Quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir, para que el dolor desapareciera de una vez.

Luego de otra patada que la hizo rodar un poco los hombres se alejaron. Lo supo porque no sintió otro golpe, y porque podía escuchar pasos apresurados alejándose. Intentó respirar, pero su tórax se contrajo de manera muy dolorosa.

Podía quedarse allí. Hacía frío, pero estaba tan cansada.

\- ¡Fate nos estamos perdiendo el concierto! – exclamó Reinforce, mientras abría la puerta trasera del local - ¿Qué es…?

Escuchó pasos, y de pronto la angustiada voz de Reinforce empezó a llenar sus oídos. Sentía los brazos de su amiga rodeándola, y podía sentir a duras penas el tacto de su mano sobre su mejilla adolorida, pero su voz se escuchaba a kilómetros de distancia, casi inalcanzable.

Al menos así estaba más cómoda. Aún le dolía, pero ya no sentía tanto frío.

\- ¡Fate! ¡No te duermas! – pidió Reinforce mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos intentando hacerle abrir los ojos - ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme maldita sea!

Los gritos de Reinforce fueron lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de abandonarse enteramente al cansancio.


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien. Yo debería de estar en una marcha en este momento, pero mi habitación está tan calentita que pfff :(**

 **Supongo que me pondré seria el próximo año.**

 **En fin, la vez pasada vimos ese día de locura desde el punto de vista de Fate. Ahora, nos toca ver qué fue lo que pasó con Nanoha. Y no, no fueron los aliens.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! Muchisimas gracias por estar al pendiente de este proyecto. En verdad me hace muy feliz ver a tantas personas interesadas en esto. Btw, yo también quise cometer un Yuunicido en ese momento :(**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 21: Bienvenidos a Juegos Mentales (Nanoha)

Intentó acomodarse mejor entre las almohadas, dejando escapar un suspiro. Tenía unos veinte minutos tratando de quedarse dormida, pero a pesar de que estaba sumamente cansada la tarea le parecía prácticamente imposible.

Unas horas atrás se había levantado. Prácticamente por inercia se había metido en la regadera para darse un rápido baño, y, luego de haberse arreglado para salir y estar a punto de terminarse la segunda tostada con mermelada de su desayuno, recordó que el plan era que se quedara descansando en casa.

Había tratado por todos los medios de convencer a Fate para que aceptara que la llevara a ella y a las chicas al local donde sería el concierto, pero su novia era extremadamente terca, y a pesar de que se sentía perfectamente bien su preocupación le parecía un gesto muy tierno de su parte, así que aceptó hacerle caso a regañadientes.

En vista de que ya había devorado la mitad de sus tostadas terminó de desayunar, hizo un par de tareas pendientes para la universidad y mato el tiempo viendo videos musicales en su teléfono, hasta que el aviso de batería baja irrumpió en la pantalla.

Luego de poner la alarma del teléfono a una hora prudencial y conectarlo al cargador que se encontraba junto a su closet se tiró en su cama, en donde había desperdiciado vente minutos de su vida dando vueltas de un lado a otro intentando conciliar el sueño.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba muy cansada pero no podía dejar de pensar en Fate. Sabía que era un día sumamente importante para ella. Ese concierto era algo con lo que había soñado la rubia desde hace mucho, por lo que había practicado Riot Force sin cesar hasta pulir cada una de sus canciones. Seguramente la rubia se vería hermosa, y el hecho de tener la oportunidad de verla haciendo lo que le gustaba hacer hacía que su corazón se acelerara.

Aunque no sucediera nada más después de ese concierto, el simple hecho de que hubiesen logrado conseguirlo era motivo de celebración.

Además, su padre no se encontraba en casa, por lo que podría quedarse durmiendo en casa de Fate luego del concierto. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras imaginaba la cara que la rubia pondría cuando viera el pequeño conjunto de lencería que Hayate le había ayudado a escoger para la ocasión.

Ese sin duda sería un día que ambas recordarían.

Abrazó una de sus almohadas mientras intentaba dejar su mente en blanco, y poco a poco se fue abandonando al cansancio que la aquejaba, dejándose llevar lentamente al país de los sueños.

Seguramente estaba profundamente dormida, porque cuando abrieron la puerta de su cuarto repentinamente, con un estruendo, tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Frente a ella se encontraba la asistente personal de su padre, visiblemente alterada. Un par de mechones castaños se habían salido de su siempre perfecto moño, cayendo sobre su cara y reacios a dejarla en paz. Para que esa mujer estuviese en esas fachas, con lo exigente de su padre, algo tenía que haber pasado.

\- Señorita Nanoha, necesito que venga conmigo de manera urgente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Nanoha confundida - ¿Qué paso?

\- Tuvimos una emergencia con su padre en una de las sedes. Tengo órdenes de llevarla con él lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó alarmada Nanoha

Se levantó de un salto, agradeciendo no haberse cambiado de ropa al momento de acostarse a tomar esa pequeña siesta. Se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró y tomó su mochila antes de seguir con paso rápido a la asistente. Bajaron las escaleras de la residencia casi a la carrera, y, una vez afuera, tomaron asiento rápidamente en la parte trasera del Mercedes Benz que se encontraba esperándolas.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando, porque el chofer del auto iba conduciendo sobre el límite de velocidad permitido, en dirección a la sede principal de Takamachi Co. en Uminari. No se tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar, minutos que apenas le bastaron para recuperar el aliento antes de bajarse del auto y tener que seguir nuevamente a la asistente de su padre.

Subieron en ascensor hasta la azotea, en donde uno de los helicópteros de la empresa las esperaba, listo para iniciar el despegue en el momento en el que ellas se encontraran dentro.

Realmente estaba pasando algo.

Buscó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo, para poder ver la hora e indicarle a Fate que había tenido un problema, pero no estaba. Abrió su mochila para buscarlo, pero después de revisar en todos los bolsillos recordó que lo había dejado conectado al cargador, en su habitación.

\- Hey – llamó Nanoha a la asistente - ¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono celular? Necesito enviar un mensaje urgente.

\- Lo siento Señorita Nanoha – se disculpó la mujer – No tengo mi teléfono celular, y bueno, tenemos la orden de no utilizar el teléfono de la empresa para cosas que no estén relacionadas con el trabajo. Ya sabes. Los monitorean.

\- Bueno – murmuró Nanoha – Está bien.

\- Cuando lleguemos a las oficinas le conseguiré un teléfono para que pueda comunicarse.

Qué regla más absurda era esa.

No le quedó más remedio que quedarse callada durante las casi dos horas de viaje, mientras jugaba con sus manos. Le molestaba el silencio de su compañera de vuelo, pero cuando intentó preguntarle cuál era la emergencia ella solo le contestó que no podía decirle nada hasta llegar a las oficinas, así que desistió de cualquier intentó de comunicación y se dedicó a observar el paisaje.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad empezaron a acercarse al Helipad de la empresa. Se estiró un poco, mentalizándose para seguir los rápidos pasos de la asistente a medida de que el helicóptero se posicionaba para su aterrizaje. Ya estaba empezando a atardecer, pero aun así tuvo que cubrirse un poco del sol para poder ver donde pisaba mientras avanzaban por la azotea.

Bajaron un par de pisos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la oficina que ocupaba su padre cuando iba a esa sede. Inmediatamente llegaron al piso la asistente de su padre habló con la secretaria que se encontraba afuera de la oficina, quién anunció la llegada de ambas, y le indicó a Nanoha que entrara a la oficina.

Nanoha siempre se sorprendía cuando entraba a esas oficinas.

Todo el piso de la oficina estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra azul, aunque en algunas otras sedes la alfombra era negra. Frente a ella se abría una enorme vista panorámica de la ciudad, creciendo imponente ante sus ojos. Quizá a algunos esa vista los hacía sentir más grandes, tal vez hasta con algo más de poder por poder estar metafóricamente sobre los demás, pero ella cada vez que veía esos cristales se sentía como un minúsculo grano de arena en el inmenso mar.

Lo que más le sorprendió al entrar a la oficina fue el ver que su padre se encontraba sano y salvo en su sillón ejecutivo, tras su escritorio, con su misma sonrisa misteriosa. Desconcertada se apresuró a sentarse frente a su padre, en búsqueda de respuestas.

\- ¿Qué pasó papá? – preguntó Nanoha.

\- Hola hija – saludó Shiro – No creí que llegarías tan rápido.

\- Por supuesto que iba a llegar rápido papá – refutó Nanoha, confundida – Tu asistente me dijo que habían tenido una emergencia contigo ¿Te sientes bien?

\- No te preocupes Nanoha, yo estoy perfectamente bien. – contestó Shiro sonriendo.

\- Entonces ¿Cuál es la emergencia papá? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó nuevamente Nanoha.

\- Más que una emergencia quería darte una buena noticia – respondió Shiro – Te casarás mañana Nanoha.

Por un momento Nanoha pensó que había escuchado mal, pero observó que su padre mantenía su sonrisa y supo que todo era una broma. No pudo evitar reírse. En verdad por un momento pensó que él hablaba en serio.

\- ¡Venga papá! – exclamó Nanoha recuperándose de la risa – Se serio. ¿Qué pasó en verdad?

\- No estoy bromeando Nanoha – dijo calmadamente Shiro – Te vas a casar mañana.

La sonrisa que por un momento había adornado su rostro desapareció, mientras empezaba a sentir una mezcla extrañada de miedo, confusión y molestia. Sin embargo, su padre se mantenía sonriendo como si nada pudiese producirle más paz que el cortocircuito mental que estaba teniendo su hija en ese momento.

\- Que yo sepa aún no le he pedido matrimonio a Fate – comentó Nanoha.

\- No estoy hablando de esa amiguita tuya – dijo Shiro, cambiando el semblante – Te explicaré. Tuve una conversación muy interesante con el señor Scrya, y llegamos a un acuerdo que nos favorecerá a ambas partes. Era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

\- Espera – pidió Nanoha, intentando entender - ¿Estás queriendo decir que me vas a casar con Yunno?

\- Así es. Ustedes se conocen y él es un joven muy centrado. Seguramente harán una bonita pareja.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco papá!? – preguntó alterada Nanoha, levantándose de la silla - ¿¡Qué parte de que soy lesbiana y tengo novia no has entendido todavía!?

\- ¡Me cansé de tus ataques de rebeldía Nanoha! – gritó su padre enojado – Siéntate ahora mismo, o llamaré a seguridad para que te mantengan sentada mientras te hablo.

Su padre abandonó cualquier atisbo de su sonrisa, y Nanoha supo que estaba vez hablaba muy en serio. Su estómago se había convertido en plomo y sentía náuseas, pero tenía que sentarse y tratar de encontrarle una explicación a esa locura.

\- Durante años soporté que tu madre quisiera permitirte explorar y hacer todo lo que tú querías. Cada vez que me llegaba algún rumor tuyo con alguna chica intentaba hacerme de oídos sordos, pero no puedo seguir esperando a que entiendas por tus propios medios. Ya eres adulta ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que eres la heredera de toda la corporación? Es hora de que madures, así que te vas a casar con Yunno y te vas a olvidar de esa etapa de las mujeres de una vez.

\- ¡Por Dios papá! – exclamó Nanoha al borde de las lágrimas – ¡Esto no es una etapa! ¡Yo soy así! ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender eso?

\- ¡Eso no es natural! – respondió su padre golpeando la mesa.

\- ¿Entonces por qué amo tanto a Fate? – preguntó Nanoha, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas - ¿¡Si no es natural cómo puedo amar a otra mujer!?

\- ¡No voy a permitir que sigas viendo a esa delincuente!

\- ¡Ni siquiera la conoces! – gritó Nanoha – La única vez que pudiste darte una oportunidad para conocerla preferiste humillarla. Además, no puedes obligarme a casarme, ni con Yunno, ni con nadie.

\- Está bien. Vamos por las malas entonces – espetó Shiro.

Su padre puso frente a ella un sobre, indicándole que lo abriera. Con manos temblorosas Nanoha sacó su contenido, y un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su espalda.

Eran fotos de Fate y otra persona más, quién, por la figura, dedujo era Reinforce. Fotos de ellas saltando por la parte trasera del restaurante al que había ido a cenar con Yunno, fotos de ellas escapando, y una foto de ella sin la capucha, con el cabello suelto al viento.

\- El padre de Yunno no quiso poner cargos por vandalismo ante la policía. ¿Querías la prueba de que esa niña es una delincuente? Allí las tienes. Tengo conocidos en la policía, en el juzgado, en donde menos lo imaginas. Puedo hacer que por una tontería esa chica pase toda su juventud en una cárcel.

\- Papá tú no te atreverías… - murmuró Nanoha, mordiéndose el labio para evitar una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

\- Tienes dos opciones Nanoha – dijo su padre – O te casas con Yunno mañana y te mantienes lejos de esa rebelde, o me encargo personalmente de hundirla y convertir su vida en un infierno. ¿Vas a dejar que le haga algo a tu amiguita?

Nanoha había pasado por otro tipo de situaciones frustrantes en su vida, pero nunca se había sentido tan indefensa ante algo. No quería casarse. Es más, con todas las cosas que habían pasado Yunno le estaba cayendo mal, tanto que ya ni siquiera quedaba algo del cariño que le había tenido cuando estudiaban juntos. Ella amaba a Fate con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía permitir que ese amor significara la destrucción de la vida de la rubia. No podía arrebatarle todo por lo que Fate había luchado solo por amor, aunque fuese tan intenso que quemara como más de mil soles, y se metiera bajo su piel, ardiendo cada vez que estaba cerca.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones la lastimaría. ¿Qué tan irreversible sería el daño de cada una de las opciones?

Necesitaba pensar.

Necesitaba hablar con su madre.

Necesitaba tiempo, pero no podía arriesgarse a destruir la vida de Fate.

\- Está bien – murmuró pesadamente Nanoha – Deja a Fate lejos de todo esto y me casaré si eso es lo que quieres.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Shiro, y por primera vez en su vida Nanoha sintió ganas de golpear a su propio padre.

\- Eso era lo que quería oír Nanoha – dijo Shiro – La boda será mañana en la noche, a las ocho. La prueba del vestido y la sesión de maquillaje empieza a las cuatro. Llamaré a los guardias para que te acompañen al hotel donde te quedarás a pasar la noche.

\- ¿Puedo hacer una llamada al menos? – preguntó Nanoha, con un hilo de voz.

\- Después de la boda puedes hacer todas las llamadas que quieras – respondió su padre, mientras tomaba su teléfono para llamar a sus guardaespaldas.

El trayecto hasta el hotel fue un infierno. Estaba sentada en el auto que habían dispuesto para su traslado, con guardaespaldas a los lados en completo silencio mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por no llorar, pero sin poder reprimir todos sus sollozos. Los guardaespaldas solo se mantenían con la vista fija al frente, ignorando completamente el llanto de Nanoha. Intentó ocultar su rostro tras su mochila para que no la vieran llorar, pero aun así no podía hacer mucho.

Ya la noche había caído sobre la ciudad cuando salieron camino al hotel. Su corazón se arrugó cuando vio a través de la ventana a dos chicas observando las vitrinas de una tienda con las manos entrelazadas. El reloj digital del auto en el que viajaban marcaba las siete de la noche. Si no estuviese atrapada en esa ciudad que no conocía hubiese sido hora de ir a ver a Fate dándolo todo en el escenario.

Extrañaba a Fate. Quería sentir los brazos de la rubia rodeando su cintura, su suave voz que se transformaba en un dulce ronroneo cada vez que le hablaba, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la forma de resolver eso juntas. En ese instante, más que nunca, la necesitaba. Tenía sed de ella, de sus besos, de la paz que sentía entre sus brazos. Deseaba con todo su corazón despertar de esa pesadilla para encontrarse entre los brazos de una Fate plácidamente dormida.

Pero eso no era una pesadilla. Era la realidad, pura y dura, más terrible que cualquiera de sus temores.

¿Tan difícil era para su padre entender que ella simplemente no se despertó un día queriendo que le gustaran las chicas?

Se sentía asfixiada y apenas estaban llegando al hotel.

Cuando entró a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue ver por el ojal de la puerta, comprobando que los guardaespaldas se habían quedado frente a ella.

Eso quería decir que no podría escapar.

Registró toda la habitación buscando el teléfono para llamar a recepción, pero lo habían quitado. Lo supo porque junto a la cama, al rodar la mesa de noche, encontró la conexión para la línea telefónica. Buscó en el closet, en las gavetas, incluso abrió el refrigerador del minibar para ver si habían escondido el teléfono en alguno de esos sitios, pero no encontró nada.

Salió hasta el balcón, pero no había nada en lo que apoyarse para poder bajar, y la cantidad de pisos solo le aseguraba una muerte segura si resbalaba y caía al vacío. Estaba atrapada. Como un pajarito encerrado en una jaula. Completamente atrapada.

Dejó escapar un grito de frustración, mientras golpeaba el suelo con el puño. Estaba completamente sola en esto, pero su padre lo había logrado, al fin había logrado atraparla. Esta vez no estaba su madre para defenderla, ni sus amigas para liberarla. El miedo se apoderó de ella mientras sentía como la oscuridad de su habitación la engullía, y las horas transcurrían lentamente.

Seguramente ya el concierto había terminado. Conociendo a Fate seguramente había estado increíble.

Quería verla. Pero estaban a kilómetros de distancia y ni siquiera podía escuchar su voz.

Periódicamente se asomaba por el ojal, solo para corroborar que los guardaespaldas se mantenían firmes en la puerta. Con cada minuto que pasaba su ansiedad crecía, y el tiempo se dividía entre ataques de pánico y ataques de llanto. Era incluso absurdo intentar conciliar el sueño. Las pocas veces que lo intentó durante la madrugada simplemente despertaba aterrorizada y en medio de un mar de lágrimas.

Cerca del amanecer se encontraba completamente resignada.

Fue hasta el baño para encontrarse con una versión espantosa de sí misma en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, bordeados por inmensas ojeras producto de no dormir. Hasta su cabello estaba hecho un desastre. Intentando mantenerse firme un poco se metió bajo la regadera y se dio una rápida ducha con agua fría.

Bien dicen que la ducha es el mejor sitio para pensar.

Salió de la regadera y se envolvió en la toalla rápidamente, intentando no caerse mientras corría hasta su mochila, vaciando el contenido sobre la cama.

Tenía un cargador portátil para teléfonos que no le iba a servir de nada puesto que había dejado su celular en casa, un par de ligas para el cabello, una barrita de cereal y algo de maquillaje. Además de un par de cuadernos y una caja de lápices, tenía su billetera.

El dinero que tenía en efectivo era suficiente para pagarse una buena cena en un restaurante de lujo. Su mamá siempre le decía que tenía que llevar efectivo consigo por si acaso en alguna cita una de sus tarjetas no funcionaba, y no podía pasar la pena de pedirle a su compañera que pagara la cuenta por ella si era Nanoha quién la había invitado. Estaba su identificación, sus tarjetas de crédito (extensiones de las cuentas de su padre y madre) y un par de tarjetas de promoción de tiendas.

Y lo más importante. No tenía ropa en su mochila.

Si no tenía ropa, tenía que comprarla.

Si tenía que comprar ropa, tenía que salir.

Ante ella se había abierto una posibilidad mínima, pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo. Si lograba aunque sea contactar vía telefónica a Fate o a su madre en esa salida estaría ganando, así que lo daría el todo por el todo.

Se puso la ropa que se había quitado al momento de ducharse y abrió la puerta de la habitación, llamando la atención de los guardaespaldas.

\- Necesito hablar con mi padre – dijo Nanoha, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

Uno de los guardias sacó un teléfono celular, marcó el número de Shiro y le entregó el teléfono a Nanoha. Luego de dos repiques su padre contestó al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Pasó algo con Nanoha? – preguntó Shiro

\- Papá – dijo Nanoha, a modo de saludo.

\- ¡Hija! ¿Cómo amaneces? Deberías descansar un poco más. Te espera un largo día por delante.

\- No tengo ropa. – murmuró Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ayer salí rápido de casa y obviamente no sabía que esto pasaría – dijo Nanoha – Acabo de ducharme y no tengo que ponerme. Tengo que comprar algo de ropa.

\- No hay problema. Hablaré con los guardaespaldas para que te lleven a comprar algo.

\- Voy a usar la tarjeta de crédito – informó Nanoha.

\- Está bien. Considéralo un regalo. Procura comprarte algo bonito, ya sabes, para tu noche de bo…

No lo dejó terminar la frase. Finalizó la llamada y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación.

Ni siquiera sabía bien cómo lograría su cometido, pero la adrenalina ya la había invadido completamente. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, una hora después, los guardaespaldas tocaron su puerta informándole que ya el auto que los llevaría de compras estaba esperando por ella. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, intentando mantenerse en calma, y salió de su habitación.

Le pidió al chofer que la llevara a un centro comercial. Había pensado primero en una tienda departamental, pero en un centro comercial tenía muchísimas más opciones de escapar, o por lo menos de ganar tiempo para hacer una llamada. Durante todo el trayecto intentó concentrarse en su respiración, para evitar empezar a sentirse nerviosa por el incómodo silencio que había en el auto.

Al bajar del auto una vez en el centro comercial, se dio cuenta de que los guardaespaldas la seguían demasiado de cerca para su gusto y su ansia de libertad. La primera parada que tuvieron fue en un Starbucks, para desayunar algo, y aun así sus acompañantes se sentaron en su mesa, observándola comer.

Intentó ganar tiempo. Consumió su desayuno lentamente, a pesar de que estaba hambrienta, y jugó con su café dándole pequeños sorbos hasta que terminó enfriándose. Aun así los guardias no se desesperaron o apartaron la mirada en ningún momento, pero al momento de salir del local ya el centro comercial tenía mucho más movimiento que cuando llegaron, así que su objetivo había sido logrado.

Entró primero a un par de tiendas pequeñas, en donde se dedicó a ver absolutamente todo, aunque no le gustara, solo para fastidiar. Ya cuando entró a la tercera tienda los dos guardaespaldas que la habían acompañado se habían quedado afuera, esperándola.

Entró a dos tiendas más de mediano tamaño, en donde los guardias también se habían quedado afuera esperándola, y de las cuales había salido sin contratiempos. Sus acompañantes ya se encontraban un poco más relajados y ella había hecho ya un hábito. Era el momento de empezar con su plan.

Se decidió por una de las tiendas más grandes del centro comercial. Nuevamente los guardias se quedaron fuera del local, y ella estuvo unos buenos veinte minutos viendo por los pasillos hasta que encontró a una chica del staff de la tienda ordenando unas camisetas. Registró en su billetera, sacó un billete de alta denominación y tomó un largo suspiro.

\- Hey – susurró Nanoha, mirando a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie estuviese cerca.

\- ¡Hola! – exclamó la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

\- Si, definitivamente – dijo Nanoha – Verás, sé que esto sonará muy loco, pero tengo que salir del centro comercial sin que unos tipos allá afuera me vean.

\- ¿Estás secuestrada? – preguntó la joven, asustada.

\- No, no – se apresuró a negar Nanoha – Digamos que solamente no me gustaría estar acá en estos momentos, y ellos están impidiendo que pueda irme.

\- Oye, ¿No estás metida en problemas con la justicia o algo?

\- No. Escucha. Necesito que vayas hasta donde están ellos y les pidas que vengan hasta acá, solo eso. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- No lo sé – murmuró la chica – No quisiera meterme en problemas.

\- ¿Y si te doy esto? – preguntó Nanoha, extendiéndole el billete a la chica.

Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron cuando vio la denominación que tenía el billete, e inmediatamente extendió la mano para tomarlo, con una sonrisa.

\- Ahora sí tenemos un trato – dijo la chica, guardándose el billete en el bolsillo.

\- Bien. Entonces sal y pídeles a los hombres que están allá afuera que vengan hasta acá. Diles que Nanoha necesita que la ayuden con algo, e intenta tardarte lo más que puedas. Estaré cerca de las puertas para salir cuando ellos entren.

\- Ahora mismo voy.

\- ¡Hey! Antes de que te vayas ¿Me podrías decir como salgo por el acceso oeste del mall? No puedo salir por la entrada principal.

\- Claro – afirmó la chica – Cuando salgas de la tienda camina hacia la derecha, baja por la primera escalera que consigas, dos pisos. Cuando termines la escalera gira a la derecha otra vez y allí saldrás. Siempre hay taxis en ese acceso, y cobran un poco menos que los de la caseta principal.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Nanoha, extendiéndole la mano.

\- Vale. Prepárate entonces. Y bueno, mucha suerte en tu escapada.

Nanoha observó como la chica se perdía de vista y rápidamente tomó posición cerca de la puerta, ocultándose tras unos estantes mientras observaba como su salvadora entablaba conversación con los guardaespaldas y, luego de unas cuantas risas, los invitaba a pasar. Esperó a que estuvieran algo lejos para salir disimuladamente del local y, una vez cerca de la escalera, emprender su huida.

Agradeció que la escalera estuviera prácticamente vacía, porque estaba bajando lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y no tenía ganas de atropellar a nadie en el camino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de salida del acceso este su tórax le dolía del esfuerzo y estaba jadeando, pero aun así se permitió tomar una pequeña carrera hasta los taxis que se encontraban fuera del centro comercial.

\- Hola – saludó Nanoha, recuperando el aliento – Necesito ir al terminal principal de buses, por favor.

Uno de los taxistas le hizo señas para que se montara en el auto, mientras él tomaba asiento tras el volante. Nanoha sacó otro billete mientras el conductor avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, esquivando uno que otro atasco. Cuando habían avanzado en auto por más de veinte minutos y el conductor le había informado que estaba cerca de llegar, Nanoha pidió al conductor que se estacionara y bajó del auto, extendiéndole un billete que pagaba mucho más que lo que marcaba el taxímetro.

\- Quédese con el cambio. Si alguien le pregunta algo usted no me ha visto.

Cruzó la calle casi a la carrera y, cuando observó que venía un taxi le hizo señas para que se detuviera.

\- ¿Podría llevarme a un terminal de expresos? El más cercano por favor. Necesito llegar a Uminari de manera urgente.

El taxista asintió, mientras Nanoha se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

No tenía tiempo que perder, y definitivamente no era tonta. No podía ir a un terminal principal porque sería uno de los primeros lugares en los que la buscarían. Llegaría mucho más rápido a Uminari en avión, pero ese tiempo entre la compra del boleto, el check in y la espera de la salida del vuelo sería suficiente para que estuviesen esperándola en el otro aeropuerto.

Además, si llegaba a usar su tarjeta de crédito para comprar algún boleto, la compra alertaría inmediatamente a su padre, aunque dudaba que a esas alturas el aún no supiera que ella había escapado.

El taxista ubicó uno de los terminales más cercanos, pero estaba abarrotado, y la próxima salida a Uminari sería en unas tres horas por el tiempo de espera de los autos. Unos metros más adelante consiguieron otro terminal, pero también tenía que esperar un par de horas porque el último auto disponible acababa de salir.

Hasta allí había llegado su aventura. Quizá era mejor que consiguiera un teléfono para hacer una llamada, como contemplaba su plan original.

\- Disculpe señorita – dijo el taxista – Yo podría llevarla a Uminari, pero por supuesto, en vista de que es usted sola y después tendría que regresarme a la ciudad sin pasajeros de vuelta, el pasaje le va a salir un poco más costoso que en un expreso.

\- ¿Qué tan costoso?

\- Bueno, este auto tiene cuatro asientos, así que podría pagarme cuatro pasajes de los que paga en el expreso, como si alquilara todo el auto, y estaríamos a mano.

Ese hombre era un usurero.

Pero afortunadamente tenía esa cantidad de dinero.

Tenía que darle gracias a su madre por eso.

\- De acuerdo, lléveme entonces pero ¿Podría ir un poco más rápido?

\- Como usted diga señorita – contestó el taxista, con una sonrisa.


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué tal les va? Espero que estén bien!. Yo, por mi parte, llevo dos días congelándome. Nada que una buena taza de café no pueda solucionar.**

 **Había estado un poco desconectada de las cosas esta semana. Una de esas tantas fluctuaciones anímicas que van con el frío. Intentaré que no se interponga otra de esas para no tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

 **Btw, ¡Hola gente de países no hispanoparlatantes! Hace días vi un comentario por allí de alguien de Brazil. Saludos por allí!.**

 **Y bueno chicxs ¿Qué más les puedo decir?. Vuelven los domingos con d de Drama. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia al esperar las actualizaciones. ¡Los quiero!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 22: Despertar

Su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente pesado. Una fuerza misteriosa en su interior le hacía casi imposible la tarea de abrir sus ojos, y la invitaba a quedarse quieta entre las nubes de algodón que la rodeaban. Empezaba a sentir algo de frío, aunque era incapaz de sentir el viento, pero estar allí seguía siendo cómodo. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, alternándose entre el sueño profundo y el estado de semi consciencia del que no había logrado salir. Se sentían como siglos, pero podían ser solo minutos.

La tentación de abandonarse al sueño era muy grande, sin embargo, no podía seguir así. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Tenía que entender que estaba pasando.

Sus párpados se sentían extremadamente pesados, e incluso el estupor que le causaba estaba haciéndole reconsiderar su decisión de despertar. Juntando toda la voluntad posible terminó de abrir los ojos.

La luz, aunque tenue, le molestaba. Tuvo que esforzarse por parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz y dejaron de picar. A sus oídos llegaban tenues pitidos, combinados con ronquidos que conocía muy bien. Quiso llevarse una mano a la cabeza, observando con terror como tenía una vía puesta.

Intentó incorporarse de un salto, pero pagó caro su decisión. Tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir el grito de dolor que estuvo a punto de proferir. Morderse el labio también fue una mala decisión, considerando que una explosión de dolor también se desató en todo su labio inferior.

Los ronquidos se detuvieron súbitamente, y en menos de una fracción de segundo se encontró cara a cara con una preocupada Reinforce.

\- ¡Fate! – exclamó Reinforce, mientras la ayudaba a recostarse nuevamente - ¡No te levantes! ¿Te sientes bien? Déjame buscar a la enfermera.

Reinforce se disponía a incorporarse cuando Fate la tomó de la mano, haciéndola desistir. Su cabello gris estaba desordenado, y sus ojos eran un desastre de ojeras y enrojecimiento nada agradable. A pesar de que tenía su chaqueta puesta, pudo detallar la enorme mancha de sangre que iba desde el cuello de su camiseta blanca hasta abajo.

\- No te vayas Rein – pidió Fate, intentando no gimotear del dolor.

\- No me iré Fate – susurró Reinforce – Pero necesito buscar a la enfermera. Me dijeron que les avisara inmediatamente despertaras, además, por lo que veo, necesitas un poco más de calmantes. No me tardaré, promesa.

Con pesar observó cómo Reinforce salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella. A medida que iba recuperando la totalidad de sus sentidos y su cuerpo empezaba a despertarse, el dolor también despertó junto con ella. Le dolían tantas partes de su cuerpo juntas que no sabía cuál dolía más.

Bueno, quizás su tórax. Cuando intentaba respirar profundamente dolía bastante, así que ese iba ganando. Con cuidado se llevó un dedo a los labios, detallando un par de puntos.

Con razón había dolido tanto morderse.

Trató, sin suerte, de olvidarse del dolor mientras esperaba a que su amiga regresaba, cosa que hizo bastante rápido. En cinco minutos Reinforce apareció nuevamente por la puerta de la habitación, entrando junto con una enfermera y quién parecía ser la doctora de guardia.

\- Hola – saludó la joven doctora, acercándose - ¿Qué tal te sientes?

\- Fatal – murmuró Fate – Tengo mucho dolor.

\- ¿Alguna parte que duela más? – preguntó la doctora, mientras revisaba sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna.

\- Creo que el tórax – dijo Fate – Cuando respiro profundo es como si estuvieran apretándolo.

\- ¿Te sientes mareada, con náuseas?

\- Un poco mareada. La luz me fastidia un poco.

\- Bien, eso es perfectamente normal para lo que te paso. Me atrevería a decirte que eres una chica con suerte – comentó la doctora con una sonrisa, mientras hacía unas rápidas anotaciones en la historia médica – Necesitamos incrementar la dosis del calmante. Por ahora, no más metoclopramida, al menos hasta que regresen las náuseas. Un coctel analgésico por ahora será más que suficiente. Si el dolor no remite también vamos a tener que sedar un poco – le dijo la doctora a la enfermera, quién se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para preparar la orden – Vendré en un par de horas para ver que tal sigues y revisar como siguen las heridas. Si todo sale bien te tendremos en observación un par de horas más y ya en la tarde podrás irte a casa.

\- Vale – murmuró Fate – Gracias doctora.

La doctora iba de salida cuando la enfermera regresó, colocó el analgésico, ajusto el regulador del suero y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes indicarle a Reinforce que le avisará cuando la botella de suero se hubiese acabado.

Luego de eso, la peligris esperó un largo momento de aproximadamente dos segundos antes de bombardear a Fate con preguntas.

\- ¡Casi me matas del susto! – exclamó Reinforce, dejando escapar un largo suspiro - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso? Te juro que les partiré la cara a todos los que te…

\- Reinforce, cálmate – pidió Fate, tomando su mano – No te alteres.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Reinforce, suspirando nuevamente – Pero es que… Esto es una locura Fate. Todos estamos con los nervios de punta. Tía Lindy está que se arranca el cabello del estrés.

\- ¿Tía Lindy? – preguntó confundida Fate - ¿Tía Lindy sabe que estoy aquí?

\- Si, y está hecha una furia Fate. – contestó Reinforce.

\- Mierda. Eso está mal. – murmuró Fate - ¿Cómo se enteró?

\- Fate tuvimos que llamarla – respondió seriamente Reinforce – Te encontré en la parte de atrás del local tirada en el suelo llena de sangre. Cuando perdiste el conocimiento pensé que te habías muerto ¿A quién más iba a llamar? A duras penas logramos traerte al hospital sin causar un alboroto.

\- Yo… Lo siento – se disculpó Fate – Siento haber causado tantos problemas.

\- Tú no hiciste nada malo tonta – dijo Reinforce, con una sonrisa - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- Vamos Reinforce, estoy bien. ¿Es necesario todo esto?

\- No me digas que estás encubriendo a la persona que te golpeó Fate – resopló Reinforce.

\- No vale la pena – dijo seriamente Fate – No quiero seguir metiéndome en problemas.

\- A mí no me importa meterme en problemas por ti – refutó Reinforce - ¡Por Dios Fate! ¡Tú eres como una hermana menor para mí! ¿Acaso te quedarías tranquila si supieras que alguien me dio una paliza?

\- No – admitió Fate, suspirando – Está bien, te lo diré. Pero prométeme que no harás nada estúpido y que mantendrás la boca cerrada frente a tía Lindy ¿Estamos?

\- Estamos – asintió Reinforce.

\- Bien – empezó a decir Fate – Fue Yuuno.

La cara de Reinforce se contorsionó de la rabia, y Fate, conociendo a su amiga también como lo hacía, sabía que la peligris estaba juntando cada minúscula pizca de auto control que le quedaba para no golpear algo. Apretó los puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

\- Ese maldito cara de rata se pasó ¡Ahora si se pasó! – exclamó Reinforce alterada.

\- Rein, por favor… - intentó calmarla Fate, sin éxito.

\- Puedo soportar que hable de nosotras a nuestras espaldas, que nos insulte, es más, hasta puedo soportar que por su culpa pasemos una noche en la comisaría como aquella vez que nos echó la culpa de la pelea en su casa, pero esto no Fate. Esto no. Esto es demasiado.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que harás? – preguntó Fate, negando con la cabeza – ¿Ir hasta su casa y caerle a golpes? Te aseguró que si haces eso vas a pasar mucho más que una noche en la comisaría.

\- Eso no estaría mal – murmuró Reinforce, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Vamos Rein. No podemos actuar como unas niñas. Meterse con Yunno de buenas a primeras no va a funcionar.

\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Reinforce, cruzándose de brazos – ¿Vamos a dejar que haga con nosotras lo que le dé la gana? O sea ¿Si él quiere caerte a palos en la universidad lo puede hacer y nos vamos a dejar? Es más, ni siquiera entiendo cómo fue que pudo golpearte. Hasta Hayate tiene más fuerza que ese enclenque.

\- No fue él solo Reinforce – murmuró Fate, mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor en la cama – Por eso te digo que no podemos actuar sin pensar. Es peligroso.

Fate estaba segura de que Reinforce, en ese momento, se estaba debatiendo entre quedarse quieta o decirle que no le importaba nada y aun así iba a golpear a Yuuno. Luego de unos cuantos segundos Reinforce relajó un poco su postura y asintió.

\- Bien – murmuró Reinforce – Tu ganas. No estoy para nada de acuerdo pero si dices que me quede tranquila lo haré. Ahora ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasó anoche? ¿El tipo este apareció de la nada y te golpeó con sus amigos o qué?

Intentó hacer un mapa mental de las cosas que habían ocurrido. Se estremeció al recordar las palabras de Yuuno, y casi pudo sentir de nuevo el dolor de cada golpe. Odiaba admitirlo, pero detrás de su fachada de chica ruda estaba aterrorizada en ese momento. Su orgullo pudo más, y no lo demostró frente al rubio, pero Fate estaba segura de que le hubiesen dado una paliza así se pudiera a llorar.

La habían golpeado, pero ya estaba bien. Le dolía, pero sanaría en un par de días. Sin embargo, ni siquiera sabía que podía haber pasado con Nanoha salvo por lo que había dicho Yuuno.

Y estaba segura de que sus palabras habían sido puras mentiras.

\- ¿Dónde está Nanoha? – preguntó Fate alarmada.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no estabas hablando con ella por teléfono? – comentó Reinforce, confundida.

\- No, no era Nanoha quién estaba llamándome – negó Fate, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Dónde está?

\- Está de viaje, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron a Hayate – explicó Reinforce – Nunca llegó al concierto y bueno, cuando íbamos camino al hospital comenzamos a llamarla y a dejarle textos pero nunca atendió, y tampoco nos contestó por mensaje. Hayate llamó a su casa y le dijeron que al parecer había tenido una emergencia y había tenido que salir de viaje urgente. Imagino que es que está en un avión o algo así que le impide contestar. Seguramente nos contactará en cuanto vea los mensajes de Hayate.

\- Esto está mal – murmuró Fate – Esto está muy mal.

¿Una emergencia?

Ahora si se estaba preocupando.

\- ¿Qué está mal? – preguntó Reinforce, más confundida que antes.

\- Cuando me llamaron y salí a contestar no era Nanoha quién llamaba, era Yuuno – empezó a decir Fate – Empezó a preguntarme si estaba esperando a Nanoha y esas cosas. Cuando lo increpé me dijo que se iba a casar con Nanoha.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Reinforce – ¿Ese fumó droga o qué?

\- ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me dijo que Nanoha hoy se convertiría en la Señora de Scrya.

\- ¡Eso es pura Bullshit! – resopló molesta Reinforce

\- Lo sé Reinforce. Yo conozco a Nanoha – dijo Fate – La conozco lo suficiente como para no dudar de ella. Con ella es diferente. A pesar de que ese grupito quiera hacerme creer que ella es igual a ellos sé que no lo es, porque ella me lo ha demostrado. Sé que ella me quiere, así como yo la quiero. Nanoha no es alguien que me mentiría de esa forma.

\- Déjame hacer un paréntesis en este momento para felicitarte – dijo solemnemente Reinforce – Al fin llegó el día en el que te escuché hablar así. Estoy orgullosa de que hayas comprendido que no todas las chicas son iguales a Une.

\- Venga Reinforce, ponte seria.

\- Vale, vale, lo siento. Entonces ¿Yuuno te dijo eso y ya? ¿Empezó a pegarte así no más?

\- Reinforce, Yuuno no me pegó – dijo Fate – Bueno si, me golpeó una vez, pero fue porque lo llamé cabrón, y de paso logró golpearme solo porque sus guardias me habían agarrado.

\- ¿Lo llamaste cabrón? – inquirió divertida Reinforce.

\- Claro – contestó Fate con una sonrisa – Si me está diciendo que se va a casar con Nanoha, y Nanoha está enamorada de mí, entonces es un cabrón ¿No?

\- Yo que tú le hubiese cantado la canción del venado – comentó Reinforce soltando una carcajada.

\- Ponte seria Reinforce.

\- Bueno, vale. ¿Qué paso después?

\- Me amenazó. Me dijo que no me acercara a Nanoha y bueno, le dijo a sus guardias que me golpearan como advertencia.

\- Es una rata cobarde – dijo Reinforce, suspirando – Afortunadamente estás bien. En serio. Por un momento pensé que te ibas a morir en mis brazos. Estaba asustada.

\- Vamos, él va a necesitar mucho más que eso para lograrlo. Además, ya estoy bien.

\- Fate no estás bien – comentó Reinforce con una sonrisa – Estás hasta el culo de calmantes con lo que te pusieron ahorita. En un par de horas vas a estar viendo a Satanás bailando cumbia de tanto dolor que vas a tener.

\- Eres una exagerada. Yo estoy bien – insistió Fate – Además, tenemos que buscar a Nanoha.

\- No puedes buscar a Nanoha así Fate – negó Reinforce – De paso ni siquiera sabemos en qué parte del planeta está. Solo podemos pedirle a Hayate que siga intentando comunicarse con ella, e intente averiguar algo más con el ama de llaves de su casa, pero por ahora solo podemos sentarnos a esperar. A menos de que prefieras que entre Signum y yo le demos la paliza de su vida a Yuuno y lo hagamos hablar.

\- Nada de palizas Reinforce.

\- Solo sugería.

\- Por cierto ¿Qué tan mal quedé?

Reinforce suspiró antes de sacar su teléfono celular y entregárselo a Fate, con la cámara frontal puesta.

Cuando Fate se miró no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados por los golpes. Había tenido en otros momentos de su vida un golpe en el ojo, pero nunca se le había hinchado tanto, y mucho menos había adquirido ese horrible color morado. Tenía unos cuantos puntos en el labio, y en una de sus cejas. También le habían colocado una bandita en la nariz. Pudo observar en su cabeza un parche, por lo que supuso que también se la había roto.

En pocas palabras, se veía espantosa.

Se apresuró a revisar su dentadura para descubrir, para su alivio, que sus dientes estaban completos.

\- Te ves como toda una chica punk – comentó Reinforce con una risita.

\- Te odio – murmuró Fate, mientras sonreía.

\- No, hablando en serio, tuviste suerte. Tienes tus dientes completos, tu nariz no está fracturada. La herida en la cabeza no fue tan grande pero aun así te pusieron unos cuantos puntos. Lo más serio fueron tus costillas, pero fue solo una fisura pequeñita, así que te mandaron a usar una faja para el tórax como por dos semanas, algo así. Eso sí, tienes hematomas por todos lados. Estás llena de morados, así que prepárate para unos días bastante dolorosos.

\- Bueno – dijo Fate, suspirando – Pudo ser peor ¿no?

\- Pudo ser muchísimo peor – afirmó Reinforce – Por cierto ¿Estás segura que no le dirás nada a Lindy? Esto que pasó fue algo grave.

\- No puedo arriesgarme Reinforce. Aún no sabemos dónde está Nanoha, y después de lo que me hicieron a mí no estoy siquiera segura de que ella esté bien. Cuando encontremos a Nanoha veremos que hacemos.

Reinforce se ocupó de hacerle saber nuevamente que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión de quedarse callada, pero eso no la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Estaba preocupada. Los calmantes estuvieron al máximo de su efecto durante el siguiente par de hora, o al menos eso era lo que le indicaba el extraño entumecimiento que había sustituido al sordo dolor que sentía al despertar, pero su cabeza no paraba de pensar. Aún no tenían noticias de Nanoha. Había hablado con Hayate desde el teléfono celular de Reinforce, pero la castaña no había logrado dar con el paradero de la cobriza. Al enterarse de lo que había sucedido con Fate intentó investigar con sus contactos si tenían alguna información de Nanoha, e incluso accedió a la cuenta de google de Nanoha para descubrir, gracias al GPS, que su teléfono seguía en su casa.

Es decir, donde sea que estuviese Nanoha en ese momento, no cargaba su teléfono celular consigo.

Con cada minuto que pasaba la espera se hacía más tortuosa. Solamente tenía ganas de levantarse de esa cama y salir a buscar a Nanoha, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar. En esa parte Reinforce tenía muchísima razón. Parecía que la única opción factible que tenían era esperar a que ella las contactara.

Su cabeza aún seguía hecha una enredadera de pensamientos diversos cuando Lindy abrió abruptamente la puerta de la habitación.

Agradeció enormemente estar aún bajo los efectos del calmante, porque el abrazo que le dio Lindy al verla le iba a sacar un grito de dolor extremadamente fácil. Era visible que la mujer estaba preocupada. Su cabello, usualmente bien peinado, se veía hecho un pequeño desastre, y un par de profundas ojeras bordeaban sus ojos aguamarina, en los que notó cierto grado de alivio.

Reinforce aprovechó la llegada de Lindy para excusarse por unos minutos y salir camino a la cafetería a comer algo, dejándolas solas en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué tal te sientes? – le preguntó Lindy, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Me siento… Bien – contestó Fate con una sonrisa – Perdón por meterme en problemas.

\- Me tenías muy asustada – confesó Lindy.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Fate, sonrojándose.

\- Fate, sé que quizás no es el momento, pero necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó – pidió Lindy, mirándola seriamente.

\- No lo sé – mintió rápidamente Fate – Salí por un momento a contestar una llamada y nada. Intentaron asaltarme. Me resistí un poco.

\- ¿No recuerdas quién te hizo eso? ¿Alguna pista?

\- No – negó Fate, intentando parecer pensativa – Nunca los había visto antes.

\- Fate – dijo Lindy – Cualquier cosa que haya pasado, cualquier pista que puedas darme será de muchísima utilidad. ¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Solo un intento de robo?

\- Sí, eso creo – murmuró Fate – Es decir, cuándo las personas se resisten a robos pueden terminar así ¿No?

Lindy cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos, mientras respiraba profundamente. Fate solo se quedó expectante, pero nunca imaginó la respuesta de la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- Voy a ser completamente sincera contigo Fate – dijo Lindy seriamente – Tenemos el video que grabaron las cámaras del local, en donde se ve que hablas con Yunno Scrya. Se ve que él te golpea, y también se ve como dos hombres más hacen lo mismo mientras él se va. Esta vez te lo voy a pedir como policía. Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que pasó anoche.

Fate se quedó helada. Eso pintaba mal. Que la policía se involucrara solo complicaría las cosas, y ella a esas alturas seguía sin saber si quiera si Nanoha estaba bien. En ese momento solo podía fingir un dolor repentino para retrasar el interrogatorio, pero de ninguna forma iba a lograr que Lindy lo olvidara.

En parte la entendía, al fin y al cabo prácticamente se habían metido con alguien de su familia, pero no podía dejar que se metiera más en ese enredo.

\- Está bien – murmuró Fate – Yuuno y yo discutimos. Llegamos a los golpes, nada del otro mundo. Yo estoy bien. Fin del tema.

\- ¿Fin del tema? – preguntó Lindy, incrédula – Ese niño y sus acompañantes casi te matan.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? – refutó Fate – tú más que nadie sabes que contra el alguien como yo no puede hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Tenemos pruebas Fate. Si hacer la denuncia podemos procesarlo y hacerle pasar un mal rato.

\- Si, y también podemos dejar todos mis ahorros en abogados – agregó Fate – Mira, tú más que nadie me has dicho que no me tengo que meter en problemas con esa gente.

\- Fate, pero no había pasado algo tan grave – dijo Lindy – Sé que ese niño no te tiene buena estima, pero tu vida corrió peligro. ¿Qué me garantiza a mí que más adelante no pasará algo peor?

\- Lo siento tía – contestó Fate – Pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo denunciarlo. No ahora. No tengo el tiempo, la disposición ni el ánimo para pasar por todo ese proceso.

\- ¡Vamos Fate! – exclamó Lindy, frustrada - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

Fate observó en silencio mientras Lindy se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y respiraba. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de negar con la cabeza y mirarla con esos ojos aguamarina que solo reflejaban preocupación.

\- Te pareces más a Precia de lo que crees. Ambas eran igual de tercas, aunque creo que tú le ganas.

\- Tía… - murmuró Fate.

\- ¿Al menos puedo saber por qué ese niño te odia tanto? – preguntó Lindy, resignada.

\- Creo que es porque me quedé con la chica – contestó Fate, con una risita.

El semblante de Lindy se relajó un poco, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Saliendo con Takamachi? – preguntó Lindy.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Reinforce te dijo algo? – inquirió alarmada Fate.

\- Sé más de lo que crees Fate – respondió Lindy, sonriendo amablemente – Me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras antes, pero me alegro mucho de saber que es cierto. Se ve que es una buena chica, no como esa novia horrible que tuviste antes.

\- Tía – se quejó Fate

\- Vale, vale. En fin. Si no quieres denunciar no lo hagas. Igual me quedaré con la evidencia, por si cambias de opinión. No te voy a forzar a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

\- Gracias Tía – murmuró Fate con una sonrisa, apretando con cuidado la mano de Lindy.

\- Igual, así no quieras mantendré los ojos puestos sobre Scrya – agregó Lindy, mientras se levantaba – Hablé con la doctora que te atendió y me dijo que te darían de alta en la tarde, así que vendré a buscarlas luego para llevarlas a casa. Debo irme, aún tengo que llenar unos cuantos formularios y no he parado con los casos desde ayer. ¿Te vas a portar bien?

\- Siempre – contestó Fate, sonriendo ampliamente.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?**

 **Espero que todo marche bien.**

 **Por mi parte, no se si alguno de ustedes siga Pulse (El manhwa), pero yo estoy con el corazón roto desde ese último capítulo. Drama everywhere.**

 **Btw, ya la película de Nanoha se estrenó en el país del sol naciente, y yo espero pacientemente encontrarla subtitulada en una calidad medio decente para calmar mi fiebre. Soñar no cuesta nada, supongo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios! Y por seguir la historia! Es genial saber que alguien lee esto, la verdad. He estado con la cabeza un poco indispuesta desde hace un par de semanas, y focusearme en esto me está ayudando a no perder tanto el norte. En verdad, muchas gracias!**

 **Por cierto, el punk es amor, el punk es vida. Es bastante cool saber que algunos de ustedes están escuchando las bandas que voy dejando por aquí. No me odien por eso hahahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 23: Es una promesa.

Abrió la alacena una vez más, solo para recordarse que tenían que ir al supermercado urgente a hacer la compra mensual. Si se aplicaba y le pedía consejos culinarios a Hayate podía hacer magia con algo de harina de trigo, un par de tomates y una lata de atún, pero si era realista, estaba muriendo del sueño.

Eso significaba que cualquier invento culinario que intentara en ese momento terminaría completamente quemado. Prefería no arriesgarse.

Quizá podía pedir comida china. O una Pizza. Era más rápido y, con el hambre que tenía la pizza iba mejor. Camino hasta el cuarto de Fate y abrió la puerta con cuidado, para encontrar a la rubia acostada en la cama con una cara de sufrimiento nada normal, mientras intentaba enfocar su atención en un reality show que estaban dando en la televisión.

\- ¿Te tomaste el calmante? – preguntó Reinforce

\- Hace diez minutos – gruñó por lo bajo Fate

\- Qué raro que te duela – comentó Reinforce con una risita – Según tú ya estabas bien.

\- Dale gracias a Dios que el dolor me impide darte una patada en estos momentos – murmuró Fate, enojada.

\- Vamos, ya, no te pongas así – dijo Reinforce – Pediré una pizza ¿Te aguantas?

\- Claro. ¿Puedes pedirla con pepperoni?

Reinforce asintió mientras tomaba el teléfono celular y marcaba el número de su pizzería de confianza. No duró más de tres minutos al teléfono, mientras tomaban su orden, le indicaban el precio y le aseguraban que su pizza de pepperoni y champiñones llegaría a su casa en un poco menos de media hora.

\- Por cierto Fate – comentó Reinforce, mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a la cama, frente al televisor - ¿Qué demonios haces viendo Mierda Shore?

\- No estaban pasando nada bueno en la tele – contestó Fate, encogiéndose de hombros – Además, es divertido. Son como un montón de monitos locos peleándose por todo.

\- Ok ¿Esos dos se acaban de conocer y ya están teniendo sexo?

\- En media hora que lleva el programa he visto cosas peores.

Pensó en levantarse y esperar la pizza en la sala, pero se quedó haciéndole compañía a Fate mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba viendo en la televisión. Sabía que había gente loca en el mundo, pero esos de allí estaban exagerando. Por su bien, rogaba que fueran actores.

\- ¿Estos serán así en la vida real? – preguntó Reinforce, con la vista pegada al televisor.

\- Nah, no lo creo – respondió Fate – Seguramente les pagan por eso, ya sabes, le crean un personaje y esas cosas.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de su concentración. Se levantó rápidamente y, luego de verificar que llevaba el dinero en su bolsillo, salió a abrirle la puerta al repartidor. Pagó la pizza, asegurándose de haberle dejado al chico algo extra como propina y cerró la puerta tras de sí, poniendo la caja en la mesa mientras iba hasta el refrigerador a sacar una gaseosa.

Estaba por retomar el camino a la habitación de Fate cuando el sonido del timbre hizo que tuviera que desistir. Seguramente el repartidor no la había escuchado cuando le dijo lo del cambio, así que abrió la puerta para explicarle al chico que esa era su propina.

Pero quién estaba en la puerta no era el repartidor.

Se quedó paralizada cuando vio a la cobriza frente a la puerta, agitada. Nanoha, quien a su gusto era una de las chicas con más estilo de todo Uminari, lucía como si hubiese tenido el peor día de su vida. Su coleta estaba un poco más debajo de lo normal, lo que hacía que unos cuantos mechones de pelo saltaran en todas direcciones. Parecía haber llorado a mares, porque tenía los ojos irritados e hinchados, y un leve tic nervioso hacía que su labio temblara.

Cuando habló, confirmo que la cobriza no estaba para nada bien.

\- Reinforce – dijo Nanoha, con voz quebrada – Dime que Fate está aquí.

Reinforce parpadeó unos segundos antes de reaccionar e indicarle que pasara. Nanoha miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de atravesar el umbral.

\- Esto es, wow, Nanoha – murmuró Reinforce, preocupada - ¿Qué te pasó?

\- ¿Está Fate? – preguntó Nanoha – Han pasado demasiadas cosas Reinforce, necesito hablar con ella.

\- Si, si está aquí, pero, wow. – dijo Reinforce – Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

\- ¿Está en su habitación? Puedo…

\- ¿Nanoha?

Fate se había levantado al escuchar las voces, y ahora las observaba desde la puerta de su habitación, sosteniéndose de la pared para tener algo más de estabilidad. Nanoha la miró con toda la preocupación del mundo reflejada en sus ojos violeta, mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Quedó a solo centímetros de ella, dudando si abrazarla o no debido al estado de Fate, pero cediendo cuando la rubia extendió su brazo hacia ella.

\- No tan fuerte por favor – se quejó por lo bajo Fate, con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

\- ¡Por Dios Fate! – exclamó Nanoha entre lágrimas -¿Qué paso?

\- Creo que han pasado muchas cosas – contestó Fate en un susurro, mientras se perdía en la calidez del cuerpo de Nanoha junto al suyo.

\- Bien, muy bonito el reencuentro, pero ahora necesito que alguien me explique qué paso – dijo Reinforce. – Ya la cena llegó y Nanoha, me imagino por la pinta que tienes que traes algo de hambre, así que vamos, sentémonos en la sala y arreglemos este enredo.

Nanoha le sirvió de apoyo a Fate para caminar hasta el sofá y sentarse. El calmante ya había empezado a hacer efecto, pero aún podía sentir algún remanente del dolor. Reinforce colocó rápidamente la pizza en la pequeña mesa de la sala y, luego de llenar tres vasos con gaseosa y tomar un trozo de pizza, empezó el interrogatorio.

\- Nanoha, no es por ser injusta, pero sé lo que le pasó a Fate y no sé lo que te pasó a ti, así que creo que tendrás que contarnos primero que fue lo que te pasó a ti para que podamos entender – dijo Reinforce.

\- Vale. Intentaré explicarlo lo mejor posible, pero ni yo misma logro entender cómo fue que pasó todo esto.

La cobriza se permitió un par de segundos para respirar profundamente. Aún le costaba creer que hubiesen pasado tantas cosas de un momento a otro, y encima llegar a casa de Fate para encontrarla en ese estado. Sabía que lo que le había pasado a ella tenía relación directa con lo de Fate, y sentía que su sangre empezaba a hervir de la rabia, pero necesitaba calmarse. Reinforce tenía razón. Primero debían aclarar todo.

\- Bien – dijo Nanoha – Cuando dejé de escribirte, el día del concierto, me acosté a dormir un rato. Estaba muy cansada y no quería estarme durmiendo luego en el concierto, así que dejé cargando mi teléfono e intenté dormir. Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo apareció la asistente de mi papá, entró a mi habitación y me dijo que habían tenido una emergencia con mi padre y necesitaban que fuera urgente con ellos. Por el apuro dejé el teléfono en casa, apenas si me dio tiempo para tomar la mochila.

\- Vaya, eso explica entonces por qué nunca nos contestabas las llamadas – murmuró Reinforce, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa – Pero ¿Tú papá si está bien? ¿No fue nada grave?

\- Mi papá no tenía absolutamente nada – respondió amargamente Nanoha – Después de viajar no sé cuánto tiempo en uno de los helicópteros de la empresa me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi papá estaba absolutamente bien.

\- ¿Cuál era la emergencia entonces? – preguntó confundida Fate.

Nanoha suspiró nuevamente. De solo recordar las palabras de su padre sentía que su estómago se llenaba de plomo. Su propio padre. Aún le costaba entender como había sido capaz.

\- Me iba a obligar a casarme con Yunno – dijo Nanoha, abatida.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Reinforce, casi escupiendo su gaseosa - ¡Ese maldito cara de rata! ¡Ahora sí lo mato!

\- Reinforce, cálmate – pidió Fate - ¿Cómo iba a obligarte? ¿Te amenazó?

\- Tienen fotos tuyas y de Reinforce saltando por el paredón del restaurante, la vez de la cena con Yunno. Dijo que si no me casaba con Yunno iba a meterte en la cárcel y un montón de cosas. No creí que fuese capaz, pero con todo eso de obligarme a casarme ahora dudo que no intente hacerte algo Fate.

\- Pero tú no... – murmuró Fate, con un nudo en la garganta – No lo hiciste ¿Cierto?

\- Claro que no Fate – respondió Nanoha, negando con la cabeza – Le dije que lo haría y me escapé hoy en la mañana. Llevó viajando todo el día. No podía ni siquiera arriesgarme a llegar en avión porque sé que deben de estar buscándome hasta debajo de las piedras – siguió, intentando que su voz no se quebrara – No sé qué hacer. Esto es una locura. De paso te veo y estás toda golpeada y ni siquiera estuve allí para ti.

\- Vamos, ya – murmuró Fate, rodeándola con su brazo – Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. No voy a permitir que eso pase.

\- ¿Y tú Fate? – preguntó Nanoha, mirándola preocupada -¿Quién te hizo eso?

\- Señor cara de hurón – se apresuró a contestar Reinforce.

\- ¡Rein! – exclamó molesta Fate.

\- ¿Yunno? – preguntó Nanoha enfadada - ¿Yunno te hizo esto?

\- Si – admitió avergonzada Fate – No fue el solo pero sí.

\- Ahora se las tendré que ver conmigo – murmuró seriamente Nanoha – No voy a permitir que te vuelva a hacer daño. Va a pagar con creces todo esto.

\- Tu mujer tiene más bolas que tú – comentó Reinforce, tomando otro trozo de pizza.

\- ¡Rein! – exclamó nuevamente Fate.

\- Ya, no te enojes – pidió Reinforce – Al menos estás en un lugar seguro. Aquí no te podrán hacer nada, y, por supuesto, tampoco le podrán hacer nada a Fate. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sigue?

\- Tengo que hablar con mi mamá – dijo Nanoha – Ella podría ayudarnos y sé que ella es la única capaz de mediar con mi papá.

\- Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, así que no se si prefieras hacerlo ahora o esperar hasta mañana, después de que hayas descansado algo – dijo Reinforce – Ahora, ambas deben comer. Le avisaré a Hayate que ya estás con nosotras, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Nanoha asintió, sintiendo como el enorme peso que sentía sobre sus hombros disminuía considerablemente. No había pasado siquiera una hora de haber llegado a la casa de Fate, y ya se sentía segura. Era como si de pronto, luego de más de 24 horas de estrés, tensión y desesperación, pudiera mágicamente desprenderse de todo eso sin miedo.

Miró a Fate mientras la rubia se estiraba para tomar su vaso de gaseosa, con los ojos hundidos y haciendo una leve mueca de molestia por el frío contacto del vidrio con los puntos de su labio, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que, a pesar de encontrarse en muy malas condiciones, seguía siendo hermosa. Se veía tan fuerte pero a la vez su mirada irradiaba tanta calma, y mientras hablaba con Reinforce su boca se curveaba en una pequeña sonrisa que la hacía sonreír a ella también.

Y, tan solo con esos pequeños gestos, era capaz de infundirle tanta paz. No podía permitir que su padre le hiciera daño. Ni su padre, ni Yunno, ni Une, ni cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino con esa intención. No sabía que se inventaría, pero iba a proteger a esa chica a toda costa. Ella definitivamente valía la pena. Valía el día completo de viaje, valía las lágrimas, el miedo, todo ese sentimiento de opresión que desaparecía cuando sus ojos conectaban con los suyos.

Precisamente para evitar lastimarla se ofreció a dormir esa noche en el sofá, pero Fate no lo permitió. Se acomodó con cuidado junto a Fate en la pequeña cama de la rubia, mientras escuchaba entre risas como Reinforce les recordaba que la doctora había indicado que la rubia debía permanecer en extremo reposo.

No podía negar que pasar la noche junto a Fate era una tentación, pero en ese momento solo se conformaba con acomodarse junto a ella, escuchándola respirar suavemente, mientras observaba como su ceño se relajaba y se sumía en un sueño profundo. Con cuidado se acobijó bajo el brazo de Fate, teniendo cuidado de no apretarla tan fuerte para no causarle dolor.

\- Nanoha – murmuró por lo bajo Fate - ¿Estás dormida?

\- No – contestó Nanoha, en un susurro.- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás cómoda así?

\- Gracias.

Sabía que la rubia debería estar completamente sonrojada, o eso era lo que le indicaba su manera de hablar, pero en vez de intentar hacer que se avergonzara más como usualmente hacía se mantuvo en silencio, disfrutando de su voz, y de la calidez de sus brazos.

\- Tenía algo de miedo – confesó Fate – Gracias por regresar.

\- Siempre voy a regresar a ti Fate – murmuró Nanoha – Y siempre estaré a tu lado. Así estemos a kilómetros de distancia, siempre buscaré la forma de llegar a ti, y siempre me quedaré aquí – dijo, posando su mano sobre el corazón de Fate.

\- ¿Es una promesa? – preguntó Fate, cerrando sus ojos.

\- Es una promesa.


	24. Chapter 24

¡Hola!

Lamento decepcionarlos, pero este no es un nuevo capítulo. No se preocupen, tampoco es alguna especie de hiatus o algo parecido.

Es irónico que justo cuando por fin logré adquirir una conexión de internet algo estable, se me haya hecho muy difícil actualizar por otros asuntos. Si mas no recuerdo han pasado un poco más de dos meses desde la última ocasión y bueno, ya les había comentado un poco que andaba un tanto dispersa, por así decirlo. Se que lo siguiente no es en lo absoluto de su interés, y tampoco debería tomarlo como una excusa, pero prefiero ser sincera con ustedes.

Tengo que asumirlo. Quizás si lo digo la bestia se haga un poco más pequeña y pueda luchar contra ella de manera más fácil. He dicho que es una molestia, quizás yo pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, un poco de estrés, pero ya hoy es demasiado y no puedo seguir negando el asunto. Estoy pasando por un episodio depresivo bastante grande. Al principio pensé que era algo pasajero (ya me ha pasado en otros momentos, y tenía muchos años que no volvía a ocurrir), pero se está prolongando más de lo que quisiera, al punto de que el simple hecho de intentar escribir o componer algo se me hace imposible. No me siento capaz. Tampoco estoy trabajando asi que como que todo se ha ido sumando y he intentado en lo posible mantener mi mente en blanco para no pensar. Confío en que mi cabeza regresará a la normalidad pronto. Igual, estoy intentando poner de mi parte. No es fácil. Se me había olvidado que no era fácil. Pero no es imposible, así que seguiré tratando.

A todos ustedes, que se toman un momento para leer esta historia. Infinitas gracias. Inmediatamente logre volver a enfocarme empezaré a actualizar. Espero quizás que en un par de semanas a lo mucho. De todas maneras no se preocupen por la historia. Por lo general cuando empiezo a escribir algo ya se como termina (no me gusta dejar proyectos inconclusos, incluso cuando escribo solo para mi), así que no se preocupen. Actualizaré muy pronto.

Nuevamente les agradezco de todo corazón su comprensión. Vendrán tiempos mejores dicen por allí. Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren bien y, bueno ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	25. Chapter 25

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cierto?. Antes que nada, déjenme agradecerles de todo corazón sus mensajes de ánimo. Lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, y en verdad quiero darles las gracias por su comprensión y su paciencia. Esos días definitivamente estaba fuera de mi, e, inconscientemente, me había auto-arrebatado el crear cosas, que era una de las pocas actividades que siempre me han hecho salir a flote en momentos como ese. Afortunadamente las cosas fueron mejorando poco a poco, e incluso encontré un trabajo que me llena inmensamente, y ha hecho que poco a poco empiece a recobrar algo de confianza en las cosas que hago.**

 **No es la primera vez que toco fondo, pero he llegado a la conclusión que quizá una de las pocas cosas buenas que puedes sacar de todo eso es que, ya cuando no puedes bajar más, todo el camino que te queda es hacia arriba.**

 **Con suerte, empezaré a regularizar las actualizaciones a partir de ahora. Así que ya no habrán más ausencias. Nuevamente gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo.**

 **No se diga más. Les envío un enorme abrazo en la distancia y, nuevamente, me disculpo por haberme tomado tanto tiempo en regresar. ¡Los quiero inmenso! Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que alguien me ha dejado un par de reviews en portugués. ¡Eso es tan genial! No entiendo mucho de portugués, así que me ayudo un poco con el traductor de google, pero es increíble que haya personas que se tomen el tiempo de tomar estos escritos y traducirlos para leerlos. Muchas gracias por todo ese apoyo!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 24: Sucesos Inesperados.

El calor que sentía en su costado era el culpable de que no se hubiera despertado antes. Ese peso familiar que se aferraba a ella con cuidado, emitiendo suaves sonidos al respirar, y apretando un poco más fuerte cada vez que se movía. Ya debían estar a una hora bastante avanzada de la mañana, o al menos eso indicaba la luz del sol que lograba colarse entre las persianas, pero en verdad se sentía muy cómoda.

Posiblemente, si no se obligaba a levantarse, podría cerrar sus ojos otra vez y quedarse dormida enseguida.

Pero tenía que desestimar esa idea. Poco a poco un dolor sordo fue apoderándose de sus costillas, recordándole que habían pasado muchas horas desde que se había tomado la última dosis de calmantes, y que si no se apresuraba, tendría que esperar como dos horas a que las pastillas empezaran a hacer su efecto si quería poder moverse con tranquilidad por la casa sin quejarse. Así que, para su tristeza, tuvo que empezar a mover con cuidado el bulto oculto bajo las sábanas que la tenía atrapada en un abrazo.

Su compañera emitió una serie de gruñidos y sonidos de molestia hasta que al fin abrió los ojos, y aquellas orbes purpúreas hicieron contacto con las suyas.

\- ¿No podemos dormir un rato más? – preguntó Nanoha, acurrucándose más entre los brazos de Fate.

\- No lo creo dormilona – contestó Fate con una risita – Debe ser casi mediodía ya.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó Nanoha - ¡Pero si es tardísimo!

\- Hace cinco segundos no te querías levantar.

\- Ya, ahora sí. Estoy despierta, completamente despierta. ¡Tus medicinas!

La actitud entre dormida y desesperada de Nanoha le sacó un par de risas. Con cuidado se giró, tomando de la mesita que reposaba junto a su cama uno de los frascos de medicinas, sacando rápidamente una píldora y tomándosela junto a dos grande sorbos de agua. Quizá era solo porque Nanoha estaba a su lado, pero se sentía un poco mejor que el día anterior.

Por supuesto, con los kilos de angustia que se quitó de encima al ver a la cobriza cualquiera se sentiría mejor, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Una Nanoha más despierta acompañó a la ducha con la excusa de ayudarla por si acaso necesitaba una mano extra. No necesariamente la ayuda terminó exactamente donde debía, pero no era algo de lo que se iba a quejar. Cada vez necesitaba más de Nanoha, y todas las dificultades que estaban empezando a tener solo hacían que la necesitara más. El deseo de protegerla de todos cada vez se hacía más grande, y lo irónico del asunto era que estaba consciente de que no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, pero estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que la chica que en esos momentos sonreía cálidamente se mantuviera así, feliz, justo como en ese instante.

Quizá en eso se basaba todo, en aprovechar esos pequeños momentos de felicidad. Las sonrisas escondidas, los roces, los susurros, las palabras que no necesitaban decirse cuando se miraban justo como lo estaban haciendo. Olvidarse de lo pasajeros que solían ser esos momentos y atesorarlos en lo más profundo de sus corazones.

Por eso aprovechó de mirarla lo más que pudo, con su coleta amarrada casi de manera distraída, y una de sus camisetas viejas que parecía quedarle unas cuantas tallas más ancha. Sus ojos borgoñas se grabaron lentamente las facciones de la chica que estaba sentada frente al mesón de la cocina, sosteniendo un lápiz y garabateando algo en uno de los cuadernos que, descuidadamente, había dejado sobre el mesón.

Si eso no era amor, no sabía que más podría hacer.

\- ¿Qué haces con mi cuaderno? – preguntó Fate sonriendo, mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido a los panqueques que estaban cocinándose.

\- Un intento de dibujo – respondió Nanoha, mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de concentración.

\- ¿Un intento?

\- Si – afirmó Nanoha, suspirando – Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentarme a dibujar, así que seguro quedará espantoso.

\- ¿Puedo mirar? – inquirió Fate, acercándose a Nanoha.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – negó rápidamente Nanoha, sonrojándose.

\- Nanoha, ese es mi cuaderno – dijo Fate, entre risas – Lo veré de todas formas.

\- Lo ves cuando yo no esté

\- ¿En serio no me dejarás mirar?

\- Nop – negó Nanoha, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Por cierto, creo que está empezando a oler a quemado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! ¡Mierda, mierda!.

El aviso de Nanoha llegó justo antes del desastre. Realmente uno de los panqueques se estaba quemando, y si no hubiese sido por el aviso de Nanoha, el otro hubiese seguido el mismo camino. Unos cuantos minutos después Fate se sentó junto a Nanoha, asegurándose de dejarle a su novia el panqueque más decente.

Desayunaron en silencio, pero lanzándose miraditas cada vez que podían. Ambas sabían que después de desayunar debían tener una charla seria y extensa sobre lo que pasó, y cuáles eran los pasos a seguir a partir de ese momento. Por supuesto, lo primero que haría Nanoha sería comunicarse con su madre, rogando que ella no fuese parte también del plan de Shiro para casarla con Yuuno.

Nanoha estaba casi segura de que su madre no tenía nada que ver en lo que había pasado. Fate le creía ciegamente, al fin y al cabo, quién más que ella para conocer a su madre.

Luego de eso tendrían que tomar un par de decisiones importantes, considerando que la cobriza no consideraba seguro regresar a su casa. También estaba todo el problema mayor que Fate había tenido con Yuuno, y que Nanoha estaba decidida a llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Con cada bocado, se iba un segundo de paz.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Mientras caminaba hacia ella tocaron fuertemente un par de veces más, y, cuando miró por el ojal a la persona que estaba afuera, los siguientes golpes retumbaron en su pecho como piedras.

\- Nanoha – murmuró Fate – Tu papá está afuera.

Al escuchar las palabras de Fate, Nanoha palideció. Su desayuno se convirtió en plomo, y su garganta se secó de manera repentina. Parece que subestimó a su padre, y eso era bastante malo. Al menos esperaba contar también con su madre para enfrentarlo, pero parece que esa vez serían solo ella y Fate.

Se aferró al brazo de Fate, mientras inhalaba profundamente. Estaban juntas, eso era lo importante. Habían intentado separarlas y estaban juntas.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Fate, abrazándola de manera protectora.

\- Estaremos bien Fate – contestó Nanoha, apretando su mano – Él no puede obligarme a nada ya.

La puerta no se había abierto un par de centímetros cuando Shiro, encolerizado, terminó de empujarla para entrar a la casa de Fate. Con rabia, tomó a Nanoha del brazo, sacudiéndola.

\- ¿¡Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí!? – le gritó Shiro a Nanoha.

\- _Not today_ viejo, más te vale que te calmes.

Nanoha se sorprendió de lo calmada que se escuchó la voz de Fate, pero la manera en la que apretó la mano de Shiro para que la soltara le indico que la rubia estaba más tensa que lo que aparentaba. Sus cálidos ojos borgoñas se habían convertido en ese momento en dos frías piedras, y su boca se había convertido en una delgada línea.

\- ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? – le espetó Shiro a Fate - ¿No te da vergüenza ser solo una oportunista? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Cuánto dinero quieres para dejarla en paz?

\- Prefiero morirme de hambre antes de aceptar aunque sea un miserable céntimo suyo Sr. Takamachi – respondió fríamente Fate.

\- ¡Lo que me faltaba! – exclamó Shiro, sonriendo de manera irónica. – Ahora te la darás de víctima ¿Eh?

\- Traté de ser lo más respetuosa posible cuando lo conocí – habló Fate, poniendo un brazo frente a Nanoha – Me quede callada a pesar de que usted estaba empeñado en insultarme, pero no le voy a permitir que venga a armar un escándalo en mi propia casa.

\- ¡Tú eres nadie! – le gritó Shiro – ¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora? ¿Piensas meter a mi hija en este cuchitril?

\- Váyase de mi casa – murmuró Fate, apretando los puños.

\- Nanoha ¡Solo mírala! – exclamó Shiro- Ella no te puede dar nada de lo que estás acostumbrada. No puede ni siquiera mantenerse a sí misma. ¡Tan solo ve cómo está su ropa!

\- Váyase de mi casa ahora – repitió Fate.

\- Mira sus ojos Nanoha – continuó hablando Shiro – Seguramente se metió en alguna pelea callejera ¿Acaso te está ofreciendo drogas? ¿Eso es lo que te ata a ella? Yuuno no dejaría que tú…

\- ¿¡Acaso crees que Yuuno es el mejor partido para ella!? ¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas reír!

Cualquier autocontrol que podía haber tenido en ese momento Fate se fue a la basura. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tan fuerte que los apretaba, y se había puesto súbitamente roja. El respeto había quedado atrás. No iba a aguantarle más porquerías a ese hombre.

\- ¡Te cuento que tu querido Yuuno fue quién me hizo esto! – exclamó Fate, haciendo retroceder a Shiro - ¿Eso es lo que quieres para Nanoha? ¿Quieres que esté con alguien que manda a sus matones a cargarse a otra persona porque es incapaz de dar la cara? ¿¡Eso es lo que quieres!?

\- ¡No intentes hacerte la víctima conmigo! – exclamó Shiro, dando un paso hacia adelante - ¡Ya conozco esos cuentos!

\- Ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar a tu hija tal cual es. Tú si eres una puta vergüenza – susurró Fate.

\- Quieras o no ella va a venir conmigo – espetó Shiro, empujándola y jalando a Nanoha violentamente del brazo – Se acabó el jueguito que tienen uste…

\- Shiro, ¿¡Se puede saber que significa todo eso!?

La voz femenina a sus espaldas hizo que Shiro se detuviera en seco. Fate estaba medio aturdida por el dolor, gracias al certero empujón de Shiro justo cerca de sus costillas, por lo que creyó que estaba viendo mal, pero luego de parpadear un par de veces y percatarse del repentino cambio en la actitud de Shiro supo que todo era bastante real.

Y que esa mujer enfundada en un sobrio conjunto de vestir gris y con mismo cabello cobrizo de su novia no podía ser nadie más que la madre de Nanoha.

\- Tú no lo entiendes Momoko – se apresuró a decir Shiro – Toda la culpa es de ella – añadió, señalando a Fate – Si ella no…

\- Lo único que entiendo es que tú viniste hasta la casa de esta chica a armar un escándalo – dijo Momoko, con voz calmada – Así que te voy a pedir por favor que te retires. Ya hablé con tu chofer y está esperándote para llevarte a la residencia.

\- Pero Momoko – empezó a decir Shiro.

\- Todo lo concerniente a este tema lo discutiremos más tarde, así que retírate, por favor.

Shiro abrió la boca para replicar un par de veces, pero optó por callar. Se sacudió el polvo inexistente de su traje y se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el ascensor que estaba al final del pasillo. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Shiro abordó el ascensor, y el número que indicaba el piso en el que se encontraban empezaba a descender.

El semblante de Momoko cambió completamente al abrazar a Nanoha después de tanto tiempo. Inmediatamente Fate entendió que la actitud de Momoko había sido solo una careta de firmeza para manejar a Shiro, pero la manera en la que estrechaba a su hija solo reflejaba a una madre que hasta hace momentos se moría de la angustia.

\- No te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba por ti – dijo Momoko, abrazando aún más fuerte a Nanoha.

\- Lo siento mamá – murmuró Nanoha – No quería preocuparte. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

\- Es una larga historia. Digamos que tu padre no sabe que yo también tengo mis informantes – comentó Momoko – Apenas me dijeron de la locura que estaba intentando hacer tu padre deje todo lo que estaba haciendo a un lado y empecé a coordinar un vuelo hasta allá, pero afortunadamente lograste escaparte antes. Ayer en la noche hablé con Hayate, tu amiga.

\- ¿Llamaste a Hayate?

\- Claro que la llame. Era el único contacto cercano a ti que tenía. Ella me explicó un poco lo que sabía, y me dio esta dirección. ¡Ups! ¡Perdona mi despiste! – dijo, girándose hacia Fate – Tu debes ser Fate ¿cierto?

\- Emm, si – murmuró Fate aún desorientada, estrechando la mano que Momoko le extendía.

\- Nanoha me ha hablado mucho de ti. Nanoha, tienes buenos gustos ¿eh?

\- ¡Mamá! –exclamó Nanoha, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Ya, no diré nada más. Les seré sincera, esto fue prácticamente una emergencia, así que deje todo el trabajo tirado y aún no dejaba las cosas en orden para tomarme el tiempo de vacaciones que pensaba tener el mes siguiente, pero aun así espero pasar por lo menos una semana en la ciudad antes de ir a Berlín, así que quiero cenar con ustedes dos mañana en la casa ¿Les parece bien?

\- Mamá, bueno – murmuró Nanoha – La verdad es que hace poco tuvimos una cena con mi papá y bueno, no salió para nada bien. ¿No podríamos reunirnos en otro lado?

\- Tranquila, yo me encargaré de Shiro. Hoy descansen un poco de esta locura, y mañana nos reunimos. Tenemos muchísimo de qué hablar, pero no piensen en eso ahora ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿No quiere quedarse un rato? – preguntó tímidamente Fate – Tengo café, y té.

\- Me encantaría, pero Shiro no se quedará quieto, y necesito tener una charla bastante larga con él. Aunque no te confíes – comentó Momoko sonriendo – seguramente esta misma semana vendré por ese café.

\- ¿Segura que no necesitas que regrese a casa justo ahora? – preguntó Nanoha

\- Hija, descansa, en serio. Todos necesitamos descansar un poco – respondió Momoko, estrechándola entre sus brazos nuevamente – Me retiro entonces, y en verdad Fate, disculpa la actitud de Shiro. Perdón por todo ese escándalo innecesario.

Momoko estrechó la mano de Fate cordialmente, antes de abrazar nuevamente a su hija. Le susurro un par de frases, ante las cuales la cobriza solo soltó una risita nerviosa, visiblemente sonrojada, y, despidiéndose nuevamente, se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el ascensor.

Fate nunca había estado tan confundida en su vida. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Su estado emocional había cambiado de una inesperada y tensa sorpresa, a una rabia incontenible, para después pasar a una repentina calma, con una dosis de nerviosismo. Y, sumado a eso, el golpe que había recibido de Shiro todavía latía en sus maltrechas costillas.

¿Por qué diablos no la había empujado tomándola de los brazos? Justo sus costillas, entre tantas cosas.

Y Nanoha parecía estar en el mismo estado de confusión. Observó cómo su madre se metía en el ascensor, perdiéndose de vista, para luego darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. Parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar a Fate, con la confusión aún plasmada en su rostro, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una sonrisa empezara a formarse en sus labios.

\- Parece que al menos alguien está de nuestro lado ¿No? – le dijo a Fate.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de ambas casi al unísono, mientras se abrazaban. Ahora si se había acabado todo el estrés al que habían estado sometidas. Por supuesto, lo que acababa de pasar con la madre de Nanoha no era necesariamente su carta de salvación, pero seguro les iba a facilitar mucho las cosas. Ya no eran solo ellas y sus amigas contra el mundo. Ahora también tenían de su lado a alguien con la autoridad suficiente como para hacer que las mareas se calmaran de manera momentánea. O al menos ella no había dado indicios de odiar a Fate de la misma manera en la que Shiro y Yunno parecían hacerlo.

Era inevitable pensar que, a partir de ese momento, todo iba a mejorar. Al fin y al cabo, se lo merecían.

Lo primero que hicieron después de recuperarse del fuerte rush de emociones que vivieron fue llamar a Hayate para darle las gracias por su milagrosa intervención. Esa llamada duró una buena cantidad de minutos, hasta que Hayate decidió que para hablar bien de todo lo que había pasado sería mejor reunirse.

Una hora más tarde Hayate, Shamal y Signum, llegaron al pequeño departamento de Fate, acompañadas de una Reinforce que había ido a visitar a Hayate mucho antes de que Fate y Nanoha despertaran.

Nuevamente les tocó explicar lo que había pasado, pero esta vez, sin tanta presión sobre sus hombros, todo fue mucho más llevadero. En vista de que ya estaban todas reunidas en un mismo sitio, y que Hayate se había empeñado en celebrar lo que ella llamaba "La Victoria del Nanofate Sobre Toda Adversidad", pasaron el inmenso televisor de Reinforce a la sala de ensayos, e hicieron una conexión de audio improvisada con los monitores que usaban cuando grababan algo, dándoles un Home Theater que nada tenía que envidiarle a uno nuevo.

Como Fate, tomando medicamentos, no podía consumir alcohol, se decantaron por pedir un cuantioso delivery de hamburguesas y papas fritas para acompañar su maratón de películas noventeras. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que pensaban, y, cuando Fate empezó a bostezar, descubrió que Nanoha llevaba unos cuantos minutos dormitando en su regazo. Luego de despedirse de las chicas, que se negaban a darse por vencidas en su lucha por permanecer en vela toda la noche mirando los éxitos de Whoopi Goldberg, se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Fate.

Estaba tan cansada que apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, y sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Nanoha pegado al suyo, se rindió a la pesadez que empezaba a entumecer poco a poco sus extremidades, y cayó en un sueño profundo.

Sin duda alguna podía acostumbrarse a eso, todos los días.

A pesar de que la temperatura estaba un poco más baja que lo que podría ser cómodo, empezaba a sentir calor.

El calor se hizo cada vez más grande, hasta hacerse insoportable. En su sueño empezaba a sentirse sofocada, y un movimiento constante en uno de sus costados hizo que se despertara de pronto, intentando buscar la fuente de todo ese súbito cambio de temperatura que había sentido.

La fuente la encontró más rápido de lo que esperaba, en el ovillo que se había hecho Nanoha, con el sudor corriendo por su rostro, temblando violentamente con los ojos cerrados mientras su frente estaba tan caliente que parecía quemar.


	26. Chapter 26

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Pensé que iba a subir este capítulo un poco más rápido, pero las preparaciones navideñas me quitaron más tiempo de lo planeado. ¡Los días en el trabajo han sido una completa locura también!**

 **De todo corazón, espero que hayan tenido un buen día junto a su familia y/o amigos. Muchas personas tuvimos que desplazarnos este año a otros lugares, pero espero que todos hayan logrado de alguna u otra forma sentirse en casa, donde sea que estuviesen.**

 **No les quito más tiempo. ¡Un gran abrazo!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 25: Almuerzo familiar.

Odiaba los hospitales.

Irónicamente los odiaba, aunque su madre hubiese pasado gran parte de su vida en los pasillos de uno, y aunque su hermana hubiese empezado a oler a uno cuando entró a la universidad, queriendo seguir sus pasos.

El olor a alcohol y a desinfectante para ella era familiar, y quizá era por eso que había tratado de evitar acercarse a uno en la medida de lo posible luego de que su familia falleciera. Y, por supuesto, luego estaba esa horrible sensación de angustia que se incrementaba en su pecho cada segundo que pasaba sin tener noticias de Nanoha.

La noche anterior se había despertado con una Nanoha literalmente ardiendo en fiebre entre sus brazos. Shamal, que afortunadamente aún no se había dormido, decidió luego tomarle la temperatura y ver que Nanoha empezaba a decir incoherencias cada vez que le preguntaba algo, que lo más recomendable era que la llevaran al hospital. Ese solo fue el principio del drama infernal que se había desatado después.

Llevar a Nanoha al hospital y que ingresara por urgencias significaba que debían avisarle a su familia que ella se encontraba en el hospital, tarea que fue asumida por Hayate. Media hora después, el desorden se apoderó de la sala de esperas. Shiro, como un energúmeno, llego increpando de una vez a Fate, acercándose a ella tan molesto que Reinforce, al verlo así, se metió entre los dos para tratar de hacerlo retroceder. Momoko tomó a Shiro del brazo y lo alejó por un momento de Fate, mientras le pedía disculpas a la enfermera que, escandalizada, les indicaba que si no hacían silencio iban a tener que salir todos del hospital.

Cuando la doctora que recibió a Nanoha fue hasta la sala de espera a preguntar por los familiares de la paciente, nuevamente se armó un escándalo cuando Fate se acercó hasta la doctora ante la vista de Shiro. Un severo regaño por parte de la doctora hizo que los ánimos que se calmaran, pero eso no arregló la situación.

Era por eso que Fate había terminado en ese lugar, sentada prácticamente al final de la sala de espera mientras Shiro y Momoko permanecían cerca de la puerta, separados por una cantidad considerable de metros. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir y ya a esa hora por sus venas corría más café que sangre. Afortunadamente había una máquina expendedora en la misma sala de espera, por lo que no tenía que alejarse de ese lugar.

Las últimas noticias de Nanoha eran favorables. Estaba bien, su fiebre había bajado y solo estaban haciéndole exámenes para averiguar el motivo de ese súbito aumento considerable de temperatura, sin embargo, Shiro seguía insistiendo en que lo único que tenían que hacerle a su hija era un antidopping porque seguro la "amiga drogadicta" que tenía su hija le había dado algo.

Fate agradecía enormente su paciencia, pero definitivamente no era inagotable y si Shiro seguía insistiendo en lanzarle toda la culpa de la más mínima cosa que le pasara a Nanoha él iba a terminar con un ojo morado y ella con una orden de alejamiento.

Mientras, las horas pasaban lentamente. Hacía mucho que ya los rayos del sol habían atravesado los cristales del ventanal que se encontraba en la sala de espera, y Reinforce, que había estado acompañándola durante su espera, se había ido hace un par de horas a la universidad a presentar un mini parcial para el cuál no había estudiado nada, afortunadamente de una asignatura con la que ya contaba con los puntos suficientes para pasar. Había quedado en que, al salir de la universidad, pasaría por la casa a buscar la laptop de Fate y se regresaría al hospital para llevársela, en vista de que ella tenía una asignación pendiente para entregar al día siguiente de la cual no había hecho siquiera la introducción.

Pareciera que todos los acontecimientos siempre ocurrían cuando faltaban unas pocas semanas para terminar el curso.

Reprimió un leve bostezo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. A pesar de que se sentía mucho mejor de los golpes que había recibido días atrás, aún habían zonas que le dolían de manera considerable, y si mantenía la misma posición durante mucho tiempo el dolor empezaba a hacerse presente alrededor de sus costillas lastimadas, sin embargo, estaba decidida a no abandonar su lugar. No iba a darle la satisfacción a Shiro de que alguno de los doctores saliera nuevamente y ella no estuviese allí. Si él quería hacerle perder la paciencia, ella podía jugar el mismo juego.

Cuando la doctora que habían visto en la madrugada apareció nuevamente en el umbral, Fate se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró a caminar hacia la puerta. Shiro estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para chistar, pero la severa mirada de Momoko lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

\- Doctora ¿Hay alguna novedad? – preguntó Momoko.

\- Si, venía a informarles que la paciente ya está estable, pero necesitamos repetir algunos exámenes para verificar que el resultado no esté alterado. Hay algunos valores que aparecen elevados, y quería hacerles algunas preguntas para completar la historia médica de la paciente.

\- No sé para que pierden tanto el tiempo – bufó Shiro – Estoy diciéndoles desde la madrugada que mi hija solo necesita una prueba anti dopping para saber que cochinada le dio esta delincuente – agregó señalando a Fate.

\- Señor Takamachi – dijo la doctora, soltando un suspiro – Le recuerdo que a sugerencia suya hemos practicado todo el screening anti dopping dos veces, y en ambas el resultado ha sido negativo. Definitivamente haremos varios exámenes nuevamente, pero no repetiremos ese screening por tercera vez.

Shiro estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero Momoko le pidió nuevamente que mantuviera la calma. La doctora les indicó que la siguieran hasta un pequeño cubículo ubicado en el pasillo, casi a punto de pasar a la sala de observaciones, con un sencillo escritorio en cuya superficie reposaban un par de carpetas y una taza medio llena de café que parecía haberse enfriado, además de una laptop encendida y una pequeña impresora de escritorio. Tomó haciendo, indicándoles que hicieran lo mismo en las sillas que se encontraban frente a ella. Al ser solo dos, Fate tuvo que quedarse de pie, pero igual eso no la molestaba. Sabía que era afortunada de que Momoko intercediera por ella para que pudiera estar allí, porque si le dejaran esa decisión a Shiro posiblemente ya hubiese llamado a seguridad para que la sacaran del hospital.

La doctora revisó un par de cosas en una de las carpetas, y luego de teclear por algunos segundos en el computador se giró hacia ellos.

\- Bien, la condición de Nanoha es bastante estable, y luego de un par de horas posiblemente ya puedan pasar a verla. Sus valores de glóbulos blancos están bastante elevados para una persona sana, y también está anémica. Esto puede ser por una infección actual, que es lo que estamos intentando corroborar con estos nuevos análisis, como por infecciones recurrentes que haya tenido hace poco, e incluso si no es ninguna de esas dos podríamos empezar a pensar en otras opciones, así que incluso si ella se siente mejor el día de hoy, no consideraría recomendable darle de alta hasta que sepamos que está causando ese desequilibrio y le administremos tratamiento. ¿Está claro eso?

Tanto Shiro como Momoko asintieron levemente, mientras dejaban que la doctora continuara.

\- Ahora, necesito que me indiquen si Nanoha ha sufrido algún evento médico importante, o han notado algo extraño en ella últimamente.

\- Bueno, Nanoha estuvo bastante enferma cuando tenía siete años – contestó Momoko visiblemente preocupada – Pero esa ha sido la única vez que ha tenido que quedarse en un hospital. Shiro, no sé si tu hayas notado algo extraño en Nanoha.

\- Por supuesto que no – contestó Shiro – Ella siempre ha sido una chica sana. ¡Nunca se enferma! Mucho menos en el tiempo que ha estado acá en Uminari.

\- La verdad es que si se ha enfermado últimamente – murmuró Fate.

Shiro se volteó hacia ella, mirándola de manera suspicaz, mientras que la doctora la miraba expectante, pidiéndole que continuara.

\- No sé si sea relevante – continuó diciendo Fate – pero se ha resfriado un par de veces en estos últimos meses. Y está comiendo un poco menos. Cuando le he preguntado me dice que es por el estrés, porque ya estamos en época de exámenes.

\- Perfecto – murmuró la doctora, mientras tecleaba rápidamente en el computador - ¿No sabes si algún médico la revisó por su resfrío? ¿Si le indicaron algún medicamento?

\- La segunda vez que se enfermó la revisaron en la enfermería de la universidad, pero dijeron que no era nada grave, solo le recetaron algunas vitaminas y ya.

\- ¿Le hicieron algún análisis de sangre?

\- No – contestó Fate – No le mandaron a hacer nada adicional, solo le dieron la receta para que comprara vitaminas.

\- ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre ese resfriado? – preguntó la doctora – Es decir, ¿Fue leve?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que fue bastante fuerte – admitió Fate – Nanoha dijo que no era tan grave, pero tuvo que quedarse en casa un par de días, y sé que se sentía bastante mal.

\- Bien, esa información nos ayudará bastante. Ahora, les pediré que por favor regresen a la sala de espera. Una vez puedan ver a Nanoha saldré a buscarlos para que puedan verla unos minutos, pero por ahora deben seguir esperando afuera.

Luego de darle las gracias a la doctora que llevaba el caso de Nanoha caminaron hacia la sala de espera. Fate se apresuró a caminar hacia su proclamado rincón en la sala de espera, mientras escuchaba como a sus espaldas Momoko y Shiro empezaban a discutir por lo bajo, casi escupiéndose las palabras entre ellos. Una vez sentada intentó no mirar hacia la dirección en la que se encontraban, por lo que sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y entabló una ligera charla con Hayate, quién le preguntaba si había tenido noticias de Nanoha. Había incluso sacado sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la amable mirada de Momoko.

\- Fate ¿Me acompañarías a almorzar?

Tuvo la tentación de decirle que prefería quedarse allí sentada esperando por nuevas noticias, pero después de todo lo que Momoko estaba haciendo por ella no era capaz de rechazar su invitación. Ante la mirada de soslayo de Shiro salieron de la sala de espera y caminaron hacia la cafetería, que por la hora aún no se encontraba tan concurrida. Eligieron una pequeña mesa para dos personas escondida en un rincón, y a los pocos minutos apareció una joven mesera a tomar sus órdenes. Momoko se ofreció a pagar la orden de ambas, y por más que Fate se negó la matriarca Takamachi logró su cometido.

Ahora solo estaban ellas dos, esperando una orden que tardaría aproximadamente media hora en salir, mientras la joven mesera colocaba frente a ellas un par de vasos con té helado.

Aunque aún estaba afectada por la mala experiencia que había tenido cenando con Shiro, esta parecía ser una escena completamente contraria. Sin embargo, Fate aún se sentía un poco recelosa de bajar la guardia.

\- Fate, antes que nada quiero disculparme por la actitud que tiene Shiro. Te habrás podido dar cuenta de que no está muy de acuerdo con la idea de que a su hija le gusten las mujeres. – dijo Momoko, dándole un sorbo a su té helado.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta de eso – comentó Fate, suspirando – Pero quiero que sepa que mis intenciones con su hija son bastante serias, y bueno, creo que las de Nanoha conmigo son bastante serias también.

\- Verte decirlo con esa decisión me lo asegura – agregó Momoko con una risita – Tranquila, yo no soy Shiro. Yo no tengo nada en contra de que a Nanoha le gusten las chicas, aunque sí me siento bastante aliviada ahora que te conozco.

Momoko hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo más de su vaso, aprovechando el tiempo para poner su teléfono celular, que sonaba constantemente por lo bajo, en silencio.

\- Me alegra mucho de verte tan comprometida con Nanoha. El hecho de que estés aquí en el hospital, a pesar de que Shiro te ha hecho cualquier cantidad de desplantes para colmar tu paciencia, me dice mucho de ti. – comenzó a decir Momoko – Imagino que Nanoha te habrá contado de que cuando iba al colegio salió con varias niñas ¿Cierto?

\- Si, algo así me había dicho.

\- Seguramente te contó muy a la ligera, restándole importancia. Pero esa época fue muy difícil para Nanoha, y, por supuesto, yo como su madre odiaba verla sufrir. Estoy segura de que Nanoha no la pasó peor en su paso por el colegio solo porque somos una familia con bastante dinero e influencias. Aunque ella lo negara, sé que esas chicas con las cuáles salía realmente le gustaban. Y cuando las conocía también me daba cuenta de que ellas solo estaban con Nanoha por interés, mientras conseguían un mejor prospecto. Aunque ella dijera que eso no importaba podía ver la decepción en su rostro cada vez que su novia en ese entonces empezaba a salir con otros chicos. Supongo que es comprensible que sintiera temor cada vez que ella me dijera que estaba saliendo con alguien nuevo, porque lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que la lastimen, y eso era lo que se empeñaban en hacer.

\- Bueno, es completamente comprensible. Yo también me molesté mucho cuando me dijo que había tenido que salir con chicas así – dijo Fate – Pero personas así hay en todos lados. Es decir, no solamente te encuentras con personas así cuando tienes dinero, o algo así.

\- Por eso tenía miedo cuando me habló de ti – confesó Momoko, esbozando una ligera sonrisa – Tenía miedo de que la chica de la que me estaba hablando maravillas por teléfono fuera igual a las otras, pero me alegro de ver que esta vez no es así.

Fate no quería sonrojarse, pero ante las palabras de Momoko fue imposible evitar que su cara se enrojeciera al instante. La cobriza frente a ella parecía estar divirtiéndose ante la cara apenada de Fate, o eso era lo que demostraba la manera en la que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

\- Ahora Fate, cuéntame de ti. ¿Vives sola en Uminari, cierto?

\- Si – contestó Fate – Bueno, vivo con Reinforce, mi mejor amiga. Es la chica de pelo plateado que estaba en la madrugada en el hospital.

\- Y estás estudiando ¿Verdad? Nanoha también me mencionó que eras músico.

\- Si, estudio letras en la TSAB, y bueno, toco bajo en una banda… de punk – contestó Fate, suspirando.

\- ¿De punk? – preguntó Momoko sorprendida.

\- Así es – afirmó Fate.

\- ¡Eso es genial!

La expresión de confusión de Fate tuvo que ser bastante evidente para que Momoko se apresurara a aclarar la razón de su comentario. Algo le decía que Shiro no había sido tan receptivo con esa confesión.

\- Quizá te parezca extraño, pero cuando era joven escuchaba mucho ese tipo de música – admitió Momoko – Claro, en ese entonces no habían tantos subgéneros ahora, y apenas empezaba a escucharse eso del punk, pero me encantaba la energía que transmitía. Recuerdo que mis padres no me permitían escuchar esa música, entonces al salir de clases me iba con unas amigas a casa de una de ellas a la que si le permitían tener vinilos de punk, y pasábamos horas escuchando The Clash y Patti Smith mientras hacemos las tareas.

\- ¿Está hablando en serio? – preguntó Fate, aún sin poder creer las palabras de Momoko.

\- Sí, es en serio ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerme?

\- Es que, wow, es súper extraño – confesó apenada Fate – Usted no pareciera alguien que escucha punk, y bueno, dudo mucho que en los charts de la música popular que pasan las emisoras hoy en día pasen algo similar a eso, y usted maneja una de esas empresas.

\- ¡Ay Fate! La radio no es nada parecido a lo que era antes – contestó Momoko, soltando una carcajada – Lastimosamente cuando manejamos empresas tan grandes tenemos que seguir más una determinada corriente, por eso todos los días extraño la época de los noventa. El rock alternativo y el grunge eran tan populares que si o si tenías que tenerlos en tu programación. Sueño con ver días así nuevamente.

Hablando con Momoko, Fate se dio cuenta de que la matriarca Takamachi tenía una personalidad completamente opuesta a lo que se podría esperar para alguien con tanta influencia, o, por lo menos, era completamente a la de Shiro. Ya entendía de donde Nanoha había sacado tanta determinación en cada cosa que hacía, y en verdad el hablar con Momoko le causaba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. Después de la experiencia que había tenido que vivir con Shiro, el hecho de que parecía estarse llevando bien con otro miembro de la familia Takamachi aparte de Nanoha era bastante tranquilizador.

También se sorprendió de lo mucho que parecía conocer Momoko sobre la cultura underground, y de lo pendiente que parecía estar de cada paso de su hija, a pesar de la distancia. Ya empezaba a entender por cuál motivo Nanoha hablaba con tanta devoción de su madre.

\- ¿Sabes qué Fate? Quiero darte las gracias por estar tan pendiente de Nanoha.

\- No es nada Sra. Takamachi – dijo Fate, sonrojándose

\- No, nada de Sra. Takamachi – se apresuró a decir Momoko – A partir de hoy eres parte de la familia. En verdad, lamento mucho todo el mal rato que te ha hecho pasar Shiro, pero estoy segura de que ni Nanoha ni yo nos estamos equivocando contigo. No me decepciones ¿Vale?

\- Vale – asintió Fate, con una sonrisa.

Al parecer, al menos tenía a su suegra de su lado.


	27. Chapter 27

**¡Hey!**

 **Tiempo sin aparecer ¿No?**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 26: Noticias.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando esos trazos dibujados en una de las hojas de su libreta, pero cuando tomó el vaso de plástico que reposaba a un lado de la mesa y se lo llevó a los labios, la infusión caliente que había estado bebiendo se había enfriado. Pasó uno de sus dedos suavemente por las líneas que formaban el elaborado dibujo que a Nanoha le había tomado menos de una hora en hacer, como si de esa forma pudiera sentirse un poco más cerca de ella.

Realmente la extrañaba. Sentía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que la había visto.

Cerró su libreta con un suspiro y empezó a prestarle atención al panini a medio comer que había hecho a un lado en la mesa. No tenía apetito, pero Reinforce le había hecho prometer que iba a comer algo antes de que fueran al hospital, y sabiendo la capacidad que tenía la peligris para detectar todas sus mentiras, prefería portarse bien y hacerle caso.

Le dio un par de bocados a su desayuno/almuerzo y se obligó a tragar. Su teléfono celular vibro un par de veces antes de permitir que la pantalla se iluminara, mostrando un mensaje de Reinforce indicándole que en diez minutos Hayate y ella la alcanzarían en la cafetería de la universidad para irse juntas al hospital.

Si hubiese sido por Fate aún estuviese en la sala de espera del hospital, pero tenía que entregar un informe bastante importante ese día en la universidad, y no podía faltar a clases, mucho menos en ese momento, cuando estaban muy cerca de empezar los exámenes finales y cualquier punto extra contaba para asegurarse un aprobado en las asignaturas. Había sido difícil alejarse del hospital, y ahora la ansiedad la mataba por volver.

Estaría más tranquila si le hubiesen permitido ver a Nanoha el día anterior, pero justo cuando pensaban que permitirían que la cobriza recibiera visitas, la doctora que llevaba su caso salió a pedirle un par de autorizaciones firmadas a los padres de Nanoha para hacerle unos cuantos exámenes más.

Solo Momoko había podido verla.

Volvió a suspirar.

Acercó nuevamente la bandeja plástica que contenía los restos de panini y se dispuso a terminar de comer. A su alrededor el bullicio incrementaba. Ya se estaba acercando la hora del almuerzo, y la cafetería de la universidad estaba empezando a cobrar vida, por lo que las mesas que estaban cerca de ella estaban empezando a ocuparse. Aprovechó los últimos sorbos de su té para tomarse un par de los calmantes que le habían recetado, y, una vez terminado su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa para dejar la bandeja vacía en el bote de la basura.

Cuando caminaba hacia la salida de la cafetería observó cómo venían corriendo hacia ella Reinforce y Hayate. Sin tiempo que perder emprendieron la marcha hacia el estacionamiento, subiéndose al wolkswagen de Hayate para iniciar su camino hacia el hospital.

\- Fate – dijo Reinforce, girándose en el asiento de copiloto para verla mejor en el asiento de atrás.

\- Dime Reinforce.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese festival de bandas medio de la alta que van a hacer este fin de semana en el Strikers? – preguntó Reinforce.

\- Si – contestó Fate – Vice nos había dicho que nos iba a conseguir un par de entradas ¿cierto?

\- Ese mismo. Bueno, verás, Vice me acaba de llamar preguntándonos si podíamos tocar allí.

\- ¿Allí? – preguntó confundida Fate – Creí que ya tenían teloneros.

\- No nos quieren de teloneros Fate – respondió Reinforce con una sonrisa – No sé qué diablos pasó, pero quieren que seamos la banda principal.

Fate miró a Reinforce confundida, como si no la hubiese escuchado bien. Ese festival tenía algo de tiempo planeado y, en su momento, intentaron hablar con Vice para que les consiguiera un puesto ya que iban a tocar un par de bandas nacionales algo populares, pero, como todo evento lleno de logística, los cupos ya se habían llenado hace mucho. Y ahora Reinforce le estaba diciendo que iban a tocar allí, y ni siquiera para abrir cuando el local apenas estuviese llenándose, si no como banda principal.

Esos calmantes como que eran más fuertes de lo que pensaba.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando –murmuró Fate negando con la cabeza.

\- Te juro que lo que te estoy diciendo es cien por ciento real no fake – dijo Reinforce – Yo creía que Vice me estaba tomando el pelo, pero parece que va bastante enserio.

\- Pero ¿¡Cómo diablos!? – Exclamó Fate sorprendida – Esto es un puto sueño, en serio.

\- Parece que tocar con Streetlight Manifesto nos dio un poco de atención – respondió Reinforce, encogiéndose de hombros – Ahora, aún no le he dicho a Vice que sí, porque necesitaba hablar contigo primero. Sé que Signum no tendrá ningún problema, pero tú literalmente acabas de salir del hospital y bueno, no sé si ya tengas la energía suficiente para aguantar un set completo como siempre lo haces.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – afirmó Fate – Escríbele ahora mismo diciéndole que si lo haremos.

\- ¡Esa es mi chica! – exclamó Reinforce, chocando los cinco con Fate.

\- Dios, espero que si se vuelven famosas no empiecen a lanzarte ropa interior Rein – comentó Hayate suspirando – Porque me pondré tan celosa que tendré que montar una cerca alrededor de tu batería.

La noticia que le acababa de dar Reinforce sin duda alguna había mejorado su ánimo en general. Después de tanto estrés, parecía que poco a poco su esfuerzo estaba dando frutos. Eran solo pequeños pasos, pero sin duda era más de lo que se había esperado. Su semblante mejoró un poco a medida que se acercaban al hospital, y ya estaba deseando poder hablar con Nanoha para contarle lo del futuro concierto.

A partir de ese momento el camino hasta el hospital se le hizo súper corto. Aprovecharon el atasco vehicular que se encontraron para llamar a Signum, que también se escuchó notablemente sorprendida con la noticia, y empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo sobre que canciones tocar. Lo más probable era que en el próximo ensayo terminaran de decidir el set list definitivo, pero por lo menos ese tipo de conversaciones les podían dar una idea del ambiente que querían lograr.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital, Fate se bajó del auto casi corriendo, invitando a las demás a hacer casi lo mismo. Caminaron juntas hacia la sala de espera, en donde encontraron a Momoko sentada en una de las sillas. Se acercaron a la matriarca Takamachi siguiendo sus indicaciones, mientras la cobriza finalizaba rápidamente la llamada telefónica en la que estaba enfrascada y se levantaba aa saludarlas.

\- Llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo Momoko con una sonrisa – Justo acabo de salir de su habitación, y me informaron que podía recibir visitas, así que no pierdan tiempo.

Asintieron como muestra de agradecimiento y se apresuraron hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Nanoha. Al entrar, se encontraron con una habitación perfectamente ordenada, con un gran ventanal que, al tener las persianas corridas, permitía entrar una cantidad considerable de luz natural. La calma de las cuatro parees blancas en las que se encontraban solo era interrumpida por el continuo bip del monitor que se encontraba junto a Nanoha.

Nanoha, se veía tan cansada.

Su cabello cobrizo caía libremente, apenas con algunos mechones traviesos sobre su cara. Las ojeras que bordeaban sus peculiares ojos daban una muestra de lo estresada que parecía estar por esa situación, aunque sus labios ya se habían iluminado en una inmensa sonrisa.

Los labios de Fate también habían formado una.

No pudo contenerse ni un segundo más. Prácticamente corrió hacia una Nanoha que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se dejó envolver por el calor que su pareja desprendía. Se mantuvieron por unos segundos así, enredadas la una entre la otra mientras se daban pequeños besos que solo reafirmaban lo mucho que se habían extrañado en esos pocos días. Un carraspeo de Hayate fue quién las hizo separase, visiblemente sonrojadas.

\- Vamos Fate, sé que es tu novia pero por acá también la extrañamos – dijo Hayate aguantando la risa ante la expresión de vergüenza de Fate.

Hayate también se tomó unos segundos para abrazar a Nanoha, mientras que Reinforce se conformó con chocar los cinco con ella y alborotarle suavemente el cabello entre risas.

A Fate la tranquilizaba enormemente verla, y sobre todo, verla feliz. Eso solo significaba que Nanoha estaría bien, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

\- Nos asustaste bastante ¿eh? – dijo Reinforce, acercando un par de sillas.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Nanoha apenada.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Fate, sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras rodeaba a Nanoha nuevamente con sus brazos.

\- Estoy bien – respondió Nanoha – Por supuesto todo esto del hospital y las inyecciones no me agrada mucho que digamos, pero definitivamente estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Hayate – Mira que lo que menos queremos es que trates de hacerle la fuerte.

\- No es para tanto – contestó Nanoha – Es más, no sé ni siquiera porque estoy aún acá.

\- Ni tu mamá ni yo dejaremos que salgas de aquí hasta que estés completamente bien – comentó Fate, mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla a la cobriza – Así que más te vale que te portes bien.

\- Está bien – murmuró Nanoha resignada – No creo poder hacer nada contra ustedes dos juntas así que me rindo.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó sorprendida Reinforce – Si es verdad que ya Fate se lleva bien con su suegra.

\- ¡Reinforce! – la regaño completamente sonrojada Fate.

\- Vamos Fate ¡Deberías estar feliz! – dijo Hayate – Ahora es oficial que triunfó el Nanofate. Es más – continuó, mientras sacaba su teléfono – Debemos tomarnos una foto conmemorativa.

\- ¡Hayate! ¡Voy a parecer un fantasma! – se quejó Nanoha.

\- No hay nada que un filtro no pueda arreglar – refutó Hayate – Ahora vamos, acomódense todas, foto para el Instagram.

Como pudieron se acomodaron juntas para salir en la selfie de Hayate, que, ni corta ni perezosa, se apresuró a subirla al Instagram etiquetándolas en el proceso.

\- ¡Listo! – exclamó Hayate.

\- Hayate ¿En serio? – preguntó Fate alzando una ceja – Hashtag "El Nanofate siempre gana"

\- No te quejes, se me pudo haber ocurrido algo peor – se defendió Hayate.

Tuvieron unos diez minutos más para seguir bromeando hasta que una enfermera entró a la habitación para indicarles que el tiempo de la visita se había terminado. Luego de un par de abrazos para despedirse salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con la señora Momoko, quien se hallaba sentada junto a un malhumorado Shiro.

Por supuesto, a pesar de que Fate había empezado con buen pie los lazos con Momoko, todavía la rubia seguía siendo una delincuente sin futuro ante los ojos del señor Takamachi. Por supuesto, a Momoko eso la tenía sin cuidado, y las invitó a almorzar a todas en un restaurant cercano luego de que se reunieran con la doctora que llevaba el caso de Nanoha. Si todo salía bien, posiblemente ya Nanoha estuviera de alta en el hospital para final de la tarde.

Mientras Momoko y Hayate decidían cual era el sitio más conveniente para almorzar, la doctora que estaban esperando apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de espera, haciéndoles señas para que la acompañaran.

Fate miró a Momoko expectante, y ella asintió con la cabeza dándole su aprobación para acompañarlos ante la mala cara de Shiro.

Esta vez la doctora los hizo subir un par de pisos hasta su consultorio, tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio mientras los invitaba a sentarse en las sillas que se encontraban frente a ella. Buscó entre unas pocas carpetas que tenía a un lado hasta encontrar aquella que estaba timbrada con el nombre de Nanoha, y la puso frente a ella.

\- ¿Cuándo darán de alta a Nanoha? – preguntó Shiro, más calmado que la última vez que Fate lo había visto.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos el resultado de los últimos exámenes que le practicamos a la paciente, y con eso descartamos otras patologías. Lamento tener que informarles que Nanoha tiene Leucemia linfocítica crónica.

Fate sintió como si alguien le hubiese propinado un violento puñetazo en el estómago, dejándola repentinamente sin aire. Intentó por un momento respirar, pero parecía que sus pulmones estaban negándose rotundamente a ayudarla, mientras en sus oídos un intenso pitido empezaba a aturdirla. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. Es más, se sentía tan irreal que lo más probable es que estuviese soñando todo eso, pero la expresión abatida de la doctora solo le daba mil veces la razón a sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué? – alcanzó a preguntar Momoko, incapaz de procesar por un momento la información que le acababan de dar.

\- Sé que es una noticia dura para ustedes – empezó a decir la doctora mientras suspiraba – Casos como el de Nanoha no son muy comunes a su edad, y definitivamente pueden buscar segundas o terceras opiniones si eso los hace sentir más tranquilos, pero la punción de médula ósea que tomamos ayer fue la prueba definitiva. Los resultados de sus exámenes y los síntomas son bastante claros.

\- Oh por Dios – alcanzó a murmurar Momoko, antes de romper a llorar.

Shiro rodeó con sus brazos a Momoko, con una expresión en su rostro que era completamente ajena a alguna emoción que Fate le hubiese conocido a ese hombre. Lejos quedo la prepotencia para dar paso al abatimiento total, y sus ojos solo reflejaban el shock de alguien que se encontraba en la cima y de pronto tuvo que cargar todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Mientras Fate estaba rogando despertar de esa trastornada pesadilla, pero cada sollozo de Momoko solo confirmaba que ese momento era más real que lo que podría desear.

\- Si prefieren que demos a Nanoha de alta para que ustedes puedan buscar otras opiniones también lo pueden hacer – dijo la doctora – pero yo en lo personal les recomendaría que iniciaran con el tratamiento de una vez. Cada día que pasa es vital para asegurarnos que Nanoha pueda entrar en remisión.

\- ¿Qué necesitarán para empezar? – preguntó Shiro con un hilo de voz

\- Mañana podemos hacerle una evaluación general a Nanoha para decidir cuándo podremos empezar con el tratamiento, y definir cuánto durará el ciclo de quimioterapia. Una vez allí le pediré a administración que les pase el presupuesto de los ciclos y quedaremos a la espera de su autorización para empezar.

\- No se preocupe por el dinero – murmuró Shiro – El dinero… Es lo de menos.

\- Ahora, en ningún momento le hemos comentado de esto a la paciente. Si quieren puedo hacerlo yo, o pueden hablar primero alguno de ustedes, como prefieran.

\- Lo haré yo – dijo Momoko, intentando recomponerse

\- ¿Está segura señora Takamachi? – preguntó la doctora.

\- Lo haré yo – repitió Momoko – solo deme unos minutos para pensarlo.

\- Está bien. Mientras contactaré a los otros especialistas para que podamos empezar a revisar el caso de Nanoha. Pueden esperarme afuera un momento mientras se preparan, y avísenle a mi secretaria cuando ya se sienta lista para ir a la habitación de Nanoha.

Salir del consultorio fue más difícil para Fate de lo que pensaba. Sus piernas se negaban a responder, y aún no alcanzaba a entender lo que terminaba de ocurrir. Afuera, Momoko se giró hacía ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Prométeme que no la dejarás sola Fate – le susurró Momoko al oído – Prométeme que no la dejarás sola ahora que te necesita más.

\- No lo haré – contestó Fate, intentando conseguir las palabras – Le juro que no lo haré.

\- Déjame hacer esto a mí por hoy – le pidió Momoko, mientras la soltaba y tomaba asiento junto a Shiro.

Fate solo alcanzó a asentir mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacía la salida del hospital. Sus piernas se movían cada vez más rápido mientras intentaba no empezar a hiperventilar, y la presión en su pecho crecía más con cada segundo que pasaba. Las imágenes de su madre y su hermana aparecieron en su mente, llenándola de miedo. Quizá por eso no había escuchado los pasos apresurados que se acercaban tras ella.

\- Fate ¡Wow! – exclamó Reinforce – Pero ¿Qué te pasó?

Reinforce la miró a los ojos y solo vio dolor reflejados en ellos. Sus pupilas detallaron a una pobre muchacha rubia que parecía haber perdido todo el color, con el labio inferior temblando violentamente y gruesas lágrimas que caían como una cascada por sus mejillas, rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo. Era la misma muchacha perdida que había visto en otras ocasiones, con esa carga que parecía incapaz de soportar por sí sola, solo que esta vez también parecía que, ni siquiera con ayudar, podría lograrlo.

\- Na… Nanoha… - alcanzó a murmurar Fate antes de romper a llorar en los brazos de Reinforce.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que estén todos bien. Yo, en lo particular, estoy esperando con ansias el estreno de la película de Nanoha en el cine :)**

 **He estado bastante ajetreada en estos días. Mi pareja y yo estamos buscando un sitio un poco más amplio para mudarnos, y ufff, vaya que es complicado. Entre el trabajo y los oficios apenas nos queda tiempo para buscar. El calor que está haciendo parece que no nos está ayudando tampoco.**

 **En fin, espero que todo ande marchando bien para ustedes. Creo que ahora si nos adentramos un poco al verdadero drama del asunto. Espero disfruten el capítulo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

Capítulo 27: Estaremos bien.

El pasillo del hospital en el que estaba sentada se encontraba extremadamente frío y, a pesar de que tenía puesta una de sus sudaderas favoritas, no podía evitar tiritar. Intento poner su mente en blanco para olvidarse un poco de la incomodidad que sentía, mientras golpeaba el suelo suavemente con sus pies de una manera rítmica, y se acomodó un poco mejor en su silla.

Con cada minuto que pasaba su ansiedad crecía. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada allí, en ese mismo lugar, con las manos entumecidas por el frío y un nudo en su garganta. Estaba hecha polvo físicamente. Anímicamente estaba peor. No sabía qué fuerza sobrehumana la mantenía de pie aún.

Pero no era tiempo para pensar en ella. Tenía que desconectarse por un momento de lo que sentía.

La verdad era que no había podido dormir nada en toda la noche, y a duras penas había podido comerse una tostada bajo la estricta supervisión de Reinforce. Era como si una cinta se hubiese cerrado sobre su estómago, reduciéndolo en lo más mínimo. También habían demasiados pensamientos bombardeando sin piedad su mente, haciendo que fuese casi imposible conciliar el sueño por más de cinco minutos. La ansiedad no paraba de crecer.

Hayate llevaba ya más de una hora encerrada en esa habitación del hospital, hablando con Nanoha. Cada vez que recordaba las palabras de la doctora sentía que sus rodillas flaqueaban, y su voluntad se desmoronaba. Quería entrar y tomar a Nanoha entre sus brazos, y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que si ella lo estaba pasando mal, para la cobriza era mucho peor.

Un golpecito en su hombro la hizo mirar a un lado. Reinforce estaba allí de pie junto a ella, extendiéndole un vaso de café que tomó entre sus manos visiblemente agradecida. El dulce líquido hizo que el frío se hiciera un poco más llevadero, calentándola un poco.

\- ¿Aún siguen allí? – preguntó Reinforce

\- Si – murmuró Fate, dejando escapar un suspiro – Estoy cansada de esperar.

Sus ojos borgoña se fijaron un momento en su amiga peligris, quién se llevaba a los labios una bebida energética, mientras se acomodaba en la silla que se encontraba a su lado. Las ojeras también se habían apoderado de sus ojos, y los mechones de cabello que saltaban en varias direcciones solo daban a entender que el cansancio físico que tenía que cargar esa muchacha era igual que el de ella. Al fin y al cabo, Fate tenía muchísima culpa de que su mejor amiga tuviera ese aspecto.

Reinforce había tenido que llevarla a casa hecha polvo. Había sido la peligris quién se encargó de explicarles a las demás lo que pasaba, mientras intentaba lidear con una rubia que no paraba de llorar en sus brazos. Intentó de muchas formas sacar a Fate del estado mental en el que estaba, pero parecía que esa situación había despertado muchos de los traumas que la rubia había superado.

Fate no lo sabía, pero Reinforce incluso había llamado a Lindy en búsqueda de consejos, pero ya había hecho todo lo que habían aprendido en las terapias por las cuáles la rubia había tenido que pasar. Horas después, cuándo Reinforce ya había perdido las esperanzas, Fate empezó a abrirse.

Entre lágrimas, y con las manos temblando violentamente, le explicó que todo la estaba sobrepasando. Tenía miedo de perder a Nanoha, como había pasado con su madre y su hermana. Y aunque sabía que lo más probable era que al final todo estuviese bien, y que una enfermedad no era el fin del mundo, el simple hecho de que existiese una mínima oportunidad de que todo saliera mal la estaba enloqueciendo. Había demasiada rabia dentro de ella también, porque no podía entender como ahora que las cosas de pronto empezaban a tomar un buen curso volvían a tergiversarse.

Como si una maldita fuerza cósmica estuviese empeñada en hacerla caer una y otra vez.

La vida era así ¿No?

Con el insomnio a flor de piel y exhaustas emocionalmente entraron a su sala de ensayos. Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando llamaron a Signum para que viniera hasta su casa, y, aunque la pelirosa solía molestarse bastante cuando alguien interrumpía su sueño de esa manera, aceptó sin chistar.

Habían amanecido con una nueva canción y unas terribles ojeras. Fate aún sentía que el mundo temblaba a sus pies, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan molesta. Reinforce, por otro lado, estaba segura de que lograrían superar todo esto. Confiaba en Fate, y, sobre todo, confiaba en la fortaleza de Nanoha. Al fin y al cabo, era la cobriza quién se estaba llevando la peor parte.

Un chirrido hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran. Hayate salió de la habitación que Nanoha tenía asignada, y les dedicó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos. Eso complicaba aún más las cosas.

\- ¿Cómo está Nanoha? – preguntó Fate, con un hilo de voz.

\- Quisiera decirte alguna otra cosa Fate, pero la verdad es que no se lo está tomando muy bien – contestó Hayate, con una seriedad que muy pocas veces aparecía en la castaña. - ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar allí tu sola?

\- Debo hacerlo Hayate – respondió Fate – No sé cómo conseguiré no quebrarme allí adentro, pero debo hacerlo. Ella me necesita.

\- Confío en ti entonces Fate – dijo Hayate, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Fate – Pero no te excedas. Sé que esto tampoco es fácil para ti, pero también sé que encontrarán la manera de que todo esté bien.

Fate solo asintió levemente, temblando al sentir la frialdad del pomo de la puerta de la habitación en la palma de su mano. Al llegar al hospital Momoko le había advertido lo mismo. Nanoha no se había tomado el asunto de su enfermedad de una buena manera, y por supuesto Fate no la culpaba. Tampoco era como si estuviese en la capacidad moral de exigirle entereza.

Era así como Momoko y Shiro se encontraban en esos momentos discutiendo con los doctores cuando iniciaría el tratamiento de Nanoha, mientras ella estaba allí obligándose a abrir la puerta que las separaba sin entrar en una crisis.

Reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba se aventuró y abrió la puerta.

Nanoha no se inmutó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Solo se mantuvo allí, mirando por la ventana, en completo silencio. Fate también se había quedado sin aliento al verla allí.

Parecía que la noticia le había hecho envejecer un par de años, pero el sol que se colaba por la ventana igual se reflejaba en su cabello de la misma manera en la que a Fate le encantaba. Alguien había puesto flores en la habitación, pero esas flores no olían tan bien como su Nanoha, aunque la vida le estuviese jugando una mala pasada.

En ese momento lo había decido. Ya no importaba el miedo que le causaba la minúscula posibilidad de perderla. Iba a luchar hasta el final, y si era necesario tragarse todos sus miedos para que Nanoha pudiera apoyar todos los suyos en ella lo haría. No iba a dejar a su cobriza caer.

\- Hola – murmuró Fate.

Espero unos pocos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro. Definitivamente eso no había funcionado. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Nanoha se le adelantó.

\- Deberías irte.

Un nudo apareció en su garganta de manera inmediata al escuchar las palabras de Nanoha. Pensó en disculparse y salir, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Fate, dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- No vale la pena Fate – dijo Nanoha, con un ligero temblor en su voz. – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte.

\- Realmente pienso que lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí. – refutó Fate.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca?

\- ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ti?

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

Fate sentía que su corazón se iba a partir en mil pedazos escuchando a Nanoha sollozar, con la cara oculta entre sus manos, intentando desesperadamente mantener el ritmo de su respiración sin mucho éxito. Todo esto era demasiado injusto. Ellas definitivamente no tenían que estar allí. Nanoha no tenía que esta acostada en esa cama entre tantas máquinas con pitidos molestos, y Fate no tenía que estar allí frente a ella con cara de no haber dormido en días. Tenían que estar en algún parque tomadas de la mano, intentando adivinar formas de nubes mientras se perdían en los ojos de la otra, no allí en ese maldito hospital.

Parece que la vida no estaba siendo nada justa. Pero no la harían retroceder. Ya no más.

Terminó de cortar la distancia que las separaba y tomó a Nanoha entre sus brazos, quién se aferró a su sudadera como si de un momento a otro la rubia fuese a desaparecer de su lado.

\- Aunque me lo pidas mil veces no voy a dejarte sola Nanoha – susurró Fate – Ni ahora, ni nunca.

\- ¿Por qué quieres perder el tiempo conmigo? – preguntó entre sollozos Nanoha, apenas alcanzando a tomar aire - ¿Qué te puedo dar? Así, ahora, ¿Qué demonios te puedo dar?

\- ¡No necesito que me des nada Nanoha! – exclamó Fate, abrazándola aún más fuerte – Ya me has dado todo lo que he podio querer. No necesito que me des nada más.

\- No puedo hacerte pasar por esto Fate – murmuró Nanoha – No a ti, tu no te lo mereces.

\- ¿Y tú si te mereces que te deje sola? – preguntó Fate – Vamos, mírame a los ojos y dímelo.

Cómo pudo colocó una mano bajo la barbilla de Nanoha y le hizo levantar la mirada. Esos ojos púrpura llenos de lágrimas estuvieron a punto de hacer flaquear su voluntad, pero necesitaba que Nanoha la mirara, necesitaba que viera la sinceridad en sus ojos, para que estuviese segura de que cada palabra que le decía justamente en ese instante era la más pura verdad.

\- Voy a estar aquí para ti Nanoha – dijo Fate en apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Nanoha le entendiera – No importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante, ni cuánto tiempo te tome sanar, porque sé que estarás bien. Siempre, escúchame bien, siempre estaré aquí a tu lado. Así que puedes pedirme que me vaya mil veces, y mil veces voy a regresar, porque te amo Nanoha, y no pienso dejarte atrás.

Los sollozos de Nanoha se hicieron más audibles, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a una Fate que tampoco había podido contener sus lágrimas. Con cada segundo que pasaba solo incrementaban sus ganas de protegerla. Estaba condenada desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde aquella vez que sus ojos conectaron con los de ella esa vez en el pasillo de la universidad, y ya era muy tarde para negarlo. Se quedaría allí, pues no había otro lugar en el mundo en el que deseaba estar más que al lado de esa cobriza que se aferraba a ella con todo el miedo del mundo.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Tengo tanto miedo Fate! – exclamó Nanoha, entre lágrimas.

\- Yo también cielo, yo también – murmuró Fate – Pero estaremos bien, te lo prometo. Estaremos bien.


	29. Chapter 29

**¡Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado.**

 **Lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo. Esto de mudarme ocurrió más rápido de lo que pensaba y, por si fuera poco, mis problemas de conexión a internet empeoraron muchísimo. Aún faltan un par de meses pero cada vez estoy más cerca de poder solucionar ese problema de manera definitiva. Mientras, solo me queda lidiar con megas que desaparecen a la velocidad de la luz y una terrible señal.**

 **Espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado. Incluso aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ver la película (No spoilers, por favor :( ) Así que intentaré ponerme en eso pronto. Entre otras noticias, parece que el inclemente sol ha terminado su jornada, y el frío está regresando por mi. Esta vez tengo mi café preparado.**

 **No los molesto más. Les pido nuevamente disculpas por la larga ausencia, y espero de todo corazón que se encuentren todos bien. ¡Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo!**

 **Disclaimer: MSLN ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo el crédito a sus respectivos autores. Igual aplica para las letras de Box Car Racer.**

 **Canción: Box Car Racer - I Feel So**

Capítulo 28: Showtime

Desde afuera le llegaba el potente sonido de esos riffs llenos de distorsión que estaban haciendo a la gente gritar, haciendo que se lamentara por no poder estar allí saltando junto a aquellos afortunados que podían disfrutar tranquilamente. Acercó a sus labios una botella de agua y le dio un par de sorbos antes de ponerla en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba frente a ella.

Tenía que concentrarse, sobre todo porque todo a su alrededor llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas.

Estaban en el backstage del festival, tratando de olvidar sus nervios mientras esperaban que las llamaran a tocar. Al ser varias las bandas que iban a tocar juntas ese día, se vieron en la necesidad de llegar bastante temprano para que todos pudieran ajustar su sonido sin contratiempos. Los organizadores del festival les habían facilitado comidas y bebidas gratuitas a todos los miembros de las bandas que iban a participar, así que no habían tenido la necesidad de salir a buscar un sitio para almorzar apresuradamente.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que tuvieran comidas y bebidas a su disposición había hecho que la interacción entre todos los músicos fuese muchísimo más amena, y, desde luego, había facilitado que más de un músico se hubiese pasado de copas rápidamente.

Fate se incluía en ese lote.

Desde que llegó al sitio del festival se había enfocado en intentar dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido los últimos días. Era una desconexión parcial, ya que estaba pendiente cada tanto de su teléfono celular por si recibía algún mensaje de Hayate, quién se encontraba visitando a Nanoha en el hospital, pero si quería hacerlo bien tenía que dejar de pensar por unos minutos en todas esas cosas que la estaban agobiando.

Por supuesto, no ayudaba el hecho de que Nanoha tuviese que quedarse hasta el martes en el hospital. Tampoco ayudaba el que, por orden de los médicos, el domingo no podría recibir visitas. Sus planes de tocar en el festival, irse a la cama un par de horas, darse un baño y correr al hospital mientras intentaba comerse un par de tostadas por el camino estaban completamente descartados.

El tratamiento de Nanoha empezaría el día lunes, y, aunque ese día Momoko tendría que viajar nuevamente a Berlín para finiquitar unos pendientes y dejar alguien a cargo en su ausencia, la matriarca Takamachi contaba con Fate para darle todo el apoyo moral y emocional a su hija. Nanoha pasaría ese día en observación en el hospital, y al día siguiente sería llevada a su casa para descansar.

6 ciclos de quimioterapia, tratamiento cada 21 días. Los doctores habían hablado de los síntomas y Fate sabía que no sería nada fácil, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que funcionara. Tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ello.

Pensó que quizás un par de cervezas le ayudarían a ponerle freno por un momento a sus pensamientos, pero ese par de cervezas pasaron por su garganta demasiado rápido, y cuando se dio cuenta las botellas se habían multiplicado casi por arte de magia. Apenas se percató que estaba hablando más de la cuenta paró de beber, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Podría ser todo el estrés emocional de los últimos días, pero tenía incluso ganas de echarse a llorar. Masajeó sus sienes por un momento, intentando controlar sus emociones y mantener sus pies en la tierra, pero sin duda alguna esa tarea era mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

Alzó la mirada intentando encontrarse con sus compañeras de banda, quienes se encontraban muy cerca de ella. En una esquina se encontraba Signum, quién parecía estar meditando con los ojos cerrados. Signum sin duda podía parecer una chica ruda, pero Fate sabía muy bien que los conciertos un poco más grandes le ponían los nervios de punta. Desde luego, la pelirosa no era muy buena exteriorizando sus emociones, pero bastaba verla con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido para darse cuenta de que internamente estaba luchando contra si misma para mantener la calma.

Un poco más allá se encontraba Reinforce, practicando rítmicamente con sus baquetas mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el banquito que recibía sus golpes. Al menos su amiga había podido descansar un poco en comparación con días anteriores, y ya las ojeras que bordeaban sus ojos no eran tan prominentes.

Reinforce continuó practicando por un par de minutos más antes de detenerse y respirar profundamente. Sus ojos buscaron los de Fate, con una expresión de sincera preocupación.

\- Hey Fate ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Reinforce.

\- Si, ya estoy menos mareada – contestó Fate, asintiendo.

\- No me refiero a eso – dijo Reinforce.

Fate la miró con extrañeza, mientras la peligris se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba asiento en el sofá, junto a Fate. Un poco más alejada y sabiendo lo que venía, una concentrada Signum curveó sus labios en una sonrisa.

\- Sé que ha sido una semana difícil para ti – empezó a hablar Reinforce – Bueno, no solo para ti, igual estos últimos acontecimientos nos han afectado a todos, pero sé que para ti ha sido aún más difícil. Lo que quiero decir es, no sé ¿Te sientes realmente bien para hacer esto? Si sientes que esto sobrepasa podemos pararlo ya, no me importa la organización, ya no me importa una mierda. Esto puede parar ya si lo necesitas ¿Me entiendes?

Fate la miró sin poder evitar sonreír, y vaya que habían sido escasas sus sonrisas en lo que iba de semana. A su otro lado Signum tomó asiento, alborotándole el cabello con una mano mientras le demostraba con ese desenfadado gesto todo el apoyo que no sabía demostrar muy bien con palabras. En otra ocasión hubiese decidido correr y no enfrentarse a los problemas de manera directa, pero ya estaba harta del drama, ya estaba harta de huir. Tenía amigos que la levantarían si caía. Tenía a Nanoha, que esperaba buenas noticias.

No podía defraudarlos, y no podía defraudarse a sí misma, aunque el camino empezara a desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

\- Estoy lista Reinforce – contestó Fate – Ya me decidí a dejar de huir de todo. Además, allí afuera no estaré sola. Ustedes también estarán allí, así que todo estará bien.

\- ¡Así se habla! – exclamó Reinforce – Solo te pediré que hagas lo de siempre. Cuando salgas a ese escenario no te prives de nada. Si necesitas gritar, hazlo. Nosotras también estaremos lo mismo.

Un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta les informó que ya era hora de salir. Se tomaron las manos fuertemente antes de levantarse y tomar sus instrumentos, para girar el pomo de la puerta y enfrentarse a ese público embravecido. Mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo que separaba el backstage del escenario, un par de conocidos miembros de otras bandas estrecharon sus manos para darles suerte. Con las piernas convertidas en gelatina, Fate estaba segura de que la necesitarían.

\- Bueno chicas, empezó el _showtime_ – murmuró Reinforce, mientras se aventuraba al escenario.

La cantidad de gente que estaba dentro del Strikers era absurda. Fate estaba segura de que se estaban violando unos cuantos códigos de seguridad en ese concierto, pero a esas alturas no era como si pudieran hacer gran cosa. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la gente, mientras aplaudía rítmicamente sus palmas como usualmente Vice, en anteriores ocasiones, les había enseñado a la pequeña audiencia que acudía habitualmente al bar.

Junto a las palmas, dos palabras se repetían haciendo eco.

\- ¡Riot Force! ¡Riot Force!

Esa era la fuerza que necesitaba.

Fate se posicionó frente al micrófono, y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- Nosotras somos Riot Force, y si tú también tuviste una semana de mierda ¡Grita!

Ese grito grupal tuvo que alcanzar muchísimos más de los decibeles legalmente permitidos, pero ya eso no importaba. A la cuenta de Reinforce empezaron a tocar la canción que habían compuesto hace un par de días. El enérgico bajo resonaba por todo el lugar, mientras la fuerza de la canción crecía cada vez más.

Y allí, cantó:

 _Sometimes  
I wish I was brave  
I wish I was stronger  
I wish I could feel no pain  
I wish I was young  
I wish I was shy  
I wish I was honest  
I wish I was you not I_

 _'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

Era inevitable cantar eso con toda la rabia que era capaz de sentir. Frente a ella el público saltaba y movían sus cabezas al ritmo de la música. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando un pogo empezaba a formarse a lo lejos, mientras ella seguía cantando con toda la fuerza que le permitía su voz.

 _Sometimes  
I wish I was smart  
I wish I made cures for  
How people are  
I wish I had power  
I wish I could lead  
I wish I could change the world  
For you and me_

 _'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

Signum incluso estaba dando saltos en el escenario, logrando que el público la siguiera. La energía no paraba de crecer y el hecho de saber que ellas eran las causantes de eso solo les permitía soltarse cada vez más y más. __

 _'Cause  
I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

 _I feel so mad  
I feel so angry  
I feel so callous  
So lost, confused, again  
I feel so cheap  
So used, unfaithful  
Let's start over  
Let's start over  
Let's start over_

Los vítores al terminar esa canción eran ensordecedores. Reinforce ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando empezó con la siguiente canción que tenían planeada en su set list, decidida a no dejar que esa conexión instantánea que acababan de lograr con el público se rompiera.

Durante toda una hora la gente coreó sus canciones mientras ellas dejaban el alma al tocar. En un momento del concierto incluso Vice, quién se había mantenido todo el rato al borde del escenario moviendo la cabeza y casi bailando, se acercó a Fate para intentar cantar con ella una de las canciones que siempre tocaban en el Strikers, con una nada melodiosa voz, para lanzarse hacia el público quien lo recibió con los brazos extendidos.

El concierto era una puta locura, e incluso Reinforce, a pesar de estar sentada, daba pequeños saltitos desde su asiento mientras tocaba. Fate simplemente se sentía libre. Con cada salto, con cada grito se iba liberando de toda la ansiedad y el estrés que había acumulado en lo más profundo de sí misma, y que se había negado a salir por todos los medios.

Al terminar el concierto se encontraban exhaustas. Saludaron casi a todos los que se encontraban tras el escenario, quienes solo habían compartido con ellas ese día y no las habían escuchado en vivo hasta ese momento. Alguien les extendió algunas bebidas, pero Fate las rechazó cortésmente decantándose por el agua. Después de despedirse cortésmente de los miembros del staff fueron nuevamente al camerino para recoger sus cosas y marchar a casa.

Mientras guardaban sus instrumentos y se aseguraban de no dejar ningún accesorio mal puesto por allí, Vice entró apresuradamente al camerino, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Eso estuvo ¡Increíble! – exclamó Vice emocionado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- Uff, lo creo – comentó Signum, con una gran sonrisa- ¿Vieron toda esa gente saltando?

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Vice, totalmente de acuerdo – afirmó Reinforce – ¡Demonios me siento genial!

\- Bueno chicas, realmente no estoy solo aquí para felicitarlas – dijo Vice – Hay alguien afuera que quiere hablar con ustedes. Insistió muchísimo y no tengo ni puta idea de quién es, pero venía a preguntarles sobre eso. ¿Esperaban a alguien o algo?

\- Realmente no – contestó Fate extrañada – O bueno, no que yo sepa.

\- Bueno ¿Le digo que pase? – preguntó Vice – Está allí afuera e igual nos vamos a demorar recogiendo las cosas afuera así que pueden hablar un rato.

Se miraron entre ellas para solo encogerse de hombros. La verdad es que Fate estaba muerta de cansancio, y estaba segura que caería en un sueño profundo apenas su cabeza tocara su almohada, pero seguramente podrían tomarse unos minutos. Asintieron casi al unísono, señal que bastó para que Vice saliera nuevamente del camerino.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera nuevamente, dándole paso una mujer ataviada en vaqueros y una reluciente chaqueta de cuero. Su cabello castaño estaba algo despeinado, e incluso tenía un par de mechones grises que la hacían ver mucho más cool. Por si no fuera poco, parecía irradiar seguridad por todos sus poros, y su sonrisa de satisfacción se ampliaba mientras se acercaba a ellas.

Y si eran sinceras, nunca habían a esa mujer antes.

\- Chicas, es un placer conocerlas – dijo con voz suave- ¡Ese concierto fue una locura! Todavía allí afuera están vitoreando sus nombres.

\- Wow, gracias – agradeció Reinforce, tratando de no mostrarse tan confundida – Qué bueno que te haya gustado el set.

\- Tú debes ser Reinforce ¿Cierto? – continuó la mujer, estrechando la mano de una Reinforce que la observaba extrañada – Tu energía es increíble, y ese talento en la batería es envidiable. Signum – siguió hablando – tu personalidad es simplemente genial, a simple vista se nota que eres el miembro más racional, y eso los volvió locos. Y tu Fate – finalizó, girándose hacia la rubia – La manera en la que logras conectarte con las personas y transmitir todo el sentimiento que había en esas canciones es impresionante.

Si antes de que la mujer les hablara ya se encontraban confundidas esta vez sí no lograban encontrarle nada de sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Quizá estaban conversando con una potencial stalker, o eso era lo que podían deducir por el hecho de que la mujer parecía incluso conocer sus nombres.

Eso, o ella llevaba mucho rato hablando con Vice.

\- Tenía que regresar hoy a California y no podía irme después de lo que había escuchado de ustedes. Y definitivamente los demás se quedaron cortos. Tenía muchos años sin sentirme así luego de un concierto, así que estoy feliz de que mi programación se haya ido por el caño – siguió hablando la mujer antes de percatarse de las confundidas miradas que recibía - ¡Uy! ¡Lo siento! Es verdad que no me había presentado. Soy Linith, presidenta ejecutiva de Hummingbird Records.

Seguro escucho mal. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, o estaba alucinando, o aún estaba más ebria de lo que pensaba. A su lado, Reinforce parecía estar viendo a un fantasma de lo pálida que de pronto se había puesto. El cambio de color fue tan exagerado que Fate estaba segura de que la peli gris se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Signum incluso había roto su apariencia de seguridad eterna para parpadear un par de veces antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

\- Parece que las tomé desprevenidas – comentó Linith, dejando escapar una carcajada- Hagamos algo muy simpático – comentó, mientras sacaba su billetera del bolsillo de su chaqueta y tomaba una tarjeta de presentación, dándosela a una temblorosa Reinforce – Reprogramaré mi vuelvo a California para mañana, a las 8 de la noche. Estoy hospedada en el Hamilton, y ese hotel tiene un café privado que servirá para que hablemos. Voy a estar en ese café a las 10 de la mañana, así que aún pueden tener unas buenas horas de sueño – agregó, mientras observaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera – Para entrar solo enséñenle esa tarjeta a los guardias que estarán en la entrada del hotel. Si no van, asumiré que no quieren hablar de negocios y créanme, definitivamente quiero hacer negocios con ustedes. Espero verlas pronto.

Cuando la puerta del camerino se cerró, Signum y Fate tuvieron apenas segundos para tomar de la camiseta a una Reinforce que acababa de desmayarse de la impresión.


End file.
